Una historia de Pokemon
by Ezequiel Romero
Summary: Érase una vez un monte que observo algunos de los momentos mas importantes del mundo, un monte que vio de primera mano sucesos realmente increíbles. Érase una vez un monte que vio la historia de un Riolu y una Ralts. Érase una vez un monte que escucho la historia de un Lucario y una Gardevoir. Érase una vez un monte que conoció la historia de Sora y Lira…
1. Prologo Azul

Era un monte gigante el sitio donde 3 seres vivos claves estaban aquel dia, en el centro de la región de Sinnoh estaba el monte Corona, el sitio que más relación guarda con el origen del mundo. En este sitio se encontraba el protagonista de esta parte de la historia, un Riolu que tenía algo que le diferenciaba de los demás.

¿Era mas alegre? ¿Era mas travieso? ¿Era mas serio? No, solía ser alegre, no era muy travieso, era un buen chico que jugaba con los demás, y rara vez era serio, por lo que no se tomaba las cosas muy enserio. Pero esta vez, estaba solo, su hogar, que compartía con sus padres y su hermana, acababa de ser destruido, un entrenador cualquiera pensó que era gracioso ir al sitio con su Garchomp y hacer lo que quisiese, sin preocuparse por nada, los vio a todos como solo otros pokemon salvajes con quienes entrenar, pero al ser un Garchomp, era obvio que era extremadamente fuerte, los derroto a todos y el Riolu, en un ataque de miedo, salio corriendo, logrando escapar.

Desde entonces el joven pokemon (con una edad de 8 años, si se tuviese que poner en escala humana) vagaba, todavía con sus heridas bastante infectadas, ojos frios que demostraban el dolor que sentía cada segundo, pero su indiferencia hacia el sufrimiento, era el menos de sus problemas, 2 dias ya de ello, no había comido nada, salio un poco a la interperie, nevaba, el frio parecía calmar las heridas, por lo menos encubriéndolas, pero al tropezar se intensifico aun mas, al levantarse noto algo, un árbol, en la copa había una fruta, en un frio sitio como aquel, las frutas que hallan no deberían ser nada que el halla probado alguna vez, pero no importaba, hacia tiempo que no comia, por lo que una muy pequeña sonrisa se esbozo en su rostro, se acerco lentamente como podía y empezó a trepar, un Riolu estándar habría llegado a la cima en un par de segundos, pero el no era estándar, el combate no se le daba nada bien, no sabia por que no podía ejecutar movimientos, intento entrenarse, pero por algún motivo, la energía no salía de su interior; le tomo 1 hora llegar a a cima, al tomar la fruta, resbalo y cayo al suelo, una caída de al menos 10 metros, si algún hueso no estaba roto, esa fue su oportunidad para darse el lujo como los demas.

El pobre Riolu sufria, aun asi intentaba mover la mano, donde tenia la fruta y llevarla a su boca, pero un snover paso caminando, lo vio, vio la fruta, lo volvió a ver, para comprobar su estado y se acerco, se agacho a sulado, el Riolu estaba muy herido, no podía hablar para pedirle ayuda, pero en su mente, ya empezó a agradecer a Arceus, alguien iba a acudir en su ayuda. Pero por algo el Snover fijo la vista en la fruta, la tomo para la sorpresa del Riolu y se fue caminando como si nada, comiéndose la fruta, el Riolu, ya no estaba sorprendido, era como la tercera vez que pasaba, pero seguía teniendo esperanzas, hasta ahora, como pudo se arrastro a una cueva, esta estaba en mal estado, tenia el techo (si asi se le puede llamar) roto, y se veía el sol. El Riolu, tras 2 dias de sufimiento continuo, finalmente se resigno a morir

"¿Por que?… ¿Por que nada me sale bien? Aunque sea este será el final, podre ver a mi familia una vez mas…"

Estos eran sus pensamientos, y cerro los ojos… Pero escucho un ruido, no le importo y continuo a los suyo, pero persistía el ruido. Vaya la suerte del Pokemon, que ni morir le salía bien, ya que al abrir los ojos, observo una silueta que se asomaba sobre el hueco del techo, era una persona, esta miro a su alrededor, y a ver al Riolu se sorprendio, este también fijo su mirada en el, para luego cerrar sus ojos.

Por todos es sabido que un cruce de miradas es equivalente a un combate Pokemon, y una película de Teselia menciona que hasta puede ser el inicio de una relación romántica; el cruce de miradas en este mundo es algo primordial para dar lugar a acontecimientos.

Sin embargo, ningún cruce de miradas fue tan importante a escala global como este…


	2. Prologo Rosa

Era un monte gigante el sitio donde 3 seres vivos claves estaban aquel dia, en el centro de la región de Sinnoh estaba el monte Corona, el sitio que más relación guarda con el origen del mundo. En este sitio se encontraba la protagonista de esta parte de la historia, una Ralts que tenia algo que le diferenciaba de los demás.

Esa Ralts no era muy seria, era lista e inteligente, pero no mucho mas que los demás, no se podía considerar muy fuera del promedio a la hora del combate, como todos y todas las demás del grupo, a esas alturas solo conocía Gruñido, por lo que tenia que esperar a ser mayor, aprender Confusion para asi poder separarse e ir a alguna ruta, a sobrevivir por su cuenta, esperando a que algún humano, por azar del destino, le capture y asi seguir con el clásico orden natural, prometiendo asi protegerlo a como de lugar, como una Gardevoir debe ser.

A ella no le gustaba esto, no quería pensar que formaba parte de otra generación prácticamente inútil, que solo seguía el ciclo de la vida, ella quería triunfar, no tenia nada que la diferenciase del resto, ningún talento o habilidad oculta, pero quería demostrar que con voluntad y trabajo duro basta para superar todo limite. Asi se comportaba, por lo que ocasionalmente era fastidiosa para todos los demás.

Llego un dia que se canso, los demás se metieron con ella, como ya era costumbre, pero esta vez, uno de ellos conocía confusión; será un ataque poco eficaz al ser ambos tipo psíquico, pero aun asi, no tenia posibilidad de defenderse; por lo que era llevada de izquierda a derecha, arriba y abajo, adelante y atrás, por no mencionar el gran dolor de cabeza al sentir como invadía su mente y le golpeaba desde su conciencia.

Al finalizar, los otros Ralts se marcharon por que un Ralts llego a defenderla, venia acompañado de 2 Kirlia y un Gallade, este Ralts le extendió una mano, la cual la joven y terca Ralts rechazo:

"No pedi tu ayuda Alex" dijo ella

"Pero la necesitabas" dijo el Ralts que parecía llamarse Alex (no todos tenían nombre, pero algunos los escuchaban a escondidas de los entrenadores que cruzaban el monte corona, y les parecía bueno)"Por favor, avísame si vuelven a molestarte, o mejor llama a un adulto"

"No tengo por que hacerte caso, tenia todo bajo control"

"… oye, se que todo ha sido difícil últimamente, nadie esperaba que hace poco llegase un idiota con su bruto Pokemon y empezase a destruir todo a su paso, pero es por eso mismo que quiero que no te arriesgues tu sola"

"ya te dije mil veces que no me preocupo por eso, no tengo nada que me ate aquí realmente, hasta estaría mas segura si tan solo me fuese de aquí"

"y ya empezamos de nuevo, ¿por que siempre dices eso? Aun no eres superior a nadie de tu clase, y ellos no se la pasan diciendo que se quieren ir a tomar el mundo con sus manos"

"yo solo quiero demostrar que se puede lograr mucho si tan solo se intenta hacerlo"

"¿y como piensas demostrarlo si te mueres? Allí afuera no será difícil que alguien cualquiera te de la paliza de tu vida, dejando de lado que te pueden capturar, y prácticamente seria el adiós a tu libre albedrio, las posibilidades abundan, ¿pero sabes lo que no abunda?, tus posibilidades de progreso, es mas seguro que te quedes aquí, hasta que siquiera sepas defenderte, por favor, hazme caso…"

"…"

"bien, volvamos a casa" dijo Alex, dando la discusión por terminada al ver la expresión sorprendida de aquella Ralts.

Llego la noche, y con ella, todos fueron a dormir; pero alguien no dormia, aquella Ralts vio a Alex, el cual dormia en la misma cama de hojas que muchos otros, estaba de pie, seria, algo triste, pero decidida a lo que haría

"Alex, mis posibilidades ahí fuera son escasas, pero aquí, son nulas, solo espera, volveré cuando te lo haya demostrado"

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se marcho, seria un muy largo "hasta pronto", de eso estaba segura, pero era necesario, pensaba en lo que caminaba.

Llego la mañana, y la Ralts seguía caminando, se encontraba afuera, en la interperia donde nevaba, hasta que se encontró con un Snover, este tenia una fruta en la mano, ya se había comido la mitad, ella lo vio, y vio la fruta, por curiosidad, pero el Pokemon pensó que quería quitársela, por lo que empezó a atacar, ella se defendia como podía, cada vez que tenia la oportunidad, usaba gruñido, para bajar su ataque en caso de que ya no pudiese esquivar, cosa que era muy seguido, tras un rato, el Snover se aburrio, de un bocado termino su fruta, para luego irse corriendo, la Ralts estaba herida y asustada, probablemente tenia algún hueso de su pequeña pierna roto, pero siguio caminando como podía, agarrándose de donde sea para no caer, hasta que llego a un árbol, parecía que había alguien tumbado, en la nieve se veía una silueta de algún Pokemon ligeramente más grande que ella, y vio también algunas marcas en la nieve, un poco de sangre, con miedo, decidio seguirlo hasta que llego a una pequeña cueva, se puso a un costado, y con miedo, pues no sabia con que se encontraría, decidio asomarce, allí encontró un Riolu terriblemente herido, que estaba levantando la cabeza como podía para ver a un humano, que también fijaba su vista en el, ella se sorprendio, era una escena peculiar, además de que sabia, que aunque fue sigilosa, y no revelo su presencia nunca, ellos sabían que estaba allí.

Por todos es sabido que tomar deciciones es algo fundamental a escala universal, desde tomar la decisión de dar el siguiente paso en tu vida hacia otra etapa, hasta literalmente, dar un paso desde tu cama hacia el ordenador. La toma de decisiones es algo primordial para dar lugar a acontecimientos.

Sin embargo, ninguna decisión fue tan importante a escala global como lo fue dejar su hogar esa noche a esa precisa hora…


	3. Prologo Blanco

Era un monte gigante el sitio donde 3 seres vivos claves estaban aquel dia, en el centro de la región de Sinnoh estaba el monte Corona, el sitio que más relación guarda con el origen del mundo. En este sitio se encontraba el protagonista de esta parte de la historia, un humano que tenia algo que le diferenciaba de los demás.

Su nombre era Matthew, pero era llamado también Matt, ocasionalmente, ya que las otras veces era llamado mocoso, inútil, idiota, etc. Era un huérfano querido por nadie/odiado por todos, no tenia hogar fijo, e iba de aquí para alla, haciendo lo que quisiese, pese a tener 10 años solamente, era realmente capaz para muchas cosas, era bastante agil, y de sus luchas por supervivencia, aprendio a pelear, se alimentaba de cualquier cosa que encontrase en la basura y sin problema alguno, después de todo, llevaba asi ya 2 años; no siempre fue asi, el era un joven niño que vivía con su padre, jamas conocio a su madre, por lo que su padre tuvo que ocupar ambos papeles, y pese a tener que trabajar extra, logro darle una buena vida a su hijo, todo iba bien, ya que incluso sabia cuando detenerse con su empleo y pasar el rato con su hijo, yendo por un helado, a la plaza, o simplemente estar ahí para el. Hasta un accidente en auto, lo que causo su muerte, Matt estaba ahí en el vehiculo el dia del incidente, pero salio ileso; creyendo sin motivo aparente que sucedió por su culpa, huyo del lugar y jamas volvió.

Desde ese dia, lleva vagando de aquí para alla, sin pensar mucho en lo que sucedió, sucede o sucederá, era bueno que ya no piense en el pasado, pero alarmaba que no lo hiciese en el futuro, o incluso el presente.

Un dia como cualquier otro simplemente ya no lo aguanto mas, algo se le vino a la cabeza, simplemente no tenia por que estar mas en el mundo, a la "tierna" edad de 10 años, considero y acepto la idea del suicidio, pero como, todo ser, huano o Pokemon le teme a la muerte, te propones morir de x manera, y cambias de opinión al final por ese mismo miedo, esto causa decepcion en uno, por lo que intentaría otra manera que al final, no cambiaria el resultado, Matthew ya sabia eso, por lo que intento engañar y confundir a su mente, iria al monte corona a escalarlo desde afuera, pensando y diciéndose a si mismo que era solo por viajar, pero esperando que una roca colapse y "por mala suerte" muera, con eso en mente, se encamino directo a la gran montaña, decidio ir por la noche, para no ser molestado por nadie ni nada, y empezó a escalar, escalo sin ningún problema, como ya se menciono, estaba en buena forma física.

Continuo asi hasta que llego a una zona nevada, le parecio ver un Snover, atacando a un Pokemon verde, una Ralts, ¿quizás? Pero lo ignoro y decidio caminar rodeándolos, ninguno se percató de su presencia, se preparaba para escalar empezando por una cueva en mal estado, se veía que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento, lo que no esperaba ea que tras subir un par de metros había un gran agujero, se asomo, y vio a un Pokemon en un estado lamentable, era un Riolu que se esforzaba por levantar la cabeza y verle a los ojos, de alguna forma, casi pudo ver todo lo que tuvo que pasar para llegar a ese estado, y se quedo mirando, mirando como le miraba, y extrañamente, sintiendo la presencia de aquella Ralts de antes, asomándose por la entrada de la cueva.

Hay gente que cree que las coincidencias no existen, que es todo causa del destino, ya escrito desde el momento en que uno nace, hay otros que creen exactamente lo contrario, que el destino no existe, y todos creamos nuestro propio camino.

Pero ni un conjunto exagerado ni el destino estaba preparado para el encuentro de estos 3 seres en ese preciso momento.


	4. Conociendonos: Parte 1

El Riolu perdió la conciencia apenas reconoció a quien tenía enfrente, el humano decidió simplemente olvidar su cometido principal para cruzar el agujero, y tomarlo en brazos, viendo más de cerca sus heridas, comprendió que no fueron los mejores días de su vida precisamente, y se dispuso a salir caminando por donde el Pokemon entro.

La Ralts estaba algo nervioso, ¿cómo actuaria? Se supone que no debería hacer contacto con una persona por los riesgos que esto conlleva, pero simplemente no podía irse así como si nada, no solo porque sería de mala educación no ayudarlos a ambos, quienes estaban en un estado deplorable, sino porque su pie roto se lo impedía, y aun no controlaba su poder psíquico lo suficiente como para irse levitando, como se suelen mover las Gardevoir normalmente.

Claro está, todo este pensamiento ocurrió en 1/8 de segundo, ya que el sitio empezó a temblar, todos ya sabían que esa cueva era terriblemente inestable, pero esto no era coincidencia, no temblaba por querer finalmente colapsar, sino que por que había una avalancha. Sin pensarlo mucho, Matt salió corriendo, con el Riolu en un brazo, y ni bien llego a la salida de la cueva, se agacho aun en movimiento para recoger a la Ralts, quien estaba confundida, Matt miro todo el camino que les esperaba, para memorizarlo, y así poder saber dónde correr, en lo que miraba detrás para ver que sucedía, un Snover y unos Abomaso estaban golpeando el suelo y las paredes, parecían estar entrenando, ya que ninguno se dio cuenta, con excepción del Snover que los miraba inexpresivo, parecía importarle entre poco y nada el cómo le ira a quienes "invadieron su territorio" .

Matt quería entrar a la cueva para salir como cualquiera lo haría, pero lo pensó rápidamente, y se negó, buscando otro camino; tenía un pensamiento muy claro:

Riolu moribundo + Ralts incapacitada + humano malherido y cansado + Zubats, Golbats y quien sabe que otro Pokemon salvaje más = Festín celestial para nada a su favor.

Esto desencadeno que perdiese más tiempo, todo el sitio se derrumbaba y no sabía a donde ir, no conocía más entradas, ya que subió escalando el alrededor, esto le dio una idea, miro a la confundida Ralts y dijo:

"oye, tengo una idea que involucra una muerte súbita, que es quedarnos aquí, y otro que involucra la posibilidad de una muerte dolorosa y súbita, que es saltar por el barranco ese de adelante como el descerebrado que soy; ¿qué tal?, lo dejo del modo democrático" el sitio ya estaba casi destruido, y no había donde ir, más que saltar

La Ralts entendió esto a la perfección, y empezó a gritar, no tenía caso, no hablaban el mismo idioma, así que no pudo votar.

"ok, un recuento, tenemos solo un voto mío, y decido saltar" Empezó a correr hacia allí, y al llegar al borde, salto…

Un grito bastante fuerte por parte de ambos se escuchó a la distancia, hasta que Matt cayo por la colina, girando, golpeándose con tanta roca pueda haber por ahí, y aun más, pero en ningún momento alcanzo a soltar al Riolu o la Ralts. Cayeron por un minuto y medio aproximadamente, y al llegar hacia abajo, Matt se desparramo, a duras penas miro de izquierda a derecha, y se cercioro de que dejaron de caer, para abrir su cuerpo, dejando libres a los Pokemon que sostenía tanto, el Riolu seguía inconsciente, y la Ralts se desmayó del shock, fue entonces cuando Matt, también se dio el lujo de cerrar los ojos, para descansar un poco, pero perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando recobro el conocimiento, estaba en una camilla en un centro Pokemon, a su izquierda, estaba en una camilla también una Ralts, con una expresión cansada, que le miraba con una muy ligera sonrisa, a su derecha, el Riolu en mismas condiciones, pero con una sonrisa completa, mirándolo. De repente, la puerta se abre, y ve a la enfermera que se acercaba.

"Que alivio, me preguntaba cuándo despertarías, ¿cómo te sientes?" dijo con una amable expresión.

"No mentiré, así que diré que aún me duele algo el cuerpo" dijo Matt algo confundido.

"mis disculpas, pero esto es un centro Pokemon estándar, no estamos preparados para tratar a personas más allá de lo básico, aun así, me sorprende tu situación, tras una semana inconsciente, tus huesos ya se curaron, en gran escala" dijo, algo sorprendida, tras volver a analizar esa situación.

"centro… ¿Pokemon? ¿Que hago aquí? ¿En qué ciudad estoy? ¿Cómo que una semana?" esto decía Matt bastante más confundido que antes

"supongo que querrás saber que sucedió, pero por hoy, descansa, no te esfuerces mucho, y duerme un poco más" dijo, para después marcharse.

Tras que se fuera, Matt miro a su izquierda, la Ralts estaba dormida, desde hace unos minutos probablemente, así como el Riolu, tal vez desde antes incluso, mira al techo y dice:

"Hola, me llamo Matthew, pero pueden llamarme Matt" luego cierra los ojos, y se duerme también.


	5. Conociéndonos Parte 2

Matt desperto nuevamente, en el mismo sitio, según pudo reconocer, mismo techo, misma cama, mismo bosque tras la misma ventana, mismas esquinas húmedas, vio a ambos lados, los Pokemon ya no estaban ahí, a su parecer, podrían haberse marchado, o podrían no haberlo hecho, no estaba con animo de pensar mucho la verdad. Dejo de analizart el lugar y su situación cuando se dio cuenta que ya podía moverse con total libertad, por lo que se levanto de golpe

"AAAUUUUCCHHH" grito

Perdón, corrijo, casi total libertad, algunas heridas prevalecían, su grito no parecio alertar a nadie, por lo que prosigui a salir de la habitación tranquilamente, no había nadie en las otras habitaciones, era extraño, ya que los centros Pokemon suelen estar plagados de gente con sus Pokemon, llego a una puerta, y al cruzarla, se encontró con el Riolu y la Ralts de antes, sentados en un banco, esperándolo, no era que se encariñaron, sino que la enfermera les pidió que esperen a que Matt despertase, para contar la historia una vez

"¿qué historia?" pregunto Matt, juntándose con los Pokemon, que se sorprendieron un poco al escucharlo, ya que no sabían que se acercaba.

La enfermera acababa de despedir a un entrenador principiante cuyo Pokemon fue debilitado hace nada en la ruta a la salida del pueblo.

"La historia de como llegaron aquí" dijo la enfermera de turno, ya que no era la misma que la de antes.

"¿que hay que saber? Perdimos la conciencia al oeste de la entrada sur del Monte Corona, y nos encontraron ahí verdad, nos trajeron al centro Pokemon mas cercano, que es este, el cual se encuentra en Ciudad Pirita, ¿me quivoco?"

"Analizas muy bien la situación para ser un niño de 10 años, pero de hecho si te equivocas en la gran mayoría de las cosas"dijo la enfermera, bastante desinteresada en esto ultimo "y lo cierto es que si bien pudieron caer en la ubicación que mencionaste del monte corona, ahora mismo se encuentran en Pueblo Hojaverde, asi como ningún miembro del personal los trajo aqui"

La expresión de los Pokemon el humano era similar

"(¿Cómo demonios llegamos aquí?)"pensó el Riolu.

"¿(Que demonios sucedió)?" pensó la Ralts.

"¿Pueblo Hojaverde tiene un centro Pokemon?" grito confundido Matt.

La enfermera y los Pokemon lo miraron extraño, ¿Era eso lo que mas se preguntaba?

"de hecho, hace poco inauguramos este establecimiento, como ya sabras, hace poco, un niño de este pueblo, gano la liga Pokemon, pero rechazo el puesto de campeón, ya que quería seguir con su viaje, eso obviamente, hizo pensar a muchos entrenadores que se encontraría en su casa la mayoría del tiempo, por lo que decidieron venir a retarlo directamente, y ya te imaginaras el problema que resulta para ellos correr al centro Pokemon de Pueblo Arena, con sus Pokemon heridos tras la aplastante derrota que recibieron, por lo que el joven pidió construir el centro Pokemon, para ayudarles, y el proyecto fue aprobado por Cinthia, la campeona, y henos aquí"

"ya veo" dijo Matt, el Riolu y la Ralts asintieron, era una historia que no estaba de mas escuchar "ok, y ahora lo importante, ¿Cómo llegamos aquí, si se supone que estábamos mas cerca de Ciudad Pirita?"

"los trajo una entrenadora con su Alakazam" dijo ella "de hecho, nos menciono que los encontró ahí, y que seria mejor que estuviesen en este centro Pokemon, no se por que, habrá pensado que ustedes eran entrenador y Pokemon, por lo que al verlos decidio que deberían empezar su viaje delde el verdadero principio, Pueblo Hojaverde"

"ya veo, entonces me gustaría agradecerle, ¿donde se encuentra?"

"no lo se, tras decirnos todo eso, se marchó usando el teletransporte de su Alakazam"

"ok…" dijo Matt, algo triste, no por no poder agradecerle debidamente, sino, por que nuevamente fallo en su cometido, tras eso, miro a ambos Pokemon, que le miraban. Los tres se levantaron, agradecieron a la enfermera por todo, y se marcaron a la vez, observaron el pequeño pueblo un par de casas, y el centro Pokemon, nada mas poblado que eso.

"¿y ustedes? Que harán?" dijo Matt.

Los Pokemon señalaron la salida del pueblo, al parecer, querían volver a su hogar en el Monte Corona.

"¿No hablan ustedes?" Pokemon lo suficientemente inteligentes pueden aprender el idioma humano, sea español, ingles o lo que sea"

"pues si tu lo dices" dijo la Ralts, sorprendiendo a Matt.

"UUUOOOAAHH, QUE FUE ESO, TE ESCUCHE EN MI CABEZA" grito el joven algo asustado.

"Calmate, te estoy hablando por telepatía, muevo mis labios al unisono para que no crean que estas hablando solo, además, tambien sirvo como puente para Riolu, ya que no podrá hablar con tugo mediante su aura hasta quesea un Lucario, o al menos controle su aura un poco" dijo la Ralts, algo orgullosa de su capacidad

"que hay" dijo el Riolu bastante cortado, por no querer hablar mas por el momento.

"eemm, hola" dijo Matt, un poco intimidado, y después de esto, dijo lo que los Pokemon esperaban desde antes "¿vamos?"

"!vamos!" dijeron ambos, con energía.

Y asi, sin siquiera preguntar si querían viajar juntos, emprendieron su aventura. ¿Un impulso sin pensarlo muy bien por parte de los tres? Si, dejémoslo con eso por ahora…


	6. Intentando aclarar las cosas

Los 3 salieron de pueblo Hojaverde, y pusieron un pie en la ruta 201, la brisa de las mañanas les golpeaba ligeramente en sus rostros, y solo una cosa asechaba sus pensamientos

"(Me muero de hambre! En ese centro Pokemon solo nos administraron lo justo y necesario para sobrevivir)" esto pensaban todos a la vez, pero Matt continuo en su mente "(Pero al menos también nos dieron bienes suficientes para que un entrenador empiece su aventura, 3000 pokeyenes, unos zapatos duraderos para poder correr sin que se gasten, aquella mochila semi-magica que parece sacada del bolsillo de Doraemon, mas algunas Pokeballs, y el mapa de la región, por no olvidar la ropa suministrada al verme en esos antiguos harapos los cuales probablemente ya habrán quemado; creo que podremos sobrevivir por un rato)".

Debido a su antigua condición, Matt tuvo que aprender a sobrevivir mediante instinto e inteligencia, aprendió a administrar cada objeto útil que tuviese, para sacarle el mayor provecho, pero se preocupaba, ya que jamás tuvo que cuidar de nadie más, y si el Riolu y la Ralts iban a viajar con él, seria más difícil de lo que pensó.

"Hablemos un poco ¿quieren?" dijo Matt, quien ya se encontraba algo incómodo del silencio acompañado "¿Por qué quieren volver al Monte Corona?" pregunto.

"Debo encontrar a mi familia, por motivos que quizas explique luego me separe de ellos, y me perdia cada vez mas en lo que mi condición empeoraba" dijo el Riolu mediante la Ralts.

"Ok, y tu, ¿por que quieres volver?

"no quiero volver" dijo la Ralts, sin desviar la mirada del camino

"¿Pero no antes dijiste eso junto con el Riolu? (debo dejar de llamarlos asi, puede que tengan nombre)" dijo y penso Matt.

"¿Lo hice? Lo lamento, creo que aun no controlo mi poder precisamente, por lo que quizás me deje llevar por su movimiento"

"¿En ese caso, que haras?"

"No se, creo que viajare, me hare fuerte, y buscare la manera de destacar"

"Ya veo, por cierto ¿Cuál es su nombre, si lo tienen?" pregunto de una vez Matt.

"No tengo nombre, jamas escuche uno que me llamase la atención realmente"dijo la Ralts

"Por mi parte" decía el Riolu "mi nombre es…" Pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que escucharon algo, se detuvieron, y vieron a la izquierda, algo de la hierba alta se estaba agitando, se acercaron lentamente, y se asustaron al ver que un Starly salía de ahí a gran velocidad, volo arriba, y se detuvo, observo abajo, y los vio, que le miraban, que les miraba, y obviamente, penso que invadían su territorio, por lo que arremetio contra ellos, y salieron corriendo.

"uf, uf, eso fue aterrador"dijo Matt.

"algo supongo, pero ¿porque no nos quedamos a pelear?" dijo el Riolu

"Por que no conozco sus movimientos, y seria ridículo enviarte a usar ataques convencionales contra un Pokemon de tipo volador, además de que la Ralts no parece conocer mas que gruñido" dijo Matt, tranquilamente, esperando comprensión.

"¿Todo eso lo descubriste con solo miraros?" dijo la Ralts, preguntándose como podía ser eso posible para alguien de su edad.

"Algo asi, tengo experiencia de primera mano; sea como sea, debemos entrenar juntos, oye Riolu, me diras tus movimientos, pensaremos una estrategia para unirlo al Gruñido de Ralts, y eventualmente, conseguiremos mas experiencia, hasta que ella se vea capas de atacar por su cuenta, entonces separaremos ligeramente el entrenamiento, por cierto ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

"Mi nombre es…" intento de hablar el Riolu, sin éxito, ya que la Ralts les interrumpio.

"Miren allí; parece que podemos entrar"

"Cierto, ¿adonde llevara?; si no me equivoco, al salir del pueblo, nos dirigimos a la izquierda"

Dicho esto, entraron al bosque, y se encontraron con un gran lago, con una pequeña isla que parecía estar en el centro.

"¿Donde estamos?" Pregunto el Riolu.

"Espera un momento" dijo Matt, en lo que rebuscaba en su mochila, por el mapa, hasta que lo encontró "según esta cosa, estamos en el Lago Veraz; sea como sea, este parece ser un sitio tranquilo, y si la leyenda es cierta, y sabemos que lo es, estaremos vigilados por el Pokemon legendario Mesprit, asi que estamos libres, siempre y cuando no le molestemos.

Y asi, empezó su entrenamiento, preparándose para su camino hacia el Monte Corona, donde nuevas aventuras les esperaban.


	7. Nace un nuevo entrenador

Matt, el Riolu y la Ralts entrenaron como podían por un par de horas, tal como pensaban, Ralts solo conocía gruñido, y teniendo en cuenta que estaban en Sinnoh, ella como mucho debería rondar el nivel 5, mientras que el Riolu, ya conocía Aguante, Profecía y Ataque Rápido pero no contraataque, por lo que debería ser de un nivel similar, sin embargo, no facilitaba las cosas, ya que el Riolu tenía mucha dificultad para usar un movimiento como profecía, que ya de por si era inútil en ese sitio, imagínense lo que era ya otro movimiento el cual si era necesario y crucial si quería llegar el próximo pueblo siquiera.

Se sentaron a descansar nuevamente, era un gran lugar ese lago, justo se sentaron en medio de un prado de flores, rosas, violetas, liras, etc. Lo que alegraba el ambiente tenso, ante la dificultad del entrenamiento.

"Ok, entonces debemos seguir entrenando hasta que Ralts aprenda confusión, entonces podremos luchar contra lo Pokemon salvajes de la zona, y seguir nuestro camino" dijo Matt, en lo que mordía con cuidado un pedazo de pan, sin que cayese una sola migaja, nada debía desperdiciarse.

"Lo sé, pero no se precisamente cuanto me falta, y no aprendo mucho al ver al Riolu dar golpes convencionales y físicos, siendo que me guste o no, debo depender de mi poder especial" dijo bajando la mirada aquella Ralts, algo apenada y avergonzada de su inutilidad.

"¿Te guste o no? ¿No te gustaría usar poderes psíquicos con total libertad?" Pregunto esta vez el Riolu.

"Eso lo hacen la mayoría de los Pokemon psíquicos, y yo debo destacar de alguna manera, no puedo si empiezo de la misma forma que todos ellos"

"Eso no es cierto" dijo Matt "no se trata de que poderes tengas, sino de cómo los uses; te prometo que aun usando tus poderes psíquicos normales, le sacaremos provecho de formas que nadie haya pensado siquiera" complemento el niño con una sonrisa.

Eso le devolvió el ánimo a Ralts, y decidió esforzarse por que ese día llegue pronto. Tras comer, siguieron entrenando hasta que llego la noche, y se prepararon para dormir, Matt en su bolsa, Ralts al lado frente a la fogata, bastante cómoda en una cama que se hizo juntando hojas y flores, en especial liras, y Riolu en una rama, en un árbol de estatura mediana, mirando a las estrellas.

Paso el tiempo, una hora, Riolu miro abajo y vio a Matt dormir, y volvió a fijar la vista en el cielo estrellado.

"¿No puedes dormir?" escucho una voz, al voltearse vio a Ralts en una rama diagonal para el "¿quieres hablar un rato? No sienta mal si es necesario"

"No te preocupes, es solo que… pasaron ya unos días desde que pude dormir en paz, y los sucesos durante esos días, me hicieron pensar que no volvería a hacerlo jamás"

"Pero henos aquí, un humano que parece preocuparse por nosotros está dispuesto a ayudarnos, y podemos confiar en él, después de todo, ya nos ayudó bastante durante esos días"

"Si, tienes razón…"

"…"

"¿Sabes? A esta hora yo no podía dormir aun en mi hogar"

"Háblame de tu hogar"

"Era extenso, sobre todo porque no habían limites precisamente, vivíamos alejados de los demás, por lo que no he tenido contacto con muchos otros seres, ya sean humanos o Pokemon, sin embargo, jamás estaba solo, tenía a mis padres, y mi hermana también"

"Suena genial ¿Cómo es tener padres así?"

A Riolu le sorprendió esa pregunta ¿no estaba bien en su hogar? Si era su hogar, debería de ser cálido y acogedor; pero igualmente respondió "pues la verdad no sabría describirlo, te sientes bien al saber que perteneces a un lugar, donde siempre eres bienvenido, donde no se te juzga, donde se te regaña si haces algo peligroso, o si simplemente arruinas algo, pero no me quejo, todo lo valía por volver de jugar con mmi hermana a la tarde, y ver que me esperaban con la comida ya preparada, preguntando qué tal fue el día, y acaba conmigo yéndome a dormir, con mi madre cargándome en brazos por el cansancio, mientras mi padre y mi hermana me preparaban la cama de hojas, ahora que lo pienso, nunca de ser él bebe de la casa, pero no me molesta, aunque solo tenga un año de diferencia con mi hermana" termino por decir.

Ralts se sentía algo extraña, un poco celosa por todo lo que ella no conoció, pero le hacía ilusión que momentos así pudiesen pasar "Ya veo, ¿Y cómo te sientes ahora?"

"Bien, supongo, extraño todo eso, pero por ahora no estoy mal, me siento cómodo aquí, y ya ves; pero me gustaría encontrarlos nuevamente…"

"…" Ralts no sabía cómo responder a eso, no sabía cómo era eso precisamente, en su antigua casa vivían muchos Pokemon, psíquicos en mayoría, y los adultos solo se encargaban de procrear, para crear nuevos Pokemon que continúen esa labor, o buscar comida para todos, por lo tanto, nunca supo precisamente que es extrañar a alguien.

"Prometo que te ayudare a encontrarlos" se escuchó una voz inconfundible, era Matt "¿Que digo te ayudare?, ¡Quiero decir que prometo que los encontraremos!"

Ralts y Riolu se sorprendieron, vieron a donde estaba, pero seguía durmiendo, Ralts se aseguró sintiéndolo psíquicamente, pero nada; pasaron unos minutos, y se fueron a dormir, mañana sería un nuevo día.

A la mañana siguiente…

Riolu y Ralts despistan por el ruido causado por Matt, estaba preparando algo, el desayuno quizás, y efectivamente así era. Ambos Pokemon se lavaron la cara en la orilla del lago y se fueron a comer algo. Matt tenia suministros, y alimento, pero aun así recogió algunas bayas que ya conocía, y las combino con su comida, para ahorrar, lo mismo hizo con la comida de sus acompañantes.

Tras desayunar se levantaron, y limpiaron el sitio, querían dejarlo como si no hubiesen estado ahí, en paz y tranquilidad, como agradecimiento al Pokemon legendario que no mostro inconveniente con su presencia, sin embargo, cuando se disponían a irse, fueron atacados.

Era aquel Starly del día anterior, que pareció guardarles rencor por lo sucedido, aunque fue el quien empezó. Este se abalanzo por Ralts, pero Matt la tomo en brazos y salto para esquivar a último momento, Riolu aprovecho la oportunidad, y corriendo tanto como podía se acercó e impacto un puño en su ala derecha, pero después un chillido agudo molesto, intento atacar nuevamente pero se sentía algo más débil.

" ! Riolu, retrocede!" Grito Matt, y este obedeció la orden "te sientes más débil debido a que utilizo gruñido, así que también sabemos que puede usar placaje, así que debe estar aproximadamente a tu mismo nivel".

"¿entonces qué hacemos? Aprovecho que no puede explotar su ventaja, y ataco con todo de todos modos" dijo Riolu.

"Por ahora es lo más conveniente".

"y yo que puedo hacer" dijo Ralts.

"quedarte atrás y no ponerte en peligro" dijo Matt "sueno como un mal tipo, pero es cierto, ni con tus ataques convencionales físicos podrías hacer mucha diferencia Ralts, lo siento"

Ralts entendió esto, le daba rabia, pero sabía que si iba a luchar, acabaría en peligro, y ambos deberían ponerse en peligro también para ayudarla, así que contemplo el combate simplemente.

Riolu uso Ataque rápido por orden de Matt, mientras que el Starly se elevaba esperando el momento de atacar, cuando Riolu vio la oportunidad, salto para impactar su ataque, pero la ágil vista de su rival le permitió esquivar e dar unas patadas aun en el aire al pequeño oponente, quien por esto perdió el equilibrio y cayó mal al suelo, levantándose algo dolorido, el Starly agito sus alas, buscando confundirlo de forma convencional, levantando hojas cercanas y haciéndolas girar alrededor de Riolu, imposibilitándole ver. Fue entonces cuando entro al pequeño tornado y empezó a atacar muy preciso.

"ni se inmuta ni pierde de vista a su rival, ¿Cómo es posible?" dijo Ralts algo confundida.

"Vista Lince" dijo Matt "esa habilidad hace que el poseedor de esta no se vea afectado pro ningún cambio en su precisión, lo que me sorprende es que ese Starly lo sepa emplear en combate, teniendo en cuenta que son pocos los Pokemon salvajes que saben usar realmente su habilidad" Termino por decir Matt.

Ralts entendió la explicación y se preocupó por su compañero, pero aun así siguió viendo cómo podía el combate.

Riolu ya hacia esfuerzos gigantes para mantenerse en pie y seguir la vista a su adversario, seguía acatando las órdenes de Matt para intentar de esquivar, y algunas advertencias de Ralts, sin embargo no evitaban que se desgastase, hasta que Matt volvió a hablar.

"Veamos, teniendo en cuenta su ataque, su velocidad y el cómo aguanto los ataques de Riolu, además de su estrategia de combate, supongo que debe ser de naturaleza Firme, la cual potencia su ataque físico, y deja que desear su ataque especial. Ok, decidido" dijo.

"¿De qué se trata?" pregunto la Ralts.

"Lo capturaremos, puede ser una gran adición al equipo"

El Starly escucho esto y se detuvo, poniéndose a la defensiva, iba ganando el combate, y no permitiría que un entrenador que no lo valiese le entrenase, así que se propuso terminar el combate debilitando al otro Pokemon presente: Ralts.

"¿EH?" alcanzo a decir Ralts antes de recibir un ataque directo para sorpresa de todos, ella cayó al suelo, en lo que seguía retrocediendo hasta impactarse con el prado de flores del que recolecto para hacer su cama, se levantó algo dolorida y observo a su alrededor, el desorden y el caos causado por esa pelea.

"Es-estamos destruyendo todo el sitio…" dijo algo apenada, sin embargo empezó a escuchar una voz.

"No te preocupes, no hay pérdidas reales, nada importante" dijo aquella desconocida voz.

"De que hablas, ¿cuantas raíces de liras y arbustos han sido arrancadas?" pensó Ralts, respondiendo así, en lo que esquivaba como podían los ataques del Starly; ahora mismo, eso era más importante que preguntarse de quien era la voz y por qué decía eso.

"Los arbustos crecen fácilmente casi de la nada, mientras que las liras pertenecen al montón, preocúpate por las rosas o violetas, que si nacen bellas" dijo esa voz casi burlándose de su preocupación.

Algo paso dentro de Ralts, como si el tiempo se detuviese para todos excepto para ella, aunque no podía moverse; esa última frase, que las liras eran inútiles, unas más del montón, y era cierto, abundaban en el mundo, una de las flores más vistas y comunes en el mundo Pokemon, sin embargo, se sentía tan identificada con esa historia, tanto que, sintió como un nuevo poder fluía en su interior, se concentró y le dio forma abstracta entre sus manos, y dijo:

"La conversación ha terminado"

Dicho esto, lanzo ese poder al Starly que iba de frente a atacar, y lo recibió completamente, haciéndolo retroceder unos cuantos metros, volviendo frente a Riolu, quien seguía luchando por levantarse.

"¡Increíble Ralts!, ¡aprendiste confusión!" grito Matt emocionado, Riolu sonrió un poco, al parecer, todo el entrenamiento sirvió de algo pensaba.

El Starly se levantó aún más serio, se tomaría las cosas enserio, y también un nuevo poder le era otorgado, de repente se movió muy rápido, tanto que Matt y Ralts eran incapaces de seguirle con la vista, mientras que Riolu apenas podía, después de todo, el sabia de que se trataba, y se apresuró por avisar a sus compañeros.

"¡Está usando ataque rápido! ¡Tengan cuidado! "grito, y ambos lo comprendieron, entonces Matt grito a Ralts:

"¡Ralts, puedes conectar parcialmente tu mente con la de Riolu, así que usa tu nuevo poder para subir ese nivel! ¡Mira a tu rival a través de los ojos de Riolu!" grito, Ralts cerró los ojos, se concentró, y al abrirlos, veía las cosas desde el suelo, se veía si misma con los ojos cerrados, sin embargo, pensó algo, como mover una mano, y vio cómo su cuerpo lo hacía, también pudo ver un destello, intento aclarar las cosas, y Riolu le ayudo, haciendo que viese ese destello más claro con un tono azul, podía ver un poco de su aura, así que aprovecho, preparo una energía similar a la anterior, en lo que sentía ver las cosas a su misma estatura, Riolu parecía estar levantándose, y cuando vio que el destello azul se acercó a su cuerpo, le ordeno atacar a la izquierda, posición de su rival, el cual impacto en el Starly, haciéndole caer al suelo, y estrellarse contra un árbol, el cual cayo derrumbado segundos después.

"Wooaah, los Pokemon son mucho más poderosos de lo que imagine" dijo Matt, sorprendido, en lo que se acercaba con una Pokeball en su mano, y le golpeaba suavemente en su cabeza, se introdujo y ni se tambaleo, se ilumino rápidamente, el Starly le reconoció como entrenador digno, a lo que le dio un salto de alegría, para luego ver a sus compañeros terriblemente heridos, los recogió y se puso a curar sus heridas, junto con las de su nuevo Pokemon.

Llego la noche nuevamente en el Lago Veraz…

"Vaya, se suponía que ahora deberíamos estar en Pueblo Arena, pero llegaste tú y perdimos el día de viaje" le dijo al Starly volteando a ver como estaba, se encontraba comiendo, ni le prestó atención a lo que dijo al darse cuenta "… que a gusto me quede de capturarte, Red"

"¿Rex? Dijo Ralts confundida.

"si, estaremos juntos por un buen rato, así que necesitan motes o nombres, por cierto, ¿Cómo es que conseguiste ese poder de confusión tan repentinamente?" dijo Matt.

"Pues la verdad…" prosiguió por explicarles todo lo sucedido, la voz, y la explicación que le dio sobre las plantas sorprendió a Matt.

"Entonces esta hecho, eso me lo puso más fácil"

"¿De qué hablas?" dijo la Ralts.

"Según lo que se de ti, tus condiciones son casi las mismas, destinadas a ser una más en este mundillo, así como una lira, pues ese será tu nombre, después de todo, eres tu quien quiere romper con toda regla establecida por un estándar natural ¿Verdad?"

Esto sorprendió a Ralts, quien sonrió, le gustaba el concepto que tenía su nombre, Lira como apodo sonaba bastante bien a su parecer, y cada vez que alguien lo mencione, le recordara su propósito "Me gusta, gracias".

"Bien, me alegro" dijo Matt, y luego miro al Riolu, quien permanecía ajeno a la conversación "En cuanto a ti…"

Riolu se dio cuenta de que se referían a él, y volteo la mirada para prestarle atención.

"Durante la pelea mostraste algo de miedo, pero lo ignoraste completamente para ayudarnos, eso es algo que te agradezco mucho, además, por otro lado, tu estilo de pelea es algo inseguro y muy poco profesional, pero es mi culpa, si será mi deber ayudarte a entrenar, debo encargarme que siempre estés seguro a la hora de combatir, por lo que te espera un gran futuro, pero nada fácil, vagamente, me recuerdas a un personaje de un videojuego, y ahora que lo pienso, creo que te podrías llamar como el" Termino por decir.

"¡¿?!" esto sorprendió a Riolu, él ya tenía nombre, uno que le gustaba, y apreciaba por ser sus padres quienes se lo dieron, por lo que se puso de pie.

"Perfecto, tu nombre será…" dijo Matt optimista.

"¡MI NOMBRE ES…!" grito Riolu.

Pero ninguno se esperaba la sorpresa que sería al enterarse del nombre que cada uno dijo.

"Sora" dijo Matt.

"SORA" dijo Riolu.

Un silencio tomo lugar los próximos segundos, y se rompió cuando Rex y Lira empezaron a reír, vaya coincidencia, luego estos 2 también se les unieron, y siguieron así por unos minutos más.

"Por cierto, Matt" dijo Sora "No pareces haberle prestado mucha atención, pero capturaste a tu primer Pokemon, Starly"

"¡Cierto!" grito Lira "Oficialmente, ya eres reconocido como un nuevo entrenador"

"Oh, tienen razón…" dijo Matt "Tienen razón" dijo un poco más entusiasmado "¡TIENEN RAZON!" dijo ensordeciendo a todos, estaba muy alegre.

Y finalmente se fueron a dormir todos, mañana sería un nuevo día, otra vez, y entonces debían ir sin falta hasta Pueblo Arena.

Dentro de la cueva al centro del Lago Veraz…

"ya está, ya les di el ultimo empujón necesario para que empiecen su aventura como es debido" dijo aquella misma voz que resonó en la cabeza de Lira durante la batalla, aquella voz algo roza y calmada, pero casi sonaba emotiva, aquella voz que pertenecía a uno de los Pokemon guardianes de todo Sinnoh, Mesprit.


	8. Viejos rostros, nuevas imagenes

Despertaron y se marcharon inmediatamente, no vaya a ser cosa que aparezca alguna molestia que quiera retenerlos en el sitio, con el perdón de Rex. Limpiaron el sitio antes, y desayunaron en el camino, y se toparon con algunos entrenadores de calibre similar, pero con uno o 2 Pokemon, Bidoof y alguno que otro Starly, pero nada serio, aunque sea, servía como entrenamiento más útil que simples Pokemon salvajes, pero claro está, ellos tampoco faltaron al camino.

Al atardecer, ya se encontraban en Pueblo Arena, donde se hospedarían en su Centro Pokemon, y también se armarían de nuevos suministros, ya que usaron la gran mayoría en la pelea contra Rex; ya era tarde, pero tampoco era de noche, por lo que decidieron salir a pasear, el Starly permanecía en su Pokeball, mientras que Matt, Sora y Lira caminaban por ahí, no había mucho que ver, algunas casas, muy pocos edificio nuevos, la tienda, y la playa al sur de la ciudad, que quedaba cerca, por lo que luego de comprar pociones, alimentos y alguna que otra cosa más, se dirigieron allí, donde se quedaron mirando el horizonte, no era mucho, no muy lejos había tierra, Matt lo sabía, ya vio a muchos entrenadores experimentados cruzar el mar con sus Pokemon usando Surf, pero él no podía hacerlo, las corrientes eran muy fuertes, y más importante, jamás le intereso saber que había del otro lado precisamente.

Miraron el mar, hablaron un poco de temas varios y se dirigieron al centro Pokemon, donde podrían dormir tranquilos.

Llego la mañana, y con eso, un nuevo día (lo sé, soy todo un filósofo) junto con nuevos acontecimientos. Tras levantarse, ducharse y desayunar se disponían a marcharse, sin embargo, una cara conocida reconoció a Matt, y este también reconoció a aquel señor, mayor de edad, pero de buen aspecto, como si la vida no lo hubiese tratado mal del todo, llevaba un traje como de profesor de universidad, pero era algo más que solamente eso.

"Vejete Serbal" dijo Matthew seriamente.

"Joven Matt" dijo la eminencia mundial especializada en la evolución Pokemon, el Profesor Serbal.

Se sentía tensión en el ambiente, eso sentían tanto Sora como Lira, sin embargo…

"¡¿VEJETE SERBAL?! ¡VEN AQUÍ MOCOSO!" dijo el serio y respetado profesor en lo que salto a saludar al joven, quien intentaba devolverle el abrazo.

"Jajajaja, ¿Cómo le va, profesor?" dijo Matt riendo, alegre como si se estuviese re-encontrando con un viejo amigo, de hecho, eso estaba pasando.

"Mira que te pasas por Pueblo Arena y no vienes a saludarme en mi laboratorio, ¿Que sucede?"

"Lo lamento, pero hace más de 2 años que no vengo aquí, me olvide completamente que usted se alojaba en este buen sitio"

"Está bien, está bien, entonces… ¡ANDA! Mira nada más, tienes Pokemon, y nada más que un Riolu y una Ralts, no se precisamente donde, ya que no suelen encontrarse fácilmente en la región de Sinnoh, ninguno de los dos"

"Y también tengo un Starly capturado desde anteayer" Dijo sacando su Pokeball.

"Pero mira mis modales, acompáñame al laboratorio, te ofrezco algo de comer o beber, o algunos dulces, que tengo varios en mi casa" dijo sonriendo Serbal.

"Ok, vamos, normalmente me pone incomodo que señores mayores me ofrezcan caramelos en sus casas, pero como ya lo conozco, no hay problema" dijo casi riendo.

Y todos se marcharon a su laboratorio, un sitio no muy grande precisamente, pero uno no se quejaba, después de todo, estaba todo lo necesario para pasarla bien hasta trabajando. El profesor serbal hasta les ofreció quedarse un rato en su casa, por si querían descansar más en soledad, al contrario del centro Pokemon.

"Muchas gracias profesor, aunque tenemos en mente marcharnos mañana hasta Ciudad Jubileo" dijo Matt.

"Me parece perfecto, siempre supe que triunfarías como entrenador, y pronto todo el mundo lo sabrá" dijo serbal, en lo que entraba en la sala con unas tazas de té, 4 para ser preciso, una para él, otra para Matt, otra para Sora, y otra para Lira, Rex se negaba a salir de su Pokeball a menos que sea para algo importante.

Siguieron hablando por largo rato, hasta que se hizo tarde, Serbal les mostro su habitación, la cual compartiría con sus compañeros, los Pokemon entraron, pero Matt decidió seguir hablando con su viejo amigo. Justo cuando cerraron la puerta, pudieron escuchar una última cosa del profesor Serbal.

"Así que entrenador Pokemon ¿Eh? Eso explica que tu padre no estuviese a tu lado"

Pasaron los minutos, hasta que llegó la hora, Sora quería salir por algo, pero Lira se lo impedía, sentía que estaban hablando de algo importante y no quería interrumpirlos. Luego de otros 30 minutos Matt abrió la puerta, parecía haber llorado algo, pero estaba satisfecho, jamás había hablado con alguien de lo sucedido, y se sentía como libre, tras otros 15 minutos ya estaba lista la cena, se hizo muy tarde entre tantas palabrerías, o eso pensaba Matt, ya que se sentía algo culpable por haber dejado de lado a sus Pokemon acompañantes, y tras comer, fueron todos a dormir.

Sin embargo, Lira y sora empezaron a hablar telepáticamente.

"¿No crees que deberíamos hablar con Matt sobre el cómo se siente?" dijo Lira.

"Hemos estado evitando todo tipo de conversación del tema, no sabemos de qué se trata, y el no parece querer hablarlo, debe tener sus motivos" dijo Sora.

"Cierto, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por su situación, sea lo que sea, al verle a los ojos, casi puedo ver todas las dificultades que tuvo en su vida"

"Extraño, yo me sentí así cuando lo vi por primera vez en el Monte Corona, sin embargo, nuevamente, no pregunte"

"Ok, ya deberíamos dormir de todos modos, buenas noches"

"Buenas noches"

Se despidieron y durmieron, tras un rato, cada uno pensando en sus cosas.

A la mañana siguiente…

Matt despertó rimero, y se dio cuenta que el profesor Serbal ya estaba despierto desde hace rato, trabajaba en algunas investigaciones.

"Perdón por venir e interrumpir tu trabajo, debes de estar ocupado desde ayer" Dijo Matt como disculpándose.

"Ya te he dicho que una visita tuya no es ninguna molestia, y me alegra poder ayudarte, además, esto es un trabajo propio" Dijo Serbal aclarando.

"De acuerdo, ¿y de que se trata?" pregunto Matt, curioso de los trabajos y búsquedas del profesor.

"De un campo algo distinto, ¿Sabías que en otra región hay algo más allá de la evolución Pokemon?"

"Vaya, ¿Qué clase de evolución será?"

"Temporal, eso me intriga, como si solo apareciese para cumplir un propósito específico, y no significase un cambio real en el Pokemon más allá de un mayor temperamento y un gran poder"

"Buenos días" dijeron tanto Sora como Lira bostezando, en lo que entraban en la sala y se sentaban en la mesa.

"Buenos días" dijo Serbal, y luego exclamo "¡Oh!, disculpen a este viejo, que aún no les preparo el desayuno" dijo Serbal, preparándose para dejar su trabajo.

"No se preocupe profesor, yo me encargo de eso" dijo Matt, ya de pie, encaminándose a la cocina.

Tras un rato volvió con el desayuno de todos, y le preparo algo también a Rex, quien se despertó poco después que el, pero antes que el Riolu y la Ralts, pero permaneció quieto pensando en sus cosas. Después de desayunar, ya se preparaban para irse, de despidieron del profesor Serbal, y en la salida al norte de Pueblo arena, camino hacia Ciudad Jubileo, cuando se disponían a marcharse, fueron interrumpidos por el Profesor, que parecía cansado, se había apurado por llegar donde ellos estaban.

"Profesor, ¿qué sucede?" pregunto Matt, sorprendido por el suceso.

"Uf, puf, quería… uf, quería darte algo que te puede ayudar en tu viaje… uf… uf" Decía como podía el profesor, ya no estaba en edad de movilidad perfecta, y por muy buena forma que pueda tener, los años siguen estando ahí, como gran carga; sin embargo, saco de su bolsillo una Pokeball.

"¿Y esto?"

"Quería darte un Pokemon en específico, sin embargo me olvide antes, y aquí me tienes; en fin, se trata de un Piplup, pero no cualquiera"

"¿A qué se refiere?"

"Supongo que ya conoces al Campeón de la Liga, León, de pueblo Hojaverde ¿verdad? O por lo menos escuchaste hablar de él"

"Claro que sí, el campeón de ahora 11 años, considerado como un prodigio por ser lo que es con esa edad, además de haber derrotado en su gran mayoría al Team Galaxy, o algo así era, ¿Qué tiene que ver?"

"Su Pokemon inicial fue también un Piplup, actual Empoleon, el cual es hembra, y hace poco tuvo un hijo, otro Piplup"

"Espere, acaso este…" Dijo Sora, asumiendo lo mismo que los demás.

"Exactamente, justo ayer a la mañana, minutos antes de encontrarte me dirigí al centro Pokemon para hablar con él, y me lo envió, diciendo que tiene un potencial abrumador, por lo que se lo entregue al entrenador a quien considere más digno, y tú eres realmente digno, lo veo con solo ver a tus Pokemon, tanto Riolu, como Ralts, o bien Starly también" dijo Serbal sonriendo "Además, tienes un gran potencial como entrenador, y quiero ayudar a que tu viaje sea más seguro"

"Ya veo…" dijo Matt, algo cortado, el profesor de desánimo, ¿acaso la idea no le agradaba? Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos… "GRACIASGRACIASGRACIASGRACIASGRACIAS…" Repetía en lo que saltaba de un lado al otro, bastante alegre.

"Ya niño, calma, calma…" decía en lo que Matt se calmaba porque Sora intentaba atacarle en los nervios, a ver si le paralizaba o algo, mientras que Lira hacia lo mismo desde lejos con sus poderes psíquicos.

"Ok, calma Matthew, contrólate" se decía a sí mismo "ok, ya estoy de vuelta, gracias profesor, prometo cuidarlo muy bien" dijo, y finalmente se marchó.

"Matt…" le dijo Serbal, cuando este se dio vuelta, vio al profesor ofreciéndole aun la Pokeball, no la había tomado aún.

"Oh, cierto jajá, que torpe de mi"· dijo, y se dio vuelta, estuvo la Pokeball y dijo "Perdón por olvidarte, ya sabes, la emoción me la jugo, no volverá a pasar, ¿bien Teo?" dijo sonriéndole a la esfera roja y blanca en sus manos.

Dicho esto, se despidieron nuevamente y se marcharon.


	9. La gran ciudad

Todos se preparaban para llegar a Ciudad Jubileo, después del largo camino, ya estaban algo cansados, pero viajaron sin problemas, ya que con Sora y Lira atentos al todo, con Rex sobrevolando la zona buscando oponentes, y Teo quien salía para, más que combatir, arrasar con los oponentes que se interponían buscando una batalla, y se iban con los Pokemon llenos de moretones, de hecho, para ser un Piplup bebe, era terriblemente agresivo, pero su eficiencia era incuestionable.

Tras llegar a la gran ciudad, se sorprendieron mucho al ver todo de todo, bueno, los Pokemon se sorprendieron, Matt ya conocía el sitio, aunque hace tiempo que no estaba ahí, le traía malos recuerdos, sin embargo, Sora y Lira querían explorar, y él no se los negaría. Aun así, la primera parada fue el centro Pokemon, el camino fue corto, y sin dificultades, por lo que seguía siendo de día, así que podían hacer un poco de turismo.

No importa donde caminen, ambos se sorprendían, Teo y Rex, como siempre, en sus pokeballs, completamente desinteresados por el asunto, con los combates hicieron bastante dinero, por lo que pensaron que era hora de dejar de depender tanto del centro Pokemon, y compraron personalmente la medicina, así como un par de Pokeballs, por si acaso, tampoco se excedieron, compraron pociones, superpociones y algunas curas de estado negativo el hecho de tener dinero no les daba derecho a despilfarrarlo, eso estaba claro, por lo que fue lo justo y necesario, pero hicieron la vista gorda al ir a un restaurante de gran marca.

Una sonrisa se marcó en el rostro de todos al comer de los famosos platillos, mientras que Rex y Teo comían una especie de galleta grande condimentada especialmente para ellos, Sora y Lira prefirieron comer un plato de comida humana, lo mismo que Matt almorzaba.

"¡Increibleee! Como es que los humanos tienen acceso a semejante manjar, mientras que nosotros siempre nos conformábamos con las tradicionales bayas" decía Lira, también leyendo los pensamientos de Sora, quien tenía la boca llena, y se le prohibía hablar así, era un restaurante con modales.

Tras comer, continuaron caminando, hasta que al atardecer, decidieron buscar donde hospedarse, pensaron en el centro Pokemon, pero acabaron por negarse, pensaron que ya habían abusado lo suficiente de ellos, y encontraron un hotel 4 estrellas, podían permitirse pasar la noche ahí, así que entraron, y hablaron con el recepcionista.

"Bienvenido joven, ¿Puedo ayudarle?" pregunto este muy amable.

"Si, me gustaría una habitación estándar, donde alojarme con mis Pokemon" dijo señalándolos "¿Tiene una que nos convenga a los 3 teniendo en cuenta que ellos no duermen en Pokeballs?"

"Claro señor, siempre estamos dispuestos a complacer a nuestros clientes" dijo en lo que alguien se acercaba, debía ser quien se encargaría de llevarlos "Después de todo, ese es el lema de nuestro hotel"

Lira no había escuchado esa palabra nunca, por lo que no pudo evitar preguntar cortamente "¿Hotel?".

Los ojos de Matt se abrieron hasta el máximo, la gente alrededor la miro en lo que se alejaba, bien podrían haber estado Palkia, para deformar la realidad, o Dialga, para alterar el tiempo, pero el daño estaba hecho, el suceso se había cumplido, y no había nada que hacer, ya que el recepcionista no pudo evitar decir:

"Trivago".

…

…

…

"Lira…" dijo Matt muy callado.

"¿Si, mi queridísimo Matthew?" dijo Lira muy asustada, algo hizo mal.

"Solo hay una forma de redimirte de por ese error que desencadenaste. ¿Puedes levantar a una persona de aproximadamente 90 kilogramos?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Puedes?"

"Eso creo…"

Cinco minutos después ya estaban en una habitación bien altos, con una ventana muy grande, con gran vista hacia un árbol justo al lado, por esa vista simple, era la más barata de ese estilo, pero tenía justo lo que Matt quería ver.

"Sora, por favor abre las ventanas"

"A la orden" dijo el pequeño Riolu, muy alegre, acompañado de la Ralts, igual de feliz.

Al abrir la ventana, contemplaron con una sonrisa al recepcionista colgado de los calzones en la copa del árbol. Aun así, el tipo tenía una sonrisa ligera, como diciendo "valió la pena".

Pasaron la noche allí, con varios lujos, cena preparada, camas cómodas, tanto que hasta Rex y Teo salieron de sus Pokeballs para probarlas, y durmieron todos allí, desparramados, en una cama estaban Matt, Teo y Lira, en la otra, Rex y Sora.

A la mañana siguiente decidieron tomarse el día, no había buen tiempo como para salir, y había cierto camino hacia Ciudad Pirita, pero aun así, pasaron por el centro Pokemon por unas horas para entrenar, claro está, después de desayunar y almorzar de lujo. Volvió el atardecer, y llovía bastante, tanto, que hasta pensaron en quedarse en el centro Pokemon esa noche, de la gran tormenta que había, sin embargo, Sora recordó que dejo un par de cosas en la habitación del hotel, y Matt decidió que entonces convenía ir allí entonces, por lo que partieron inmediatamente, antes que pueda empeorar el tiempo.

A mitad de camino, ya estaban completamente empapados, así que no valía la pena volver, después de todo, peor no podían estar. Continuaron un poco más hasta ver un callejón que les serviría para acortar camino, por lo tanto lo cruzaron, sin embargo a mitad de camino, vieron una luz que se acercaba lentamente a donde estaban, algo asustados se acercaron cada vez, mas, con la esperanza de que solo pasase a su lado como si nada.

Se acercaron hasta que distinguieron una silueta femenina, y una silueta de un Pokemon ya conocido, un Alakazam, que parecía ser el quien hacia la luz, formando un escudo que sirviese como paraguas, es por eso que la mujer se veía impecable, notaron que era de apariencia joven, parecía tene años más que Matt. Con miedo en sus corazones, se acercaron, y no esperaba que aquella mujer misteriosa solo pasase a su lado, sin siquiera voltear a verles.

Siguieron con su camino, pero pese a las palabras de Sora, la expresión de miedo de Matt y un poco de Lira no cambiaron, Sora sentía en el aura de Lira que esta solo sentía miedo por conexión con Matt, por lo que era el quien estaba asustado. Tras un rato llegaron al hotel, el recepcionista les dejo pasar, algo asustado por lo sucedido antes, pero Matt no le dirigió la mirada, al llegar a su habitación, Sora propuso que todos se diesen una ducha antes de dormir, para que no enfermen el día siguiente, pero al esperar confirmación de su amigo humano, vio que ya estaba en su cama durmiendo. Esto solo hizo que tanto Sora como Lira se preguntasen que sucede realmente, quien era ella porque Matt se sentía así, y que podían hacer para ayudar.

…

Ninguna respuesta.

Se ducharon, se prepararon, y se fueron a dormir, sacando de sus Pokeball a Rex y a Teo, quienes estuvieron ajenos a todo.

Mañana será un nuevo día, en Jubileo, ya que sabían que no podrían seguir con su camino el día siguiente.


	10. Tras la tormenta

Matt despertó en su cama, y se encontró con que era el último ya, sus Pokemon parecían estar intentando traer el desayuno a la habitación, por lo que podía escuchar del pasillo, mientras Sora parecía estar en el baño, y Lira en la sala viendo TV, intento levantarse, pero no podía, le faltaban fuerzas, se tomó la molestia de analizar su situación, y se encontró más ardiente que si estuviese al lado de Groudon, pero a la vez sentía escalofríos, como si Kyurem le respirase directo en la cara.

"De acuerdo, me lo busque, tengo una fiebre legendaria" dijo, esperando escuchar alguna risa, gracias a sus pensamientos de su nivel de fiebre, pero ni su propia conciencia parecía haberle prestado mucha atención, estaba muy ocupada sufriendo. Entonces Lira entro en la habitación.

"Oh, ya despertaste, ¿Cómo te sientes?" dijo la Ralts, con un tono de voz algo cansado.

"Eso debería de preguntarte yo, ¿Qué con esa cara?"

"¿Qué cara?"

"Te ves cansada, como si estuvieses enferma… Espera, déjame adivinar ¿Estas teniendo otro problema de conexión conmigo?"

"¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?" dijo algo extrañada, un poco avergonzada también.

"Si, eso explicaría tu expresión, al igual que hace tiempo en lo que imitaste a Sora, ahora imitas mi expresión, y probablemente mi estado" dijo, deduciendo todo por memorias.

"Vaya… No lo habría dicho mejor"

"Corta la conexión por ahora" dijo Matt decidido, esa enfermedad la llevaría el solo. "Con eso debería de cancelarse tu situación, y estarías de maravilla en comparación de ahora, además, ya no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que descansaste"

"Pero, quisiera hablar contigo sobre lo que paso ayer…"

"Yo también quiero hablar de eso, contigo y Sora, así como Rex y Teo, merecen saber por qué paso lo que paso, aunque sea algo sin mucho sentido, pero como mínimo, quiero que sea cuando todos estemos en mejor situación"

"De acuerdo, la cortare ahora, ¿alguna cosa que quieras decir?"

"No te preocupes, aunque no entienda sus palabras momentáneamente, no quiere decir que no me pueda hacer una idea" dijo sonriendo el humano, confiando en su prodigiosa intuición.

"Uf, yo que ustedes no entro al baño hasta la próxima muerte de obispo, ya les digo yo que evacuen si quieren" Dijo Sora quien salía del baño casi escapando, haciendo señas también, sin embargo…

"Oh, buen día Sora, estabas en el baño como pensé, con permiso entrare" dijo Matt, sin poder entender lo que decía el Pokemon, y su prodigiosa intuición no cumplía con su trabajo, entonces entro al baño tapado con la manta, caminando lentamente, pero bastante tranquilo, no quería exaltarse por nada.

Hubo silencio, mucho silencio, hasta que…

"¡POR ARCEUS SANTO! ¡TENGO LA NARIZ TAPADA Y EL OLOR ME LLEGA HASTA EL CEREBRO!" Grito Matt, como no estaba exaltado ya, y mientras sufría allí dentro Lira le conto la situación a Sora, y a Rex y Teo cuando entraron en la habitación ya con el desayuno.

"Entonces no hay que hablar mucho con él por hoy, y si es necesario hacerlo, que sea solo lo básico" Decía Sora, repitiendo para asegurarse que quedo claro; eso no sería problema para Rex, quien pocas veces hablaba, mientras que Teo necesita cuidados, pero ninguna palabra si se conoce la rutina diaria.

Tras 2 minutos Matt salió del baño con ojos rojos sollozos, pero se dio cuenta que ya no había nadie en la habitación, y tras desayunar de la bandeja que le dejaron, decidió salir despacio de la habitación, nada del otro mundo en la sala, Rex tomando aire parado al borde de la ventana, Teo jugando con algunas burbujas que parecía haber creado, y Sora y Lira sentados en el sofá viendo TV, una telenovela que parecía la combinación de La rosa de Guadalupe y María la del barrio, Matt frunció el ceño, y se acercó.

"¿Saben que son muy pequeños para ver telenovelas? Además justo la que eligieron…" dijo casi con cara de asco.

Ni Sora ni Lira parecieron entender mucho, sabían lo que dijo, pero ¿Que más podía hacer?

"Oh ya veo, es su primera vez con un televisor, en ese caso, presten atención" dijo tomando el control remoto, y sentándose en el medio.

Tras una rápida pero efectiva lección, ambos aprendieron a usarlo en su mayoría, y tras tomar el control, cambiaron a un canal cualquiera, y acabo en uno que pasaba anime, Naruto en ese momento, y vaya, malditos sean Palkia y Dialga por coincidir en que todo suceda, ya que Lira se obsesiono con la serie en gran escala, aunque Sora y Matt también veían, nadie se acercó a 0,2 centímetros al televisor, un poco más y llegaría a estar a -2 centímetros del aparato, ¿Cómo sería eso posible? Saquen sus conclusiones.

Tras una maratón de 3 horas que bastaron para convencer a Lira de lo que quería en la vida, decidieron pedir el almuerzo, y tras eso, todos los Pokemon se dirigieron al centro Pokemon para entrenar allí, aunque su entrenador no les acompañaba, sabían que debían mantener una forma óptima, además de poder hacerse un chequeo rutinario, para asegurarse de que todo está en orden.

Volvieron a la hora siguiente, y Matt parecía haberse ido a dormir, debía descansar aún más, por lo que se decidieron a intentar hacer cosas de humanos, grave error…

-Hacer una tostada: Protagonizado por Teo y Rex

El Piplup estaba intentando alcanzar el microondas que se encontraba sobre una repisa, pero no era tan alto, y le pidió ayuda al Starly.

"Oye Rex, ¿me ayudas con esto?"

"Claro que no, es una mala idea jugar con un aparato eléctrico como esto"

"Para tu información, señor "es una mala idea jugar con esto", no quiero jugar con esto, quiero calentar una tostada que yo mismo hice"

"Ok, creo que puedo ayudar… ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO!"

"Es mi tostada"

"¡ESO ES UN TROZO DE PAN MOJADO, QUE CREES QUE PASARA SI LO TIRAMOS AS…!"

"…" Con ojos muy llorosos por parte del Piplup con un par de días de vida.

"(Suspiro) Como me voy a arrepentir de esto…"

Tras subir a Teo, metieron el pan dentro del aparato, y al prenderlo vieron que no lo pusieron como deberían, el agua chorreo y entro al interior, y encender el aparato hizo que se averiase y entrase en cortocircuito, no sin antes soltar una descarga eléctrica que impacto en ambos Pokemon, tanto Rex con su tipo volador, como Teo y su tipo agua.

Es súper efectivo.

"Ahhhh" gemía Teo.

"Me hago cargo de la culpa, sabía que era una mala idea después de todo" gemía Rex.

-Jugar a imitar a tus personajes favoritos: Protagonizado por Sora y Lira.

El Riolu y la Ralts estaban jugando a las peleas con poderes, no sus poderes, sino poderes del anime que acababan de ver.

"¡Jutsu clones de sombra!" gritaba Sora.

"¡Jutsu desactiva clones de sombra del enemigo!" gritaba Lira.

"¡Oye, eso no existe!"

"¿Cómo sabes? ¿Acaso viste toda la serie?"

"¡Tú tampoco la viste!"

"¡Entonces queda la posibilidad de que exista!"

"¡SUFICIENTE!" grito Sora en lo que corría hacia Lira preparando el puño en lo alto, sin embargo, tal vez por reflejo (o por que el Riolu usaba unos zapatos chillones que se puso para interpretar el sonido fuerte que hace alguien poderoso cada vez que pisa el suelo); pero la pequeña psíquica verde lo aventó con sus poderes psíquicos hacia la ventana, Sora salió por ella, pero antes que empiece a caer, Lira logro sujetarlo por los zapatos, con tal esfuerzo que tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

"NO… TEMAS… YO TE… TE TENGO…" gritaba Lira con mucho esfuerzo, o no… "¿Eh? Que te parece, no pesas tanto" dijo, abriendo los ojos orgullosa de su fuerza, sin embargo al ver la ventana, vio que solo sostenía los zapatos chillones, pero Sora estaba al fondo, Lira asustada corrió a la ventana a ver dónde estaba, y lo vio algo débil intentando levantarse en el primer piso, pero del alivio decidió relajarse y soltar los zapatos, que como o, cayeron sobre la cabeza el Riolu, rematándolo.

"Ups, perdón…" decía Lira con una cara de vergüenza remarcable.

Siguieron haciendo cosas como esas hasta la noche, cuando Matt se despertó para comer. Sus Pokemon estaban jugando por ahí, Lira estaba en la PC viendo más capítulos de Naruto, y Sora se encontraba comiendo algunas frituras en lo que veía la TV.

"Je, se merecen el descanso, después de todo, probablemente hicieron mucho durante el día" Decía Matt con una sonrisa.

"¡!" esa fue la expresión de todos, y al voltear a verle, asintieron repetidamente.

"Perfecto, aunque me pregunto que fueron todos esos ruidos que escuche mientras intentaba dormir"

Llego la noche, y todos se fueron a dormir, excepto Matt, quien se acostó, pero ya no podía dormir más de lo que ya durmió, paso una hora, y todos parecían dormir, pero…

"Lira, aún sigo enfermo, ¿Por qué nos conectas de nuevo?" Pregunto Matt sin quitar su vista del techo, casi por instinto.

"Lo sé, pero hay que hablar, ya me preocupa aún más lo sucedido ayer"

"Yo también me lo pregunto" añadió Sora, quien también estaba despierto.

Al mirar a ambos lados, Matt se dio cuenta que Rex y Teo también voltearon a verle, al parecer les preocupaba sobre la situación de su entrenador.

"Ok, después de todo, mañana al despertar estaré mejor, y por ende tu también" dijo Matt, preparándose para algo que le daría vergüenza decir "Lo cierto es que no sé qué paso".

"¿Cómo que no lo sabes?" Dijo Lira.

"Me refiero precisamente a eso, sentí algo, una presión aterradora, que a la vez me conecto con aquella mujer, además que su Pokemon, ¿Acaso es posible superar el nivel 100? Diría que el supero algo como el 200 ya".

"Igualmente lo sentí, casi parecía que para evitar la lluvia crease no solo un capo propio, sino un espacio personalizado, donde fuese como un dios" Decía Sora.

"Además, parecía esforzarse por que no se le vaya de las manos y atrape a toda la ciudad en ese espacio, y teniendo en cuenta la sensación que sentimos al estar cerca simplemente, no quiero imaginar cómo sería estar dentro, pero no ser bienvenido…" Dijo Lira mientras un escalofrío le recorría, no sabía si era por la fiebre de Matt, o el miedo.

"Exacto, pero es todo lo que sentí, en todo caso, mantenga la guardia arriba siempre, que tengo el presentimiento de que nos volveremos a encontrar con esa tipa"

Tras eso, finalmente de prepararon para dormir, el día de mañana, finalmente seguirían con su camino.


	11. El camino a Ciudad Pirita

Despertaron finalmente, con total tranquilidad, a diferencia de como termino el día anterior, por lo que ni bien desayunaron, se marcharon finalmente, el dinero se les estaba agotando, por lo que tenían que buscar pelea para abastecerse, aunque niños y jóvenes servían para la labor, también buscaban un tipo de desafío, por lo que también buscaban montañeros y entrenadores que se tomasen las batallas en serio, por suerte, no fue difícil encontrarlos, ya que en Ciudad Pirita se encontraba el primer gimnasio Pokemon, donde iban todos aquellos que se viesen en forma de aspirar la grandeza, ganaron algunos combates, perdieron otros, pero el promedio les daba una suma de dinero a tener en cuenta, además de que ganaban experiencia de todos modos, por lo que no había perdida.

Llegaron a mitad de camino, y ya era de noche, sin embargo, decidieron seguir caminando, ninguno tenía ganas de dormir, todos ya estaban listos para lo que sea que el mundo les quiera ofrecer, o eso pensaba Matt, ya que Sora estaba en sus pensamientos, y Lira con un teléfono en su mano viendo Naruto online, por los ruidos que emitía el aparato, y la expresión mostrada en el rostro de la Ralts, entonces Zabuza Momochi debería de estar muriendo, pero no le presto interés, y miro arriba, donde Rex tenia a Teo en su espalda, viendo los alrededores de la zona, buscando el mejor camino, para no perderse, hasta que Sora algo decaído hablo.

"Oigan, ¿Ustedes que harán?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" respondió Lira, dejando de lado el teléfono.

"Estamos cerca de Pirita, y por ende, de el Monte Corona, ¿A eso te refieres?" dijo Matt.

"Exactamente, es entonces cuando me reuniré con mi familia, y supongo que el viaje terminara para mi…"

"…" Lira no sabía que responder, era cierto, separarían sus caminos, y ella aun no sabía qué hacer. ¿Si quedarse con Matt para entrenar? ¿O tal vez ir por su cuenta? ¿O quizás volver a ver qué tal va su antiguo grupo? Esa clase de pensamientos le incomodaba, no quería pensar en un final para la historia iniciada con sus nuevos amigos, pero sin importar cuál sea la decisión que tome, no cambiara el resultado más importante, ya nada será igual, sin Sora, se vería sin objetivo claro al lado de Matt, tal vez una carga inútil; ¿Ir por su cuenta? ¿Y qué haría? Ya es fuerte, pero cualquiera podría capturarla en contra de su voluntad, además de que aun así, no sabía que tan lejos llegaría sola; por último, estaba volver y quizás quedarse con su gente, aunque no les guste, sabrá que hará algo de utilidad por el mundo.

…

Decidió no responder, no quería hacerlo, no quería imaginarlo, no estaba de ánimo realmente gracias a eso.

Por otro lado, Matt también quedo pensativo, no sabía si pedirle a Sora y Lira que sean sus Pokemon, Sora hizo todo el viaje para recuperar a su familia, ¿Y él quería alejarlo? La respuesta se hizo obvia para su mente, por otro lado, cada vez que Lira estaba en un lugar, Sora también, sin él, puede que ella quiera seguir su camino, cosa que él no podía impedirle.

…

Tampoco hubo respuesta.

"Ya veo…" dijo Sora, no debía sentir sus auras para saber que eso incomodaba.

Decidieron no hablar más del tema, preferían evitar el hecho de que sus caminos deberían separarse, aunque hayan pasado poco tiempo juntos.

Pasaron un par de horas, y finalmente llegaron, eran aproximadamente las 3:45 de la madrugada, por lo que había poca gente en la sala de espera del centro Pokemon, por no decir que eran los únicos simplemente, tenían habitaciones, por lo que pudieron elegir cualquiera, decidieron la más cercana, ya no querían caminar, y finalmente tenían sueño, así que se cepillaron, y a dormir.

Matt despertó de golpe, una pesadilla, una de esas que los niños de 10 años pueden tener, claro, cumpliendo su condición de haber pasado su vida, pero ya era normal, no tenía miedo, solo fue un susto, de esos que pasan rápidamente, por lo que se preparó para dormir nuevamente, sin embargo, escucho algo fuera de la habitación, le preocupo, pero intento no hacerle caso, hasta que una voz rio, se levantó de golpe y decidió ver que era, ni Sora ni Lira estaban despiertos, eso lo comprobó concentrándose a ver si sentía la conexión con Lira, y dio prueba negativa.

Camino lentamente sin hacer ruido por el pasillo, esto no le era difícil, después de todo ya lo hizo múltiples veces; y tras asomarse por la puerta, vio que alguien hablaba con la enfermera.

"¡Jajajaja!, ¡Eso es tan gracioso! Ahora cuenta tú una anécdota, ¿Que te trae de vuelta? ¿Qué te despego de Kanto?" decía la enfermera, bastante alegre.

¿Qué clase de chiste fue ese que hizo que ella se auto felicitase? Eso quería pensar, pero al ver con quien hablaba, se dio cuenta que era aquella misteriosa mujer con quien cruzo caminos en Jubileo, aquella que fue protagonista de un gran y terrible presagio, por lo que quedó congelado en lo que hablaba.

"Pues si… creo que es gracioso (¿se rio de su propio chiste?), en cuanto a lo otro… Pues nada, ya no tenía nada que hacer en Kanto, hace un par de días me pase por Jubileo por un par de cosas, volví a Kanto y derrote a alto mando, después quise venir a Sinnoh, a mi pequeña choza, y nada más" Dijo, agrandándose un poco, aunque tenía el derecho si eso era cierto.

"Llámalo choza, pero es la gran mansión que es casi un sitio de turismo" decía la enfermera corrigiéndola. "Hay gente que quiere ver uno de los hogares de la campeona errante"

"No te confundas, son solo casas, mi hogar se encuentra en Teselia"

"No te pongas filosófica conmigo, y que tal, mi turno termina en 15 minutos, ¿Quieres pasarte por mi casa? Te podría ofrecer algo"

"¿Por qué no? Podemos hablar de un par de cosas, además te acompaño a tu casa para asegurar que vayas bien, después de todo, serán la 4:00 dentro de poco"

Matt no tuvo que escuchar mas, decidió volver a su habitación tan rápido como sea posible, había escuchado la conversación, era campeona de Kanto aunque sea, pero ese apodo, "Campeona errante" decía que supero otras ligas, y lo peor era que hablaba honestamente, de igual a igual con una enfermera, y parecía hablar con orgullo, pero más orgullo por sus Pokemon, no era engreída al parecer, no era maleducada, era fuerte, un ejemplo a seguir, pero eso no explicaba ¿Por qué demonios se sintió incomodo en Jubileo? ¿Por qué demonios se sentía incómodo ahora? Eso no lo comprendía, y como detestaba no comprenderlo, tras dar vueltas en la cama por unos 30 minutos, finalmente logro dormir, con la gran duda de siempre.

A la mañana siguiente Sora despertó, vio que Matt seguía dormido, y Lira estaba desperezándose estirándose aun en la cama, sin soltar la sabanas, probablemente por el frio, tras darse los buenos días se levantó de un salto, y entro al baño, 5 minutos después salió, y fue al campo de entrenamiento, despertó con energía, vio que como siempre, Rex se le adelanto, y entrenaron juntos un poco, tras unos 15 minutos aproximadamente Matt despertó, no sabía por qué, ni tampoco como, pero sabía que los próximos días serian importantes y difíciles, y más preocupante, sabía que aquella mujer estaría en ellos.

…

Sin más que pensar, se levantó dispuesto a afrontar los futuros problemas.


	12. Un pequeño contratiempo

Tras levantarse, Matt empezó a hacer el desayuno, cuando termino, Sora y Rex detuvieron su entrenamiento, y Teo despego con grúa a Lira, quien se rehusaba a soltar las sabanas. El joven humano hizo el desayuno por su cuenta porque no quería ir a pedirlo o retirarlo, sabía que la mujer ya no estaba ahí, pero aun así le incomodaba el simple hecho de caminar por el mismo suelo donde estuvo.

Tras desayunar, se marcharon tras un rápido chequeo médico a los Pokemon, al salir, pudieron ver a lo lejos el gimnasio, y más lejos, una mansión gigantesca, Matt creía saber a quién pertenecía.

"Vaya, esta ciudad es aburrida" dijo Lira.

"Lo sé, solo tienen un gimnasio, un museo, y la mina, pero nada de interés" dijo Sora.

"Cierto, ¿Seguimos nuestro camino?" dijo Matt, proponiendo salir de la ciudad, que parecía traerle malos recuerdos, esto tanto Sora como Lira lo sintieron, pero no lo mencionaron solamente porque creían que no sería correcto involucrarse en sus asuntos.

Decidieron simplemente irse, por lo que encaminaron rumbo a la salida por el este, ya quedaba poco para el Monte Corona, sin embargo, a la salida fueron detenidos por un montañero, quien les cortaba el paso.

"Lo lamento pequeñín, no puedo permitir que pases por aquí" les dijo.

"Y eso se debe a que…" dijo Matt, esperando una respuesta.

"Hace ya un tiempo hubo un derrumbe desde altura media del monte, no solo tapo el camino, sino que los Pokemon de los pisos superiores se asentaron abajo también, por lo que es mucho más peligroso pasar por aquí"

"Pero debemos llegar a esa zona, eso nos vendría como un atajo incluso, ya que solo habría que escalar" dijo Matt, asumiendo que es el mismo derrumbe que hubo cuando ellos estuvieron ahí.

"Lo lamento, no puedo permitir que un joven entrenador se arriesgue"

"Pero no soy un entrenador sin experiencia, ya he tenido varios combates, y no soy nada débil"

"Entonces que tal esto, vuelve con la medalla del gimnasio del líder Roco, y entenderé que eres lo suficientemente capaz como para atravesar el camino que espera detrás de mío".

"De acuerdo, que así sea" dijo Matt, tras alejarse, hablo con sus acompañantes. "Ok, ya lo escucharon, por mucho que parezca una excusa de un videojuego para obligarnos a hacer cierta acción, si queremos continuar con la historia, tendremos que conseguir la medalla del gimnasio".

"Supongo que tiene sentido, ¿Vamos al gimnasio?" dijo Sora

"Está cerrado por hoy, si mal no recuerdo" dijo Lira, recordando lo que vio en la televisión en la mañana.

"Te mantienes informada, ¿verdad?" dijo una voz, una voz que hizo que Matt se petrificase, junto con sus Pokemon, quienes sintieron un escalofrió, aunque algo cálido por el tono de voz, esa una sensación extraña, pero para nada cómoda aun así.

Voltearon lentamente, en especial Matt, y confirmo sus dudas, era aquella mujer, de aquellos momentos anteriores, la misma mujer del día lluvioso en Jubileo, la misma mujer de anoche. Con gran temor, muy oculto aun así, le hablo.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?"

"Obviamente, así de asustado no, y no necesito ayuda en todo caso" le dijo, con aires de grandeza, pero deduciendo su interior fácilmente; él lo ignoro y continuo.

"Entonces ¿Quiere decirme algo?"

"Si, de hecho" afirmo, y se acercó rápidamente, pero con total tranquilidad, hasta quedarse a pocos centímetros de él, se sintió intimidado, pero se negaba a mostrarlo, ella se acercó a su oído, y susurro "Primero…" se alejó un poco, y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, para decir con una sonrisa "Es de mala educación escuchar a escondidas como un par de adultos hablan" y empezó a reír.

"¿Que…? ¿Qué sucede?" Pregunto Matt sorprendido.

"Tu cara es lo que sucede" dijo calmándose "Mírate, casi te orinas del miedo, ¿qué te sucede a ti? O eso debería preguntar supongo" dijo ya algo más seria.

"¿Tiene algo más que decir?" dijo Matt, esperando acabar con la conversación tan pronto como sea posible.

"Por supuesto que si, por algo dije, y cito (Tose a propósito): Primero… ¿Por qué otro motivo lo haría? Admito que fue divertido molestarte un poco, pero aun así no vale malgastar ni una palabra solo por eso"

"Acabas de malgastar muchas palabras solo para explicarme eso, dudo que eso sea cierto"

"Cierto, soy muy torpe, a lo que me pregunto ¿Cómo me tienes miedo?, ¿Y por qué? Aunque bueno, una cosa es que me lo pregunte, y otra es que me interese lo suficiente como para dedicarle medio segundo para pensarlo"

"Al grano por favor, estoy ocupado"

"No es cierto, el gimnasio era tu único destino, y está cerrado, por ende, no estas ocupado"

"…" Ya no sabía cómo responder, ya ni sabía que sentir en lo más mínimo.

"¿Quieres estar ocupado? Yo también, pero me caíste bien, supongo, ¿quieres pasar el rato juntos?"

"… Ok (¿Por qué dijo eso? ¿Se rindió?... No, soy yo quien se rindió)" eso pensaba, eso fue lo último que pensó del tema, ya no quería seguir más, pero no le quedaba otra, ella destruyo de las formas más ridículas cada salida que el presentaba, no sabía qué hacer, que decir, ya no quería saber nada más por un buen rato.

Por otro lado, Sora, Lira, Rex, e incluso Teo, estaban boquiabiertos, la persona con quien llevaban viajando un largo tiempo ya, el niño que era un entrenador prodigioso, con mentalidad fría si era necesario, pero bastante amigable el resto del tiempo, quien pensaba en todo, y deducía situaciones por solo expresiones, aquel niño prodigio acababa de perder por Flawess Victory contra una mujer algo mayor que el quien a propósito uso una actitud aún más inmadura, lo desconcertó, y se almorzó su cerebro con papas fritas. Aun así lo siguieron, estaban más preocupados que nunca.

Llegaron a la tienda Pokemon, y aquella mujer hablo:

"Primero que nada, compra suministros, lo que sigue en tu viaje será difícil si eres entrenador, mira, yo pago esta vez" dijo, en lo que sacaba del bolsillo una tarjeta, la tarjeta del entrenador, Matt no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué su tarjeta era negra, y la suya no. "Tenga tú, aquí tienes" dijo en lo que le entregaba superpociones e hiperpociones, así como un par de curas totales.

"Oh, no te preocupes, tengo dinero" dijo Matt, algo apenado por depender de alguien más.

"Si, probablemente, pero no tienes la misma tarjeta que yo, con la tuya creo que solo podrías comprar pociones, antídotos, anti parálisis, y algún repelente" le dijo, explicándole.

Mientras que el guardaba los objetos, la mujer vio una máquina, no cualquiera, era una máquina arcade, y rápidamente puso unas 2 monedas, luego saco su Pokeball, y salió el Alakazam, era el mismo de la noche lluviosa.

"Ahora se acabara el empate Ala, ¡Prepárate!" dijo, eligió personajes, y el Alakazam también, parecía confiado, pero ella no tenía intención de perder.

"(¿Era así de despreocupada?)" eso pensaba Matt, al verla jugando tranquila y con una sonrisa en la cara, pero esa sonrisa desapareció a la hora de ejecutar un combo, redujo a la mitad la salud del personaje del Alakazam, y luego atino un ataque especial, así cayó el ultimo personaje del Pokemon, y ella salto de alegría, tras algo de festejo en que todos veían a una mujer burlándose de su Pokemon por perder, se reincorporo y dijo: "GG, Ala" y le extendió la mano, el Pokemon la tomo, y se saludaron respetuosamente, ignorando siempre su alrededor. Ella se disponía a continuar la partida, hasta que apareció la pantalla que no había visto hace tanto tiempo.

Here comes a challenger.

Al ver a su lado, vio a Matt, quien había puesto una moneda, y elegía personajes.

"¿Te sientes con suerte?" Pregunto la mujer con una ceja levantada, tan presumida como siempre.

"The King Of Fighters, lo jugaba mucho antes, y confió en mis habilidades" el eligió a Kusanagi, K´, y Ralph; y ella a Mature, K´9999 y el legendario Iori. Jugaron un rato, pese a las habilidades de Matt, no pudo contra la mujer, quien demostró una superioridad en ese videojuego aún más amplia que la antes mostrada.

"Siéntete libre de desafiarme cuando quieras, pero siempre reconociendo tu lugar, escoria" dijo ella, como burla al final.

Se marcharon finalmente de la tienda, cuando la gente se empezaba a dar cuenta de quién era ella, y hablaron un poco en el camino.

"No esperaba que una niña fuera tan buena en videojuegos, o así de famosa entre la multitud…" dijo Matt, intentando pensar en el porqué.

"No sé si tomarme eso como un cumplido de tu parte, pero no soy una niña, aunque no lo parezca, tengo 27 años"

Eso sí que nadie lo esperaba, Sora y Lira se mantenían al margen, en espera de hacer algo para ayudar, pero parecía que ese momento seguiría esperando.

"¿27 años? Pareces menor que eso"

"Oh, eso, pues digamos que tengo una enfermedad la cual ni recuerdo en nombre, solo sé que me hace parecer menor de lo que soy" Decía viendo su mano, pero no parecía sentirse mal por eso, parecía contenta con su apariencia, así como con su personalidad, bastante a gusto.

"Ya veo… ¿Y qué hay de los demás? Ya no tiene sentido ocultarlo, así que cuando te escuche en la madrugada, hablaron sobre la liga de otra región. ¿Verdad?"

"Si, sobre eso… pues pasa que supere la liga de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, y Teselia, o Unova, como quieras llamarle."

Eso sí que no lo esperaba, ¿Era campeona casi mundial?

"¿Y qué hay de Kalos, o Alola?"

"Iré a Kalos por la liga en unas semanas, ya tengo las medallas, y en cuanto a Alola, me da pereza ir allí, dicen que el método de clasificación es distinto a todas las demás regiones, pero creo que lo averiguare cuando me entre la gana de viajar; hasta entonces, estaré por los alrededores"

Le explico sus planes, su historia, con una gran sonrisa, estaba realmente orgullosa de eso, pero en sus ojos se veían a los verdaderos campeones, sus Pokemon.

"Ok, entiendo, en cuanto a mi…" se disponía a contar su historia, lo veía como lo justo.

"Por favor, o me cuentes tu historia, realmente no me interesa quien fuiste, sino quien eres y serás" dijo ella.

"Oh, ok (Maldita sea, se las arregló para ser una cretina pero que quede de maravilla como persona sabia)" Eso pensaba el, sin embargo, sin darse cuenta, todo el temor que sentía se desvaneció, y cuando se dio cuenta a las puertas de su mansión, finalmente le pregunto:

"Disculpa, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Ella se sorprendió de la pregunta, y le alegro que ya no se sintiese intimidado, por lo que se dignó a responder.

"Alexa, mi nombre es Alexa, pero puedes llamarme Señorita K." dijo con esos aires de grandeza a los que habría que acostumbrarse.

"Ya, te quedaras con las ganas de ser llamada así, Alexa".

Finalmente entraron a la mansión, donde ocurrirían ciertas cosas algo cliché, pero necesarias al fin y al cabo.


	13. La importancia de la rivalidad

Entraron en la mansión, y si Sora, ni Lira, ni Matthew se sorprendieron de lo que había dentro, un gran espacio, utilería fina alrededor, y poco más a simple vista, no se sorprendieron porque ya esperaban ver eso, lo raro seria que no hubiese nada dentro.

"Por cierto, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas, digamos que es mi protegida, quien obviamente vive conmigo, espera que la llamo" dijo Alexa, con una sonrisa, algo emocionada.

"Ok, llámala (Me pregunto quién será…)" esto dijo y pensó Matt.

"Bien…" Tomo aire y grito: "¡LUUUUUUUUUNAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!" grito Matt, exaltado, mientras Sora y Lira sufrían por sus oídos más delicados.

…

…

"Donde se metió la mocosa" se preguntaba Alexa.

Entonces sale de su Pokeball el Alakazam ya antes visto.

"Se encuentra en la escuela, hace una hora deberías haberle ido a buscar" dijo mediante telepatía el Pokemon, que también habilito la conversación con los invitados.

"NO ME LO PUEDO CREER, ME OLVIDE" grito exaltada "Alakazam, teletransporte a la escuela de Jubileo.

Tras eso, ambos desaparecieron dejando solo a Matt, Sora y Lira.

"Mujer pintoresca ¿Verdad?" dijo Lira.

Dejaron escapar una risa corta, ya que a los pocos segundos volvió Alexa con una niña a su lado.

"No puede ser señorita K., es la cuarta vez en la semana que te olvidas de mi" dijo aquella niña molesta.

"(¿Cuarta vez? ¿No es hoy martes?) Em, hola…" dijo Matt, algo cortado, al no ser la forma habitual de conocer a alguien.

La niña volteo asustada, no esperaba ver a alguien más en la casa y pregunto tan amable como pudo: "¿Quién demonios eres tú?"

"Luna, modales" dijo Alexa con los ojos cerrados.

"Oh, ok: Mi buen señor, ¿Podría responderme quien, en el maldito nombre de Arceus, es usted?"

"Mucho mejor" sonrió la adulta en el sitio.

"Eso fue aún más insultante" dijo Matt, frunciendo el ceño.

"Es lo que hay nene" le dijo riéndose Alexa.

"En todo caso, soy Matthew, un gusto, supongo…"

"¿Y a mí que me importa?" respondió bastante grosera la niña.

"Debería importante, tú me preguntaste"

"¿Y te pones respondón?"

"No soy un Pokemon, no tengo esa habilidad… o tal vez si…"

"Conoce tu lugar niño, y no me provoques"

"Yo conozco mi lugar, ¿Y qué hay de ti?"

"¡Serás!" se abalanzaba la niña cuyo nombre parecía ser Luna, pero el Alakazam lo detuvo.

"Ya basta Luna, no pierdas la cordura" le dijo Alexa, en lo que traía unos vasos que parecían tener la merienda "Ahora cálmate y bebe, debes tener hambre"

"Pero el empezó…" dijo Luna tomando el vaso.

"No es cierto, de hecho, tu empezaste con las hostilidades" dijo Matt.

"Pero…"

"Pero nada, sé que así fue, y tu también lo sabes, así que no te comportes de manera innecesaria" le dijo Alexa.

Luna refunfuño y dio otro trago a su vaso, al parecer, eso era lo habitual, pero no se molestaron en preguntar.

"En todo caso, señorita K., ¿Por qué quería que conociese a este chico?" pregunto la niña.

"Para que suceda esto" le respondió.

"Explique eso" exclamo Matt, arrebatándole las palabras de la boca a Luna.

"Pues, todos necesitan un rival, sirve para saber a qué limites aspiran el uno sobre el otro, y así buscar romperlos y llegar al otro nivel, y me sale una lagrimilla al ver lo mucho que se odian ya, se harán muy fuertes rápidamente" les dijo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La cara de los 2 no tenía precio o tal vez sí, no se ¿Cuánto vale la Monalisa? Da igual. Lo importante era que se miraron y parece que conversaron así.

"¿Esto es normal? ¿Ella es normal?" de parte de Matt.

"Diría que te acostumbraras, pero ni yo pude hacerlo aun…" de parte de Luna.

Voltearon a verla nuevamente, y Matt dijo.

"No se por qué piensas eso, si ya estoy en otro nivel a diferencia de ella"

"¿Perdona? Estoy aquí mismo, y se perfectamente de que soy capaz. Te daré una pista: Te supero con creces"

"Oh, ¿Eso crees niña?"

Se encararon, uno frente a otro, una mirada directa a pocos centímetros, y Luna se marchó, con Matt siguiéndola de cerca, sin sacarle la vista, vigilándola y preparándose. ¿Para qué? Pues…

"Regla número 1 del entrenador: Un cruce de miradas determinadas es todo lo necesario para dar comienzo a un combate Pokemon" dijo Alexa, en lo que también los seguía.

Al llegar al destino que ella supuso que seria, tomo asiento en el punto más alto, y bajo la mirada, para ver como Matt y Luna entraban por las puertas principales al campo de batalla dentro de la gran mansión. Se pusieron en sus puestos, preparados y sacando sus Pokeball.

"Las paredes están reforzadas, así que no temas usarlas a tu favor si ves la oportunidad; la tierra es firme, no lo suficiente para que sea difícil moverse por debajo, si tienes un Pokemon tipo tierra, así que ya sabes cómo va esto; somos los únicos aquí, así que tampoco temas lanzar un ataque que pueda dirigirse a las gradas, y nada más supongo" Explico tranquilamente Luna.

"No necesito sacar ventaja de las paredes para hacer algo tan simple como derrotarte; no tengo un Pokemon tipo tierra, así que dará igual por ahora; y las gradas estarán solo de adorno, aunque quisiera que estuviesen llenas para que todos vean perder a una niña maleducada como tú" le respondió mucho más tranquilo Matthew.

"Jejejeje, la verdad no esperaba otra respuesta en esta situación"

"¿Cuantos Pokemon tienes?"

"2, y sé que tú tienes 4, así que no temas usarlos todos, los derrotare sin problema"

"Paso, no te daré la oportunidad de quejarte diciendo que gane solo por cantidad de Pokemon en mi equipo, te derrotare con solo 2, o tal vez 1" dijo, sacando sus Pokeball "Sora, Lira, por favor vayan con Alexa, pueden ver el combate, o pasearse por ahí en la casa, dudo que le moleste, o siquiera interese"

Ambos se van al lado de Alexa, en el punto más alto, en el centro igualmente, y ella empezó a sacar sus conclusiones.

"Veamos, Matt tiene potencial, pero realmente dudo que pueda derrotar a Luna"

Lira habilito la conversación telepática con ella, y dijo:

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Luna es mi protegida, no solo asiste a clases en la prestigiosa escuela de Jubileo, sino que me insiste en que la entrene a diario"

"Eres una entrenadora realmente respetable, con tantos títulos que te colocan entre los mejores del mundo fácilmente, entonces ¿Por qué le permitiste ser así de creída y maleducada?" esto lo dijo Sora.

"No le permití nada, no intente meterme con su forma de ser, después de todo, no soy su madre, solo su tutora" dijo con una sonrisa, librándose de toda culpa.

"¿Y hasta donde llegan sus límites?" dijo Lira.

"Si, ¿Por qué estás tan segura de ella?" continuo Sora.

"Ella tiene la edad de Matt, ósea 10 años; pero es realmente distinta. Para empezar, pese a su edad, pertenece al último año de la secundaria, donde solo asisten personas mayores a 18, y se forman los estudios iniciales para pertenecer a un gimnasio, o incluso regirlo, o incluso ser del Alto Mando de una región".

"Continua" dijeron ambos.

"No solo pertenece a ese curso, sino que es considerada como la cuarta mejor de la escuela, siendo el primero un profesor, el segundo el director, y el tercero otro alumno del curso final de estudios superiores, una clase superior a la secundaria"

"Ya veo…"

"Exacto, por lo que son muy pocos los que la derrotarían, en otras palabras, pocos pueden cerrarle la boca y cambiar su actitud, así que supongo que tiene motivo para ser tan engreída" Finalizo Alexa de explicar la posición de Luna, y continuo "Por otro lado, en el puesto de Matt… tiene potencial, pero no creo que lo sepa, si lo supiera, ya lo hubiera extraído hace tiempo, ya que tiene una habilidad innata que lo pone por encima del promedio, aunque no esté muy pulido realmente, a falta de un desafío real, pues que se prepare porque ahora tendrá el más duro de su vida"

"…" Tanto Sora como Lira estaban preocupados por Matt, si perdía, sería un fuerte golpe para ir al gimnasio a por la medalla, y le bajaría la moral, y tenía unas cuantas papeletas en su contra.

Mientras tanto, ambos niños seguían con su charla.

"Prepárate niñato apestoso, que te espera una buena tunda" dijo Luna.

"Si, eso te gustaría ¿verdad? Me temo que te quedaras con las ganas"

"PERO MALDITA SEA, O EMPIEZAN A PELEAR O LOS MANDO A COMBATIR A LA ESQUINA DE LA TIA GERTRUDIS DIABLOS" Grito Alexa, ya muy impaciente.

"SI SEÑORA, A LA ORDEN" Gritaron en posición casi militar ambos niños que fueron tomados por sorpresa.

"Bien…" Dijo Matt.

"Aquí vamos…" Dijo Luna.

Tomaron aire para gritar al unísono.

"¡QUE EMPIECE EL COMBATE!"


	14. Matthew vs Luna: Por algo se empieza

Matt saco a Rex, mientras que Luna saco a un Pokemon que no había visto antes.

"Así que usaras a Starly, te diré que mi Pokemon se llama Pidove, pertenece a Unova, y es de tipo…"

"Normal/Volador. ¿Me equivoco?" dijo Matt, como respuesta.

"Buen ojo, se parecen de todos modos".

"Ok Rex, usa Placaje"

Rex se dirigió a gran velocidad intentando embestir, pero el Pidove lo esquivo fácilmente.

"Es veloz, en ese caso… ¡Usa Ataque Rápido!"

"Patético, Tornado"

Rex se dirigió a gran velocidad, y el Pidove agito sus alas, formando una gran corriente de aire, que lo hizo salir disparado hacia el suelo.

"¿Qué?"

"Ataque rápido es potente, pero es tan veloz, que hasta el Pokemon puede ser fácilmente desestabilizado"

"Ya veo… Rex, ¿Puedes continuar?"

El Pokemon parpadeo, no fue ni un rasguño.

"Pidove, usa ataque rápido, muéstrale como se hace"

"Empieza a esquivarlo Rex, y ve usando Gruñido a la vez"

Así el Pidove fue rápidamente a por él, pero usaba su Vista Lince para anticiparse un poco, además, era bastante predecible, por no mencionar que se sentía en un Dejavu invertido, cuando conoció a Matt, Sora y Lira, fue precisamente así como se desenvolvió parte de su pelea, al poco rato, notaba que la potencia del movimiento ya era casi nula.

"Ahora Rex, espéralo y retenlo"

Espero el momento justo donde el Pidove finamente le atacaría de frente, se preparó y recibió el golpe, pero era tan débil que no le hizo ningún rasguño.

"Ahora, elévalo"

Rex lo tomo y se elevó, parecía estar realmente mareado el Pokemon paloma, y cuando finalmente se acercaba al techo Matt grito:

"Lánzalo al techo y usa Ataque Rápido"

Obedeció, y cuando lo lanzo, sigue con un Ataque Rápido que continuo hasta estrellarse con el techo, el Pidove empezó a caer herido, pero no terminaría ahí, ya que se empezó a estabilizar.

"¡Doble Equipo!" grito Matt.

"Nada de eso, usa Tornado"

Mientras que el Starly empezaba a crear clones, el Pidove usaba tornado, girando sobre si con gracia, sacudiendo la tierra a su alrededor.

"Acaba con esto Rex, usa Ataque rápido y rodéala"

Rex y sus clones empezaron a volar a gran velocidad, rodeando al Pokemon rival, hasta que dejo de usar Tornado, se estaba mareando.

"Ahora, ataca"

Todos los clones se dispararon hacia el enemigo, disipándose al estrellarse, sin hacer daño, pero confundiendo al oponente, hasta que impacto el real, habiendo dejado muy malherido al Pidove.

"El ataque final, usa Ataque Ala" grito Matt.

Rex voló alto, y cayo con un Ataque Ala, el cual impacto al Pidove, llevándolo hacia el suelo, y creando una pequeña tormenta de arena, debido al impacto.

"¡OH NO!" Grito Luna, sorprendida.

Al disiparse, se vio al Pidove inconsciente, en frente, Rex posaba victorioso, pero bastante herido.

"No está mal, he de decir que me acorralaste, pero fue mucha suerte" Se intentó excusar Luna.

"No fue suerte del todo, el Pidove se movía ágilmente, pero con mucho estilo, casi luciéndose todo el rato, no fue difícil saber que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no es su especialidad, al ver que su Tornado era tan fuerte, así que al acercarme solo fue cuestión de marearlo un poco mucho, y la gravedad hizo casi todo el trabajo en lo que lo atacaba, además, ¿Era hembra, verdad? Eso explicaría aún más el estilo" respondió Matt, bastante confiado por su parte.

"¿Qué te parece? Sabes usar la cabeza para algo más que respirar y comer"

"Por tu desempeño, no puedo decir lo mismo…"

"Je, te daré el gusto de burlarte" decía en lo que devolvía a su Pokemon y tomaba otra de su cinturón. "¡Sal y enséñale una lección, Turtwig!"

Tras decir eso, lanzo la Pokeball, y efectivamente, salió un Turtwig.

Matt se preocupó, tenía a sus 2 Pokemon aun, pero uno de ellos estaba ya muy cansado, y el otro tenía la desventaja de tipo, por lo que se puso a pensar cómo sacarle mayor partido a las habilidades de Rex, antes de que, inevitablemente, se debilitara.

"Yo empiezo, Turtwig, usa placaje"

El Pokemon se disparó hacia Rex a gran velocidad, bastante más de la que esperarían, e impacto de lleno en el pájaro, dejándolo gravemente herido.

"Eso fue veloz, demasiado para un Turtwig normal…"

"Todos los Pokemon son distintos, no lo olvides, y no vuelvas a generalizar a mis Pokemon" Le respondió algo brusco, pero esta vez con razón.

"Cierto, lo siento, fue mi error" Y si lo fue, el detestaba generalizar a cualquier ser, sentía que perdía sentido su existencia o algo así, algo exagerado, pero se acerca a la verdad. "Aun así, Rex, Ataque Ala"

"Hoja Afilada"

Mientras que Rex se acercaba tan rápido como podía, era atacado por muchas hojas que le impactaban de lleno, pero no se rendía, las hojas se descontrolaban e impactaban el suelo, creando pequeñas explosiones que cubrieron todo lo que había frente al Pokemon tortuga.

Cuando finalmente se disipo, vieron todos a Rex, ya inconsciente a tan solo unos centímetros de Turtwig, quien lo miraba indiferente, sin importarle mucho todo a su alrededor.

"Pan comido" dijo Luna confiada.

"Claro que te fue fácil, solo te costó unos pequeños esfuerzos de tu Turtwig, y todo lo que podía dar tu Pidove, todo eso solo contra un oponente, siéntete orgullosa"

"Por favor niño, no seas mal perdedor"

"Aun no pierdo"

"Aun…"

Matt tomo la Pokeball de Teo, su Piplup, tipo agua, contra un tipo planta, vio la Pokeball y ya podía ver la cara del joven Pokemon en su interior, tan nervioso como él. Se decidió y lanzo la Pokeball hacia el campo, donde salió Teo dispuesto a darlo todo y aún más.

"Ja, un tipo agua, y no es más que un pequeño Piplup que intenta hacerse el duro, pero está bastante inseguro de si en este combate" se burló Luna, esto enojo a Matt, Sora y Lira, mientras Alexa se mantuvo expectante a lo que seguiría, mientras que Teo se preocupó aún más.

"Teo, no te preocupes" Le llamo la atención Matt, para subirle el ánimo "Es solo una batalla, no importa como termine, si dejas todo en el campo, estaré orgulloso de ti, a ver si se puedo estarlo más que ahora" Esto reforzó a Teo, quien se incorporó preparándose para el combate.

"Gran forma de dejarle en claro lo débil que es" sin embargo, el Piplup ni se inmuto por estas palabras, estaba decidido, pese a ser tipo agua, tenía una gran llama en los ojos, junto con su entrenador "Bueno, se los enseñare a la antigua"

"Teo, usa Destructor"

"Turtwig, Placaje ahora"

Corrieron hacia el centro, y chocaron, Teo con su ala derecha, Turtwig con su cabeza. Se separaron un poco y Teo empezó a atacar con Destructor, dando aletazos hacia su oponente, quien esquivaba y resistía, hasta que vio una abertura y salto para atacar con Placaje, Teo recibió el golpe, pero se mantuvo pegado a él, para atinar unos cuantos golpes a su resistente espalda, logrando incluso dañarlo considerablemente.

"Retíralo Turtwig"

El Pokemon obedeció retrocediendo un poco y empujando a su rival, haciendo distancia nuevamente.

"Teo, usa Burbuja"

En lo que retrocedía, el Piplup lanzaba unas cuantas burbujas de su pico, que explotaban al hacer contacto con aquella tortuga.

"No es nada, Absorber"

El Turtwig empezó a atacar con absorber, pero Teo lo esquivaba con relativa facilidad.

"No olvides el efecto secundario de Burbuja" le grito Matt a Luna.

"¿Así que logro reducir su velocidad, verdad? En ese caso usa Hoja Afilada"

Mientras el Turtwig intentaba atacarle con esos ataques de categoría física, pero a distancia, Teo esquivaba con mayor dificultad, pese a ser más veloz, eran muchas hojas a esquivar, por lo que recibió unos cuantos impactos.

"Hidrochoro, ahora"

"¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué quiere hacer?, no tiene sentido" decían Sora y Lira, preocupados porque Matt hubiese perdido la cabeza.

"Esto se pone interesante…" dijo Alexa prestando mayor atención, y ganándose la mirada de unos Riolu y Ralts confundidos.

Aunque dudo un poco, Teo acato la orden de Matt, disparando chorros de agua que se esparcían sobre todo el campo.

"Ahora que enloqueció, ¡Turtwig! ¡Acércate cada vez más usando hoja afilada!"

Mientras que el Turtwig se acercaba lanzando sus hojas, Teo las esquivaba t resistía como podía, con muchas dificultades, y luchando por mantenerse en pie.

"Teo, resiste, sé que puedes…" le gritaba Matt, sufriendo al ver como su Pokemon sufría.

"Ahora acaba con esto con Placaje"

"Ahora Teo, usa Destructor"

Al igual que al principio del combate, chocaron con una potencia igualada, sin embargo…

"Turtwig retrocede, no necesitamos recibir un golpe a cambio de dar uno. ¿Te quedaste sin trucos niño?" le pregunto burlándose de él.

"Al contrario, niña"

"¿Qué?"

Al darse cuenta, noto que Turtwig estaba en el suelo, sin posibilidad de moverse por culpa de la tierra húmeda, que parecía haber sido preparada con movimientos Hoja Afilada, sumado al ataque Absorber, y daba como resultado unas arenas movedizas que atraparon al Pokemon, sin darle oportunidad de escapar.

"Maldita sea, ¡Turtwig!, ¡Sal de ahí ahora!"

"No servirá así, ya sabes la lógica de las arenas movedizas, mientras más te mueves…"

"…más te atrapan… Maldición"

"Ahora usa Burbuja repetidas veces"

"Usa Refugio"

Ese movimiento era lo único que podía hacer, al estar tan atrapado en las arenas, aun así, de poco serbia al ser el ataque repetido de categoría especial, sin embargo llego un momento en el que…

"Ahora salta rápido y cae con Placaje"

Para sorpresa de todos, el Turtwig se liberó de la arena y dio el salto pedido, cayendo e impactando fuertemente sobre Teo.

"¿¡Pero que!?"

"Refugio es un ataque de tipo agua, supongo que usarlo era una buena excusa para la madre naturaleza, con tal de absorber el agua en el suelo"

Turtwig continuaba acertando muchos Placajes, en lo que Teo intentaba defenderse usando Destructor, pero las defensas del oponente estaban tan elevadas que era inútil intentar atacar físicamente.

"Además que esa agua sirvió para aumentar aún más las defensas intensificadas mediante Refugio"

Turtwig se disponía a retroceder viendo nuevamente al Piplup, quien parecía tener la mirada ya perdida.

"Basta, me rindo, no tiene caso continuar con esto" Exclamo Matt, bastante alterado al ver que ahora su Pokemon más joven estaba siendo torturado, pero lo dijo muy tarde, ya que el Turtwig asesto un Placaje más, que lo hizo salir volando hacia unos pocos metros de la ubicación de Matthew.

"Para nada, te lo hubieses pensado mejor antes de faltarme tanto al respeto hace un rato, ahora necesitas una lección, y tu Pokemon te puede enseñar lo que sucede cuando alguien no reconoce su lugar"

Este se acercó corriendo hacia él, para su sorpresa, al querer tomarlo, este lo aparto.

"Teo, ya está, no tienes que luchar más…"

Es entonces cuando el Piplup le picoteo la mano, bastante fuerte, haciendo que este la retire rápidamente.

"Ala, tienen que habar un poco" menciono Alexa a su Alakazam, quien creo un puente telepático entre Matt y Teo.

Allí, estaban sus conciencias en un vacío infinito, y Matt empezó por hablar.

"Teo, ya no tiene caso que esto continúe"

"Pero aun puedo seguir peleando…"

"Pero no es necesario, ya sea por donde va esto"

"Si aún puedo pelear, quiere decir que aun puedo decidir el curso"

"¿Pero por qué?, ya lo has dado todo…"

"No, aun no lo doy todo... Aún tengo un par de gotas extra…"

"…"

"…"

"Ok, tu ganas, que no se diga que no lo dejamos todo en este campo"

Y entonces volvieron a sus cuerpos, abriendo los ojos al unísono, viéndose, y sonriendo ampliamente.

"¿Qué con esas sonrisas? ¿Ya discutieron los términos del testamento?" dijo Luna, burlándose otra vez.

"Ya veras, ¡Vamos Teo, que no se diga que no lo hemos dado todo y aún más!"

Mientras que Matt volvía a su posición, ambos Pokemon se preparaban para un ataque final.

"¡Turtwig, Hoja afilada con toda tu potencia!"

"¡Teo, usa Burbuja a máximo poder!"

Ambos Pokemon dispararon sus ataques, la Burbuja de Teo se veía mucho más potente que nunca antes, debía ser por su habilidad Torrente. Pese al gran choque, muchas burbujas explotaban al chocar con las hojas, sin embargo, estas eran aún más, y se acercaban cada vez más.

"¡Teo, aguanta!"

"¡No te detengas Turtwig!"

Teo parecía estar pasándola mal, lo estaba dando todo y seguía sin ser suficiente, eso le frustraba enormemente, saber que simplemente no estaba a la altura, quería gritar, pero tenía que seguir atacando, sin rendirse hasta el final, no podía voltear a ver a su entrenador, pero sabía que estaba muy preocupado, y se sentía peor, ¿Convenció a su entrenador de verlo caer tristemente en combate? Eso le molestaba aún más, entonces recordó:

"Teo, no te preocupes. Es solo una batalla, no importa como termine, si dejas todo en el campo, estaré orgulloso de ti, a ver si se puedo estarlo más que ahora"

Esto lo reanimo, mucho más que antes, recordó porque estaba luchando, por que vale la pena luchar, se preparó y dejo de atacar.

"¡NO, TEO!"

"¡Al fin se rinde, Turtwig, acaba con el ahora!"

Mientras más se acercaban las hojas a su dirección, más se preparaba el joven Piplup, quien cuando estaba a punto de ser alcanzado, disparo por la boca un chorro gigantesco de agua, que destruyo al más mínimo contacto todas las hojas frente a él. El chorro continuo hasta impactar con el Turtwig bastante sorprendido, que no se esperaba eso, le golpeo de lleno, y sin disiparse el ataque, lo empujo muy rápidamente como una bala directo hacia Luna, quien lo recibió también. Ella tomo a su Pokemon y se dio vuelta, recibiendo la mayor parte del daño, hasta que finalmente se deshizo el agua, y ella junto con el Turtwig acabaron por estamparse con la pared de hacia su lado, para entonces caer inconscientes ambos al suelo.

"INCREIBLE TEO, ESO FUE MAGNIFICO, ERES MAGNIFICO" dijo Matt quien corría a sujetar a Teo, antes que cayese hacia atrás, al tomarlo el abrió ligeramente sus ojos, y el mensaje estaba claro: "Esas son las gotas que guardaba"

"Eso no fue Burbuja, para nada lo fue" Decía Lira acercándose rápidamente.

"Eso fue mucho más que una Pistola Agua incluso" decía esta vez Sora.

"Eso fue Hidrobomba, cerca de ser el ataque definitivo de tipo Agua" Decía Alexa quien tenía a Luna en brazos, sosteniendo la Pokeball de Turtwig, quien ya estaba dentro descansando.

"Pero es un Piplup, ¿Cómo aprendió ese ataque tan rápido?" Dijo Matt

"No lo aprendió, solo lo recordó"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Dijeron Sora y Lira.

"Sabía que había visto esos ojos antes. Dime algo Matt ¿Ese Piplup lo tienes desde apenas eclosiono del huevo, verdad?"

"Si…"

"¿Y te lo dio el profesor Serbal, verdad?"

"Aja…"

"Entonces debe ser el hijo del Empoleon del último campeón de la región de Sinnoh, al parecer tiene un movimiento huevo, aunque aún no se precisamente como funciona, o si lo que dije tiene sentido…"

"Como sea, ¿Que tal esta Luna?"

"Cansada, algo herida pero nada grave, en una hora debería estar como nueva"

"Ya veo"

"Y tu también mejor descansas, que se nota que tanto tu como tus Pokemon están bastante cansados igualmente"

Y se fueron a descansar, tras un par de horas ya estaban bien, al salir del cuarto vieron a Luna acercarse, se quedaron quietos bastante serios, sin embargo, ella solamente paso al lado, se detuvo a unos metros y simplemente dijo:

"Tal vez no son tan malos"

Y se marchó como si nada, Matt pensó en ello que le dijo, y lo tomo como el mejor cumplido que conseguiría de ella por un buen rato. Continúo su camino hasta llegar donde Alexa, sentándose a un costado suyo, para que dentro de 2 minutos apareiese Luna, sentándose al otro costado, y empezaron a hablar.

"¿Para qué nos presentaste?" Pregunto Luna

"Para que sean rivales" Respondió muy rápidamente Alexa.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto ahora Matt.

"Para que progresen más rápido"

"¿Con que fin?" Pregunto Luna.

"El de crear una generación en otro nivel"

"¿Eso qué quiere decir?" Pregunto Matt

"Pertenezco a los entrenadores más fuertes del mundo, háganse una idea"

"¿Eso qué significa?"

"Que en mi generación, pocos entrenadores sacaron a relucir todo su potencial"

"Nuevamente ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Nuevamente, que quiero que se hagan mucho más fuertes"

"¿Y qué tal te va en ese experimento?"

"Ustedes 2 hoy hicieron un gran combate, diría que están a mi nivel cuando tenía su edad"

"¿Es eso un cumplido?"

"Quizás"

"¿Es una muestra de tu decepción al ver que no estamos por encima de ti?"

"Quizás"

"¿Pretendes crear una generación de gente igual que tú?"

"Jejejeje, no. Pretendo crear una generación mejor que yo"

Quedaron todos en silencio, ni sabían cómo reaccionar ante esa última declaración, juntando todas las otras preguntas y respuestas, apuntaba solo a eso, por eso les dio la sensación de que les estaba repitiendo lo mismo de hace unos segundos atrás.

"Como sea. Juguemos a las 10 preguntas en alguna otra ocasión, fue divertido esta vez. Nos vemos" Dijo Alexa en lo que se alejaba hacia la cocina que se encontraba algo más lejos de donde estaban ellos, quienes se quedaron pensativos.

Al llegar a la cocina, Alexa empezó a prepararse un té, se detuvo, y preparo otra taza, entonces se sentó en la mesa pequeña y redonda que había cerca, dejando la otra taza frente a ella, donde apareció repentinamente el Alakazam.

"Vaya juego hiciste con ellos" dijo el Alakazam, tomando un sorbo del te hirviendo.

"¿De qué hablas? Respondí sinceramente a todas"

"A todas excepto aquella de ti cuando tenías su edad"

"Bueno, me deje llevar"

"¿Te dejaste llevar? A los 10 años te encontrabas entrenando a los últimos Pokemon de la Pokedex de Teselia que te faltaban por registrar en la Gruta Superación, donde solo se permite el paso a quien sea campeón de la región"

"Bueno, creo que mi memoria no es tan buena como la tuya, pero es lo que hay, a lo mejor los motiva eso que dije, y busquen mejorar aún más"

"A ver si tienes razón…"

"Si no es así, te debo unas papas fritas"

"Trato"

Y chocaron las tazas de té, para dar un sorbo más.


	15. Te cuento mi historia: Matthew

Pasaron las horas, Luna se encontraba junto con sus Pokemon esperando a que se recuperen, en especial Turtwig quien acabo seriamente herido, aunque sabía que se recuperaría, le tomaría más tiempo de lo normal, así que simplemente podía esperar y preguntarse por qué no pudo ganar un combate contra un joven don nadie como lo era Matthew, aunque ya reconoció su habilidad, de hecho, lo reconoció al verlo por primera vez, pero no quería sentirse débil tan pronto, en cambio, lo sintió por las malas, tras una derrota.

Matt estaba entrenando a Sora y Lira, en compensación por que ellos no participaron en la batalla. Lira usaba sus poderes psíquicos para levantar algunas rocas de tamaño moderado, y las arrojaba contra Sora, quien se acercaba a gran velocidad destruyendo las rocas con sus puños, hasta que finalmente llego a estar frente a frente, y al intentar golpear, Lira se agacho, envolviendo su mano derecha e una Confusión, y golpeándole en el vientre, haciéndole dar unos pasos atrás.

"Jejejeje, no está mal, pero necesitaras más que eso para vencerme" dijo Sora, en lo que se abalanzaba hacia ella, y daba múltiples golpes que le impactaban, tras 30 segundos Matt dijo en voz baja, a quien tenía al lado.

"¿Deberíamos decirle que es una roca?"

"Ha, está confundido por mi ataque al parecer, debe pensar que esa roca soy yo, aunque a este paso se romperá los huesos de la mano nuevamente…" le respondió Lira, mientras que veía como Sora intentaba aun atacar "Como sea, mejor acabo con esto así se detiene de una vez" dijo esta vez acercándose y preparando otra Confusión, sin embargo, al lanzarla Sora lo esquivo de un salto, cayendo del otro lado de la gran roca (la cual le doblaba en altura) que estaba golpeando, y de un fuerte ataque Palmeo, la destruyo, causando que muchas piedras salgan disparadas hacia Lira, quien no se lo esperaba, y fue alcanzada por varias rocas, hasta que se estabilizo y empezó a usar teletransporte para acercarse de a poco, al estar frente a él, uso Confusión y lo lanzo en forma de puño, aun en su mano, intentando alcanzarle en el rostro, pero Sora al mismo tiempo, preparo un Palmeo que levanto a la misma altura, y ambos ataques chocaron, creando una pequeña explosión que los cubrió, y ambos salieron disparados a sitios opuestos.

"Suficiente, vengan aquí ambos" Grito Matt, para la hora de evaluación. "Lira, te confiaste bastante, un enemigo confuso no es lo mismo que un enemigo derrotado, recuerda eso para la próxima vez, por otro lado, ¿Cómo estuviste confundido Sora? Se perfectamente que tu primera intención no fue golpear la roca"

"Cierto, pero tras unos segundos golpeándola ya mejore, y vi que la roca ya estaba débil, así que pensé que podría sacarle provecho al que me vea confuso, así que agua atacando y la prepare para destruirla y usarla como arma" respondió Sora, orgulloso de su estrategia.

"Y eso solo funciono porque tu oponente se confió, cosa que no sucederá si nos enfrentamos contra alguien fuerte de verdad. Por un lado, Lira, no te vuelvas a confiar, ni en un entrenamiento, además de bajar tus defensas drásticamente, puede ser un insulto hacia el rival, todos merecen ser tratados enserio, así su moral se mantiene alta y se inspira a mejorar. Y ahora, Sora: buena estrategia, pero repito, solo funciono porque tu oponente bajo la guardia, en caso de enfrentarnos a otra persona, no solo puede ser un ataque que no surgirá efecto, sino que gastas bastante energía y PP con tal de romper una roca así, lo mismo se aplica si usas tu entorno a tu favor donde sea, no te olvides que a medida que avancen en el camino, se encontraremos con otros entrenadores o Pokemon que es muy probable que conozcan la zona bastante ya que es su hábitat, entonces será ridículo pensar que una estrategia instantánea será realmente efectiva"

Vaya reprimenda que recibieron ambos, a lo que Lira intento responder:

"Hable contigo durante el combate, y me seguiste la conversación un rato, ¿No iría algo de la culpa a ti también?"

"Supongo que sí, pero este es un entrenamiento para ustedes 2, no siempre estaré ahí para ustedes, así que me gustaría que pudiesen estar preparados para cualquier situación en caso que tengan que hacerlo solos"

"…" ambos quedaron callados, esa fue una buena forma de recordarles que sus caminos se estaban por separar, por lo que bajaron un poco la mirada, Matt se percató de esto, y dijo entonces.

"Claro está, solo si tienen que luchar solos, no olviden que son muy pocas las peleas en la vida que hay que resolver solo, confíen en ustedes, en sus habilidades y en su compañero para resolver todas las otras situaciones" Esto los animo un poco más, aunque Matt tuviese en mente seguir su camino, ellos podían estar juntos, son amigos después de todo. "De todos modos" dijo Matt en lo que ponía sus manos sobre la cabeza de cada uno "Han hecho un trabajo excelente en este entrenamiento, se nota que progresan a gran velocidad, cosa de la que estoy orgulloso" termino por decir mostrando una gran y sincera sonrisa.

Esto ya les subió el ánimo a tope, por lo que decidieron salir los 3 a comer algo, nuevamente, a Alexa no le importara. Al llegar donde la heladera, se dieron cuenta que había fila, la adulta responsable de la casa se estaba haciendo un sándwich del tamaño de su cabeza como mínimo, y se marchó sin siquiera percatarse de quien estuviese detrás suyo. Matt abrió la nevera y saco un par de bebidas energéticas, que parecían haber de sobra, una para él, otra para Sora, y otra para Lira, chocaron las latas al ritmo de la palabra "Salud" y dieron un sorbo, para saber que lo que sea que hubiese dentro de la lata que decía que era un refresco energético de manzana no era un refresco energético de manzana. Para no ensuciar decidieron simplemente tragar esa cosa con sabor extraño; tras poner una cara de asco y mirar la lata de reojo por 10 segundos aproximadamente, dieron otro sorbo, poniendo la misma cara de asco, pero ahora dando otro sorbo aun antes; siguieron así por un buen rato hasta acabarse la lata y tirarla al tacho de basura.

"Eso fue lo peor que haya probado en mucho tiempo" dijo Sora.

"Concuerdo completamente" dijo Lira.

"Meh, he probado cosas peores" dijo Matt.

"Oh, probaron esa bebida, ¿Qué les parece?" pregunto Alexa, quien apareció repentinamente.

"Sabe extraño, como nada antes, aunque algo adictivo" Respondió Matt sin mostrar sorpresa en que ella apareciese.

"¿Así que les parece adictiva la sangre de oráculos vírgenes de cada región habida y por haber?"

"No es gracioso"

"Lo sé, en realidad es una mescla de bayas destinadas a fabricar Pokecubos para los Pokemon, pero tiene un par de cosas que la hacen tolerable para los humanos, es por eso que tanto tu como tus Pokemon están algo extrañados por el sabor, pero se incitan a beber aún más"

"No negare eso ¿Cómo esta Luna?" dijo en lo que empezaba a caminar sin rumbo, Sora y Lira decidieron quedarse viendo televisión en la sala de estar.

"Durmiendo, su Pokemon dejo el estado crítico y ahora se encuentra reposando adecuadamente, así que ella finalmente decidió prestarle atención a sus propias heridas y decidió descansar también" Dijo Alexa, siguiéndole, y a la vez guiándole por donde iba.

"Claro, olvide que hizo eso para proteger a su Pokemon ¿Esperabas que eso pase?"

"Si realmente, es la primera vez, pero está dispuesta a protegerlos de esa manera desde hace buen rato" A Matt le sorprendió eso un poco ¿Por qué era tan odiosa si podía hacer algo tan valiente como proteger a su Pokemon de un ataque que ni él pudo aguantar? Igualmente, Alexa siguió hablando. "Ella fue realmente estúpida"

Eso Matt no lo esperaba, respetaba el acto que hizo, así que busco defenderla "¿Como que estúpida? No hay nada de malo en querer proteger a un Pokemon"

"Reacciona niño, los humanos y Pokemon hacen equipo para complementarse, un entrenador brillante puede compensar a un Pokemon débil, creando un gran equipo, estas cualidades se dividen y complementan en cada sentido, ya sea fuerza, velocidad, o inteligencia"

"Pero…"

"No tiene caso discutirme sobre eso, para este tema sé que soy la mejor"

"…"

"Solo piénsalo; he dicho que Pokemon y entrenador se complementan, entonces ¿Por qué mi Pokemon es un increíble en todos los sentidos Alakazam? ¿Y por qué se reconocer tan bien esa clase de estupidez?"

Ahí nuevamente fue sorprendido, cuando piensa en un motivo para pensar mal de ella, salta con algo que explica su comportamiento y demuestra su profesionalidad, eso le irritaba un poco, creía que le tomaban el pelo, pero sabía respetarlo igualmente.

Tras unos minutos, decidió ver que tal estaba Luna, puede que no se cayesen muy bien en un principio, pero ella reconoció su habilidad, sentía que debía hacer lo mismo, al ser el combate más difícil que ha tenido, se paró frente a su habitación, toco la puerta, nadie responde, toco nuevamente, escucho un sonido leve, pero nadie responde. Finalmente decide entrar, y se encuentra con la niña mirando hacia el techo, tendida en la cama, sin apartar la mirada para ver a su visitante.

"¿Vienes a burlarte?" dijo ella, bastante callada.

"Vengo a ver como estas"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por respeto; reconozco que aunque te comportaste como una engreída por ser bastante hábil, en el campo de batalla pude ver que no era palabrería simplemente"

"Pues gracias, ¿Qué más quieres?"

"Pasar el rato"

"¿Por qué?"

"Alexa dijo que quería que fuésemos rivales, y como fue tan amable conmigo y mis Pokemon, siento que puedo hacerle ese favor, así que prefiero venir y hablar, tendremos que acostumbrarnos el uno al otro, así que mejor empezar pronto"

"Ok, ¿Y de qué quieres hablar?"

"No lo sé, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?"

"Paso"

"¿Cómo conociste a Alexa?"

"Paso"

"¿Cómo conseguiste a tus Pokemon?"

"Paso"

"No me ayudas mucho ¿Sabes?"

"Pas… ¿Esa fue retorica?"

"A ver, pregunta tu"

"Paso"

"¡Vamos! Ayúdame un poco, quiero hacer esto más fácil para ambos, pero tú lo dificultas bastante ¿No quieres que Alexa se alegre de que podamos llevarnos sanamente en lugar de empalarnos con picas con la mirada?"

Esto la dejo sin palabras en la boca y mente, si quería eso, quería alegrar a Alexa por sus propios motivos, pero ¿Por qué tenía que ser así con un tipo a quien ni siquiera conocía? Entonces se dispuso a hablar, y dijo:

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debes ser tú? Me he esforzado mucho, trabaje hasta hacerme de las mejores de la prestigiosa escuela de Jubileo donde solo sale lo mejor de lo mejor, y la señorita K. quiere que me lleve bien con un tipo que se nota que le va bien desde un principio, un tipo a quien acaba de conocer, y ya parece agradarle más que yo. No lo entiendo, simplemente no lo entiendo; y lo peor es que lo primero que haces al venir a esta casa es derrotarme frente a ella, y luego aparecer buscando hacer las paces aunque ganaste, lo que solo significa madurez mental, maldición…"

Luna se desquito con el tan rápido, que lo dejo sin habla, no se perdió de ningún detalle, veía como se sentía, se sentía algo culpable por que parecía ser cierto, sin embargo, en lugar de marcharse, opto por una alternativa muy arriesgada.

"¿Crees que me fue bien desde un principio? Toma asiento, que esto puede que sea largo…"

"Estoy acostada, y di lo que tengas que decir, te escuchare con tal de que luego te marches"

"Ok, veamos por dónde empezar…"

-Mi primer cumpleaños lo recuerdo muy vagamente, gracias a fotos recuerdo que vivía en una casa estándar, me visitaron muchas personas las cuales eran conocidos de mi padre, él estaba ayudándome a soplar las velas de un pastel que por la imagen, era casero, muy humilde, ahora sé que mi padre andaba algo flojo con su trabajo, por lo que no se pudo permitir una gran fiesta, pero sé que fue de las tortas más ricas que haya comido jamás, recuerdo que recibí múltiples regalos, algunos mejores que otros, el regalo de mi padre fue sin duda el más tacaño, pero no podría pedir nada mejor realmente, un collar, el mismo que tengo puesto ahora, con las siglas MK, siglas de mi nombre y apellido, hasta que me explico eso unos años después, creí que se trataba de Mortal Kombat, una saga de videojuegos que me gusta bastante, y de los primeros juegos que jugué, pero claro, me estoy adelantando; sea como sea, este collar me hace sentir que no estoy solo jamás, una frase muy cliché para esta clase de cosas, pero es como me siento.

-Mi segundo año con vida fue bastante corto sobre asuntos importantes, solo destacaría una cosa que si es muy importante: Paseando con mi padre encontramos un Pokemon muy herido y hambriento, y tras llevarlo a un centro Pokemon, aprendí que era un Spinda, ese fue mi primer acercamiento real al mundo de los Pokemon; tras todo el tratamiento, decidimos adoptarlo, se trataba de un Pokemon con una elevada edad, por lo que era tranquilo, y no parecía marearse mucho, como si se hubiese acostumbrado a su naturaleza.

-Mi años fueron largos, pero no muy malos, empecé el jardín de infantes, conocí a múltiples niños que serían mis amigos por esa época, algunos tenían Pokemon, y pude saber más aun de ellos, descubriendo que me fascinaba todo lo relacionado con estas criaturas superiores en varios aspectos a nosotros. Tras finalizar el Preescolar a los 5 años, se venía la época que menos recuerdo, pese a ser tan cercana en comparación a las anteriores anécdotas.

-Empecé Primaria, apenas había conocidos del jardín, pero seguimos distintas líneas sociales, distanciándonos en un mismo salón. Recuerdo que el día de las madres nos mandaron un trabajo, el cual me emociono, lo veía como una buena oportunidad para conocer finalmente a mi madre, por lo que al volver a casa con mi padre, le pregunte sobre su paradero, y decidió que ya iba siendo hora de decírmelo: No lo sabía, un día simplemente ya no estaba en la casa y ya está. No lo entendía, pero no había más que hacer, paso el tiempo y poco más paso.

-Llegue a segundo año de primaria, a los 7 años, como es debido, solo ocurrió un evento importante, y fue la muerte del Spinda que vivía con nosotros, como ya mencione era bastante viejo ya, y ese fue el motivo de su fallecimiento, aunque lo extraño, no lo lamento, ya que sé que no murió injustamente ni nada, sino en paz. Otra cosa que destacar era que por aquí es donde conocí al Profesor Serbal por parte de mi padre.

-Llegaron los fatídicos 8 años, y solo soy capaz de recordar aquel accidente automovilístico que sufrimos mi padre y yo; cuando supe de su muerte, hui del lugar, hay quien piensa que es porque me sentía culpable, pero de hecho era porque ya sentía que no pertenecía a ningún lugar donde fuese a parar.

-Lo que quedaba de mis 8 años, y todo de los 9, así como parte de los 10, los pase de aquí para allá, intentando sobrevivir como pudiese hasta llegar a un hogar inexistente, pero valía la pena soñar un poco, así fue como me gane a pulso el odio de muchos tipos, tanto comunes como importantes, como líderes de gimnasio, por los desastres que hacía, no me escucharían, así que nunca me detuve a decirles de mi situación, además, seguro les interesaba tanto como a mí me interesan sus vidas, al no haberlos conocido jamás, en cambio, rescato que fueron los años donde más interactúe con múltiples Pokemon que me ayudaron solo porque si, sin motivo aparente, ellos comprendían lo difícil de la supervivencia, y se hacían una idea de lo difícil que sería sin saber defenderme como humano que soy, así que me entrenaron, y aunque irónico, hicieron un buen trabajo invirtiendo los papeles momentáneamente; soy mucho más capaz que múltiples personas de mi edad y superior incluso, soy más ágil, mejores reflejos, fuerza ligeramente mayor, velocidad optima e intento semi-infalible, tal como dije, en esos sentidos estoy por encima de muchas personas, pero lo suficiente como para entrar aun en lo humanamente posible, por lo que no soy un súper humano. Eventualmente ya no vi sentido a continuar, y me dirigí al Monte Corona a esperar lo peor, así por azar del destino, conocí a Sora y Lira, el Riolu y la Ralts que viste antes, con los que no luchaste, por su privacidad, solo diré ahora que llegamos hasta aquí juntos y nada más.

Vaya historia larga que le conto a Luna, quien intentaba sentir algo de compasión, pero no quería demostrarlo a la vez. Lo único que pudo decir es una pregunta.

"¿Por qué me cuentas esto?"

"¿Ves que no lo tuve fácil?"

"Eso no responde a mi pregunta del todo"

"Ahora me conoces, sabes de dónde vengo, no sé por qué Alexa me trajo aquí, dentro de todos los demás posibles, también me esforcé mucho para llegar adonde estoy, y fue más que nada suerte en la mayoría de los casos, suerte que no se si merecía realmente, y en cuanto a la madurez mental, supongo que desde hace rato que no me puedo permitir pensar como un niño honestamente"

"…"

"Como sea, te conté esto solamente para que decidas si vale la pena confiar en mi"

"Algo arriesgado"

"Lo dije hace rato, y bien… ¿Puedes hacerlo?"

"…"

"…"

"Ok, vale la pena intentarlo" dijo Luna en lo que se reincorporaba, sentándose, era su turno de contar una historia, y aunque no sea tan larga, no sería menos importante.


	16. Te cuento mi historia: Luna

"Sin rodeos, directo al grano, empecemos…" Dijo Luna aclarando su garganta.

-No sé dónde nací, puesto que mi memoria empieza en un orfanato, pase 7 años como cualquier chico del sitio ocasionalmente jugando con ellos, agradezco que no me marginaron, nadie fue marginado realmente, todos fuimos integrados, sin embargo no hace que mi estadía ahí la recuerde con felicidad, los adultos del sitio eran como debían ser, solo nos cuidaban y evitaban que nos matemos ante cualquier cosa existente. Fue a la edad de 7 años que tuvimos una visita de múltiples entrenadores, lo mejor de lo mejor que la región podía ofrecer, el Alto Mando junto con la campeona Cinthia y una invitada suya, quien ese mismo día en un combate entre la invitada y Cinthia, la primera mostro una superioridad digna de ser relatada, con un estilo formidable barrio solo con su Alakazam a todo el equipo de Cinthia, recuerdo como rompió los limites ya establecidos, y creo un Psíquico tan potente que afecto a un Pokemon siniestro, como lo era Spiritomb; como le dio un paseo aéreo a su Togekiss; como estrello contra todo lo posible que hubiese en el sitio a su Lucario; como simplemente lanzo un Psíquico de poder reducido para no herir gravemente la conciencia de su Roserade; como elimino totalmente a su Milotic con su Energibola; y como lucho en serio contra su Garchomp, hasta alzarse con la victoria, ante la mirada atónita de todos los otros niños, y el alto mando incluido, quienes no esperaban tanto poder. Al finalizar el combate ya lo tenía claro, yo quería ser como ella, por lo que me dispuse a acercarme y hablarle, pero antes de eso, cuando estaba a mitad de camino, ella se acercó a la campeona y le ofreció una mano, la cual ella acepto con una gran sonrisa, eso me confundió bastante, si ella gano ¿Por qué debía tratarla como igual? Mi mentalidad se basaba en jerarquías, de mayor a menor, y nadie debería interactuar con quien no está a su nivel, así que me acerque y le pregunte eso, a lo que aunque todos los demás se sintieron extrañados y me miraron como si hubiese hecho algo mal, ella me respondió tranquila, entendiendo mi punto de vista: "Porque es lo correcto, uno debe tener modales, y prepararse para ganar con estilo, así en caso de que se pierda, se reciba el mismo trato" esa fue una respuesta muy cliché, y no me quedaría con solo eso, así que respondí sin quedarme atrás que eso era algo muy egoísta, lo que no me espere fue su respuesta: "Todo ser vivo en el planeta es egoísta, hasta quien hace buenas acciones lo hace solo para incrementar su propio ego, y satisfacerse así, lo que lo hace algo bueno, es que esas acciones egoístas puedan ayudar aunque sea indirectamente a quien sea posible y lo merezca". Entendí rápidamente ese punto de vista, y finalice diciendo que quería ser tan fuerte como ella cuando tenga su edad, y al parecer no me acostumbre, porque su respuesta me volvió a sorprender: "No. Te prohíbo que seas tan fuerte como yo, en cambio quiero que seas más fuerte, es el único resultado con el que deberías contentarte, y después supérate, eso te dará un largo camino que recorrer".

"Como puedes ver, ya me lo había dicho antes a mí, mientras que tú lo escuchaste hace poco" dijo Luna, poniendo una pequeña pausa a la historia.

"Sabía que se trataba de Alexa, ¿De quién más si no?" respondió Matthew.

"Como sea, continuare…"

-A partir de ese día, ella empezó a frecuentar el sitio, enseñaba a los niños a pelear, y a quien no le gustaban las batallas, les prestaba su Pokedex, la cual estaba completa, y tenía Pokemon de otras regiones, algunas veces los traía en persona, y contribuía a las clases primarias que daban en el sitio, unas veces fue ella quien dio la clase, y se disfrutaban mucho más, eventualmente fui admirándola cada vez más, pero sin obsesionarme, pues recordaba lo que me dijo, y sabía que en algún momento de mi vida, acabaría frente a ella en el campo de batalla, así que estudie más en secreto, busque información sobre ella y sus Pokemon para crear estrategias, hasta que un mes después me descubrió, en lugar de decirme algo en contra de eso, me alago por mi determinación a lograr aquel objetivo, y no esperaba que se sentase a mi lado a hablarme de ella y sus Pokemon, contándome anécdotas de sus múltiples viajes y batallas, las estrategias que solía usar antes cuando cualquier entrenador con quien se enfrentase era un desafío a superar, y me hablo de los Pokemon más fuertes conocidos, entre ellos los Pokemon legendarios, diciéndome que habían algunos que era posible capturar sin alterar el orden de la naturaleza, y diciéndome que si era muy talentosa, podría encaminarme hacia ellos en algún momento, me mostro imágenes e información de ellos, mencionando que algunos están en su propio campo donde se almacenan sus Pokemon, siendo que ella por cierto motivo logro superar el límite propuesto por las cajas, siendo como el rancho del profesor Oak; mientras que sobre los otros Pokemon legendarios, dijo que lucho contra ellos, y se dejaron analizar por la Pokedex cuando reconocieron el poder de Alexa.

"Así que ella en verdad es una entrenadora legendaria…" Hablo Matthew nuevamente, quería aclarar esa duda.

"Entre los mejores del mundo, ella ocupa el puesto número 6, recientemente gano ese título al derrotar a Rojo frente a las cámaras en un combate con todo el poder de ambos" Le respondió Luna, quien paro para tomar aire.

"Derrotar a un Rojo en serio… Eso sí que dice mucho de lo que es capaz"

"Ok, vamos a la mitad de la historia aproximadamente…"

-Pasaron ya 5 meses desde que conocí a Alexa, y eran vacaciones, por lo que el año escolar había finalizado, Alexa se iría de viaje a otra región, al parecer tenia cosas que hacer en la Meseta Añil de Kanto, sitio donde se reúnen los administradores de toda liga en el mundo, durante la tarde del ultimo día, ella visitaría el orfanato para despedirse, ya que pasaría algunos meses allí. Recuerdo que estaba enojada, era la primera vez que hacia una amiga de verdad, y se marcharía, por lo que ni siquiera estaba con ánimos de verla, aun así ella se acercó, creí que me hablaría, que diría esas cosas tan comunes de: "¿Estas bien?; No te preocupes, volveré pronto; nos vemos luego, cuídate; etc… Sin embargo, me sorprendió otra vez dejando una Pokeball al lado mío, y diciendo simple y llanamente: "Sobrevive" y entonces se marchó. En esa Pokeball se encontraba Turtwig, el mismo con el que te enfrentaste hace poco, y se volvió así mi Pokemon, entrene con el bastante a mi manera, con lo que pudiese en ese lugar, y pasaron volando unos 3 meses más, era con diferencia la mejor de todo el orfanato, por encima de profesores y directores, ya podían venir todos los entrenadores del sitio a la vez, y entonces podría luchar en serio, ese mismo día llego Alexa, y ni bien puso un pie en mi habitación, cuando se disponía a hablar, la desafié a un combate, no sé por qué me había olvidado de su poder en aquella lejana pelea contra Cinthia, pero al final me sorprendí de la señora paliza que me lleve de un solo golpe de un Pokemon que ella estaba entrenando, uno de otra región, que entrenaba porque si, ya que hoy en día, no pertenece a ninguno de sus equipos armados. Obviamente como entrenadora Top del sitio, me sentía devastada, ver como todo mi esfuerzo se veía reflejado en mi Pokemon totalmente inconsciente con suma facilidad, esas cosas duelen para un entrenador, pero antes de que pueda decir algo, fue su turno de hablar primero, me sorprendió otra vez diciendo: "Empaca tus cosas, te vienes conmigo". Imagina mi cara al escuchar eso, no me lo creía, así que pedí explicaciones, y dijo que en realidad llego al sitio hace una hora, y se encontraba haciendo los papeleos para adoptarme, no pude evitar emocionarme, saber que viviría ahora con una de las mejores entrenadoras, y saber que eso me permitiría poder tener un buen futuro, donde pueda trabajar duro y superarla; acabe corriendo a abrazarla, y ella me lo devolvió, luego me separo, me puso a su altura y dijo: "Recuerda, el hecho de que te haya adoptado no me hace tu madre, no pienso hacerme responsable por tus posibles errores en un posible futuro, solo vienes conmigo para ser aún mejor, como pareces anhelar tanto" al escuchar eso, esboce una sonrisa, y recuerdo mis palabras a la perfección, nunca antes había hablado tan en serio en mi vida, pero dije: "Je, no lo querría de otro modo"

"Increíble, así que esa clase de persona es Alexa, no sé si sorprenderme…"

"Yo me di el lujo de hacerlo, tu también puedes. Como sea, vamos por la recta final…"

-Paso ya un año desde que me adopto, yo tenía 9 años ya, y ese mismo año finalice la Primaria en la escuela de Ciudad Jubileo, donde empecé desde el primer año, ignorando completamente mis progresos en el orfanato hablando como escolar. Pase a ser el centro de atención de la región por un rato, donde probablemente no te diste cuenta, ya que creo que seguías viviendo con aquellos Pokemon que mencionaste, además que duro como una semana solamente, ya sabes que esas cosas se van tan rápido como vienen, pero de todos modos, todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que yo era superdotada en el sentido académico de la palabra, y llame la atención de 2 personas específicas, que desearía no haber conocido jamás, un hombre y una mujer de clase alta, que vivía en Hoenn, aparecieron repentinamente en esta misma casa cuando Alexa estaba de viaje, y al abrirles la puerta, se invitaron a sí mismos a pasar dentro, esa horrible conversación que quisiera olvidar, quedo grabada en mi mente:

"Así que es aquí donde te criaste ¿No?" dijo el hombre, que ya por su voz me caía mal.

"Oigan ¿Que creen que hacen?" respondí algo asustado de que unos extraños entrasen en la casa.

"Algo humilde, alguien como tu debería lucir mucho más que esto, además, ¡Mira esa ropa! Acaso eres campesina" dijo aquella mujer horrible, ganándose a pulso mi repulsión"

"Oigan ustedes 2, no sé quiénes son, pero por su comportamiento, tampoco me interesa saberlo, ahora solo importa que ustedes no tienen permiso de estar aquí, y si no se largan ahora mismo, llamare a la policía"

"Que malos modales que tienes niña, primero que nada, no nos levantes la voz, segundo, no eres nadie para mandarnos o amenazarnos precisamente a nosotros, aunque tercero… Tienes razón, no nos hemos presentado como es debido" dijo aquel hombre, levantando la voz, intentando intimidarme, pero ya estaba haciendo algo, tenía el teléfono en mano, y sabía a quién llamar principalmente.

"¿Señorita K? Por favor venga pronto, creo que estoy en peligro"

"Estoy en una conferencia ahora, ¿qué sucede?"

"Un par de personas entraron como si nada en la casa, y se creen superiores como unos ineptos"

"Pues bájales los humos, extingue su llama, o en otras palabras, patéales el trasero y sácalos, luego llama a la policía"

"Pero…"

No pude seguir conversando ya que tiraron el teléfono, entonces la mujer dijo.

"Escúchanos cuando estaos hablando, niña maleducada"

"Como seguramente no estabas prestando atención, lo repetiré: nosotros somos tus padres biológicos"

"¿¡!?"

"Luna, dame 5 segundos" decía desde el teléfono Alexa, quien después apareció inmediatamente en ese mismo lugar, al lado de su Alakazam, habían usado teletransporte en ese mismo momento, ya que pudo notar que ella tenía su teléfono aun en su oído.

"Oh, usted crio a nuestra hija, y la volvió lo que es hoy en día, supongo que debo agradecérselo" dijo aquella mujer, que decía ser la madre de Luna.

"Yo no la crie, solo le di lo necesario para que pueda ser independiente, cosa que si usted es su madre, debería haber hecho"

"Vaya, así que por eso la niña es tan maleducada, tuvo una terrible influencia" dijo esta vez el supuesto padre.

"Díganme ustedes 2, quiero que me expliquen qué está pasando aquí, ¿Cómo aparecen así de la nada y dicen ser mis padres?" Pregunto Luna, quien ya se cansó de la situación.

Aquellas personas se miraron, y sin palabra alguna, acordaron turnarse para explicar lo que sea necesario, empezando por la mujer:

"Mi nombre es Lena, y el nombre de mi marido es Albert; y venimos de la región de Hoenn"

"Ambos somos directores del centro comercial, así como del museo artístico de Ciudad Calagua"

"Sabía que los había visto en algún lado; hace un par de años creo que salve el museo de arte de unos "No muy reformados" miembros del Equipo Magma ¿Y que los trae aquí?" dijo Alexa, con una cara extrañada, temía por donde iría la conversación.

"Oh, no creo que te hayamos agradecido por eso, buen trabajo, pero en todo caso, venimos aquí por nuestra hija"

"Hemos visto sobre ella en la televisión, y así supimos dónde estaba así como su condición"

"No me gusta a donde va esto" dijo Alexa, empezando a molestarse haciéndose una idea de la situación.

"Y díganme, si tienen tanto éxito, ¿Por qué me mandaron al orfanato? ¿Acaso no tenían lo suficiente para cuidarme? ¿Acaso consiguieron el éxito tras dejarme y después perdieron rastro de mi paradero? ¿Acaso…?

"Esa respuesta es simple, bastante si me preguntan"

"No necesitábamos una hija"

"…" Luna quedo con una cara inexpresiva

"…" Alexa frunció el ceño bastante, quería echarlos de su casa, pero no sin antes saber a qué se referían, y no sin antes conseguirse un suvenir de sus huesos.

"¿Q-que quieren decir?" dice Luna, tartamudeando.

"Eso mismo, cuando naciste, nos dimos cuenta que no darías la talla, y acabarías retrasándonos, eso era algo que no nos podíamos permitir"

"Así que era mejor deshacernos de ti, sin embargo, cuando vimos la noticia de una niña prodigiosa que termino la escuela primaria de ni más ni menos que Ciudad Jubileo: eso significaba que nos equivocamos, al parecer vales la pena, así que venimos a llevarte con nosotros"

"¿Con que fin?" dijo Alexa, con brazos cruzados.

"Vaya que les gusta hacer preguntas ¿Eh? Como sea, solo usa la cabeza"

"Imagina nada más el revuelo que causara que nosotros, los dueños de sitios tan importantes en Hoenn se reúnan en directo con su hija perdida, y que esa hija sea tan brillante como lo eres tú, eso nos ayudaría a ampliarnos a otras regiones, y extenderíamos el negocio hasta niveles impresionantes. Claro está, tendremos que pensar en una expresión que poner frente a las cámaras, y una para ti también, Luna. Como sea, no perdamos más tiempo aquí, vámonos hija"

"…" Luna no creía lo que escuchaba, ¿Qué clase de palabras eran esas? ¿Cómo podían decirlo tan a la ligera? ¿Eran humanos para tener ese comportamiento? No lo entendía, sin duda alguna, pocas personas en el mundo estaban preparadas para reaccionar a esa situación específica.

"Oye, no soy una persona perfecta, pero una cosa es que unos padres abandonen a sus hijos por motivos personales, y otra completamente distinta pero peor es que los dejen a merced del mundo solamente por capricho, así que me limitare a decir: Ustedes no son bienvenidos aquí, nunca lo fueron y nunca lo serán, así que lárguense inmediatamente antes que los eche por la fuerza" dijo Alexa, con total calma, parece que ella si estaba lista para reaccionar en esa situación.

"Vaya, vaya… Parece que mentías al decir que nos conocías, se nota que no sabes a quien le hablas, mujer ignorante" dijo el hombre, enojado, pero intentando mantener la calma.

"Ustedes tampoco, viejos ignorantes" Respondió Alexa, buscaba ser diplomática, pero su corazón le pedía a mil gritos enseñarles modales, y su cerebro, por otro lado, estaba trayendo el garrote, ya saben, para más placer.

"Somos de las personas más adineradas en el mundo entero, estamos entre los 50 con mayores ganancias por año" Dijo la mujer, agrandándose, buscando intimidarle.

"Si, aja… Avísenme cuando pertenezcan a los 20 mejores entrenadores del mundo, y sus ganancias entren igualmente entre los 20 más ricos, entonces quizás tengan el derecho de besarle los zapatos a la Campeona Errante, ignorantes" Dijo Alexa, sin necesidad de cambiar el tono de voz, ya los veía por debajo del núcleo del planeta, y eso sí que es bajo. Ella no dejaba de repetirse en su mente: "Turn Down For What" en lo que igualmente se felicitaba por que la expresión de esos señores cambio drásticamente.

"Pues… Sea como sea, la decisión final la tiene Luna"

"Exacto, dime Luna ¿Prefieres quedarte con esta horrible mujer, quien pese a sus ganancias, vive con tan pocas cosas? O, en el otro lado ¿Prefieres venir con nosotros, tus legítimos padres, quienes te podemos ofrecer todo lo que quieras a cambio de tu comportamiento favorable?"

Luna se había librado del Limbo emocional hace unos segundos, donde pensó la situación detenidamente, y se preguntó cómo reaccionar ante posibles, afortunadamente, estaba lista, ya no dudaría, y tenía la respuesta que considero óptima para la situación.

"Intenten recordar, desde que llegaron aquí, cada una de las oraciones que dijeron, con las mismas palabras específicas, así como su entonación, y lo que querían decir. Y con esos datos ¿Qué tal si intentan pensar en una persona que acepte a unos monstruos como ustedes? Simplemente lárguense de mi vista, ¡No me conocen en lo más mínimo como para hablarme así, y en lo que a mí respecta, soy una niña huérfana y no tengo apellido, y mi nombre lo conseguí en el orfanato donde me dejaron unas burlas de unas parodias de unas falsificaciones de personas que se parecen mucho a ustedes!"

"Mocosa… No te lo perdonaremos, si nos volvemos a encontrar, lo pagaras muy caro" dijo la mujer, conteniendo la ira, sin saber cómo controlar la sensación de haber perdido contra una entrenadora quien para su suerte, era realmente reconocida mundialmente; pero más aún le molestaba haber perdido así contra una niña de 9 años.

"Recen por que ese día no llegue, porque aquí dije todo lo que tenía que decir, y ese hipotético futuro será solo para darles lo que ahora me guardo…"

Esas personas apartaron la mirada, y se marcharon derrotadas, vigiladas por múltiples Pokemon que habitaban el jardín delantero que los ignoraron al venir, pero que parecían haber escuchado todo, y ahora solo los miraban y se acercaban, posicionándose detrás de él, advirtiendo lo que tocaría si llegasen a cometer el error de volver.

"¿Burla de parodia de falsificación? ¿Cuándo te deje viendo Alf a solas?" Dijo Alexa, intentando animar el ambiente.

"Jejejeje…"

"Como sea, esto debió ser difícil para ti, si quieres hablar, me tienes aquí"

"Gracias señorita K. lo tendré presente, pero por ahora… (Suspiro) por ahora iré a dormir…" decía en lo que se marchaba.

"Luna…" dijo para sí misma Alexa, viendo a su Alakazam, quien cerraba bruscamente los portones con sus poderes psíquicos, pegándoles un buen susto a aquellas personas, que tuvieron que saltar para no ser golpeados.

-Tras cierto tiempo, a petición mía, descubrí que esas personas si eran mis padres biológicos, y me pareció horrible compartir sangre con esa clase de gente, entonces decidí que aquello que dije seria cierto, no usaría jamás su apellido, en cambio, viviría de mis méritos, con tal de no tener que verles la cara nuevamente.

"Ese es el final de mi historia…"

"…" Matthew en verdad que se sorprendió, aunque quisiese, no sería capaz de comprender el cómo se sentía ella por dentro, después de todo, sus circunstancias fueron bastante malas, y tuvo muchos problemas a lo largo de su vida, pero ella no lo paso mucho mejor que él, en cambio, sufrió bastante siguiendo un camino realmente diferente. El joven no pudo hacer más que simplemente agachar la cabeza, y pensar un poco.

"No sientas lastima por mí por favor, no quiero eso. ¿No tienes nada que decirme en todo caso?"

"Solo una cosa donde te equivocas…"

"¿Qué me equivoco? Es mi historia ¿Dónde me puede equivocar?"

"En tu última frase: Ese es el final de mi historia" dijo Matthew levantando la mirada "No es el final de tu historia, y tampoco lo que conté era el final de la mía"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Que seguimos vivos, aquí, hablando entre nosotros, tras una batalla en la que no pensamos en más que derrotar al oponente, pero ahora hablamos pacíficamente, esta anécdota empezó bastante mal, pero ahora nos vemos aquí como compañeros, futuros rivales, y espero que sanos en el arte de la rivalidad"

"¿Cuál es tu punto?"

"Si algo como lo sucedido entre nosotros empezó tan mal y termina bien, podremos finalizar bien nuestras historias, tenemos vida para rato, así que busquemos resolver todo problema que tengamos, y ganémonos el clásico, cursi y cliché final feliz que nos merecemos"

Luna quedo perpleja, no esperaba que dijese algo como eso, pero le gustó la idea, por lo que extendió una mano.

"Tienes mi simpatía, Matthew, pero no más, mi amistad tendrás que ganártela con más esfuerzo" dijo Luna, sonriendo desafiante al final.

"No la necesito, pero ya que lo mencionas, creo que la buscare" dijo Matt aceptando el desafío.

Se dieron un apretón de manos respetuoso, hasta que apareció Alexa abriendo la puerta, y diciendo:

"¡Chicos!, ¡Preparence, pónganse algo lindo, que hoy a la noche; que creo que es en una hora como mucho; saldremos de fiesta!"

"¿Fiesta?" se preguntaron ambos niños confundidos; ninguno esperaba que hay mismo ocurriría algo que decidiría finalmente su destino.


	17. La reunion de los famosos

En efecto, Alexa había sido invitada a una fiesta en la ciudad, normalmente pasaba de ellas, ya que nunca encontraba mucho que hacer ahí, pero ante la presencia de Matthew y Luna, sería una buena oportunidad ¿Para qué? Ya se verá luego.

De todos modos, los niños no preguntaron, por parte de Luna, sabía que si ella proponía algo como eso, era porque tenía algo en mente, mientras que Matt solo siguió el ritmo porque si, no necesitaba otro motivo que no fuese: "No tengo nada que hacer en lo que resta de día". Algo tan sincero como eso no podía ser cuestionado (Toma tiempo y es aburrido explicar un: "Porque si"). Se prepararon, sus Pokemon ya dormían, así que no los llevaron, Sora y Lira se engancharon desde hace horas con la TV de ochorromil (si han visto series como Los Chicos Del Barrio, o Ed, Edd y Eddy, sabrán que esa palabra es como un número) pulgadas, en lo que continuaron viendo Naruto.

"Oh, el valle del fin, ahí lucharan tanto Naruto como Sasuke, y ganara este último yendo con Orochimaru" dijo Luna que vio la pantalla rápidamente.

Sora y Lira se dieron vuelta, sus ojos no eran los mismos, parecían rojos, rojos como la sangre de niña de 10 años spoilera que querían beber en ese mismo momento, cuando se abalanzaron directo hacia todos ellos, sin discriminar sus ataques hacia quien. A duras penas lograron salir saltando y rompiendo una ventana, huyendo hacia el lado izquierdo de la mansión.

"¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!" pregunto Luna, calmándose un poco.

"¡Despertaste al demonio spoiler, uno ni siquiera debería interactuar con ellos cuando están en labor de ver una serie, y vas tu a romper limites conocidos por la humanidad!" respondió Matt exaltado, igualmente calmándose ligeramente.

"Cierto, Luna, tú me pagaras la ventana cuando tengas dinero" complemento Alexa, haciendo que la niña suspirara y simplemente siguiese caminando.

Tras 10 minutos caminando, llegaron hacia un gran salón, de más de 100 metros cuadrados, sin duda, era sitio de eventos, y por eso no sorprendió que ese fuese el destino. Entraron y se encontraron con mucha gente, entrenadores profesionales, algunos conocidos que incluso superaron la Liga Pokemon, y como no, los 8 líderes de gimnasio… bueno, 7, Lectro rara vez se presenta a esas cosas, por no decir que nunca.

"¿Qué les parece? Aquí esta una buena porción de lo que esta región tiene para ofrecer en cuanto al arte de las batallas Pokemon" decía Alexa extendiendo los brazos, intentando abarcar toda le gente, que se percató de que una persona los menciono, y al voltear y ver quien era, se encontraron con que era Alexa K., de las entrenadoras más poderosas a escala global, y bueno, prácticamente los niños que caminaban a su lado, pisaban la alfombra roja de los famosos, ante miradas de todos.

"Alexa, ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?" pregunto Matt, quien se sentía incómodo caminando ante las miradas de todos.

"Actualmente, me lo pregunto también" continuo Luna.

"Paciencia jóvenes promesa" respondió Alexa, por usar esa frase, ya se ubicaron y se hicieron una idea de lo que sucedería.

Se acercaron a una mesa donde se reunían los 7 líderes de gimnasio presentes, quienes al percatarse de su presencia, se pusieron de pie, para saludar a la mujer en frente.

"Señorita Alexa, nos honra con su presencia" dijo Brega, líder especializada en el tipo lucha.

"En verdad nos sorprende y alegra tenerla aquí" dijo esta vez Roco, líder de esa misma ciudad, usuario del tipo Roca.

"No sé por qué se sorprenden, si ustedes me invitaron, ¿Acaso no querían que viniese y por eso se sorprenden?" respondió Alexa, con Matt y Luna detrás de él nadie se percató de su existencia siquiera.

"Para nada madeimoselle, usted es más que bienvenida donde quiera" dijo esta vez Fantina, quien maneja el tipo fantasma con tanta gala en combates como concursos.

"Lo que nos sorprende es que rara vez se presenta a fiestas y reuniones de este calibre, aunque tampoco se presenta en las más famosas y prestigiosas normalmente…" dijo esta vez Inverna, de Puntana, como su nombre y ciudad indica, obviamente se especializa en el tipo Fuego (sarcasmo invisible pasa desapercibido).

"En verdad, ¿Que la trae por aquí?" dijo esta vez Aceron, quien se mantenía a distancia, pero no pudo evitar reaccionar ante la presencia de Alexa.

"No está mal ir a lo tranquilo para variar ¿No lo creen? Es así como me siento, y aquí me ven; Oh, Gardenia, Mananti, ¿Qué tal ustedes? No los veo desde el último torneo de Lideres de Sinnoh que se realizó en el torneo de Teselia" Cambio de la joven campeona respetada, dirigiéndose a los otros 2 líderes presentes.

"Yo no tenía nada que hacer, por lo que me mantuve entrenando en el gimnasio desde ese entonces" dijo Mananti, campeón del ring, con grandes dotes con el tipo Agua, pese a aparentar apego al tipo Lucha.

"Por mi parte, simplemente me quede entrenando y cuidando del jardín de mi gimnasio, hay que cuidar de mis niñas" decía Gardenia, maestra del tipo Planta, y gran jardinera.

"¿Y dónde está el alma de toda fiesta? ¿Dónde está Lectro?" preguntaba Alexa viendo a todos lados, tras esa frase sarcástica, para no encontrarlo.

"Sabes que él es menos frecuente que tú para estas reuniones, aunque si supiese que estas aquí… Espera un momento" dijo Inverna sacando su PokeNav y empezando a buscar, rápidamente se detuvo, y llamo a Lectro, quien contesto tras 4 tonos, con gran vagancia, como se caracterizaba dominado por el aburrimiento.

"¿Si?" dijo, con una voz ronca, parecía haber estado durmiendo.

"Lectro, es tan temprano ¿Y ya estas durmiendo?"

"¿Qué esperas que haga? No me interesan esas fiestas que hacen ustedes, no hay con quien divertirse con un buen combate"

"Oye, eso ofende" dijo Alexa, quien se acercó para hablar también.

"¿Alexa? ¡Maldición! Si estuviese allí, me encantaría desafiarte, soy más fuerte que la última vez" dijo Lectro, cambiando completamente su tono de voz, pasando a ser bastante hiperactivo.

"Si estuvieses aquí, me encantaría aceptar el desafío, quisiera ver cómo te va contra mi Electivire, a lo mejor consigues derrotarlo con todo tu equipo junto" dijo ella, mofándose un poco, buscando provocarle.

"Jajajaja, no esperaba otra frase, pero me temo que ya no alcanzaría a llegar, así que te dejare vivir un poco más"

"Si, aja, claro, como digas, lo esperare"

Tras eso, se cortó la llamada, Lectro seguro volvió a dormir, o tal vez, como perdió la oportunidad, se habrá ido a llorar al rincón de su casa.

"Como sea, obviamente, si vengo aquí es por un motivo especifico, y es ahí donde entran estos niños" dijo Alexa, haciéndose a un lado, dejando ver a Matthew y Luna.

"Vaya, si Alexa quería presentarlos es que son más que niños, veamos…" dijo Inverna.

"Por un lado tenemos a esta linda niña, que seguro que la he visto en algún otro sitio" dijo Fantina, prestando atención.

"Claro que sí, se trata de Luna, su protegida, fue famosa por su progreso en la escuela de Ciudad Jubileo, además de una mente difícil de igualar para combates Pokemon, sin duda, una gran sucesora del nombre de Alexa" dijo esta vez Gardenia.

"Y por otro lado, tenemos… a este… niño… que también se me hace familiar…" dijo esta vez Roco, cambiando un poco su expresión ya, a un tono más serio y algo enojado.

"Ok, me toca hablar" dijo Matthew adelantándose, estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas claras, con la intención de ir para bien. "Algunos de ustedes ya me conocerán, aunque se comportaron terrible conmigo, no negare que me merecía buena parte. Sin embargo, hoy estoy ante ustedes como un entrenador oficial y reconocido por el sistema de la Liga Pokemon, eventualmente nos veremos las caras durante mi viaje, así que les hablo ahora buscando un estado de paz, no tengo que agradarles, y no tienen que agradarme, no buscamos eso, mucho menos lo necesitamos, pero si espero el respeto mutuo que tengan por seguro, recibirán de mi parte. Gracias por su tiempo"

"…" Luna y Alexa estaban confundidas, ¿Qué quería decir eso?

"¿Es todo? ¿No tienes en mente disculparte por las cosas que hiciste en distintas ciudades y pueblos?" Dijo Roco, algo molesto y dudando si valdría la pena hacer lo que propuso el niño.

"Lamento que se hallan enojado, o que hubiesen quedado afectados, pero jamás lamentare lo que he hecho, se mis motivos que a ustedes no les interesa escuchar, así que si les dijese que lo lamento, les estaría mintiendo, y no quiero eso"

"Mocoso, entonces no esperes nada de nosotros" dijo Brega esta vez, acercándose a él.

"… Ni caso, lo intente…"

"Y bien señorita K. Ya conocemos a ambos niños, aceptamos que uno de ellos este a su lado, pero nos decepciona sobre su otra compañía"

"Ese será tu problema, no sé qué sucedió entre ustedes, pero realmente no me interesa tampoco, si espero que como dijo el, sus batallas no se vean afectadas por lo que pueda haber sucedido en el pasado" dijo Alexa, echándole un ojo. "No te olvides que está prohibido por la Liga la discriminación entre entrenadores y líderes, así como involucrar temas personales con el trabajo"

"Pero el niño causo muchos problemas en la ciudad durante su estadía" continuo Roco.

"¿Entonces tuviste una amenaza en tu ciudad? ¿Y no pudiste resolverla en su momento? Eso es algo que debería ser reportado, fallaste como Líder de Gimnasio en cuanto a defender tu territorio" Dijo Luna esta vez.

"Garrar" Roco estaba molesto, fue humillado frente a los otros líderes, frente al orgullo de Sinnoh en cuanto a entrenadores (Alexa), e igualmente frente a su padre, quien simplemente aparto la mirada, sin querer que los relacionen.

"Gracias" dijo Matt a Luna.

"No hay de qué, pero lo dije solamente porque no soporto a quien no se toma en serio su lugar" respondió.

"Como sea, hay un motivo por el cual los traje, que va más allá de que los feliciten, o empiecen a fabricar muñecos Vudú suyos, y se trata de que quieren su primera medalla"

"¿Queremos que?" dijeron ambos niños sorprendidos ante esto.

"Así es, Matthew necesita la medalla de esta ciudad para seguir con su camino y ya que estamos, decidí traer a Luna, para que ella también consiga su propia medalla"

"¿Y viniste aquí esperando que luche contra tu protegida y un mocoso a quien odio?"

"Pues no vine aquí a presenciar tu berrinche, así que quedan pocas opciones" Dijo Alexa, eso no lo esperaban ni los otros líderes, sin duda, ofendió a Roco, Alexa se percató de esto, por lo que continuo "Lamento si te ofendí, pero alguien debe darte una lección que te haga recapacitar, vamos, que ahora no veo ni una pisca del talentoso joven minero que quería ser líder como su padre que conocí cuando empecé mi viaje en Sinnoh"

"…" Roco solo pudo bajar la mirada, sintiendo la derrota nuevamente, entendía su punto, y se tomó la molestia de analizar su propio comportamiento últimamente, simplemente tomo aire, y se disculpó con todos.

"No necesito disculpas, desde tu punto de vista, yo me vería como el malo de la historia" dijo Matthew.

"A mí ni me ofendiste en ningún momento, no sé por qué te disculpas" dijo esta vez Luna.

"Así está mejor, buen chico" decía Alexa dándole palmadas en la espalda.

Por otro lado, su padre lo miro, y cerró los ojos sonriendo, estaba satisfecho con el comportamiento de su hijo ahora.

"Ok, primero que nada, intentare no relacionar mis pensamientos con la batalla, y segundo: ¿Quién me enfrentara primero?"

"Hagan piedra, papel o tijeras chicos" dijo Alexa.

Lo hicieron, gano Luna, y cuando se disponía a ir al frente, Alexa la detuvo.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Errr, ¿A pelear?"

"¿Con que Pokemon?"

Era cierto, sus Pokemon se encontraban descansando aun, igualmente con los de Matthew, estaban Sora y Lira, pero ya recordó lo sucedido justo al salir, y decidió que no estarían de mucho humor para pelear.

"Tengan, usen a estos bebes" dijo Alexa sacando 2 Pokeballs, y entregándole una a cada uno.

"Usare 2 Pokemon como Líder, así que prepárense" dijo Roco, quien ya estaba en posición, se encontraban ya en el centro del salón, todos habían hecho espacio, y quedo mucho terreno para luchar.

"Pero yo tengo un solo Pokemon, Matt igual, ¿Cómo lucharemos a tope si ya de por sí, estos no son nuestros Pokemon?" pregunto Luna.

"Fácil, combate doble"

"¿Eh?" Matthew se sorprendió ante esto, nunca hizo una batalla doble acompañado de otra persona, eso se llamaría batalla múltiple.

"Ok, entonces ¿Por qué nos hiciste hacer piedra, papel o tijeras?" pregunto Luna.

"Por qué esta aburrida, ahora vallan" respondió.

Ambos jóvenes le miraron con expresión ridícula, mordiendo sus mofletes por dentro para no gritarle, aun así, se posicionaron en el campo de batalla, juntos, apenas ese día se conocieron, lucharon, se odiaron, se respetaron, y también lucharían juntos, vaya día era.

Sacaron a los Pokemon que recibieron de Alexa. Por parte de Luna, era un Chimchar con una mirada que irradiaban ganas de luchar, por parte de Matthew, era un Pokemon que según la Pokedex, era desconocido, tras analizarlo un poco, descubrió que era tipo dragón y siniestro, pertenecía a Teselia, y se llamaba Deino.

"¿Cómo luchare con esto?" se preguntaba Matthew en voz baja.

"Ok, esto será difícil, el oponente usara Pokemon de tipo roca, por lo que Chimchar está en desventaja, mientras que ese otro Pokemon creo haberlo visto en la Pokedex de la señorita K., pero nada más que eso, pero bueno, no sería emocionante si no fuera difícil" decía Luna.

Roco saco a su Geodude y su Cranidos y se pusieron en posición de combate.

El combate por la primera medalla de gimnasio de Matthew y Luna empieza ahora.


	18. Batalla por la primera medalla

"Veamos" decía Matthew sacando su Pokedex "Luna, según esta cosa el nivel hipotético de tu Chimchar es el 14" le dijo a su compañera.

"¿14? En ese caso debe conocer Arañazo, Malicioso, Ascuas y Mofa si no me equivoco"

"El mío igual en nivel, pero no sé qué movimientos puede tener"

Alexa entonces le grito "¡Golpe Cabeza, Furia Dragón, Mordisco y Foco Energía!"

"Entendido"

"Si ya terminaron de hablar entonces empecemos, ¡Geodude, usa Pulimento, Cranidos, Golpe cabeza hacia ambos!" dijo Roco, dando la iniciativa.

"Esquívalo Chimchar, y usa Ascuas en el Geodude"

"¡Deino, defiéndelo del Cranidos usando golpe cabeza también!"

El Chimchar salto para esquivar el ataque, y el Cranidos quien se preparaba para saltar y continuar atacando recibió un ataque del Deino, entonces empezaron a luchar en base a cabezazos, mientras aun en el aire el Chimchar golpeaba con sus llamas desde lo alto al Geodude.

"Ahora Geodude, usa Lanzarrocas en ambos" Dijo Roco, poniendo en marcha su plan.

"Retrocede Deino" dijo Matt, intentando ponerse a la defensiva.

El Geodude a gran velocidad disparo varias rocas que pasaron como si nada ante el fuego del Chimchar, impactando con el arrojándolo hacia el suelo bruscamente, esas mismas rocas al rebotar con el pequeño simio, empezaron a caer donde el Deino y el Cranidos luchaban, y lo obligaron a retroceder ante la orden d su entrenador, las rocas en el suelo levantaron mucho polvo, y eso permitió que el Cranidos saliese de este polvo acertando un ataque sorpresa de Golpe Cabeza en el Deino.

"Sabía que sería poco eficaz, pero esperaba que aunque sea le dificulte usar Pulimento, al parecer falle en eso" dijo Luna.

"No me sorprende, estamos contra un Líder de Gimnasio, un entrenador reconocido por la Liga Pokemon de Sinnoh" respondió Matt. Luna no sabía si sentirse ofendida porque de forma oculta le dijo que hizo un mal trabajo, pero se limitó simplemente a asentir.

"Como sea, Chimchar, usa ahora Malicioso en ambos"

"Tu usa Foco Energía, Deino, aumentemos la suerte"

"Cranidos, usa persecución en el Chimchar, Geodude, Lanzarrocas nuevamente"

El Chimchar aprovecho que venían a atacarle para retroceder aún más y esquivar el ataque de tipo roca, mientras el Deino se propuse resistirlo manteniendo la concentración para poder seguir usando su movimiento. Tras unos segundos Deino se propuso atacar con Golpe Cabeza nuevamente, choco con el Cranidos deteniendo su ataque hacia Chimchar.

"Cambia a Golpe Cabeza" grito Roco.

"¡Tu continua igualmente, Deino!" grito ahora Matt.

Ambos chocaron otra vez, pero ahora se notaba que Deino tenía la ventaja, el Malicioso de Chimchar hizo efecto reduciendo sus defensas, y el Foco Energía del dragón facilito un golpe crítico, esto hizo que Cranidos retrocediese hasta alejarse bastante.

"¡Oh no, Cranidos!"

"¡Remátalo, usa Furia Dragón ahora!" Grito Matthew al Pokemon, quien obedeció.

Tras una gran explosión por este ataque, se disipo el humo mostrando al Cranidos totalmente debilitado, Deino logro derrotarlo. Mientras tanto, Luna y Chimchar luchaban contra un Geodude 2 veces más veloz que los normales gracias al Pulimento que hizo antes, rivalizando entonces al veloz y pequeño primate en esta estadística, y gracias a su ventaja de tipo, superándolo ligeramente, pero esto no le impediría a Luna el intento de conseguir la victoria.

"Actualmente tiene una velocidad muy similar a la de Chimchar, así que me puedo olvidar se sacarle provecho a esto" Analizaba la niña mientras intentaba guiar al Pokemon que Alexa le dio.

"Deino, ayuda a Chimchar con…" intento decir Matt, pero Luna le callo.

"Silencio, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto" respondió esta.

"Estas en desventaja de tipo, y Deino ya derroto a su oponente"

"Por eso mismo, tú ya venciste a tu oponente, y yo estoy en desventaja completamente, por eso mismo si como tu derroto a mi oponente, sin dudas quedare mejor que tú, ese es mi objetivo, no lo olvides"

"No discutiré eso, pero si pierdes entrare en acción"

"Entonces ve a hacer cualquier otra cosa, porque no perderé…" Luna finalizo la conversación así, para volver a prestarle atención a su situación.

"Así que tendré que encargarme de un Deino después, ¿Verdad? En ese caso, Geodude, usa Pulimento nuevamente, con eso debería de poder dominar al siguiente" dijo Roco, confiado en su victoria contra un Chimchar sin movimientos realmente eficaces contra él.

"No lo harás, yo soy tu oponente ahora, usa Mofa" Dijo Luna viendo la oportunidad de remontar.

El Chimchar uso Mofa como estaba previsto, impidiendo al Geodude de usar aquel movimiento que aumentaría su velocidad aún más, no solo eso, sino que ante la burla, el Geodude se dejó llevar por el temperamento que se sabe que tiene, y se abalanzo con tal de acertar ataque agresivos convencionales, que el Chimchar pese a sus heridas, veía venir desde antes que empezase la pelea.

"Ahora mientras esquivas usa Ascuas" ordeno Luna.

Mientras saltaba y se hacía a un lado, impactaba sus pequeñas bolas de fuego en el rival, acertando la gran mayoría.

"Maldición, esto aún no acaba" dijo Roco, reconociendo que les subestimo bastante.

"Aun no por lo menos" respondió Luna.

"Usa Lanzarrocas ahora"

"¡Resístelo!"

Tras lazar sus rocas, se provocó una gran explosión, que dio lugar a una gran nube de polvo.

"Esta hecho, ahora tu ponte en guardia" dijo Roco, preparándose para el siguiente Round"

"No tengo por qué hacerlo" dijo Matthew, quien estaba sentado cimiento un pedazo de tarta que tomo tras su propia pelea.

"Pero el combate contra el Chimchar acabo"

"Es ahí donde te equivocas"

"Ahora ascuas" dijo Luna rápidamente, y ni bien lo dijo, salieron grandes llamas de la nube, atravesándola dejando ver un agujero donde se veía al Chimchar envuelto en fuego por su habilidad Mar Llamas, el Ataque impacto de lleno en el Geodude quien retrocedió bastante hasta impactar con una pared, quedando debilitado tras que el ataque finalizase.

"Pero como…" Roco no podía creer que fuese derrotado de esa manera.

"Te dije que no debías ayudarme" le dijo Luna a Matt.

"Lo sabía, ¿Pero acaso dudabas de ti? Por eso dije aquello"

"Sí, claro…"

"No empiecen a discutir ahora, usen ese tiempo para alegrarse de haber ganado una batalla de gimnasio con Pokemon que no sabían cómo manejar en un principio" les dijo Alexa acercándose "Sin duda al hacer esa batalla, les demostraron a todos los presentes que tienen futuro en este mundillo de las batallas Pokemon"

"Realmente, han demostrado una gran habilidad, esperaba algo como eso de Luna, pero el niñato aquel fue de las mayores sorpresas, al haber luchado por igual con alguien como la mismísima protegida de Alexa" dijo Mananti, los otros líderes presentes excepto Inverna (quien realmente no conocía a Matt, pero siguió la corriente porque sí).

Se acercaron tras devolver a sus Pokeball al Deino y al Chimchar, y se acercaron a Alexa, entregándole ambas esferas. Ella las tomo y las guardo.

"Sin duda fue una batalla emocionante" termino por decir Alexa.

"En verdad que los subestime, pero al fin y al cabo creo que habría acabado perdiendo aun si no lo hacía"

"No te vengas abajo, aunque es cierto eso" dijo Matt.

"No seas grosero" le respondió Luna.

"Pero si sabes tanto como yo que eso es cierto"

"Bueno, pues sí, pero…"

"Pero nada, ya lo afirmaste, estoy a salvo"

"Antes de que quieran seguir discutiendo…" Intento decir Roco, pero fue interrumpido.

"No discutimos" Dijo Matt

"Es cierto, debatimos diferentes puntos de vista" Continuo Luna, cosas como esas se repetirían bastante, así que era mejor intentar de crear una excusa para dar mejor imagen.

"… No sé porque pero creo que esto es un Dejavu del futuro, con otras personas" dijo Alexa tomando su cabeza que empezaba a doler.

"Como sea, antes de que sigan hablando coherentemente, déjenme entregarles las medallas que se ganaron tras derrotarme" Decía el líder, sacando de su bolsillo unas medallas, y entregándoselas a cada uno.

"Excelente, me quedara bien adherida a mis hombros" dijo Luna.

"Sera bastante genial presumir de esto a quien se me cruce en el camino" decía ahora Matt.

"La medalla Lignito debería permitirles…"

"Basta, no les digas, que lo aprenderán por su cuenta" le dijo Alexa a Roco, quien decidió hacer caso de lo que le dijo, y simplemente los observo felices por su logro.

"Como sea, ya lograron conseguir la medalla y ya es bastante tarde" dijo Alexa viendo su reloj, marcaban las 23:00 "Sera mejor que nos marchemos ya"

"Oh vaya, ¿Te vas tan temprano?" le dijo Gardenia.

"Esperábamos que pudieses hacer un combate de exhibición para todos los presentes a en sitio" Le dijo Mananti.

"Eso suena interesante… Supongo que no hará daño unos minutos, ¿Qué les parece chicos?" dijo Alexa refiriéndose a Matthew y Luna.

"No me interesa, ya he hecho lo que debía aquí, lo demás es secundario" Dijo Luna.

"Igual yo, pero si me interesaría ver de que eres capaz en combate en persona" dijo Matt por su parte.

"Paraíto, entonces…" dijo Fantina.

"¿Contra quién de nosotros quieres luchar?" Finalizo Aceron.

"Veamos… quisiera luchar contra todos, pero tomaría tiempo… Sin embargo no quiero irme de aquí insatisfecha…" se preguntaba Alexa, viéndolos a todos, quienes la rodeaban preparándose por si eran elegidos, hasta que su mirada se ilumino, todos se dieron cuenta de esto y entonces Brega dijo.

"¿Has elegido ya?"

"Claro que sí, y elegiré…" se preparaba Alexa, y finalmente dijo "¡A todos!"

Las caras de todos los presentes excepto Luna, eran similares, ¿Se atrevería a luchar contra 6 líderes? (Lectro no estaba, y Roco no lucharía, ya que sus podemos debían descansar)

Ningún líder cuestiono esto, y simplemente dieron espacio, saliendo fuera, por que necesitarían mucho más espacio para esta batalla, serán 6 vs 6, o eso creían hasta que Alexa menciono que cada uno usaría un solo Pokemon, incluida ella, pasando a ser 6 vs 1.

Cada uno saco entonces a su mejor Pokemon.

Gardenia a su Roserade.

Fantina a su Mismagius.

Brega a su Lucario.

Mananti a su Froatzel.

Aceron a su Bastiodon.

Y por último, Inverna a su Froslass.

Alexa por su parte saco una Superball, de la que saco un Pokemon que parecía tener cuchillas en la boca, con verlo se sabía que era tipo Dragón, pero no se sabía cuál.

"¿Y ese que Pokemon es?" pregunto Matt.

"Haxorus, un Pokemon de Teselia, evolución de Fraxure, que es evolución de Axew, son difíciles de encontrar incluso ahí, y muy difíciles de entrenar debido a su carácter, son muy confiados debido a su gran poder, así que tienen motivos para creerse superiores, sin embargo, precisamente ese Haxorus es realmente pasivo, no ataca ni ante burlas de enemigos, solo lo hace si Alexa se lo permite, o si la situación es necesaria" Respondió Luna, con todo eso, ya no habían más preguntas a realizar.

Dicho todo, era hora de comenzar la batalla, y los líderes no perdieron el tiempo.

"Roserade, usa Bomba Lodo" dijo Gardenia.

"Froslass, Rayo Hielo" dijo Inverna.

Por ambos lados se acercaron los ataques, el Haxorus salto bastante alto para evadir los ataques.

"Froatzel, salta hacia él y usa Acua Cola" dijo esta vez Mananti.

"Lucario, salta también y usa Cola Férrea" grito ahora Brega.

Ambos llegaron a su altura y cuando intentaron acertar el golpe, el Haxorus, aun en el aire, se movió hasta acomodarse de tal forma que detuvo ambos ataques con sus grandes colmillos. Entonces cayo primero, Fantina y Aceron estaban esperando ese momento.

"Mismagius, usa Bola Sombra"

"Cuerpo Pesado, Bastiodon"

El Mismagius disparo una Bola Sombra que el Haxorus evadió, sin embargo, en ese momento el Bastiodon caía sobre el ejecutando su movimiento, Haxorus vio a su entrenadora, y entonces ella dio su primera orden.

"Pulso Dragón a todos"

El Haxorus reacciono rápido, y disparo un pulso dragón al Bastiodon antes que cayese sobre él, este salió disparado hacia el aire, y el disparo simplemente siguió subiendo, aun sin su objetivo quien cayó al suelo ya hace tiempo. Luego disparo unos 2 al mismo tiempo hacia el Froatzel y el Lucario quienes ni siquiera habían caído al suelo, en su posición, les era imposible esquivarlo, por lo que lo recibieron igual que el Bastiodon, cayendo ellos, pero los rayos siguieron de largo. Finalmente Lanz uno a su izquierda, donde estaban el Froslass y Mismagius, y otro a su derecha, donde estaba el Roserade, estos Pulso Dragón al impactar si se desvanecieron.

Todos los Pokemon se encontraban en el suelo, y solo el Haxorus estaba sin rasguños, o sin heridas a tener en cuenta más bien, a diferencia de sus 6 rivales.

"Maldición, esto aún no acaba" dijo Aceron.

"Cierto, todos ataquemos a la vez" dijo Inverna ahora.

Todos los Pokemon corrieron hacia el centro donde estaba el Haxorus, querían presionar y obligarlo a moverse, sin embargo, Alexa dio otra orden.

"Terremoto"

Haxorus dio un pisotón en el suelo, que causo un gran terremoto que afectó a todos, quedando muy cerca el uno con el otro, sin poder moverse mucho.

"Ahora salta compañero" Esa fue la última orden de Alexa.

El Haxorus acato la orden y salto alto, los Pokemon intentaron verlo, pero al fijar su mirada en él, vieron una gran luz detrás de él que se hacía cada vez más grande. Las luces se presentaron en forma de 3 cometas que pasaron al lado del Haxorus, e impactaron en el suelo donde estaban todos juntos, creando una gran explosión, que al disiparse dejo ver a los 6 completamente debilitados.

"¿Eso que fue?" pregunto Matt.

"No lo sé…" dijo Luna, era la primera vez que veía eso.

"Cometa Draco camuflado de Pulso Dragón, una estrategia nueva que puse en práctica aquí por primera vez. Dispare varios Pulso Dragón, pero 3 de ellos no se desvanecieron, sino que continuaron su camino, se mantuvieron dando vueltas pasando desapercibido hasta que los necesite nuevamente, ordene a Haxorus saltar solamente para que cuando lo viesen, fuesen cegados por la luz del ataque, y así quedarían más confusos incluso después de que les impacte el movimiento"

"Grandioso" Dijeron ambos, eso sí era nuevo y bastante genial. Ademas, el único ataque físico que uso fue Terremoto, y fue "débil" solo para atontar, aterraba pensar como seria un ataque de categoría física potente, como Enfado, a toda potencia.

Ninguno de los presentes tenia palabras para lo que sucedió allí, por lo que los 3 invitados sorpresa simplemente se marcharon del sitio frente a todos, pero ninguno pareció percatarse.

No dijeron nada durante todo el camino, los niños seguían sorprendidos, el Haxorus no había entrado aún a su Pokeball, y se encontraba cargando a Alexa durante todo el camino sobre su hombro derecho, ella mostraba una gran sonrisa pese a ser tan tarde ya, y Matt y Luna ya no solo estaban sorprendidos por el combate, sino también porque el Haxorus compartía esa sonrisa, y le gustaba cargar con Alexa como estaba haciendo ese momento, era difícil pensar que un Pokemon con esa imagen fuese así de cariñoso.

Llegaron a la mansión, y lo primero que vieron al entrar fueron a Sora, Lira, Rex, Teo, Pidove y Turtwig sobre el sofá durmiendo todos juntos, la televisión estaba prendida y seguía en el mismo canal, donde ahora entraba Hunter x Hunter. Sonrieron, y los tomaron, llevándolos a cada uno a sus habitaciones, Luna a la suya, donde simplemente no salió en lo que quedaba de día, en la última imagen que todos vieron de ella mostraba una sincera sonrisa, estaba muy satisfecha con el día que tuvo.

Alexa, cargando a Lira y Teo, mientras que Matt tenia a Sora y Rex en sus brazos, guio al joven a lo que sería su habitación por esa noche, ya que el día siguiente debería marcharse ya.

"Y llegamos, ponte cómodo, hay espacio para que tus Pokemon duerman fuera de sus Pokeball bastante cómodos si me preguntas" dijo Alexa mostrando la habitación con los brazos extendidos tras dejar a quienes tenía en brazos sobre una de las camas.

"Entendido, gracias por todo Alexa, este fue un día increíble en todos los sentidos posibles" dijo Matt, entrando y dejando a sus Pokemon sobre otra cama.

Tras que Alexa se marchase cerrando la puerta, Matt se acomodó en la cama, miro hacia el techo y dijo:

"Conocí a la Campeona Errante, una celebridad entre celebridades, entre las 10 mejores del mundo actualmente, además que me gane su simpatía; conocí a una chica que desde que la vi por primera vez, supe que sería mi rival; se me revelo que sería parte del gran plan de Alexa, buscando un próspero futuro para los entrenadores del mundo; conté mi historia a mi rival, y ella me conto la suya entonces, creamos un sentimiento mutuo de empatía, y comprensión hasta cierto punto; nos presentamos a una fiesta con un buen puñado de lo mejor de la región, gane mi primera medalla de gimnasio en mi primer combate múltiple; y presencie una batalla más que legendaria…" Matt tomo aire y cerró los ojos, diciendo entonces:

"Estoy cansado, este fue un día extremadamente largo" y dicho esto, se durmió inmediatamente, como si nada.


	19. La despedida (Muy corta realmente)

"Entonces nos veremos luego, hasta pronto Luna, hasta pronto Alexa" eso fue lo que Matthew acababa de decir, acompañado de Sora y Lira, y sus Pokemon en mochila, se disponía a marcharse fuera de la ciudad, ya tenía la medalla, así que no había nada que lo atase obligatoriamente. El día empezó normal, se despertó Sora, vio que Lira estaba despierta pero estaba completamente tapada por el frio, y finalmente se despertó el. Desayunaron tras cepillarse y ducharse, y entonces ahí estaban, dispuestos a irse; ósea, nada que destacar realmente.

"Hasta pronto Matt, adiós Sora, adiós Lira" dijo Alexa.

"Hasta pronto Matt, hasta pronto Sora, hasta pronto Lira" dijo Luna.

Una vez que se alejaron, Luna y Alexa entraron a la casa, era el turno de la niña de hacer los preparativos, ahora que tenía una medalla se veía capaz de tomar el desafío definitivamente, así que partiría el próximo día, entonces ella hablo.

"Señorita K. ¿Por qué les dijiste adiós a Sora y Lira?"

"Cosas mías" respondió, ella sabía por intuición (mentira cochina, ordeno a Alakazam espiar sus pensamientos) que se suponía que separarían sus caminos tras llegar a la emblemática montaña de Sinnoh.

Mientras tanto, el grupo ya había dejado la ciudad, le mostro la medalla al jefe de obras y este acepto dejarles pasar con tal que tuviesen cuidado y no interfiriesen con el trabajo que se realizaba allí. Caminaron bastante, no habían entrenadores, y tampoco llegaban a la zona de construcción, así que era un viaje realmente silencioso, aun así no se detuvieron, y siguieron su camino hasta escuchar las máquinas y taladros, realmente buscaban acomodar el desastre que ellos causaron cuando estuvieron ahí. El ruido de la maquinaria era como el sonido de las campanas que les gritaban que sería el fin del viaje.

"¿Saben? Junto con Rex y Teo tengo en mente continuar con esto de ser entrenador, es divertido, y mantiene ocupado, además se lo debo a estos 2" dijo sacando sus Pokeball, donde estaban el Starly y el Piplup.

"Me alegro por ti Matt, yo me reencontrare con mi familia y las cosas seguirán como siempre, a lo mejor cuando crezca nos encontremos, y ya verás frente a ti a un poderoso Lucario" dijo Sora "¿Y tú que harás Lira?" Pregunto.

Lira estaba algo nerviosa, en todo este tiempo no quiso pensar en que haría, le daba vergüenza pedir ser el Pokemon de Matt, e igualmente pedir quedarse con Sora, ya que temía molestar, al final, por descarte y puro pánico dijo:

"Volveré con mi gente, en el Monte Corona" dijo, sonaba bastante segura de sus palabras, pero se odiaba por decir eso en ese momento.

"Bueno, en ese caso todos tenemos ya nuestros propios caminos, espero que nos lleven lejos" dijo Matt.

Finalmente llegaron, lo tenían en frente, normalmente era necesario usar Fuerza, Golpe Roca, y Surf para hacerse camino por dentro, pero las construcciones abrieron paso, y fue bastante fácil llegar, al cabo de 2 horas desde que salieron de Ciudad Pirita se encontraban ya formando un triángulo entre ellos, listos para dar media vuelta y marcharse cada uno por su camino.

"Entonces…" dijo Sora, para intentar cortar la tensión.

"Aquí estamos…" Dijo Lira esta vez, tras unos 3 segundos de silencio tras la última palabra.

"…" Matt no decía nada, no sabía qué hacer, era un momento incomodo, y él era terrible para estas cosas.

No dijeron nada más, casi por instinto cada uno simplemente se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia donde debían, cada uno cuando ya estaba a suficiente distancia se detuvo, para soltar una lágrima de tristeza, y luego continuar caminando.

"Estarán bien, vamos Matt, estarán bien sin lugar a dudas, viste de primera mano de que son capaces…" se decía Matt alejándose cada vez más, no podía evitar preocuparse por sus amigos, quienes lo impulsaron a llegar a ser lo que ahora es.

"Descuida Lira, estarás bien, nadie debe haber notado tu ausencia, asique al volver todo volverá a la normalidad…" se repetía ahora aquella Ralts volviendo a la ubicación de su manada, aunque estaba realmente triste "Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Cómo estará Alex?" se preguntó acercándose cada vez más.

"Tranquilo Sora, Mama, Papa y tu hermana están a salvo, todos son bastante fuertes, y si tu saliste vivo de aquella situación, ellos están sin ningún rasguño…" Decía Sora preocupado por el estado de su familia "Debo volver con ellos, debo volver con mi familia…" decía, pero cuando miro al frente vio que acababa de dar media vuelta tras decir eso, y se dirigía hacia donde se separó de Matt y Lira. "Maldición…" decía, dando media vuelta otra vez y siguiendo su camino.

Matt seguía su camino, hasta que escucho una voz, se trataba de un obrero, quien al verlo le hablo.

"Oye niño, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vine a dejar a unos Pokemon que Vivian aquí, deben reunirse con sus familias"

"No sé de dónde vienes, pero me sorprende que no te enterases, no hay más Pokemon en el Monte Corona" dijo rascándose la cabeza el hombre, dirigiéndose al niño.

"Espere… ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?" dijo Matt sobresaltado.

"¿Recuerdas que hubo un derrumbe? Resulta que fue por unos cuantos Abomasnow que causaron una gran Avalancha"

"Oh (No me digas, no lo vi, lo sufrí) ¿Y que tiene eso?"

"Que eso es lo que se consideraba como la única razón, resulta que alguien ataco el sitio, y el caos provocado ayudo bastante, los Abomasnow causaron el derrumbe por miedo"

"Continúe, por favor" Matt estaba asustado y preocupado, se hacía una idea de lo que pudo haber pasado, pero quería confirmaciones.

"Desde aquel derrumbe, pese a los equipos de búsqueda y rescate, no se encontró a ningún Pokemon, ya sea sano, herido o peor, así que queremos crear una nueva ruta, pero para eso tenemos que usar dinamita en múltiples sitios para empezar a construir caminos seguros"

"Disculpe… ¿Acaso quiere decir que deje a aquellos Pokemon en un sitio a punto de estallar?"

"Si lo pones así…"

Mientras tanto, Sora finalmente llego a su casa, esperando ver a su familia, que ellos se sorprendiesen al verlo, que corriesen a él y lo tacleasen, y se queden en el suelo por un par de horas, hasta que finalmente se tranquilicen y puedan ponerse al día tras tanto tiempo, más de un mes incluso. Sin embargo, se sorprendió el al ver que no había nadie allí, y se veía como que estuvo vacío desde hace tiempo.

"¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde están todos…?"

Lira, por su parte también ya había llegado a su destino, y se encontraba confundida ante la ausencia de todo el mundo.

"¡Holaaaaaa! ¡Aaaaaleeeeex!" gritaba Lira, algo asustada por el silencio y la soledad que sentía, definitivamente no era el mejor momento para ponerle más preocupaciones.

Matt los buscaba desesperadamente, corriendo por donde sea, escalando sitios para tener una mejor vista, sin saber que se alejaba por mera mala suerte. Mientras tanto, Sora decidió volver hacia atrás, intentando encontrar a su familia, Lira también hacia eso, pero ella por otro lado buscaba a Sora o Matthew, no quería estar sola, y pensó en que como no se encontró con nadie hasta llegar al campamento, puede que Sora no encontrase a su familia tampoco, hasta que sus caminos se cruzaron.

"¿Lira? ¿Qué sucede?" dijo Sora algo serio pero aun en suspenso.

"Te buscaba, ¿Acaso tu casa también está vacía?" le respondió.

"Así que la tuya también, ¿Alguna idea de que está pasando?"

"No realmente, sé que no parece haber nadie en toda la montaña aparte de nosotros, pero no es el por qué"

"Por si fuera poco, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre este sitio" dijo mirando a su alrededor, ambos estaban completamente solos en un espacio rocoso, bastante amplio, del tamaño aproximado al campo de entrenamiento que hay en cada centro Pokemon.

"Igual yo… ¿Qué hacemos?" pregunto en duda, sin esperar la respuesta que recibiría.

"Me iré, debo encontrar a mi familia, deben estar en problemas"

"¿Estás loco? No podemos irnos así como así por toda la región siendo Pokemon salvajes, nos capturarían, atacarían, destrozarían, almorzarían, o todas juntas"

"¿Podemos? De eso nada, voy solo"

"Ahora si ¿Estás loco? ¿Esperas entrar a la boca del diablo prácticamente tocando la puerta educadamente? No te dejare hacer esto solo"

"¿Por qué insistes? Nos conocimos hace un mes, ¿Por qué te preocuparías por mí?"

"Por eso mismo, si en un mes basto para que supiese como eres y te volvieses mi amigo, ¿Cómo esperas exponerte al peligro solo?"

"Le encuentro poco sentido"

"No tiene por qué tenerlo, así funciona el corazón, al demonio la lógica"

"No tiene caso…" dijo finalmente Sora, dándose media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, Lira lo siguió un poco, y tras unos pasos él se detuvo, dándose la vuelta para ver que estaba aún más cerca ahora "Quédate aquí"

"No me hables como a una mascota que abandonaras, no te dejare irte solo"

"Como quieras…" dijo Sora, y a velocidad de vértigo, se posiciono atrás de Lira, con el brazo levantado, para darle un golpe en la nuca, noqueándola inmediatamente, sin embargo, al golpear la atravesó, era una ilusión creada por Doble Equipo, entonces se dio media vuelta y vio que estaba a unos metros delante suyo.

"Eso no funcionara conmigo, ¿Me viste cara de Sakura?" Dijo Lira con una sonrisa, recordaba como Sasuke abandono la aldea, y vio esa clase de ataque como una posibilidad ante un ataque enemigo.

"Sera por las malas, te quedas aquí, de eso no hay duda"

"¿Acaso crees que soy débil? Entrenamos juntos, y estamos a la par"

"Es ahí donde te equivocas, todas las mañanas me levantaba temprano, y mientras tú dormitabas en silencio en la cama, yo iba a entrenar" dijo, acercándose intentando dar múltiples golpes, pero Lira los esquivaba todos con relativa facilidad, finalmente ella preparo una Confusión en su palma, y la impacto en el vientre del Riolu, haciéndolo retroceder.

"Lo admito, se estaba muy a gusto dormitando así, sentada con ojos cerrados, y completamente cubierta de sabanas, diría que era lo suficientemente cómodo como para estar siempre en paz interior y canalizar toda mi energía con mi mente, no incrementando mi poder, sino concentrándolo y dejándolo más accesible"

"Ya veo… Esto tomara más tiempo del que imagine, pero no cambia el resultado, será muy peligroso ahí fuera, y no puedo permitir que te pongas en peligro, aun si tengo que herirte seriamente, sobrevivirás si te quedas aquí" dijo adoptando una posición de pelea, estaba listo para lo que sea en ese momento.

"Matt nos entrenó preparándonos para cuando no esté con nosotros, y me duele pensar en lo decepcionado que estaría si ve que usamos nuestra fuerza contra nosotros, pero le dolería más saber tu idea cuando el mismo dijo que debemos luchar juntos, de que pocas cosas hay que hacerlas solos" dijo Lira, igualmente preparándose, estaba dispuesta a luchar sin contenerse.

Se acercaba una batalla que ambos odiarían por el resto de su vida, por muy necesaria que sea. Finalmente, escucharon una explosión, que hizo que unas rocas cayesen cerca suyo, ni bien tocaron el suelo empezó el duelo.

Caminaron hacia el centro.

Trotaron hacia el centro.

Corrieron hacia el centro.

Y chocaron puños en el centro.

Ha comenzado, y tenían una sombra de alguien ligeramente más alto que ambos como único testigo de lo que sucederá ahí.

Por el impacto se separaron, obviamente Lira más que Sora, ya que aun si se dedicase a entrenar ese aspecto, no rozaría el poder base de su rival; aun así, cuando el Riolu quiso saltar hacia ella, aprovecho la distancia para reaccionar y hacerse a un lado, y golpeo con su puño izquierdo la cara de Sora, este giro tras eso, y acertó una patada en ella, que la hizo dar unos pasos hacia atrás, tomando distancia nuevamente y mirándose fijamente.

"Esto da para rato, ¿Segura que quieres seguir con esto?" preguntó el Riolu decidido.

"Depende ¿Sigues pensando igual?" le respondió ella con una pregunta.

"Eso responde la pregunta…" dijo, y corrió hacia ella.

Al llegar frente a ella, intento golpear, ella desvió el ataque deslizando su puño con su mano, y envolvió su otro brazo con su poder psíquico para golpear su vientre, Sora junto su rodilla y su codo para detener el ataque, y dio un cabezazo bastante potente, Lira bajo la guardia, y Sora la tomo, arrojándola lejos, mientras ella seguía en el aire intentando estabilizarse, disparaba ataques de Confusión bastante precisos que Sora debía esquivar con mucho esfuerzo, hasta que ella finalmente se estabilizo y uso Teletransporte tras él, luego lo uso otra vez, pero dejo un clon con Doble Equipo, continuo esto hasta que habían hasta 5 clones, y ella aparte, formando así 6 Ralts rodeando al Riolu.

"No esperaba menos, y aunque no me agrade el contexto, debo admitir que es emocionante, y algo divertido" dijo Sora girando viendo a todas, con una sonrisa.

"Me alegra saber que entonces que no soy mala por pensar igual" dijo uno de los 6.

Sora hizo un Palmeo que disparo una onda de aire potente que confundió a quien hablo, y luego se abalanzo para atacarle, al impactar el golpe, se desvaneció, se trataba de un clon.

"Vamos allá…" suspiro, preparándose para lidiar con 5 blancos a la vez.

Mientras tanto, Matt seguía buscándolos desesperadamente, tenía miedo por ellos, en el sitio donde estaba, ya habían empezado las explosiones hace un minuto aproximadamente, pero no se daba cuenta, la preocupación hizo que no esté alerta del entorno, por eso, no fue hasta que miro alrededor suyo cuando vio que habían muchas rocas cayendo, y vio a Teo quien había salido de su Pokeball para destruir una gran roca que caía sobre él, por eso también sintió que su pelo se empezaba a mojar.

"Teo, gracias y lo lamento, debería estar más pendiente de mi alrededor, no poder encontrar a Sora ni a Lira si llego a morir aquí" le dijo cargándolo en sus brazos, y llevándolo hacia su hombro "A partir de ahora, quiero que vigiles el entorno, si ves algo peligroso avísame. Por otro lado…" decía mientras sacaba otra Pokeball, la cual abrió para que salga su Starly "Rex, por favor sobrevuela el área, quiero que intentes de encontrarlos, si todo el sitio esta vacío, deben de haberse dado cuenta y se habrán reunido" dijo, Rex emprendió vuelo y rápidamente se perdió de vista, buscaba tanto como podía.

Mientras que todo eso sucedía, Sora y Lira continuaban su pelea, ya quedaban solo 3, así que 2 de ellas debían ser clones.

"Te tengo" dijo Sora, corriendo hacia una de las Ralts presentes, y al asestar una patada en ella, se desvanecieron las otras 2, golpeo en la real. "Bingo" dijo reincorporándose.

"Te tomo tiempo ver que aunque todas se moviesen casi igual, solo una demostraba rasgos de cansancio" dijo con su mano sobre su mejilla izquierda, tapando el sitio donde pateo.

Sora se fue acercando rápidamente para continuar con los golpes, mientras Lira intentaba mantener la distancia con sus ataques psíquicos. Cuando el llego empezó la acometida, Lira bloqueaba y esquivaba múltiples golpes y patadas, mientras intentaba devolverlos igualmente, aunque siempre o los fallaba, o los detenía por cuenta propia ya que veía más importante mantener su defensa. Lira uso Teletransporte en un muy pequeño intervalo donde no se acercaban más ataques, apareciendo detrás suyo, pero ni bien se materializo, recibió un fuerte Palmeo que le golpeo en el cuerpo de lleno, haciéndola caer dolorida.

"Esperaba eso, no eres tan lista ¿No?" dijo Sora preparándose para continuar "Vamos, sé que fue un buen golpe, y que espere el momento justo, pero no esperaba que impactase tan perfectamente" decía, viendo como Lira se levantaba con dificultad.

"Si tú lo dices…" Dijo ella, poniéndose en pie con mucho esfuerzo, pero de golpe su cuerpo se detuvo momentáneamente. "Perfecto…" dijo ella con una expresión enojada.

"Y para colmo te paralizas, el golpe fue perfecto, era obvio, casi a propósito…" Dijo Sora acercándose para dar el golpe final, sin embargo, cayó al suelo, también sin poder mover su cuerpo por un corto periodo de tiempo.

"Lo sé ¿No soy muy lista ahora?" dijo Lira, sonriendo aun cansada.

"¿Qué hiciste?"

"Recibí un golpe perfecto, que me paralizo"

"Lo recibiste a propósito… Lo imagine ¿Por qué?"

"Ni siquiera Matthew descubrió que mi habilidad era Sincronía, en todo caso, tu ventaja era más evidente cuerpo a cuerpo con múltiples y veloces ataques, ahora serás mucho más lento, y puede que ni ataques"

"Igual tú, ¿Acaso vale la pena si aun así puede que no los evadas?"

"Era cuestión de jugársela un poco, veamos que tal sale" dijo Lira, preparándose para continuar.

Ambos corrieron uno hacia el otro, pero se paralizaron a pocos metros, y cayeron al suelo al mismo tiempo, estampando sus caras al suelo.

"Terrible tu plan" dijo Sora sin poder levantar la cabeza.

"Cállate" respondió ella, algo avergonzada.

En el cielo, se encontraba Rex, quien buscándolos pudo ver a ambos en el suelo, sin haber visto que peleaban, así que asumió que fueron alcanzados por las explosiones o alguna roca. Rápidamente se preparó para volver con Matt, estaba a unos 30 segundos de vuelo aproximadamente, y en esa situación eso era mucho, pero no le quedaba otra, así que emprendió vuelo. Al no poder volar y por lo tanto tener que ir a pie, con todos los obstáculos, a Matthew le tomaría 5 minutos llegar a donde están aproximadamente.

En ese momento cuando se fue, ambos se pusieron de pie, dispuestos a continuar aunque les faltasen las energías.

"Maldición… (Use todos mis Palmeo disponibles, y si quiero recuperar momentáneamente mi velocidad, tendré que usar todo mi poder de ataque rápido, pero solo tendría una oportunidad)" pensaba Sora, cuestionando su situación.

"Esto no me gusta… (Gaste casi todos mis ataque de Confusión, agote mi Doble Equipo, y usar Gruñido a estas alturas seria perder el tiempo, por otro lado, me queda una cantidad razonable de Teletransporte, así que mejor lo hago valer; el por su parte agoto sus Palmeo, es un alivio, pero preocupa que le queden aun algunos Ataque Rápido, si me llega a acertar algunos golpes así, la parálisis solo habría retrasado lo inevitable, así que ya sé dónde invertir mis puntos restantes)" Pensaba Lira, igualmente analizando su estado, y sus posibilidades.

Sora se preparó y envolvió su cuerpo en un aura blanca, eso sucedía normalmente al usar Ataque Rápido, o bien usar movimientos de tipo Normal para generalizar. Se disparó hacia su oponente con su puño en alto, Lira se teletransporte unos metros atrás, sin saber que para cuando abrió los ojos, él ya estaba frente a ella, y apenas pudo bloquear su ataque, luego siguieron unos cuantos ataques que Lira bloqueaba y esquivaba, cuando veía que el Riolu se paralizaba se tele transportaba lejos, pero rápidamente podía ver a Sora dejando una estela azul acercándose, y luego volvían a empezar, siguieron así como por 2 minutos, hasta que se agotaron completamente.

"Mi último ataque Confusión, ¡AHÍ VAAAAAA!" decía Lira, en el suelo extendiendo su mano, con tanta suerte que se paralizo y el ataque fue a parar a una pared cercana, destruyéndola, y haciendo que caigan aún más rocas en el sitio "¡MENDIGASUERTELAMIAVENGAYA!" grito.

Aun pese a eso, Sora se puso en pie con mucho esfuerzo, no había tenido que luchar tanto por estar consiente desde que vago por esos mismos lugares hace aproximadamente un mes justo antes de encontrarse con Matthew y Lira. Esta, por instinto se puso en pie con las mismas dificultades, eso era algo nuevo para ella, le faltaba costumbre a actuar en mala condición, pero igual pensó que el plan realmente era evitar todo daño posible, así que nunca se preparó de todos modos.

"Se acabó, esto acaba ahora…" Dijo Sora, muy malherido levantando su puño.

"No es como si pudiésemos seguir… ¿No?" Dijo Lira, cansada con su puño en alto.

"Por tu bien, te quedaras aquí…" Dijo reincorporándose concentrándose en un ataque final.

"Por tu bien, no te dejare solo…" Dijo poniéndose en pie, preparando un ataque final.

"Aunque mi cuerpo no responda…" Dijo, mientras su piño se envolvía en un poder azul que nunca sintió.

"Aunque mi cuerpo me quiera fallar" Dijo mientras su puño tomaba un color rosa jamás antes experimentado.

"PESE A TODO…" Grito él.

"ESTO ACABA" Grito ella.

"¡AQUIIIIIIIII!" Gritaron ambos corriendo, dejando de lado el dolor de su cuerpo, ligeramente tropezando por la parálisis, hasta que finalmente, sus puños volvieron a chocar, aquella energía, azul y rosa se juntaron, creando un gran resplandor que ilumino y destruyo toda el área, de forma circular, mientras caían mas rocas, que al entrar al campo de la explosión se desintegraban.

Tras el gran resplandor, caían aún más rocas como si no hubiese un mañana, y tanto el Riolu como la Ralts estaban ya inmóviles, ojos abiertos, mirando al cielo, prácticamente listos para la muerte, haciendo sus apuestas de si morirían por sus heridas, o una roca los aplastaría antes.

"Fuiste demasiado lejos" Dijo Sora claramente, ya ni sentía el dolor al abrir la boca, ni para hacer esos sonidos que solo otro Pokemon entendería.

"Tu empezaste" Dijo Lira, en las mismas condiciones.

"¿Por qué lo llevaste a este punto?"

"Porque eres mi amigo, y no tengo en mente abandonar a mis amigos si hacen algo como tu propuesta"

"Como sea, ahora sé que eres fuerte, y te dejaría ir a mi lado si aunque sea pudiese mover algo más que mi boca"

"¿Entonces tu también sufres porque ni siquiera puedes parpadear?"

"Jajajaja, entonces somos los 2…"

Y tras eso, ambos vieron arriba, finalmente se terminaron de desquebrajar las paredes, y caían sobre ellos, vieron entonces una gran roca, que ya estaba cayendo precisamente sobre ellos, entonces cerraron los ojos listos para lo peor, pero no esperaban que en cambio, sucediese lo mejor, lo único para lo que no estaban listos.

Matt apareció de golpe, le tomo tiempo llegar debido a los derrumbes, pero supo manejarse con sus Pokemon, y rápidamente tomo a aquellos Pokemon heridos para luego marcharse corriendo del sitio, tanto Sora como Lira estaban confusos de que él estuviese ahí, ya que esperaban que se hubiese marchado, debido a que tenía tiempo de sobra para hacerlo. Aun así, ahí estaba, y no se marcharía si no es con ellos.

Sin embargo, casi parecía un Dejavu, se encontraban en una situación parecida, Lira no podía ni crear el lazo mental para poder comunicarse con Matt, y tampoco podía hacer señas para intentar comunicarse, así que por eso se queda en un casi, ya que estaban peor.

Llego un punto en que el camino estaba tan dañado que ya no podían pasar por ahí, así que tenían 2 opciones bastante familiares, o se quedan y mueren, oferta algo tentadora considerando la alternativa, o saltan de la montaña, opción ganadora la última vez, pero esta vez estaban a una mayor altura, y ya no habían garantías de sobrevivir, aun así, si su destino seria el mismo, que no se diga que no lo intentaron.

Así, Matt, quien ya había devuelto a Teo y Rex a sus Pokeball para no tener que preocuparse también por ellos, salto hacia el vacío, con el Riolu y la Ralts en sus brazos.

Cayeron por más de 5 segundos, lo que ya da un indicio de la altura a la que estaban, hasta que simplemente cerraron los ojos, y todo se volvió blanco. Entonces Matt y Sora escucharon una voz.

"Aun no"

Ninguno se percató que en el sitio donde saltaron, un Snover los estaba viendo desde arriba.

Paso el tiempo, horas, hasta que Matt despertó, estaba en una cama, otra cama en su izquierda donde estaba Lira, sonriéndole ligeramente, casi parecía una momia de tantos vendajes; a la derecha, Sora con una expresión similar, en una condición igual de estable. Ahora esto si era un Dejavu.

Se abrió la puerta, y ahí estaba Alexa, acompañada de su Alakazam.

"Oh, hola, ya despertaron, que sorpresa" dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"No es sorpresa, me pediste que use mi poder para que te avise cuando despierten, no se trata de una coincidencia para que en tres segundos después de que abriesen todos los ojos"

"Y ya estamos de vuelta, Alakazam, arruinando la gracia como siempre"

"¿Encuentras graciosa nuestra condición?" pregunto Matt, levantando una ceja.

"¿Qué? Noooooooooooooobuenounpocosi…" dijo ella sobre exagerando el principio, y luego bajando la voz para el final. "Lo lamento, es que me da gracia esta clase de Dejavu" dijo finalmente.

"¿Dejavu?" dijo Matt, confundido ante esto "Oh, claro, ahora que caigo, recuerdo que en Pueblo Hojaverde me dijeron que una entrenadora con un Alakazam me encontró en la base del Monte Corona, y me llevo a su Centro Pokemon" saco la conclusión pensando un poco solamente "Así que se trataba de ti, debí haberlo imaginado…"

"Perfecto, acertaste" le levanto el pulgar mientras lo dijo.

"Ni modo… Ya me siento mejor, lo que me sorprende ya que juraría que me hice puré de papa al caer desde tan alto, igual que la vez pasada, donde sí que estuve a punto de morir"

"No te preocupes, si estuviste a punto de morir"

"¡¿COMO ESO NO ME PREOCUPARIA?!"

"Saque de mi PC varios Pokemon con la capacidad de curar heridas, y en un par de horas ya solo tenías que descansar, lo mismo para aquel Riolu junto con la Ralts, también trate a tu Starly y tu Piplup, pero ellos ya estaban bastante bien"

"Ya veo, gracias Alexa, me gustaría agradecérselo también a tus Pokemon"

"Lo puedes hacer cuando quieras"

"Oye, ¿Me dices una cosa que se me vino a la cabeza?"

"¿De qué se trata?"

"Tanto aquella vez cuando me caí por primera vez, como hace unas horas, tu estuviste ahí convenientemente para ayudarme, siendo la primera en encontrarme en ambas situaciones ¿Qué hacías ahí en esos momentos?"

"Pues, la primera fue coincidencia, te encontré cuando paseaba por la ruta por azar del destino, y la segunda si fue intencional…"

Flashback.

Luna se regresaba de ir a comprar sus suministros para su viaje, y al ver a Alexa le hablo.

"Señorita K. ¿Tiene algún modo de contactar a Matthew?" pregunto la niña.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, no le pedí su número de teléfono, ni se si tiene PokeNav, o PokeGear, o siquiera Pokereloj"

"Pues espero que este bien"

"¿Por qué? ¿Ya te enamoraste del?"

"Si, ahí, Jajajaja, gran chiste, ¿No ves cómo se me rompe la quijada de tanto reír?" decía con una de las expresiones más serias jamás vistas "En todo caso, se trata de que explotaran parte de la montaña"

"Eeemmm ¿Disculpa?"

"Volaran la entrada, y caerá parte de lo que hay algo más arriba, ya que quieren crear un nuevo camino"

"Oh"

"Bueno, sin duda estará bien, no es tonto, así que se habrá dado cuenta y lo habrá rodeado"

"Si, cierto… Oye Luna, sé que te prometí ayudarte a armar tu mochila, pero ¿Podrías por favor empezar tú? Debo salir para algo importante, lo lamento" Dicho esto, su Alakazam uso Teletransporte.

Fin del flashback.

"Y así es como te encontré"

"Ya veo, eso sí es suerte"

"Y que lo digas, en todo caso, ¿Qué sucedió? Me di cuenta que no habían Pokemon en el sitio, y las heridas de Sora y Lira son por combate, no explosiones o algo por el estilo"

"¿Combate? Pero ellos estuvieron solos ahí ¿Contra quien pelearon que pudiese causarles esas heridas?" Dicho esto, volteo a ver a ambos, quienes le miraban, algo preocupados. "¿Qué anduvieron haciendo ustedes 2…?"

Ambos se miraron, decidieron que era justo decírselo, aunque sabían que ese momento no sería para nada bonito. Antes que nada, Matt le pidió privacidad a Alexa, quien junto con Alakazam salió sin decir nada, fueron a la sala y prendieron la tele a todo volumen para no escuchar nada, Luna apareció entrando por la puerta principal, había salido a comprar lo último que necesitaba, y se sentó a su lado.

"¿Qué sucede señorita K.?" preguntó al verla algo cortada, y de repente se asustó al empezar a escuchar unos cuantos gritos provenientes de la habitación para invitados, se dispuso a ver de qué se trataba, pero Alexa la detuvo sosteniendo su brazo.

"No los interrumpas" fue lo único que le dijo sentándola a su lado, cambiando de canal a ver si había algo que pueda hacerle ignorar el ruido.

Tras media hora, parecía haber amainado la tormenta, ya que no se escuchaban más gritos, adentro, Matt les había dado la reprimenda de sus vidas, unos gritos que asustarían al mismísimo Arceus, o mejor aún, harían palidecer a una madre enojada, un rival insuperable si tiene la chancla en mano.

"Como sea… aunque sea están bien ahora"

"…" Sora no tenía palabra que valga, se le hizo ver la estupidez de su idea por cada lado que se le viera.

"…" Lira no estaba mejor, pensar que la mejor idea para detenerlo era pelear no fue lo más inteligente que pudo haber hecho.

"¿Y qué harán ahora?" preguntó entonces Matt, más calmado y dispuesto a escucharlos nuevamente.

"Debo encontrar a mi familia, no sé dónde pueden estar"

"No tengo nada para hacer, mi gente también está ausente, así que no puedo volver con ellos"

"Entonces sigamos con el viaje, si mal no recuerdo: Te prometí, Sora que te ayudaría a encontrar a tu familia, y a ti, Lira, te prometí que te ayudaría a sacar a relucir todo tu potencial y aun mas, vistas las circunstancias, no veo por qué no podemos hacer todo eso juntos"

Eso fue lo que ambos querían escuchar, así que sin pensarlo ni una vez aceptaron. Tras todo eso, ya estaban completamente curados, así que decidieron quedarse un día más en casa de Alexa, Luna no sabía nada, pero tampoco le importaba, eso era lo mejor por ahora.

Llego el día siguiente y ya ambos niños, Matthew y Luna, se preparaban para marcharse. Mientras que Matt debía rodear el Monte Corona para llegar a la próxima ciudad, Luna debía volver a Pueblo Arena con el profesor Serbal, para conseguir su propia Pokedex de manos oficiales. Antes de marcharse, Alexa los detuvo.

"Oigan una cosa antes de que me olvide" dijo, buscando en su mochila algo. "¿Recuerdan los Pokemon que les preste para que ganasen sus medallas? Ayer intente entrenarlos por mi cuenta, pero no parecen cooperar mucho, al parecer les gusto más el combatir a su lado, así que como no me sirve tener Pokemon que no quieren estar conmigo, decidí dárselos" Entonces saco 2 Pokeball, donde estaban el Deino y el Chimchar, dándoselas a Matt y Luna respectivamente.

Una vez que ambos ya estaban listos, se despidieron de Alexa, caminaron un poco donde sus caminos se separaban, y entonces se despidieron.

"Hasta pronto Matt, más vale que entrenes, porque la próxima vez que nos veamos, habrá otro resultado"

"Espero que así sea, quiero que la próxima batalla sea aún mejor, hasta pronto Luna"

Se despidieron y se separaron. Era ahora cuando el viaje definitivo de Sora y Lira empezaba.

Al fin. He contado sus historias, sus motivaciones, sus objetivos. He presentado a los personajes principales, y les he dado las personalidades que esperaba, a mi parecer cumplirán su labor. He puesto suficientes referencias que poder usar en un futuro, para completar aún más la historia.

Conclusión: Finalmente he terminado el prólogo que tanto quería.

Es ahora donde la historia empezara a avanzar más rápido si sale como quiero, ya que hay mucho que contar.

Dicho esto, espero que se disfrute leyendo tanto como disfrute creándolo.


	20. Inicio Parte 1: Quien es Deino?

Nuevamente, el grupo salió de Ciudad Pirita, pero esta vez con otras intenciones. Sora entendió por las malas que no tiene por qué hacer algo entre difícil e imposible solo, y Lira pudo seguir usando como excusa el ayudarlo para poder seguir con el viaje. Por otro lado, Matthew estaba bastante alegre de que pudiesen seguir juntos, Rex y Teo se alegraban por él, se notaba la diferencia cuando estaba o no de humor, ahora solo tenían una cosa en mente entre todos, ¿Cómo sería el nuevo integrante del grupo? Solamente Matt pudo verlo pelear y sabe un aproximado de lo que es capaz, los demás no saben ni su nombre de especie, creyeron escuchar algo como Deino, pero no sabían de qué se trataba, ya que un no lo veían en persona, ni a través de la Pokeball.

"Bueno, se lo que piensan, así que mejor ahora se los muestro" Dijo Matt, sacando la Pokeball, y hablando del rey de Roma, sale el objeto de debate del momento, Deino. "Él es Deino, pertenece a una poderosa especie de dragones de la región de Teselia en su mayoría, y obviamente es tipo Dragón, el tipo Siniestro es el complementario, y si no digo más, es porque tampoco se mucho, mi Pokedex no está actualizada al nivel Nacional, y no pude ver mucho de la de Alexa, así que ahora que saben todo esto, estamos en las mismas condiciones" Termino por decir el joven, mientras todos lo miraban prestando atención, excepto el Deino, quien ya sabía todo lo que dijo, así que se dedicó a mirar su entorno. Como todo Pokemon, tiene el instinto de ser más fuerte, sin motivo aparente, solamente para poner a prueba de que es capaz al llegar al límite, y después romperlo mejorando aún más.

"¿Y cómo se llamara?" pregunto Teo, no muchas veces hablaba, pero daba igual, él era más de acciones.

"No lo pensé aun, al no conocerlo, no se de sus evoluciones lo suficiente, y aunque piense un nombre acordó por ahora, nada me dice que no perderá su gracia al evolucionar, así que esperare y lo veré luego" dijo entonces Matt, le molestaba no saber tampoco cómo tratar a esa clase de Pokemon, la mayoría de os dragones, por no decir todos, acaban siendo Pokemon de un poder más que fenomenal, así que le preocupaba no estar a la altura de cultivar el talento que debería desbordar aquel Deino ya que le perteneció a Alexa.

Daba igual por ahora, no había más que hacer que caminar hasta llegar a la próxima ciudad, la cual por el camino que tomaban, se trataba de Ciudad Corazón, donde se enfrentarían a Fantina, líder del tipo Fantasma. Aunque Alexa recomendó que vayan primero por Gardenia, ya que sería algo más fácil, aun así, todos estaban dispuestos a combatir contra quien les pudiese dar batalla.

Fue un camino rápido al principio, tras rodear la montaña principal de la región empezaron a aparecer entrenadores que rondaban por ahí, fue entonces cuando todos se pusieron al día con lo que era capaz Deino, y vieron que estaba a la altura de Sora y Lira, los más fuertes del equipo por el momento, era obvio, ya que aunque sea por unos momentos, siguió el entrenamiento de Alexa, y esta clase de entrenamiento era intensivo para crear lo más cercano a la invencibilidad.

En resumen, tenía un gran equipo, con gran variedad en cuanto a tipos, y solo le quedaba un espacio vacío para completar un sexteto, sin embargo, no había prisa, ya que se manejaba muy bien ya con lo que tenía.

De tanto pensar, Matt no se dio cuenta que llegaron a Ciudad Corazón, ni presto atención a haber cruzado aquella gran puerta de vigilancia, y bien… ¿Qué tenía la ciudad para ofrecer a los visitantes?

\- Primero y principal, estaba el gimnasio Pokemon, el único motivo por el cual muchos entrenadores visitan la ciudad realmente.

\- El pabellón de Concursos se encontraba ahí, era un gran centro donde los artistas de la región gustaban de participar, entre ellos, la misma líder del Gimnasio.

\- La plaza amistad se encontraba al norte, era un sitio transitado por entrenadores cuya fuente de poder eran los lazos que armaban con sus Pokemon, claro está, era algo respetable por todo entrenador que se precie; o bien era visitado por personas que no eran entrenadores, pero igual tenían Pokemon, tan solo por pasear y pasar el rato.

\- El club de fans de Pokemon, poco había que decir de este sitio, es lo que suena ser, mejor no entrar en detalles.

\- La Pokochería es un gran sitio donde poder comprar o bien fabricar tus propios Pokochos, alimentos para Pokemon creados de múltiples formas para deleitar el paladar de cualquier Pokemon.

\- La catedral… por algún motivo, cada vez que el grupo pasaba por ahí, Matt y Sora tenían un escalofrió, no hay nada más que decir de este sitio.

Y nada más realmente importante como sitio turístico, ¿Por qué hacer un análisis intensivo de la ciudad? Porque es la más completa de la región, y yendo a cada sitio, sabrían cuáles son los gustos del Deino, entonces sabrían cómo llevarse con él, por que por ahora daban más ganas de abrazar un cactus que ir a saludarlo, tampoco ayudaba la cara seria y enojada que parecía siempre llevar, y menos que cuando alguien fije su mirada en él, el devuelva la mirada, llegando a seguir con los ojos a personas por más de 100 metros, incomodándolos de forma legendaria, y persiguiéndolos hasta sus pesadillas. Por otro lado, se negaba a aceptar la conexión psíquica con Lira, para comunicarse como todos los demás, bruscamente al parecer, ya que esta quedo de mal humor con él.

"¡Empecemos!" Dijo Matt optimista.

Fueron al Club de Fans, ni bien entraron, todos fijaron sus miradas en él, en aquel Pokemon que jamás habían visto.

"Oh Arceus mío, que hermoso Pokemon" decía alguien.

"¿De dónde es?" pregunto otro.

"¡Eres adorable!" dijo otro.

Entre todos lo levantaron (contra su voluntad obviamente) y se peleaban por pellizcarle las mejillas, ya se harán una idea de cómo le sentaba esto al pequeño dragón. Mientras tanto, Lira se reía, sentía eso como su venganza por lo que le dijo cuándo intento establecer conexión.

"Disfrútalo, pequeño dragón"

"No seas así Lira, no creo que te gustaría si estuvieses en su posición" le dijo Sora viendo su malévola expresión.

"¿De qué hablas? A mí me encantaría ser mimada así" respondió aun viendo como el Deino luchaba por su espacio personal, no esperaba lo que sucedería cuando se percataron de que estaba.

"Alabados sean Palkia y Dialga por coincidir en este día, no solo podemos conocer a este hermoso espécimen (Señalando al Deino que apuntaba con su boca a las caras de quien se acercase, buscando llevarse un trofeo de guerra), sino que también vemos a una Ralts, Pokemon más que nada visto en Hoenn" Dijo el presidente del comité de fans de Pokemon.

"Eeeeemmmmm, ¿Qué?" dijo Lira confundida, sin esperar que la agarrasen a ella también.

"Es cierto, leí que las Ralts evolucionan en unos Pokemon aún más hermosos" dijo otro tipo que la tomo y la levanto sobre él, que todos la vieran.

"¡OYE TU; BAJAME YA!" gritaba ella, sin que le entendiesen ya que no hizo el nexo con ellos.

Entonces todo se volvió una guerra por ver quién era más bonito, o la Ralts, o el Deino. Parecía una guerra, en cualquier momento empezaría una batalla que no terminaría bien, hasta que el Deino se cansó y disparo una Furia Dragón hacia Lira. Tras una gran explosión la gente se dispersó, y vio que el ataque parecía haber pasado a través de Lira, ya que detrás de ella se encontraba un gran hueco en la pared, donde se podía ver a otras personas que pasaban por ahí ver adentro para saber que paso.

"Ok… No sé por qué pensé que esto podría funcionar" dijo Matt llevándose a todos sus Pokemon ante las miradas atónitas de todos. Lira se acercó al Deino y le dijo:

"Oye… gracias por cambiar el curso del ataque, por un momento pensé que en verdad me atacarías a mi"

El Deino no dijo nada, ni siquiera volteo a verla, parecía haberla ignorado completamente. Rex se acercó a Deino, ya que parecía ser el único que no odiaba a muerte del grupo.

"Lo diré yo ahora, gracias por no atacar a Lira, sé que eres bastante serio, pero ella puede ser una buena amiga si le dejas" dijo el Starly a su lado, no esperaba que a él si le contestase, pero menos esperaba lo que diría.

"No desvié el ataque, y si quise hacerle daño con el" eso fue todo lo que dijo, Rex estaba sorprendido, se preguntaba entonces como ella salió ilesa, al ser tipo Psíquico puro, pero rápido se lo saco de la cabeza al llegar a la siguiente atracción.

Por otro lado, Lira caminaba al lado de Teo, quien le hablo un poco.

"¿Por qué se llevan mal ustedes? No vi que se peleasen, ¿Paso algo cuando intentaste hacer la conexión?" Pregunto el Piplup, curioso.

"Si, de hecho, me presente formalmente y le dijo lo que sería hacer la conexión de mentes, para comunicarse, ¿Y sabes que me dijo? (Tose a propósito) "No tengo porque hacerme amigo de una pequeña y patética hadita" ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Me dijo hadita! No sé por qué de todos los insultos posibles eligió eso, pero igual me enoja" termino por decir ella, bastante irritada…

Se encontraban ahora en la Pokochería, y querían saber que gustos culinarios tenia aquel dragón poco expresivo, a menos que sea para odiar, eso lo daba gratis lo pidas o no. Como Matt no sabía hacer Pokochos, y no le apetecía aprender, decidió simplemente comprar un par de cada tipo, para que todos comieran, esta actividad fue rápida, ya que pocos se acercaban, y al Deino no parecía molestarle que estuviesen cerca los empleados de la tienda, tal vez porque no tenían intención de fijarse en él, Matt se anotó esto en su cabeza: "Deino odia a quien se refiere a él, en cambio, no le molesta la cercanía de quien ni le prestara atención". Tras eso, simplemente los dejo comer a todos sus Pokemon, todos comían uno, y luego tomaban otro, buscaban conocer sus propios gustos en lo gastronómico; mientras que todos comían alguno, y sonreían, o bien mostraban una cara de asco, porque no les gustaba; el Deino comía todos los que venían por igual, amargos, le daba igual, dulces, tampoco le importaba, salados, un poco de lo mismo, igual con los ácidos. Se sacó la conclusión de que no le presta atención a sus gustos, o bien no los tenía en esa área, comía lo que sea siempre y cuando no le caiga mal y le nutra para seguir sano. Esta actividad no sirvió mucho para el entonces.

Siguiente parada: La Catedral.

Entraron y salieron inmediatamente, Matt y Sora seguían teniendo un dolor de cabeza, así que ni bien vieron que a Deino le daba igual, salieron dando por finalizada la tarea.

Conclusión: la religión le importaba entre poco y nada, así que no aportaba nada a sus gustos.

Sin embargo, Matt pudo ver que si bien no le importaba, se le veía tranquilo en el silencio y la paz que había dentro. Eso fue algo bueno, así que Matt decidió inmediatamente la próxima parada, la Plaza Pokemon.

Todos sus Pokemon se quedaron fuera con Sora y Lira, ellos esperarían, ya que sería mejor si Deino camina solo con su entrenador, por lo menos eso pensaba Matt, y no se equivocó del todo.

Fue una caminata placentera, no se dirigieron la palabra y ambos se limitaron a caminar por aquel sitio tan pacifico, con flores y algunos edificios de apariencia bastante adorable, Deino no se incomodó ni la paso mal, de hecho, disfruto la caminata. Matt saco otra conclusión entonces:

Deino no era odioso, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención simplemente, por eso se enoja con quien se fija en él. No le importa lo que coma, sin duda debe tener gustos sobre qué comer, pero no se molestara si por azar toca algo que no le gusta, ósea, es bastante conformista en ese aspecto. Lo más importante, le gusta la tranquilidad, el no tener que preocuparse por nada, y una caminata como la de ese momento valía mucho más que lo que valdría para un niño un viaje al parque de diversiones.

Con eso ya en mente, Matt dio por sentado que ya sabía suficiente de Deino, y tras un total de 30 minutos de caminata, salieron ambos de la Plaza Pokemon.

Ni siquiera se molestó en visitar el Pabellón de Concursos Pokemon, sabía que sería una pérdida de tiempo para Deino, y también sabía que si bien no les disgustaba a nadie de su equipo, tampoco es que les haga ilusión participar, así que la siguiente parada era el Gimnasio Pokemon.

Al poner un pie dentro, una oscuridad los invadió, no había luces realmente, así que prácticamente caminaban a ciegas, el encargado le ofreció una linterna para cumplir el reto, pero Matt se negó, tenía algo en mente.

"Ok Deino, ¿Puedes guiarme? No sé si tienes ojos, pero si los tienes, están siempre tapados, por lo tanto deberías de estar preparado para caminar por un sitio como este ¿No? Pues llévame a los entrenadores que encuentres" dijo Matt a su Pokemon.

Al cabo de 10 minutos todos los entrenadores ya habían sido derrotados, y eventualmente con solo caminar ya habían visto las marcas en el suelo que abrirían las puertas, así que tras volver al centro Pokemon para descansar, y luego volver al gimnasio, ya estaban cara a cara con la líder. Esta les dio la bienvenida como ya lo esperaba Matt.

"Salutation, entrenador promesa" dijo con los ojos cerrados posando.

"Soy yo" dijo Matt a secas.

Fantina abrió los ojos lentamente, para luego simplemente decir:

"Hay que ser educada igualmente ¿No?"

"No tienes por serlo, con tal que tu veredicto tras la batalla sea justo, me basta"

"Igualmente, no soy ningún tipo de bestia como alguien aquí presente"

"Ahórratelo, lo dijiste tantas veces que ya no le cuestiono el significado a la palabra"

"Sea como sea, pude ver en la reunión de entrenadores que por tu actitud, has mejorado mucho, aun así, no poder saber que pensar a menos que lo experimente por mi cuenta"

"Al grano por favor"

"No importa si ganas o pierdes en este combate, te ganaras mi respeto solo si te haces merecedor de el"

"Repito, no me importa, pero esto debe ser como parte de la historia de un videojuego en el que no podrá avanzar de dialogo hasta que acepte ¿No?"

"Antes de empezar… ¿Por qué viniste aquí? El orden recomendado dice que deberías enfrentarte primero contra Gardenia, ¿Por qué desafiarme a mi quien iría en el cuarto lugar?"

"Ya lo veras…" dijo Matt poniéndose en posición.

Fantina hizo lo mismo, y ambos ya estaban listos para empezar el combate por la segunda medalla de gimnasio.


	21. Batalla por la segunda medalla

"Entonces ya está" decía Luna, aun en Pueblo Arena, preparándose para salir y empezar su viaje como quería.

"Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, joven entrenadora" le decía el profesor Serbal, tras darle la Pokedex, ítem que entrego a petición de Alexa.

Ella se comunicó personalmente con él hace cierto tiempo, aprovechando que iría a un sitio público (Centro Pokemon) a recibir un Pokemon que era cría del Pokemon inicial del último campeón, entonces lo contacto pidiéndole que prepare una De para su protegida. Al parecer ya había planeado su partida hace tiempo.

"Espero que no deba depender de la suerte, demostraría que mis futuros logros me pertenecerán"

"Que así sea jovencita, que tengas un próspero viaje, y si te encuentras con el joven Matt, salúdale de mi parte"

"Lo hare profesor, adiós" dijo alejándose Luna.

Ella se había estado preparando para este momento, se tomó su tiempo empacando lo que necesitaría, y fue a Pueblo Arena por su Pokedex. Allí compraría objetos de novato, limitándose a simples pociones, antídotos, antiparalisis, y pokeballs, junto con algunos repelentes. Ya empezaría su viaje, por lo que cuando vuelva a Ciudad Jubileo, pasara de visitar la casa de su tutora, marchándose de largo, o tal vez haría otra parada…

"Me pregunto cómo le ira a Matt ¿Se habrá dirigido directamente a Ciudad Corazón? ¿O quizás recapacito y se dirigió Ciudad Vetusta? Si es así probablemente me lo cruce allí, y tendré mi revancha. ¿O no chicos?" dijo mirando su bolsa, donde tenía a Chimchar, Turtwig y Pidove, en sus Pokeball.

Mientras tanto.

"Teo, Pistola agua" grito Matt a su Pokemon, en medio combate.

El Piplup ataco como debía, e impacto de lleno en el Desmulla de Fantina, dejándolo debilitado.

"Perfecto" dijo Sora emocionado.

"Con eso empieza con ventaja" dijo Lira, contenta.

"No de hecho" dijo Matt, interrumpiéndolos "Al parecer no se dieron cuenta durante la batalla"

"¿Darnos cuenta de que?" respondió con una pregunta el Riolu.

"Se podría decir que fue algo fácil esta victoria, el Pokemon rival no aguanto mucho"

"Exactamente, y se trata de que uso Maldición"

"¿Qué? Pero leí que Maldición reforzaba el ataque y defensa a cambio de la velocidad"

"Al parecer no terminaste el capítulo; eso sucede con Pokemon comunes y corrientes, pero con Pokemon del tipo Fantasma, causa un gran daño constantemente a cambio de la mitad de la vitalidad"

"Ya veo…" dijo Lira mirando abajo.

"Entonces eso los deja…" dijo Sora.

"En empate" dijo Matt, viendo a Teo que caía al suelo debilitado por aquel movimiento. El joven entrenador devolvió a su Pokemon a su Pokeball, y luego se quedó mirándola. "Lo que si me sorprende es que tenga ese movimiento, leí que los lideres tienen equipos especializados para su gimnasio, por lo que pensé que sus movimientos no serían alterados, según el libro que leí, no debería tener maldición" dijo guardando entonces la Pokeball "Y no ayuda que los Pokemon de Roco hayan tenido los mismos movimientos que los registrados" dijo sacando la Pokeball de Rex. "En todo caso, tendré que estar más atento a estas cosas"

"Ohohohoh" rio Fantina.

"(QUE RISA TAN RIDICULA)" pensaron los 3.

"Lo lamento joven entrenador, pero al ver que se trataba de ti, decidí cambiar parte del equipo que usaría, después de todo, quiero ver hasta dónde eres capaz, necesito ver si mereces mi respeto"

"Eso es trampa" dijo Sora.

"No lo es, de hecho, es muy justo" respondió Matthew.

"¿De qué hablas?" dijo Lira ahora.

"El trabajo principal de un líder de gimnasio no se limita a luchar y entregar medallas a quien sea que lo derrote, sino que se premia al entrenador vencedor solamente si demostró ser digno, aun si pierde, el líder puede entregar una medalla si lo considera apropiado".

"Así que de eso va…"

"Si… Creo que deje claro ya que me importa entre poco y nada tener su respeto, pero si es realmente necesario, supongo que tendré que ponerle más empeño a esto" Tras finalizar de decir aquello, saco a Rex de su Pokeball, el seria el siguiente.

La selección de equipo para este gimnasio era obvia, Sora y Lira deberían seguir esperando para estrenarse en un gimnasio, un tipo Lucha puro, cuyos ataques más fuertes serian inútiles en ese sitio, y un tipo Psíquico puro, sus ataques más fuertes serian eficaces, pero los ataques enemigos más fuertes serian devastadores; por lo tanto, el gimnasio seria de Rex y Teo suplantándolos esa vez, y obviamente Deino estaría ahí, como el arma secreta, con la ventaja de tipo, además aun si estuviese en desventaja, el participaría, por ese día, el seria el protagonista del mundo entero si con eso pueden saber cómo se comporta en esas circunstancias.

Fantina por su parte saco ahora a Drifloon.

"Jajajaja, esto será interesante" dijo Matt riéndose un poco

"Entiendo por qué dices eso, y puede que así sea" respondió la líder.

"Eeemmm, no entiendo, ¿De qué hablan?" pregunto Sora.

"Debe ser que Starly es un Pokemon del tipo Normal/Volador, mientras que Drifloon es del tipo Fantasma/Volador" le aclaro Lira.

"Ya veo, por lo tanto, el tipo normal no afecta al tipo fantasma, y viceversa, así que será una batalla principalmente de Pokemon del tipo Volador"

"Exactamente, recuérdenme darles una pegatina de aprobado a cada uno después" dijo Matt preparándose para la batalla.

"Yo empiezo, Drifloon, usa Acróbata"

"Esquívalo, usa Ataque rápido para potenciar tu velocidad"

"Como los movimientos del tipo Normal no afectan al tipo Fantasma, no tiene por qué racionar su Ataque Rápido, así que lo usara para ayudarse a escapar, nada mal…" Dijo Sora viendo el combate.

"Usa ataque Ala ahora, Rex"

Rex se disparó hacia su oponente, impactándole de lleno, haciéndolo caer.

"Levántate y usa Bola Sombra"

El Drifloon empezó a usar Bola Sombra a lo loco, disparando a todos lados, ocasionalmente impactándole una a Rex, quien ni se inmutaba.

"Rex es un Pokemon muy competitivo, así que puede que se quiera aprovechar de su confianza" dijo Sora esta vez, reconociendo lo que sucedía.

"Explica eso" le dijo Lira sin apartar la vista del campo de batalla.

"Es como si Drifloon le estuviese diciendo a Rex que ese ataque no fue nada, y que hasta le permite lucirse y perder el tiempo, como lo es desperdiciar un ataque como Bola Sombra"

"¿Y funciona?" pregunto aquella Ralts que pareció no darse cuenta que Rex ahora sin recibir órdenes, estaba presionando con embestidas.

"Parece que sí, y es un problema, porque Rex ahora hace ataques convencionales, y acabara por cansarse rápidamente si sigue así, en cambio, al Drifloon nada le cuesta burlarse lanzando a la nada movimientos que no le sirven por ahora. En todo caso, me pregunto si Fantina está pensando que hará si su Pokemon gana este encuentro, a Drifloon le tocara luchar contra alguien a quien probablemente si le afecte los ataques del tipo fantasma, y se quedara sin su arsenal aquí"

"Tal vez no espera ganar este encuentro principalmente"

Tras un rato, Rex finalmente empezó a mostrar signos de cansancio.

"Ahora es momento de acabar esto, Drifloon, usa Acróbata"

"Rex, tranquilo, respira despacio, y cuando estés listo, usa Ataque Ala" le dijo Matt concentrado, no quería que su Pokemon frustrado se sintiese mal.

Rex obedeció, se calmó y concentro su fuerza en sus alas, entonces se disparó hacia el objetivo que también se acercaba a gran velocidad. Ambos chocaron, causando una gran explosión de humo, y antes de disiparse, se vio una gran luz que cegaba a quien lo observase por poco tiempo.

Tras que la luz se desvaneciese, y la tormenta de polvo amainase, se dejó ver no a un Starly y un Drifloon, sino a un Staravia y un Drifblim.

"Sabía que a Rex le faltaba nada para evolucionar"

"Igual con mi Drifloon, ahora que evoluciono pasara a ser parte de mi equipo principal, así que esta es su última batalla de gimnasio defendiendo una medalla" dijo Fantina feliz por su Pokemon.

"En todo caso, la evolución normalmente revitaliza al Pokemon, pero ese último ataque fue crítico en ambos, probablemente la sensación de la evolución cercana les hizo vahar la guardia, así que ambos recibieron un golpea toda potencia del cual no se librarían tan fácil"

Dicho esto, el Drifblim cayó debilitado, sin posibilidad de moverse, Matt por poco celebra su victoria, pero vio que Rex también cayó debilitado.

"Oh vaya… Pensé que lo aguanto mejor el golpe final"

"Y lo hizo, pero tomate unos segundos para pensar en su oponente" le dijo Fantina.

Unos segundos de silencio, con Matt con los ojos cerrados pensando, hasta que los abrió y articulo solo una palabra.

"Resquicio" dijo

"Bingo" felicito la líder.

"Resquicio es una habilidad que toma efecto si el usuario es debilitado con un movimiento de contacto, como Ataque Ala…" dijo Lira.

"Su efecto consiste en causar un daño considerable al oponente tras debilitarse, más que suficiente para tumbar a Rex en el estado en el que se encontraba" termino por decir Sora.

"Estamos en empate, pero tal vez ese haya sido su plan, desespera saber que en todo momento parecía que llevaba la ventaja, pero aun así ella parece tenerlo todo bajo control, así que supongo que a esto se refiere con el ser digno de la medalla… Creo que yo participo de una forma más directa en este combate" dijo Matt aclarando su situación.

"¿Más directa? ¿Quieres que te acompañe a golpearla?" le dijo Sora crujiendo sus nudillos.

"¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡NO TAN DIRECTO! Me refiero que está poniendo a prueba mi compostura ante esta situación, pero a mí no me preocupa mucho. Y por cierto, no tiene gracia realmente" Saco entonces la última Pokeball que usaría en el combate, en ella estaba Deino "¿Listo, compañero?" Tras decir esto, pudo sentir una gran fuerza en su cuerpo, un poder que Sora y Lira sintieron y lo miraron, estaba en total sincronía con su Pokemon mas nuevo, casi parecía que serían uno, mayor sincronía que con cualquiera de ellos jamás. Entonces arrojo la Pokeball completamente decidido de la cual Deino salió perfectamente, nada parecía molestarle en ese momento.

"La última prueba era ver como se desenvolvía en un combate importante, y tenemos que prestar atención, ya que Matt ya lo vio y lo acompaño en la reunión de líderes, en cambio nosotros apenas sabemos que se maneja bastante bien en combates normales" dijo Lira atenta, Sora escucho igual de atento, sin estar listos para lo que verían en todo su esplendor.

Fantina saco de una Ultraball a un Mismagius, parecía el mismo que se enfrentó a Alexa en la reunión, pero se trataba do otro, obviamente no al mismo nivel, pero aun así bastante fuerte para los estándares del gimnasio.

"Empecemos, Mismagius, usa Rayo"

"Busca la suerte de parálisis, pero yo creo que no, esquívalo Deino"

Tras decir esto, el Deino con total calma esquivo los ataques de Rayo, estos caían del cielo a gran velocidad, pero parecía como si simplemente el pequeño dragón supiese donde caerían antes que sea disparado siquiera, Matt miraba arriba, y casi era como si fuese Deino quien lo veía.

"Ahora usa Mordisco"

"Que no se acerque, usa Hoja Mágica"

El Deino se acercaba lentamente, con pies de plomo, el movimiento enemigo era entre difícil e imposible de esquivar, era una suerte que fuese poco eficaz de todos modos, así que aunque impactasen, Deino seguía acercándose tranquilamente, hasta que estuvo a la distancia adecuada y se movió a gran velocidad, acertando del Mordisco.

"¡Elévate!" le grito Fantina a su Pokemon, algo sorprendida.

"Bájalo con Furia Dragón"

Aunque el Mismagius se elevó rápido, no pudo evadir el golpe de Furia Dragón, por lo que volvió a caer, muy malherido.

"Prepárate Deino, está cayendo, cuando lo tengas a rango, finalízalo con Mordisco" le dijo a su Pokemon, quien lo veía mientras que el rival caía, cuando estuvo a rango, Fantina se adelantó y grito algo desesperada.

"¡MISMO DESTINO!"

Matt levanto la mano, Deino lo vio y cancelo el ataque antes de acertar.

"AHORA, BOLA SOMBRA" grito ella viendo su oportunidad de atacar.

Matt entonces bajo la mano y la extendió hacia adelante. Deino vio esta señal y entonces ataco con mordisco adelantándose. Todos esperaban ver la explosión a causa de la Bola Sombra (a excepción de Matt y Deino), pero fueron sorprendidos con nada, el ataque simplemente se desvaneció.

"Pero como…" decía Fantina aterrada.

"Retrocedió, así de simple" dijo Matt, antes que ella termine su oración.

Deino entonces soltó de su ataque al Mismagius, había sido debilitado completamente, y el Deino estaba prácticamente intacto, lo único que acertó fue la Hoja Afilada, y apenas hiso cosquillas.

"La prueba consistía en mantener la calma, ¿Eso sirve?" pregunto Matt acercándose a Fantina quien parecía haber experimentado el infierno, ni durante su batalla contra Alexa se sintió así de derrotada.

"Así que por eso la señorita K. te eligió…" balbuceo como podía la líder.

"No de hecho, el resultado era obvio, ninguno de tus ataques golpeaba realmente eficaz, y yo tenía la ventaja de tipo, era cuestión de no más que avanzar a conciencia y aprovecharse de eso, cualquier entrenador con algo de cerebro podría hacer lo mismo, más fácil o más difícil"

"Pero ella es una líder de gimnasio, perteneciente a la Elite de Sinnoh" dijo Sora.

"Y el final de esto no fue una batalla, fue una masacre unilateral" complemento Lira.

"Ella quería que demostrase mi compostura, luchando con alguien de quien hui en mi pasado "literalmente"; sumado al como reaccionaba al ver a mis Pokemon caer en combate junto con el rival, cuestionarme si valió la pena sacrificarlos con tal de obtener la victoria" dijo todo esto mientras que se acercaba a Fantina. "Aunque no le salió bastante bien, creo que ella experimento una desesperación a tener en cuenta"

"El tiro le salió por la culata" dijo Sora relajándose un poco.

"En todo caso… ¿Aprobé?" le dijo extendiéndole una mano a la líder quien finalmente devolvía a su Pokemon a su Pokeball respectiva.

"Sobresaliente, un desempeño magnífico" dijo tomando su mano y levantándose, después sacudiendo su llamativo vestido rosa. "Te ganaste la medalla, mi respeto y mi perdón"

"Solo necesito uno de esos 3, pero si tanto insistes, no me queda otra" respondió

"¿De qué perdón habla?" pregunto Sora.

"Cosas mías, quizás les cuente luego, o quizás no, es un capitulo aburrido y transcurre lento, pero seguro que será necesario en algún momento"

Recibió entonces la medalla Reliquia, y se marchó a la brevedad, tenía algo en mente.

"¿A dónde vamos ahora?" pregunto Lira.

"Al centro Pokemon, Rex y Teo, y creo que Deino, deberían ser tratados"

"Hablando de Deino… ¿Qué fue eso que paso cuando lo enviaste a luchar? Se veía y sentía extraño"

"Ese es el otro motivo por el cual ir al centro Pokemon, debería hablar con Alexa"

Llegaron al sitio en cuestión, y tras dejar a sus Pokemon, fue acompañado por Sora y Lira a la PC, marcaron y rápidamente contesto Alexa.

"Hola Alexa, primero que nada…" Matt mostro a través de la pantalla la medalla que recibí hace poco.

"Felicidades, sabía que la conseguirías, lo que quiero preguntar es como la conseguiste ¿Cómo se desarrolló el combate? ¿Usaste al Deino que te entregue?"

"Si, y de eso quería hablar. Resulta que…" Entonces empezó a hablarle del como fue el combate hasta que llegaron al segundo empate, fue ahí donde menciono el sentirse revitalizado al lanzar la Pokeball, y que se sintió en total sincronía con Deino, para luego contar como destrozo a la líder de gimnasio "…Y por eso vine a contarte esto ¿Alguna idea de que fue ese poder? Creo que Deino e incluso yo me sentí mucho más fuerte en ese momento.

"Así que eso fue lo que paso… Creo que puedo explicarlo, ponte cómodo, que es muy raro que un entrenador novato como tú descubra estas cosas, empecemos hablando de otras regiones:

La región de Kalos tiene una peculiaridad con las otras regiones, y es que ahí habitan ciertos Pokemon que guardan relación con algunas piedras especiales, estas contienen un poder que si se dan las circunstancias, permiten "Mega-evolucionar" a un Pokemon, este es un estado más allá de la evolución, como su nombre indica, que proporciona un poder que puede llegar a exceder la idea principal, me refiero a una Mega-Piedra cuando hablo de piedra especial, y es así como se ve (puso sus manos tras su cabeza, y saco la cinta que usaba para atarse el cabello, mostrando en ella una piedra rara) Esto permite activar la Mega-Evolución, y por ejemplo, mi Alakazam es capaz de Mega-Evolucionar. Como dato extra, ya que estamos, cuando Sora y Lira alcancen sus evoluciones finales, serán capaces de Mega-Evolucionar también.

Ahora toca la Región Alola, desconozco mucho del sitio, pero ahí va lo que se. Si demuestras tu valía realizando ciertas pruebas especiales, se te permite ejecutar ciertos movimientos Pokemon reforzados, creo que a esto se lo llamaba "Poder Z", y permite ejecutar ataques devastadores, para esto se usan no rocas, sino cristales, denominados "Cristales Z" y hay una gran variedad dentro de ellos, ya que hay para representar y crear un movimiento definitivo de cada tipo existente, e incluso algunos que solo un Pokemon en cuestión puede usar, en cuanto los normales, cualquier Pokemon que se conecte con su entrenador durante el combate puede usar el Movimiento Z, siempre y cuando sostenga el cristal adecuado. Como ves, no es tan limitado como la evolución. Yo tengo sospechas de que las Mega-Piedras y los Cristales Z tienen relación.

"Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero Deino ni Mega-evoluciono, ni uso un Movimiento Z, gracias al Profesor Serbal, se un par de cosas sobre la Mega-Evolución, y sé que eso no paso, por otro lado, no tengo ningún cristal ni yo, ni Deino, a menos que tú se lo hayas dado antes de dármelo ¿Qué fue lo que paso ahí?" pregunto Matt, aunque le interesaba lo que estaba escuchando, no fue lo que pregunto.

"A eso voy…" le respondió, según ella, consideraba útil explicar lo ya mencionado antes de llegar a este sitio de la conversación.

Por último, y lo más importante, debes saber que aunque los Deino provienen de la región de Teselia, ese Deino no nació allí, si no me equivoco, el nombre de la región era Ferrán, y ahí ocurría algo muy peculiar. Si la situación era crucial, se podía provocar una reacción entre el Pokemon y entrenador, a la cual ellos llaman Sinergia, un estado de sincronía que era capaz de hacer que un Pokemon Mega-Evolucione por cierto tiempo, antes de volver a su forma original, por otro lado, durante este estado algunos Pokemon que no pueden Mega-Evolucionar, como Machan o Picacho, igualmente aumentan drásticamente su poder, lo más curioso es que un Pokemon no puede Mega-Evolucionar y entonces realizar un Movimiento Z en ese estado, sin embargo, allí durante el estado de sinergia, incluso si involucra la Mega-Evolución, el Pokemon es capaz de soltar un movimiento más que destructivo sobre su oponente, casi como variantes de los Movimientos Z.

"Y bien, eso es lo que quiero decir, quizás entraste en un estado de Sinergia con Deino, que viene de la región Ferrán, y la importancia de probarse en una batalla de gimnasio completamente solo, a diferencia de cuando lo acompaño el Chimchar de Luna, fue lo que le permitió llegar al límite y superarlo incluso. Eso sí, no esperes que suceda siempre, pero si prepárate para cuando suceda… ¡Uf! Estoy exhausta tras tanta palabrería, dime que entendiste así no tengo que explicar todo ese testamento de nuevo.

"Si lo entendí… Ahora entiendo de qué va… Lo lamento, eso sí que fue mucha información a procesar…"

Ahora ya sabía lo que quería, le sorprendía bastante, pero ya se le pasaría, y debía pensar ahora como usarlo a su favor, y cómo manejarlo también. Tras despedirse y agradecer la información, corto la comunicación, y al darse la vuelta para dirigirse al mostrador y buscar a sus Pokemon seguramente ya recuperados, se dio cuenta que habían muchas personas tras él, mirándolo, entrenadores, gente que pasaba, de todo.

"Eeemmm, ¿Puedo ayudarles?"

"¿Hablaste con Alexa? ¿La Campeona Errante?" dijo alguien que se adelantó.

Tras salir de la muchedumbre del "Este tipo conoce a una famosa" recogió a sus Pokemon y se marchó dejándolos a todos atrás, caminaba por la ciudad con todas sus Pokemon afuera, Rex, Teo y Deino, hasta que Sora hablo:

"Mi"

"¿Mi?" dijo Matt.

"Mi" reafirmo Sora.

"¡Mi!" Exclamo Lira.

"Mi…" dijo Matt.

Deino los miraba confundido, sin sabes que en ese mismo momento, fue bautizado con el nombre "Mi". Ridículo… Pero sirve ¿No?


	22. Rutina

Poco hay que decir sobre el que paso después del bautismo de Deino bajo el nombre Mi, asi que el día termina con eso y ya, en un centro Pokemon donde se hospedarían, como siempre… de eso puede ir el tema del día siguiente.

Sora se despertó y vio que Matt seguía dormido, mientras que Lira estaba acurrucada con los ojos cerrados, pero despierta, sentada y completamente tapada con la sabana (como siempre); Rex ya estaba despierto, ahora como un Staravia ya no entraba tan bien en la ventana, asi que tomaba algo de distancia, pero aun podía tomar el fresco matutino (como siempre); Teo dormía aun profundamente, parecía que le tomaría despertarse (como siempre). Lo nuevo era Deino, quien al haber aceptado a su grupo oficialmente tras conseguir su mote, opto por dormir fuera de su Pokeball, él se conformó y contento con poner una almohada en un rincón oscuro, no por querer aislarse, sino porque se manejaba mejor en la oscuridad, y mucha luz le molestaba.

Obviamente Rex lo estaba esperando todo el tiempo, ya es rutina que entrenen todas las mañanas, si no es para hacerse más fuertes, será por no perder condición física. Sora se preguntaba mientras estaba en el baño como se las arreglaría para seguirle el paso ahora a su compañero, recién evolucionado, además que sería con él con quien estrenaría su nuevo poder, aunque le preocupaba quedar atrás, le emocionaba saber que hay nuevos niveles a alcanzar.

"Con la evolución de Rex, me pregunto si sere capaz de seguirle el paso entrenando" se decía a sí mismo el Riolu en el baño, lavándose la cara para quitarse el olor y aspecto a muerto de hace 48 milenios. "En todo caso, tal vez debería despertar a Mi, puede que él quiera entrenar con nosotros ahora que se integró formalmente al equipo"

Tras decir esto, salió del baño y se acercó con la intención de despertarlo, pero el Deino aun durmiendo empezó a gruñir, retrocedió y dejo de gruñir, se acercó nuevamente, y empezó nuevamente, se acercó más y gruño con más fuerza. Sora ya tenía en mente componer una sinfonía con sus gruñidos, cuya intensidad era proporcional a la distancia que tenían, pero decidió dejarlo luego de que Rex le llamo la atención, para dirigirse entonces al campo de entrenamiento.

Aproximadamente 30 minutos después Matt despertó, Lira ya se había preparado para el día, Rex y Sora volvían de entrenar, a simple vista se notaba que el Riolu estaba más cansado que su compañero, quien aun asi se veía satisfecho; Mi había despertado hace unos minutos, y solamente esperaba a su entrenador, para saber que hacer después. Por último, Teo seguía durmiendo. Todo esto entra dentro del "Como siempre".

Insistiendo en el comienzo repetitivo del día, se marcharon del centro Pokemon de Ciudad Corazón, y emprendieron rumbo a la siguiente ciudad. Matt no se decidía sobre cuál sería su próximo destino, si ir al sur rumbo a Ciudad Pradera, si ir a Pueblo Sosiego solo de pasada hacia Ciudad Rocavelo, o bien usar el pueblo como atajo a Pueblo Caelestis, donde podrían ir a Ciudad Vetusta.

Se decidieron por ir a Pradera, y entonces a donde les guie el viento, para quitarse la molestia de pensar un poco, hasta esto llega la juventud de hoy en el mundo.

Salieron de la ciudad sin más que hacer ya, todo lo que querían saber ya lo descubrieron el día anterior, asi que les esperaba un camino aburrido y muy de rutina, con entrenadores normales, Pokemon normales, no más que lo justo y necesario para caer en lo justo, pero sin salir de lo repetitivo y monótono. Si, como ven la rutina ya pasa factura en sus vidas, sin embargo, justo a tiempo, cuando pensaban en todo eso, sucedió...

Caminaban tranquilamente, sin hablar, ya lucharon contra un par de entrenadores, no eran débiles, pero si podían manejarlos con cierta facilidad, hasta que empezaron a escuchar ciertos ruidos.

"Parecen sonidos de explosiones, pequeñas y cercanas" dijo Lira mirando a ambos lados.

"Debe ser alguien entrenando, no sería raro en esta zona" respondió Matt, concentrándose mas en el camino a seguir.

Caminaron un poco más, hasta que empezaron a escuchar que las explosiones eran ahora más movidas.

"Ya no parece entrenamiento, suena como una batalla" dijo Sora ahora algo preocupado.

"Quien entrenaba debió de haber encontrado un Pokemon salvaje, debe de estar luchando con el" respondió sin prestar mucha atención, quería llegar a la siguiente ciudad para poder luchar contra el siguiente líder de Gimnasio, consideraba que eso aunque sea no era una completa pérdida de tiempo, después de todo, ya se veía en forma para el siguiente líder.

Caminaron otro poco, y escucharon algo extraño, al parecer todos se habían dejado de mover ya, pero las mismas explosiones por los ataques del principio se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

"Ahora casi vuelve a sonar como entrenamiento, pero no me agrada ese sonido..." dijo Rex mirando al sitio donde parecía venir el ruido.

"OK, COMO QUIERAN, VAMOS A VER QUE PASA" dijo Matt ya algo molesto, quiso evitarlo, pero sabía que después seria Teo quien comente algo, y entonces Mi, asi que decidió ir a ver acompañado de todos. Vaya suerte que haya ido al sitio, aunque ellos vieron algo que no hubiesen querido ver.

Allí se encontraban unas 2 personas dándoles órdenes a sus Pokemon, un Hondear y un Tanela, ambos Pokemon de otras regiones, pero ya conocidos por ellos; estos atacaban a un Pokemon salvaje muy malherido, un Marill que ya no podía continuar luchando. Sin dudarlo Sora y Lira se adelantaron y llamaron su atención, entonces apareció Matt.

"Estorban, quítense ahora" dijo uno de los tipos sin prestarles mucha atención.

"Ustedes mejor deténganse, ¿Por qué pegarle a un Pokemon ya derrotado?" pregunto Matt posicionándose delante del Marill que ya había perdido el conocimiento.

"Entrenábamos normalmente, entonces apareció atacándonos sin previo aviso, asi que lo derrotamos y ahora sirve de saco de boxeo" respondió el otro tipo.

"¿Si-saco de boxeo? ¿Qué quieren decir con eso?" pregunto molesto.

"Simplemente entrenábamos contra árboles y rocas, pero será más efectivo usar a otro Pokemon, asi veremos qué tan fuertes son nuestros ataques y que daños específicos causan precisamente"

Ni Sora ni Lira creían eso ¿Quiénes eran ellos? Esa forma de pensar no era para nada normal.

"Ustedes... ¿Acaso son monstruos? Como pueden hacer algo asi..." dijo Matt aterrorizado ante tales palabras dichas con tanta calma como si les invitasen a tomar él te.

"¿Monstruos? ¿Acaso hicimos algo mal?" preguntó entonces el primero de ellos.

"SUFICIENTE" grito Sora a Matt, ya no quería seguir escuchando esa clase de cosas, Lira se encontraba en la misma situación, determinada a hacer justicia con sus propias manos.

Matt no se quedó atrás, y junto con ambos compañeros de aventura, se puso en posición de combate, mandando a Rex a buscar ayuda médica, mientras que Teo se quedó con Mi para proteger al Marill de cualquier cosa.

"¿Asi que quieren pelea? Bueno, será más útil que golpear a un objetivo quieto, Hondear, usa Ascuas"

"Tanela, Látigo Cepa"

"Sora, esquívalo saltando, Lira, Confusión al Tanela"

Sora salto esquivando el ataque, mientras que Lira uso su Confusión evadiendo el Látigo Cepa de su rival, reteniéndolo con su poder.

"Ahora arrójalo al Hondear"

Obedeciendo, lo arrojo rápidamente hacia el Pokemon tipo Fuego/Siniestro, de esa manera, sería capaz de causarle algo de daño aun siendo ella del tipo Psíquico.

"Ahora Sora, cae con Palmeo"

Sora, quien seguía en el aire cayo con un Palmeo en cada mano, al estar tan cerca el uno del otro pudo acertar a ambos al mismo tiempo, eso fue suficiente para derrotar a ambos ya.

"Vaya, no esperaba encontrara alguien asi, sin duda es una sorpresa" dijo el segundo sujeto rascándose la cabeza, aparentaba una gran inocencia, como un niño que perdió un combate.

"Cierto, deberíamos marcharnos..." dijo el primero.

"Para nada, ustedes se quedan aquí y afrontan las consecuencias de sus actos como debe ser, par de..." decía Matt acercándose y tomando los brazos de cada uno, sin esperar que algo de repente sintiese un dolor en su brazo, alejándose por instinto antes que sea peor.

Frente a él ahora había un Bisar, Pokemon de Teselia, que le había hecho un gran corte en el brazo, si no hubiese retrocedido, sin duda se lo habría cortado por completo.

Sora y Lira se pusieron frente a Matt con intención de protegerlo, al mismo tiempo que Teo y Mi, ellos no podían quedarse viendo eso y solamente estar atrás.

"Vamos allá... creo que esto será mucho más difícil" dijo Lira.

"Tendremos que ponernos en serio, si queremos una chance de victoria" dijo Sora.

"Es ahora cuando empieza la batalla verdadera"

Los 4 Pokemon se ponían en posición, preparándose para un combate contra un Pokemon a otro nivel. Este combate pondría inicio a los problemas verdaderos de toda su aventura.


	23. Rutina perdida

El Bisharp se adelantó con Garra Metal, usándolo de forma profesional y logrando separar al equipo conformado por Sora, Lira, Mi y Teo, saltando cada uno a sitios distintos.

"Vaya técnica, aun siendo solo Garra Metal, parecía mucho más fuerte, junto con su aspecto, asumo que debe ser del tipo Acero" dijo Matt, sin conocer al Pokemon con el que se enfrentaba, por lo que debía prestar mucha atención.

El Bisharp se acercó rápidamente a Lira, preparando un golpe de Tajo Umbrío, ella salto para evadirlo, y uso su poder explotándolo en su cara para que el impulso la llevase atrás, eso sumado a una Pistola Agua de Teo, logro que por los pelos lo esquivase.

"Esa comodidad usando Tajo Umbrío, y el ataque de tipo psíquico de Lira no le hizo parpadear siquiera. O estamos lidiando contra un Pokemon siniestro, o con un Pokemon muy fuerte" Matt saco rápidamente esas conclusiones, que le permitieron saber el tipo de su rival a los pocos segundos de haber empezado la batalla. "O ambos..." concluyo finalmente.

Mi preparo un Furia Dragón que disparo directo a su oponente, quien salto para esquivarlo fácilmente, entonces Sora aprovecho y preparo un Palmeo, que el Bisharp tuvo que esquivar con dificultades en el aire.

"Definitivamente es tipo Acero/Siniestro, se preocupó por esquivar el Palmeo de Sora, creo que es lo único que tenemos que representar una amenaza para el"

Entonces el Riolu preparo sus puños, intentando acertar algún golpe, que el Bisharp detenía tranquilamente, con sus manos detuvo los golpes, y antes que Sora reaccionase para dar una patada, recibió un fuerte cabezazo, que lo llevo directamente al suelo, muy malherido ya.

"Eso fue Cabeza Hierro... Hay que tener cuidado"

Teo se adelantó y empezó a disparar burbujas a todos lados, que se dirigían al Bisharp lentamente, pero cubriendo cada salida que tenía, entonces se envolvieron en un aura rosada, Lira las controlaba para que se acerquen más rápido, el Pokemon enemigo se preparaba para destruirlas todas de un golpe, pero entonces desde arriba apareció Mi, cayendo de lleno sobre el con un Mordisco, poco eficaz, pero logro hacer que baje su guardia retrocediendo, y todas las burbujas entonces impactaron en él, creando un gran chaparrón que cayó de golpe.

El Bisharp salió rápidamente del ataque, visiblemente molesto, fue donde Teo y acertó un Tajo Umbrío que no pudo ni esquivar ni bloquear, alejándolo y dejándolo completamente debilitado.

"¡OH NO! ¡TEO!" grito Matt corriendo a él, siendo bloqueado por Bisharp, quien levanto su garra dispuesto a atacarle, y poner fin a su vida, entonces el joven grito por reflejo.

"MI, AHORA"

El Reino a velocidad de vértigo se acercó y acertó un Golpe Cabeza en el Bisharp, haciéndolo retroceder nuevamente.

Lira los miro, sintiendo lo mismo que en el gimnasio anterior, esa conexión que según Alexa, era lo que podría llamarse "Sinergia". "Ese mismo poder otra vez... me pregunto si será suficiente para este oponente" pensaba la Ralts preocupada viendo cómo se desarrollaba el combate, que aunque parecía igualado, era un hecho que Mi no podía permanecer mucho tiempo en ese estado, cansándose rápidamente.

Mi ya estaba al límite, prácticamente solo pudo retrasar lo inevitable, y cuando el poder finalmente se acabó, colapso, sin que su cuerpo responda a sus órdenes, se disponía a recibir el golpe final del Bisharp, sin embargo, un rápido ataque sorpresa tumbo al gran oponente invencible que era, cuando volteo a ver, observo un Staravia, que lo miraba furioso.

"Rex, ¿No fuiste por ayuda?" le pregunto Matt, aliviado por su aparición, ya que salvo al Deino.

Mediante la comunicación por parte de Lira, Rex le explico que pidió ayuda y estaban en camino, pero decidió adelantarse por si podía hacer algo, y menciono que le alegraba haber aparecido, y solo lamentaba no haber llegado antes.

Aunque el Staravia lo miraba furioso, Bisharp parecía ya arder en cólera, ya varias veces en ese mismo combate le pasaba eso, y es que como quien piensa como villano, imaginaba algo como: "Vienen a morir como polillas a la luz" o algo por el estilo.

Rex se adelantó intentando atacar con Ataque Ala, Matt ya le dijo que era Acero, pero aun así solo buscaba hacer tiempo, por lo que no le preocupaba que fuese poco eficaz, bueno, si le preocupaba, pero lo haría de todos modos. Bisharp lo tomo de las alas, y uso Cabeza Hierro, que le impacto en el cuerpo perfectamente. Retrocedió dolorido, y elevo vuelo, buscando cegarlo con el sol y caer en picada con Ataque Rápido, mientras que desde abajo el Bisharp lo veía y chocaba sus garras una y otra vez, hasta que se envolvió en un aura roja, de esto Matt se percató y lo reconoció rápidamente.

"¡Rex, cuidado, uso Danza Espada, y ahora es mucho más fuerte en golpes físicos!"

El Staravia lo escucho, pero no tenía otra opción más que intentar contraatacar, o era el, o eran sus amigos, y eso ni debía pensarlo una vez, así que cayo tan rápido como pudo, el Bisharp lo esperaba, y cuando estaba muy cerca, el Bisharp uso Garra Metal, sin embargo, en ese mismo momento, Rex uso Ataque Rápido para posicionarse detrás suyo, y asestar entonces un Ataque Ala que finalmente, después de tanto esfuerzo, logro hacerle dar unos pasos atrás, y no por que el movimiento pueda hacer retroceder como eran los anteriores ataques que lograron ese efecto, sino que retrocedió porque finalmente lograron herirlo. El entonces se quedó quieto, con los ojos perdidos, ya no parecía razonar como un ser coherente.

Eso le molesto.

Eso le dolió.

Eso hizo un buen trabajo para acortar la mecha que ya estaba encendida.

"¿Lo logramos?" pregunto Rex.

De repente el Bisharp dejo escapar un grito de furia increíble, parecía descontrolar su inmenso poder incluso hasta el punto de que el suelo a su alrededor se empezaba a partir, y el dirigía su mirada a Rex.

"SIP, lo logramos, antes nos quería muertos, ahora nos quiere muertos y en el infierno por un buen par de milenios" respondió con su toque sarcástico Matt.

El Bisharp salto a gran velocidad a Rex, quien pudo ver venir el golpe, afortunadamente tenia buena vista y reflejos, y su oponente ya hacia golpes aleatorios guiados por la ira, así que pudo esquivar e intentar contraatacar, pero al golpear, parecía que ni le importo, ya que no se detuvo, y alcanzo a acertar un Tajo Umbrío al Staravia, que lo disparo hacia atrás unos cuantos metros, hasta que choco con un árbol, que del impacto cayo rápidamente, aun así, se veía la marca que dejo el cuerpo estampado de Rex en el tronco caído. Con eso todos se hicieron una idea de la potencia del golpe, y porque Rex ya no se levantaba, aunque si se revolcaba un poco.

Finalmente, el Bisharp dirigió sus ataques al primer objetivo de la lucha, se preparó para atacar a Lira y destruirla antes que pueda hacer el más mínimo movimiento, pero nuevamente fue visto por la Ralts, quien se teletransporto, y con su poder levanto unas cuantas rocas y ramas, que se dirigieron a su rival, este con sus garras fue destruyéndolas una por una, y al terminar, se dio cuenta que su objetivo ya no estaba ahí, sino que estaba sobre un árbol. Bisharp se apresuró en hacerlo caer rápidamente, y de un golpe bien dado, lo consiguió, lo que no esperaba es que con mucho esfuerzo, Lira empujo el árbol con su poder psíquico, para que cayera sobre él, esto lo tomo tanto por sorpresa, que no pudo evadirlo, y el tronco lo enterró en el suelo con fuerza.

Lira agotada se bajó del árbol caído, y miro bajo el, para darse cuenta que no estaba ahí, de repente, la tierra se abrió y de ahí salió Bisharp, que acertó un Cabeza Hierro en ella, para sorpresa de todos, eso basto para hacerla caer. La mirada de satisfacción del Pokemon daba a entender que decía "Jaque".

Se acercó corriendo a Matt, quien retrocedió para esquivar un veloz ataque, y luego salto a un lado, cayendo en el suelo y rodando, con tal de evitar sus garras que parecían cuchillas con un propósito. Luego de unos segundos más así, el Bisharp recibió un fuerte golpe, una Hidrobomba proveniente de Teo, quien sacó a relucir todo lo que podía ofrecer su habilidad Torrente, haciendo retroceder bastante al ya herido y cansado Bisharp.

Sin embargo, levanto la mirada, provocando a todos en el sitio "¿Es todo lo que tienen?" decía con la mirada asesina. Vio al Piplup, quien tras hacer ese ataque cayo inmóvil del cansancio, vio al Staravia quien no parecía moverse, vio al Deino quien hacia grandes esfuerzos por ponerse en pie, vio a la Ralts quien seguía inmóvil, sin estar siquiera consiente, vio al humano, quien seguía herido del brazo, y sangraba bastante, pero no le daba mucha importancia, vio al Riolu quien seguía en el… espera, él no estaba ahí.

El Bisharp preocupado vio a su izquierda, a su derecha, detrás de él hasta que Matt le llamo la atención, apuntando arriba, y completando la frase que el Pokemon malvado dijo hace poco.

"Jaque Mate"

Al mirar arriba, ya era muy tarde, Sora estaba muy cerca, podía verlo, pero ya no esquivarlo, lo tomo con la guardia baja, así que tampoco podía defenderse, aunque si alcanzo a ver algo, el Riolu estaba envuelto en un aura azul que ejercía una presión descomunal, sin embargo, aunque tanto Riolu como Lucario se caracterizan por relacionarse con su aura, a simple vista se podía notar que esa aura no le pertenecía.

Esto fue todo lo que pudo pensar Bisharp, antes que Sora finalmente impactase el golpe, que lo tumbo al suelo, el ataque seguía, agrieto el suelo, empezó a temblar un poco, y unos cuantos arboles alrededor cayeron inmediatamente por el terremoto abrumador que se formó del potente Palmeo.

Cuando finalmente todo se calmó, Matt se dio el lujo de tirarse al suelo, para sufrir un poco por su herida, pero finalmente relajado, de la cortina de humo formada que ya se disipaba, salió el Riolu, quien al llegar a su lado, se dejó caer al piso boca abajo, levantando su pulgar en lo alto. Mi se acercó y se sentó al otro lado, vino entonces Rex extremadamente herido, ayudado de Teo, mientras que el Staravia cargaba en su lomo a Lira, quien no parecía reaccionar aun.

"Grandioso"

"Simplemente fantástico"

Se escucharon esas voces que salieron también de la cortina de humo, eran esos 2 tipos del comienzo de la batalla.

"Maldición, me olvide de ellos" dijo Matt intentando ponerse en pie.

Sin embargo, finalmente desapareció la tormenta de arena que se formó, y todos quedaron petrificados al ver al Bisharp, de pie, completamente calmado, se movía un poco, pero era más debido a la parálisis que recibió. Este con total calma levanto sus garras, formando una X, y preparándose para moverse a ellos, y acabar con todos, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por uno de los tipos aquellos.

"Espera, llamada del jefe" le dijo obstruyendo su camino con su brazo, el Bisharp se calmó y espero solamente a recibir nuevas órdenes. "Retirada, Bisharp" dijo el recluta, y entonces se marcharon tranquilamente, cruzando árboles, ninguno volteo a verificar el estado de sus enemigos. Aunque sea Matt ahora sabia el nombre del Pokemon, pero algo más le preocupaba.

"Se marcharon así como si nada… recibieron una orden y aunque esta batalla la habían ganado, simplemente se fueron, sin cuestionar la orden de su superior, y ese Bisharp no era la excepción" decía Matt aterrado.

Debido a que Lira estaba inconsciente, no podía comunicarse con sus Pokemon, por lo que no quedo otra que esperar a que venga a ayuda, aun así, el mensaje quedo claro para todos, ese Bisharp lucho tomándose todo en serio, sin usar su máximo poder, como si hubiese puesto un límite a su fuerza, y hubiese dado todo sin cruzar la barrera que estableció, y pensar que acato esa clase de orden sin dudarlo, después de todo lo que le hicieron pasar, quiere decir que su jefe está a otro nivel incluso.

Todos perdieron la conciencia al ver que ya no estaban en peligro, y no fue hasta unas horas después cuando despertaron en el centro Pokemon, excepto Lira, quien seguía noqueada. Al parecer unos minutos después que cayesen todos, fueron descubiertos por la policía, y unos enfermeros que fueron a ver de qué les advirtió Rex.

Matt respondió a todas las preguntas que le hicieron, bastante simples, y cuando quedo solo, se dirigió a la PC a hablar con Alexa, por algún motivo, pensó que debía decírselo, contacto tu número, y le contesto Alakazam, ni bien vio sus heridas, grito:

"¡Aleeeexxxaaaaaaaaaa!"

"¿Qué quieres Ala? Sabes que tenemos que salir pron…" No termino de hablar por que vio el estado de Matt, y dijo "Llámame por el PokeNav, será mejor así" y colgó.

Matt había recibido un PokeGear, un PokeNav y un Pokereloj tras el incidente del Monte Corona, así que llamo por la plataforma mencionada. Alexa le contesto inmediatamente.

"¿Qué demonios paso?"

"¿Qué sabes del Pokemon "Bisharp"?" pregunto con calma.

"Esas heridas… si, de verdad era un Bisharp, buen ojo"

"Escuche el nombre, por favor responde la pregunta"

"Pertenece a la región de Teselia, es Acero/Siniestro, y ataca muy físico, a los más comunes y corrientes les molesta de todo, pero pueden ser más calmados si se les acostumbra, claro que si se desesperan, sacaran a relucir su naturaleza, una que busca derrotar a sus oponentes y lucir sus garras"

"Concuerda con lo que vi, puede que le saque provecho en un futuro…"

"Matthew, dime que sucedió, y como manejaste el problema"

Matt prosiguió a contarle todo el encuentro con los 2 tipos, siguiendo por su pequeña batalla, y la llegada del Bisharp, prosiguiendo con la guerra contra él, hasta que llego al centro Pokemon.

"Entiendo, intenta tener cuidado, y si llega a pasar nuevamente, llámame, acudiré cuando pueda, debo comprobar algo ahora, así que si me disculpas…"

"Antes que cuelgues, debes saber algo de lo que no indague en la historia que te conté, y es por si te lo llegas a encontrar, conoce Tajo Umbrío, Garra Metal, Cabeza Hierro, Danza Espada…"

"Algo normales sus movimientos, pero donde esta lo ra…"

"…Y Guillotina"

"…" Alexa se quedó muda ¿5 movimientos? ¿Era eso posible? Tenía que comprobarlo. "Seguro que al final habrá intentado de hacer Danza Espada, debe chocar sus garras para…"

"No, ya he visto muchos Pokemon usando ese movimiento, es por eso que sé que ese era el último movimiento que uso, aunque lo cancelo inmediatamente"

"Ya veo… Hablamos luego" Concluyo ella

Terminaron la llamada, y Alexa se sentó a pensar en todo lo que acababa de escuchar, al poco se le unió el Alakazam, sentándose frente a ella, en unos sillones que tenían siempre preparados, cada uno apuntado al otro, para conversaciones serias.

"¿Qué opinas, Alexa?"

"¿Qué debo opinar?"

"¿No te preocupa?"

"¿Cómo no me preocuparía?"

"No pensé que fuese posible tener un límite de hasta 5 movimientos, simplemente no se puede"

"Lo sé, escuchamos de Zekrom hace unos años como simplemente se establecían los límites de los seres vivos en sí, comunes, legendarios, o dioses incluso, para mantener un balance y no crear armas de guerra invencibles"

"Por otro lado, ¿Qué opinas de esos 2? Resulta que tienen un jefe a quien obedecen sin rechistar, además de que ese Bisharp peculiar esta con ellos"

"Opino que si son capaces de tener de su lado a esa clase de Pokemon, puede que tengan otro también, hay que andar con cuidado"

"De acuerdo, vamos con la noticia más relajante"

"¿Hablas de Lira?"

"Si, esa Ralts sigue seriamente herida por el ataque de tipo Acero del Bisharp, ¿Crees que eso signifique…?"

"¿… que el tipo Hada empieza a manifestarse en Sinnoh? Me sacaste las palabras de la mente"

"Como sea, en conclusión final, creo que ese niño empieza a meterse en problemas mayores, con los que nosotros deberíamos lidiar"

"Tranquilo, ten fe en ellos, sin duda lograran superar los desafíos con los que se enfrenten, por ahora no hagamos más que desearle suerte en los gimnasios, tanto a Matt, como a Luna, que hoy nos envió una foto de su medalla de Ciudad Vetusta"

"¿Pero y si ellos no pueden hacerlo solos?" Pregunto finalmente Alakazam.

"Si eso pasa, será mejor que empecemos a pensar en cual será nuestra frase de aparición épica en el último momento, a lo anime"


	24. Tras la nueva tormenta

Matthew se sentía horrible, Lira aun no despertaba y no entendía como fue tan descuidado, no sabía los cambios que tenía el cuerpo de aquella Ralts, por lo que no tenía idea del tipo Hada, así que solo pensaba que seguía afectada por que el la descuido en la batalla, y permitió que la hiriesen gravemente.

Realmente todo el combate, cada movimiento usado por sus Pokemon, Matt lo planeo todo, Lira durante casi todo el combate estuvo a un lado, hasta el final donde intento atacar, y se debía a que estaba comunicando a todos las ordenes de Matt, los ataques iniciales de Sora y Teo, la intervención de Mi, Rex apareció por sorpresa, pero de ahí en adelante fue guiado por su entrenador, y luego dio órdenes futuras a Teo y Sora, cuando comprendieron su labor, fue entonces cuando Lira corto la comunicación y se abalanzo a la batalla junto a todos, y es así como acabo por su descuido.

Sora ya intentó calmarlo, estaba igualmente preocupado por su amiga, pero también le molestaba que Matt se culpase tanto por eso, nadie le quita que si la descuido, pero lo cierto es que no habrían salido con vida si no hubiese pasado así, aunque sea sabían que la vida de Lira ya no peligraba, y eso es mucho mejor que aquella otra realidad paralela.

En todo caso, no quedaba nada más por hacer, más allá de esperar a que termine su tratamiento, y faltarían horas para eso, por lo que finalmente despejando su mente, Matt se preguntó en qué centro Pokemon se encontraban, ya que no era como el anterior precisamente. Confirmo sus dudas cuando le informaron que se encontraba en Ciudad Pradera, aunque sea llego a su destino, así que podía tomarse tanto tiempo como quisiese, que no perdería nada ya.

A Matt no solo le interesaba llegar a Ciudad Pradera por su Gimnasio, sino también por su Gran Pantano, desde que conoció al Spinda que vivió con él, le fascino que fuese un Pokemon no visto en la región, por lo que se interesó más en Pokemon extranjeros, en múltiples viajes de negocios de su padre, el siempre aprovecho para hacer una parada en Ciudad Fucsia en Kanto, o a la izquierda de Ciudad Calagua en Hoenn, con tal de visitar las zonas Safari; y aunque el haya nacido en Sinnoh, jamás visito el Gran Pantano, que actúa como el Safari de la región. Además, después de ver que Lira no se llevó bien con Mi, pensó que al despertar le haría ilusión conocer un nuevo amigo, y lo pensó como la mejor disculpa para ofrecerle.

Junto con Rex y Mi, fue al Safari, a ver que Pokemon podía encontrar, también debía pensarlo bien, tenía que verificar que el próximo Pokemon que atrape no solo se llevase bien con Lira, sino con todo el equipo, y claro que debía cubrir los puntos que su equipo actual no pudiese, en otras palabras, no quería repetir tipo (aunque Empoleon y Lucario comparten el tipo Acero, él lo ignoraba).

Para su sorpresa, camino ahí fue interrumpido por una voz, que lo detuvo inmediatamente:

"Quieto ahí"

Cuando volteo a ver, alcanzo a distinguir a 3 personas, cada una con un traje de estilo smoking, y ahora que finalmente estaba tranquilo, pudo reconocer que eran idénticos a los que tenían los 2 tipos de la batalla contra Bisharp, por lo tanto, la calma no le duro demasiado. Rex se puso en posición, y Mi simplemente dio unos pasos al frente, ambos estaban listos para luchar, en especial al ver que se trataba de la misma gente que la que les causo tantos problemas.

"¿Puedo ayudarlos?" pregunto Matt, esperando no tener que combatir.

"Claro que puedes, solo tienes que quedarte quieto y recibir unos ataques, entonces morirás, y eso nos será de gran ayuda" respondió el del centro, con gran tranquilidad.

"Definitivamente son de los mismos, dicen cosas exageradas muy a la ligera" dijo en voz baja, para sus Pokemon, entonces se dirigió a ellos. "Lamento desilusionarlos, pero no me puedo permitir morir, en especial si se me pide tan repentinamente" respondió sarcásticamente.

"Oh, está bien, esperábamos esa respuesta, pero me temo que no preguntamos en ningún momento" respondió ahora el de la derecha, sacando una Pokeball, sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo, las arrojaron y salieron sus Pokemon.

"Un Pidgeotto, un Geodude y un Ponita, todos pertenecientes a Kanto, si no me equivoco… ¿O Ponita era de Johto?" se preguntaba Matt.

"¿Te burlas de nosotros al ignorarnos? Ese es un grave error"

"Ok, si insisten, los derrotare a ustedes también, pero antes ¿Por qué me quieren eliminar?"

"Recibimos órdenes directas, no sabemos el motivo"

"Pero ayer me encontré ya con otros 2 de ustedes, y otro Pokemon que si era una amenaza, podrían haberme eliminado entonces, pero un superior ordeno una retirada"

"Eso debe ser porque el jefe es increíble" dijo el de la izquierda dando unos pasos al frente.

"Si, y sin duda te dejo vivir por algún motivo especifico, y muy bueno"

"¿Y ese motivo es…?" pregunto Matt, esperando una respuesta.

"Pues…"

Ninguno pudo responder, y prosiguieron a atacar sin previo aviso. El Pidgeotto se lanzó con un Ataque Ala directo a Matt, pero Rex lo detuvo con otro Ataque Ala, mientras tanto, Mi lidiaba con el Geodude y el Ponita, este último disparo sus llamas a su dirección, el Deino retrocedió dando un salto, y luego disparo una Furia Dragón, pero salió desviado por que tuvo que saltar a un lado para evadir unas rocas que lanzo el Geodude.

Rex y Pidgeotto se habían elevado bastante, para luchar solos, y aunque el oponente era rápido, no podía acertar ni un golpe contra el Staravia, que ya contaba con mucha experiencia, y no le dificultaba esquivar los ataques, cuando vio el momento, acertó un fuerte golpe en su espalda, que lo hizo desbalancearse bastante, entonces aprovecho y lo cubrió por detrás con sus alas, y empezó una caída libre.

Mi estaba siendo ligeramente presionado por ambos Pokemon, pero no le molestaba, creía que un combate 2 vs 1 sería más justo para ellos, y él no se quejaría de vencer solo a ambos. Salto para esquivar unas llamas del Ponita y disparo una Furia Dragón al Geodude, causando una pequeña explosión, en la confusión causada, Mi cayó sobre el Ponita con Mordisco, causándole mucho daño, y dio unos pasos atrás, el Ponita se posicionaba al lado del Geodude, para hacer un ataque final con todo su poder combinado, sin embargo, ni bien dispararon unas rocas envueltas en fuego, algo les cayó encima, entonces Rex se puso al lado de Mi, había dejado caer al Pidgeotto sobre ellos a una gran velocidad, el impacto fue tal que las rocas en llamas impactaron a centímetros de los mismos atacantes, causando una gran explosión, que observaban el Deino y el Staravia mientras empezaron a hablar.

"Me quitaste mi mejor momento, aguafiestas" dijo Mi.

"Pero lo suplante con mi mejor momento" respondió Rex.

"El mío habría sido mejor aún"

"Cállate y confórmate con estos fuegos artificiales, o tal vez son naturales"

Esa era la relación que tenían ambos, realmente no era hostil, pero no se podían esperar cumplidos de ningún lado, aun así se respetaban mutuamente, y reconocían la habilidad del otro. Claro, todo esto lo lograron con las palabras de guía de Matt.

*Nota del escritor: A partir de ahora, no perderé tiempo escribiendo al entrenador diciendo "Esquiva" o "Usa X movimiento", lo leo bastante ridículo, y reitero, es una pérdida de tiempo, así que asumiremos que el entrenador guía al Pokemon en cuestión, aunque no lean nada de eso. Puede que hayan excepciones, pero serán pocas, y en momentos importantes, como futuras estrategias que no se entiendan si no se explican, eso es todo, ahora continuemos como se debe.

"Maldición, ese chico es muy fuerte, no sorprende que fuese considerado una amenaza" gimió el de la derecha devolviendo a su Pokemon a su Pokeball, igual con sus otros compañeros.

"Ok, ¿Tuvieron suficiente? ¿O quieren más?" dijo Matt mofándose.

"¿Que hacen perdiendo el tiempo?" dijo una voz desconocida.

De repente, Matt salto hacia un lado rodando por el suelo ágilmente, ya que en el sitio donde estaba parado, ahora ardía en fuego a más no poder. Miro detrás suyo, y alcanzo a ver a otra persona, acompañada de un Ninetales mismo traje de smoking, pero este tenía una placa de bronce según pudo notar en la zona del corazón, ahí se notaban las letras GM, esto hizo que Matt retrocediese un poco, algo atemorizado con motivo, ahora sabía que se pondría serio el asunto, y no estaba en condiciones de manejar la situación como lo hizo el día anterior.

Miro a todos lados, seguía en la ciudad, pero no había nada de gente, así que entendió que es así como lo prepararon ellos, y que el cayo sin saber que caminaba sobre un campo minado.

"Un Ninetales, creí que esos Pokemon no tenían carácter como para atacar así, a menos que haya sido criado para ello desde su nacimiento" Matt se puso a pensar, todos los tipos de ese estilo con los que se cruzó parecían ser bastante inocentes, como si no supiesen que están haciendo algo mal, por lo que llego a la rápida conclusión que no solo pertenecen a una organización desconocida, sino que de por si allí se criaron y se les enseño de todo.

"Increíble que deba ser yo quien se ensucie las manos, ustedes serán castigados después por su incompetencia" dijo aquel hombre dirigiéndose a quienes parecían ser sus subordinados.

"¿Debo preguntar quién eres tú?" pregunto Matt, buscando averiguar algo que usar a su favor.

"No, no debes" respondió a secas.

Tras esto el Ninetales se puso en posición de batalla, Rex y Mi también lo hicieron en frente de su entrenador, todavía no estaban en condiciones de luchar en serio debido a los daños producidos por el Bisharp, y Mi no podía realizar la ventaja de la Sinergia, estaba exhausto de tanto mantener ese estado anteriormente; aun así, se negaban a permitir que su entrenador fuese herido.

El Ninetales lanzo sus llamas a ambos, Rex tomo entonces a Mi y sobrevolaron el sitio, sin embargo, con un ágil salto, le impacto un gran golpe a ambos con sus colas, haciéndoles caer desde una gran altura, durante la caída, Mi lanzo una Furia Dragón al oponente, quien uso sus llamas para protegerse y reducir el daño, cuando disipo el fuego, solo vio a Mi caer, entonces recibió un golpe por la espalda de parte de Rex, cayendo el a mayor velocidad que Mi, el Deino aprovecho esto y preparo un mordisco buscando caer sobre él, sin embargo, el Ninetales cayó muy estable y dio un salto hacia atrás. Cuando Mi estaba a punto de estrellarse en el suelo por culpa de aquella gran altura, Rex lo sujeto, y se reagruparon en la misma posición que antes.

"Nada mal mocoso, puede que justifique que mis subordinados hayan perdido, pero no esperes ganar solo con eso" dijo sonriendo el hombre de traje, estaba dispuesto a aceptar el desafío "Quizás esto no sea una completa pérdida de tiempo…"

"Ok, ahora si estoy en problemas…" Pensaba para sí Matt, y entonces dijo en voz baja "Sora, Lira, Teo… Lo lamento, creo que llegare algo tarde al centro Pokemon…" y se preparó para una batalla sin estar en optimas condiciones.


	25. Ganándose un respiro (Ya era hora)

Sora estaba sentado, mientras que Teo dormía cerca suyo, levanto la cabeza para ver a Lira que aún no despertaba, y no podía dejar de preocuparse, no pasaba por su cabeza la posibilidad que el golpe que recibió fuese supe eficaz, ni siquiera considero que el tipo Hada existiese, y nadie le había avisado de eso, así que solo podía preocuparse aún más por el hecho de que aún no despertase.

"Me pregunto por qué Matt y los demás se están tardando tanto, ni siquiera me dijo a donde iba, así que tampoco puedo hacer un aproximado de cuando volvería, aun así, creo que se esa tardando" tras esto, cerró los ojos e intento encontrar su aura, pero estaban bastante alejados, por lo que fue en vano "Maldición… vuelve pronto ¿Quieres, humano?"

Teo despertó unos minutos después, vio que Sora se había dormido ya, así que se levantó de la silla, y decidió caminar un poco. Vio el campo del centro Pokemon, donde 2 entrenadores luchaban entre sí, aunque era una buena pelea, no le llamo lo suficiente la atención para quedarse observando. Miro la tele en una sala, pasaban una conferencia, salían discutiendo un par de cosas, y mencionaron una liga de Hoenn de hace años, de la cual pasaron un fragmento, ahí veían a una joven de aproximadamente 20 años, pero de apariencia de 15 usando un Haxorus prácticamente humillando al Mega-Metagross del campeón Máximo. Al escuchar Mega-Metagross Teo perdió el interés, no entendía la Mega-Evolución, por lo que ni se molestó en reconocer a la joven. Finalmente vio el mostrador, la enfermera entregaba unas 4 Pokeball a una joven, a simple vista se reconocía que tenía la edad de Matt, y también se veía que desbordaba talento bien aprovechado con buen entrenamiento. La niña volteo y vio al Piplup, Teo le devolvía la mirada, entonces sin decir ninguna palabra, dio media vuelta y salió del centro Pokemon con sus 4 Pokeball en su mochila. Teo decidió entonces volver a donde estaba Sora aun durmiendo, vio que Lira seguía inconsciente, y decidió sentarse a esperar, pero de la nada, ya no estaba preocupado por su entrenador.

Mientras tanto…

"AAARRGH" gritaba Matt retrocediendo por una embestida del Ninetales, Rex estaba en el suelo luchando duramente por solo mantenerse en pie, y Mi no estaba en mejores condiciones, de hecho, estaba intentando tanto entrar en el estado de sinergia que Matt le impedía en esos momentos, debido a que hace un solo día abuso de ese poder, y no tuvieron otra batalla para "rellenarlo", por lo tanto, si lo usaba, estaría yendo en contra de las "reglas" que su cuerpo debe obedecer, y para nada quería que acabase como Lira estaba en esos momentos, o peor.

"Lograste entretenerme, y por unos momentos me confundiste con tus tácticas, te doy el mérito de ser el segundo mejor rival con el que me haya enfrentado" dijo el hombre, mostrando sus respetos a su oponente.

"Todavía… no termina la batalla… En todo caso, ¿Cómo qué segundo? ¿Quién es el primero?" decía Matt dolorido, no debería haber recibido ataques directos teniendo un brazo en un estado tan grave, pero no era como si hubiese podido elegir.

"No te servirá hacer tiempo, solo retrasas lo inevitable, Ninetales, acaba con el de una vez"

El Pokemon disparo sus llamas directo a Matt, el cerraba los ojos esperando el golpe, el cual por cierto, nunca llego. Cuando las llamas estaban cerca del joven, se desviaron a un costado por una gran corriente de aire.

Matt vio a un costado para ver a un Pokemon desconocido para él aunque se parecía a un Pidove hasta cierto punto, como el que tenía Luna; y hablando del rey de Roma…

"De hecho, si le sirvió hacer tiempo, aunque sea unos segundos bastaron para que llegase a tiempo. Hoy es tu día de suerte, Matthew" dijo la entrenadora acercándose tranquilamente.

"¿Luna?" Exclamo Matt sorprendido.

"Te han dado una paliza, te encuentras en un estado deplorable ¿y así esperas asumir que me derrotaste?" dijo serena, poco o nada le importaba lo que le había pasado estos últimos días.

"Jeje… Tal como dices, me dieron una paliza… y me encuentro en un estado deplorable… ¿Y acaso te escuche decir que es mi día de suerte?" respondió poniéndose en pie débilmente Matt. "Y tampoco te hagas… no es como si derrotarte fuese el gran logro definitivo…"

"Vaya, vaya… Vengo aquí a ayudarte, ¿y así me agradeces? ¿Preferirías que me marchase?"

"Ha… Si fuese por mí, así seria… pero esta vez está en juego el bienestar de mis Pokemon, así que te suplicare si es necesario…"

"Así está mejor, y por esa causa noble…" dijo Luna, benevolente, y mirando al tipo con quien estuvo luchando "…Y por qué le debo una paliza como un castillo a este tipo; es que te ayudare"

"¿Le debes una paliza?"

"Ya no tiene caso, así que a tu lado tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta anterior, muchacho" dijo el hombre echándole un ojo a Luna.

"Así que ya se habían enfrentado ustedes 2…"

"En Ciudad Vetusta, poco después del gimnasio"

"Vaya, hay camino entre Ciudad Vetusta y Ciudad Pradera, eso quiere decir que el sitio de donde viene este tipo tiene sus recursos" dijo en voz baja Matt, aunque Luna lo escucho claramente. "Claro, nunca antes nadie los vio según la policía, y de ahí a que yo encontrase a un par de los suyos ayer de forma tan casual quiere decir que apenas se presentaron al mundo exterior, por lo que asumo igualmente que luchaste ayer contra él; lo que claro que me hace preguntarme cómo demonios llegaste desde ahí hasta aquí en un día solamente"

"Volé con mi Tranquill, la evolución de la Pidove que conociste hace tiempo" respondió Luna "Me pregunto por qué no pensaste que el igualmente volaría con su Pokemon, en lugar de aquello de que tienen recursos, pero aun así es acertado, me di cuenta de eso ayer mismo. En casi todo, bien pensado Matthew"

"¿Tiene el un Pokemon del tipo Volador?"

"No lo sé, pero pensé que lo habrías sospechado"

"Bueno, es difícil pensar cuando tienes heridas por todo el cuerpo, en especial en el hombro"

"Me pregunto si eres el primero de una nueva generación de gente con el cerebro en el hombro"

"Muy graciosa"

"Por si no se dieron cuenta, sigo aquí" les aviso el hombre, algo ofendido de ser ignorado.

"Oh, claro" dijo Luna "Me tendrás que disculpar Matthew, pero como ya sabrás, yo fui su mejor rival, así que hazte atrás, no me estorbes"

"¿No crees que te agrandas demasiado? Con mi estado al principio de la batalla, era obvio que tu darías mejor desempeño"

"Si, si, aja, lo que digas…"

"Me pregunto cómo será ahora… ayer conseguí la victoria, pero si te considero un buen rival, es porque puede que hoy acabe diferente" dijo el hombre, desafiándola.

"No te preocupes, me gusta la variedad, por eso hoy toca que sea distinto" aceptando el reto.

La Tranquill se puso al lado de Matt, Rex y Mi, para defenderlos de posibles ataques que se dirijan a ellos, ya sea a voluntad, o no. El Ninetales se puso frente a su entrenador, y Luna saco a su Chimchar.

"Otra vez el mismo Pokemon, ¿Y esperas que acabe distinto? ¿Con solo un día de diferencia?"

"Te sorprenderá saber lo que hace un día de preparación"

Ninetales decidió empezar con sus llamas, cuando chocaron, se sorprendió al ver que por la explosión el Chimchar no estaba ahí, miro a todos lados pero no pudo ver venir el ataque Excavar que impacto de lleno en el, hiriéndolo bastante, empezó a usar sus colas para intentar golpearlo, pero Chimchar las esquivaba y desviaba con sus manos, cuando vio una abertura, ataco con arañazo, haciendo dar unos pasos atrás al oponente.

"Sí que hay diferencia, pero esto no ha hecho más que empezar" dijo el hombre sorprendido.

"Claro que apenas empieza, después de todo aun no empiezo a tomarte enserio" dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

Tras esto, se acercó al lado de su Pokemon, le miro, y el pequeño mono le devolvió la mirada, se agacho a su altura y puso su puño apuntándolo, firme hacia el frente, y el Chimchar hizo lo mismo, también hacia el frente, sin embargo, el puño de Luna estaba por encima del de Chimchar, lo que confundió al hombre, mientras que Matt miro atentamente.

"Chócalas, como ayer compañero" le dijo en voz baja.

"Jajaja, ¿Te burlas de tu Pokemon?" dijo aquel hombre.

"Ya lo había visto desde antes, pero que precisión de momento" dijo Matt dejándose echar para atrás.

Tras esto, el Chimchar empezó a iluminarse, una luz cegadora que Matt ya conocía desde hace unos días, gracias a la batalla de gimnasio en donde Rex participo. Tras disiparse el destello, se veía a un Monferno, que con su puño apuntando al frente igual que antes, ahora chocaba con el de Luna debido al incremento de tamaño.

"Mmmmm, esto se veía mejor en mi cabeza, pero igual es aceptable"

"¿Evoluciono? ¿Y ella lo sabía?" dijo el hombre sorprendido.

"Pues sí que es una evolución…" se reincorporo Matt viéndolo con una leve sonrisa.

"Créeme que me gustaría probar los poderes individuales de Monferno…" eso sorprendió a todos, ¿Qué quería decir con individuales? Rápidamente tendrían la respuesta "Pero mejor termino con esto de una vez"

"Debí de haberlo imaginado, después de todo hacia pareja con Deino" Penso Matt, ya sabiendo que quería decir.

Entonces, un aura envolvió a ambos, que aún seguían chocando puños, hasta que ya parecía otra evolución, pero se trataba de la Sinergia.

"No perdamos más tiempo… ¿Vale?" dijo Luna, con una mirada tranquila.

"Cuanta confianza desborda, hasta se permitió decir la frase final de Destra" dijo Matt, recordando que vio en la TV una batalla del Frente de Batalla de Hoenn, protagonizada por la misma Dama de la Torre.

Ninetales poso majestuoso, no se sentía intimidado, y era solamente porque no sabía a qué se estaba por enfrentar, sin esperárselo, recibió un golpe a una velocidad de la que no pudo siquiera imaginar, un Ultrapuño bien acertado del Monferno basto para hacerlo caer. Intento ponerse en pie pero nuevamente no pudo encontrarlo, miro arriba suyo, debajo, y recibió un golpe de atrás que lo retrocedió bastante, un ataque Excavar aún más potente; por último, al levantarse otra vez, se dio vuelta inmediatamente, sin siquiera haber notado que su oponente ahora estaba en frente suyo, y le acababa de dar la espalda, grave error; un Ultrapuño más se acertó, y así acabo la batalla, si así se le pudo llamar.

"Pe-pero que ha pas-pasado aquí…" balbuceo el hombre sin palabras.

"Te dije que un día puede hacer la diferencia" dijo Luna, con el Monferno a su lado, ambos respiraron hondo y desapareció el aura que compartían, indicando que finalizo la Sinergia.

"Ayer usaste algo parecido… pero no fue así…"

"Repito lo que dije ¿Qué no entiendes que quiere decir?"

Matt estaba sorprendido, y hasta se sentía ampliamente superado. La primera vez que el uso la Sinergia fue un completo éxito, mientras que al parecer Luna fallo en eso, eso quiere decir que ella entreno y preparo un estado más cómodo de la Sinergia, por lo tanto se adelantó al cubrir las desventajas que podría traer, desventajas de las que él ni siquiera sospechaba. Ya podría haber sido el quien use la sinergia en un momento clave, y fallar, costándole la batalla y aún más.

"Maldición… ¡OIGAN! ¡QUE CREEN QUE HACEN! ¡AYUDENME INUTILES!" grito el hombre dándose la vuelta, intentando llamar a sus compañeros de menor rango, sin embargo, no alcanzo a ver a ninguno, al parecer habían huido.

"¿Ahora que harás?" dijo Matt, sin moverse, al fin se sentía tranquilo, con Rex y Mi a su lado, sentía que finalmente llegaba el descanso que debería haber tenido, aquel respiro que tuvo que ganarse, o mejor dicho, que tuvieron que darle.

"¿Qué puedo hacer? Pensaría entregarlo a las autoridades, pero no se mucho del tema, quizás sea mejor dejarlo aquí, después de todo, aunque intento matarte, no logro nada al final" respondió Luna.

"¿Aunque intento matarme? ¿Y bajo esos términos lo dejas aquí? Se nota lo mucho que me quieres"

"Ya ves lo que es. Si quieres llevarlo, no me opongo, pero en tu estado actual hasta el sin Pokemon podría darte unos golpes tanto a ti como a tus Pokemon"

Tras esto, simplemente se fueron dejándolo atrás, no se equivocaban al pensar que no haría nada más por el momento aunque sea. Llegaron al centro Pokemon, donde el personal médico tuvo un Dejavu al ver a Matt entrando hecho puré, obviamente fue atendido a la brevedad, junto con sus Pokemon. Al pasar por la sala donde estaba antes, pudo ver a Sora, Teo y para su alivio, Lira despierta finalmente; Claro que al verlos él se puso contento, al contrario de ellos, que al verlo fueron preocupados con él. Además, Matt se sorprendió al ver que aunque reconoció al instante a Lira, se veía bastante diferente a la última vez, ahora era una Kirlia.

Tras ponerse al día, y que Luna le comentase lo ocurrido a Alexa, finalmente pudieron tomar un descanso, 2 batallas seguidas contra el mismo grupo de malos es bastante difícil.

"Vaya, se nota que han pasado por mucho en su viaje hasta ahora, mientras que yo no le encontré emoción hasta ayer, mas allá de conseguir las medallas" les dijo Luna sentándose a un lado "En todo caso, hasta te tengo envidia Matthew. Como quisiera que mi viaje fuese así de emocionante"

Matt recordó todas las cosas que pasaron estos últimos días, y finalmente respondió "Créeme, no quieres eso"


	26. Fuera del ojo del huracan (o no)

Resumiendo la última semana tras la batalla de ciudad Pradera…

Matt empezó a tratar sus nuevas heridas, permaneciendo sumamente inmóvil ante todo, al igual que Mi y Rex, aunque estos con su metabolismo de Pokemon, sanaban rápido. Aun así, al segundo día no solo ambos Pokemon estaban ya curados, sino que las heridas de Matthew ya empezaron a cicatrizar, y eso es extremadamente raro ya que como humano, debería tener las heridas hasta un par de semanas; extrañamente, el joven no pareció percatarse de esto, ni le pareció raro esa sanación exagerada.

Por otro lado, Luna ayudo en su entrenamiento estos dos días a Sora, Lira y Teo, a petición de su rival, y claro que pudo ayudarlos, dándoles la motivación de entrenarse a fondo, pese a su preocupación por su compañero humano, esta les incitaba a hacerse más fuertes para prevenir futuros ataques. Claro que Luna se sorprendió y hubo momentos en el que tuvo que ir a tope con tal de seguirles el ritmo, le alegraba saber que su rival no estuvo perdiendo el tiempo, así se sentiría mejor cuando finalmente logre derrotarlo.

Luna se quedó en el mismo hotel que Matt, en la misma sala para lo que quedase de su recuperación, aunque aún no podían llamarse amigos, ese tiempo les acerco a ese término, sin hablar mucho, pero aceptando la presencia del otro. Luna se quedó al saber que si bien el primer encuentro de Matt con los malos fue hace 3 días, tan solo basto uno para que ya enviasen a alguien capacitado para eliminarlo, por lo que podría repetirse. Ella se guardó las ganas de pensar por que lo quieren fuera de juego, ya que ahora debía pensar en que tendría que tener cuidado, ya que es obvio que no se tomaran bien el hecho de que ella interrumpiese su trabajo.

Al tercer día Luna desafío al líder de gimnasio Mananti, y logro derrotarlo sin muchos problemas realmente, y al cuarto se marchó, Matt ya podía moverse con casi total libertad, y lo que necesitase podía ser cumplido por Sora y Lira, quienes se ofrecieron a la primera oportunidad, querían serle de utilidad después de que no estuviesen ahí para ayudarle hace unos días. Claro que juraron solemnemente que llueva o truene, o bien estén en una situación de vida o muerte, la próxima vez que se encuentren tendrían una batalla; aliviando algo a Matt, quien veía que actualmente ella era superior.

El quinto día fue de simple recuperación, por lo que poco o nada importante ocurrió ese día, de hecho, incluso Matt pudo acompañar a todos a entrenar, y vio los progresos que hicieron entrenando con Luna, agradeciéndole en su cabeza; junto con los nuevos poderes de Lira, como una Kirlia, su capacidad aumento considerablemente, llevándola a otro nivel, a donde aún no alcanzaban sus compañeros, ni siquiera Mi con sinergia, o el ya evolucionado y experimentado Rex.

El sexto fue día de gimnasio, ayudo bastante que Lira aprendiese Hoja Mágica, ya que el gimnasio se especializaba en el tipo agua y ella lucho contra Quagsire, quien tenía el tipo Tierra también; Lira gano el encuentro y decidió volver con Matt, para que los demás tengan su turno. Sora también lucho, y se mantuvo al mismo nivel que el Froatsel del líder, empatando en una gran batalla. Teo se puso a prueba con otro Pokemon de su mismo tipo, el Gyarados sin duda fue un gran rival, y aunque Teo lucho con todas sus fuerzas y pudo dañar bastante el Gyarados, este al final logro ganar, aunque luego fue derrotado fácilmente por Lira, había quedado muy debilitado ya gracias a Teo. Así fue como Matthew consiguió tercera medalla.

El séptimo día empezó de golpe, ya que ni bien se despertaron finalmente partieron de la ciudad, Matt había perdido todas las ganas de permanecer más de lo necesario en la ciudad, y se marchó sin haber visitado el Gran Pantano, no es como si no pudiese ir después; pero lo más importante es que estaba harto de la ciudad en donde tanto quería ir hace una semana ya, y con todo lo sucedido se le paso el buen humor en cuanto al tema.

Una larga caminata, y un pequeño descanso en la ruta en la que estaban, donde convenientemente parecía haber un asentamiento que era como una ciudad; esto basto para devolver el ánimo al equipo entero, hasta Mi prefería caminar fuera de la Pokeball solo para pasar el rato, y eso dice mucho realmente.

Decidieron quedarse la noche ahí, pero todavía era de tarde, así que aprovecharon para visitar el Lago Valor, realmente similar al Lago Veraz, donde estuvieron al inicio de su aventura, claro que esto les trajo recuerdos a todos, tantos, que Rex desafío a Sora y Lira a un combate, aceptando estos sin dudarlo, y Matt decidiendo quedarse a un lado, sin interferir, para conocer cómo actúan normalmente sus Pokemon si deben luchar solos.

De un rápido movimiento al centro, Rex separo a Sora y Lira, quienes dieron un salto a la izquierda y derecha respectivamente. Claro que sabía que Sora iría a atacarlo de cerca, mientras que Lira aprovechaba su distancia para usar un ataque a distancia, probablemente un Confusión para empezar ligero, por lo que fue al centro quedando precisamente al frente de cada uno y empezó a luchar contra Sora, mientras Lira preparaba el ataque como pensó.

Cuando vio la oportunidad justo al momento en que Lira dispararía su golpe, uso ataque rápido para aturdir a Sora, y uso ataque ala rápidamente para retenerlo, y al último momento uso ataque rápido hacia arriba para esquivar, y el ataque Confusión impacto en Sora. Tras esto aprovecho el sol para caer sobre una Lira cegada, e impacto otro Ataque Ala. Aunque la Kirlia sea más poderosa, no quita que Rex tiene un gran instinto para la lucha, casi prodigioso, por eso alcanzo a lidiar con ambos a la vez.

Se relajó un poco para verificar el campo de batalla, Sora ya no estaba en el suelo como antes, y al ver sobre él, pudo ver apenas su silueta, quería hacer lo mismo que él, usar el sol a su favor, pero su habilidad, Vista Lince le ayudo, y pudo ver el golpe, por lo que pudo esquivar el ataque Palmeo haciéndose a un lado, lo que no esperaba era que por la potencia del golpe, el suelo temblase un poco, desconcertándolo. A último momento pudo ver que en su otra mano Sora preparaba otro palmeo, Rex se disponía a elevar vuelo para evadirlo, pero de repente sintió una punzada en la cabeza, Lira acertó otro ataque Confusión, y fue suficiente para que el golpe de Sora impactase de lleno en el Staravia, debilitándolo en el instante.

Unos pocos segundos después recupero la conciencia, y vio al Riolu y la Kirlia al frente, Sora le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, y Rex lo miro con cara rara, no era que no quería su ayuda, sino que no tenía mano para darle, y sería extraño darle la pata o el ala, así que se levantó por su cuenta aceptando su derrota ante ambos.

Tras eso, seguía siendo tarde, pero no de noche aun, por lo que decidieron quedarse un rato más, recostados Matthew, Sora y Lira, mientras Teo jugaba en el lago, y Rex y Mi entrenaban un poco, algo muy simple, pero no era una pérdida de tiempo.

"¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les parece?" pregunto Matt.

"Si… también me sorprende a mi" continuo Sora

"3 meses desde que nos vimos en el Monte Corona, si no me equivoco" menciono Lira

"Todo lo demás pareció ser parte del destino"

"¿Qué creen que habría pasado si alguno de nosotros no hubiese estado ahí?" Pregunto Sora ahora.

"Ni siquiera debe ser eso, bien podría haber llegado un segundo más tarde a posicionarme detrás suyo, o tú no te hubieses acomodado en la pared de la cueva por un segundo, o Matt podría haber llegado un segundo más tarde; todo eso podría haber significado que suceda de forma distinta, que no nos hubiésemos encontrado tal como fue, o bien que de por si nunca crúcesenos vistas" Complemento Lira.

"¿Tu qué opinas Matt?" preguntó el Riolu volteando a verlo.

"Prefiero no pensarlo, me basta con alegrarme de haberlos conocido" respondió el humano mirando al cielo.

"Ya para antes que saltemos a ti" dijo Lira entrecerrando los ojos.

"Jajá… ya…" reía Sora también, estaba listo para dormirse en esa tranquilidad.

"Oigan, no se duerman, ¿Quieren? Me dejarían hablando solo, además de que es de mala educación hacia nuestro invitado" dijo Matt tranquilamente.

Sora y Lira abrieron los ojos preocupados, y cuando se percataron, vieron movimiento en los árboles, había alguien cerca ciertamente.

"No creí que te percatases de mi presencia" dijo una voz proveniente de los múltiples arboles alrededor.

"De ti no me di cuenta, pero gracias por hacerme notar tu existencia siquiera. En cambio, tu compañero es muy obvio, si me permites decirlo" dijo confiado "Además, ya llevaba bastante sin que me ataquen, sería tonto no esperar un nuevo atentado en mi contra"

"Mis disculpas, no soy muy bueno en el sigilo" Dijo otra voz desde otro punto desconocido.

"Mi, vuelve a mi lado; Rex, ve por Teo y tráelo rápido, nos vendrá bien su ayuda también"

Ambos Pokemon obedecieron, y mientras Rex se iba rápidamente por Teo quien se alejó bastante y probablemente andaba nadando bajo el agua; Mi se puso al lado de Sora y Lira, dispuesto a luchar.

"Las palabras y explicaciones sobran, ¿Verdad?" dijo la primera voz.

"En efecto, no es la primera vez que me quieren matar, y no veo otro motivo por intentar emboscarme" respondió.

"En todo caso, aun sin conocer nuestra ubicación, un ataque sorpresa sería inútil por nuestra parte, así que…" dijo la segunda voz, quien inmediatamente después de hablar dio un salto y cayó frente a ellos.

"Buen punto" le siguió la primera voz, poniéndose a su lado de un salto.

"Bien, la última vez no pude derrotar a mi aspirante a verdugo, pero esta vez no me quedare con las ganas" dijo Matt. "Ya me dieron una semana de vacaciones, y seria descortés pedirles más, así que… ¡VENGAN!" grito, empezando así el combate.


	27. Aquí vamos otra vez

Como si siguiesen la orden dada por su rival, ambos sujetos sacaron sus Pokeball, un Swellow y un Drapion se presentaron imponiendo respeto a gran escala, mientras que Sora, Lira y Mi se preparaban para combatir.

El primero en moverse fue Sora, quería testear la situación, y corriendo a ellos en zigzag los alcanzo, mientras que el Swellow voló rápidamente para evitar el golpe, el Drapion se quedó y lo detuvo con su cabeza, entonces lo empujó hacia delante, dejando al Riolu sin defensa alguna, y entonces de un rápido movimiento ataco con Acua Cola, aplastándolo con el suelo, cuando ataco entonces con sus pinzas al suelo con Veneno X, Sora ya había desapareció, quedando al lado de Lira, quien lo teletransporto para ayudarlo.

"Drapion es un Pokemon del tipo Veneno/Siniestro, por lo que ni los ataques de Sora serán del todo potentes, ni podremos sacarle provecho a los poderes psíquicos de Lira, queda para Mi y que Sora lo asista, Lira mientras tanto deberá mantener al Swellow ocupado hasta que Rex venga y pueda nivelar el campo, hasta entonces tendremos que resistir continuos ataque de cielo y tierra" dijo para sí mismo Matt, aunque sus Pokemon lo escucharon, atentos al plan.

Lira decidió ser la siguiente, mientras que Sora y Mi distraían al Drapion, ella se propuso poner a prueba al Swellow.

Rápidamente uso Confusión al cielo, donde estaba el Pokemon rival, este lo esquivo con gracia, casi burlándose de ella, entonces esbozo una sonrisa la Kirlia, y el ataque lanzado regreso a su nueva posición, este casi por instinto lo esquivo, así siguieron por segundos, hasta que Lira hablo un poco.

"Es rápido, le doy eso, pero veamos como lo hace con más de un ataque"

El movimiento Confusión de repente se dividió en hasta 5, que acorralaron al Swellow, quien se veía algo más tranquilo en cierto sentido, y se comunicó con Lira mediante aquellos sonidos inentendibles para humanos.

"¿Ya te desesperaste? Usa un poco el sentido común, cada uno de esos es mucho más débil que el original ¿Esperas hacerme cosquillas?"

Lira escucho claramente, y se guardó las ganas de reír, se limitó a hablar mediante telepatía con Matt: "Cayo redondito, buen plan" le dijo.

"(Claro que cada uno es más débil que el original, eso quiere decir dividir el ataque, sin embargo, el motivo por el que fue dividido en 5 partes precisamente es porque lo considero como lo mínimo necesario para hacer la diferencia y tantear al Swellow. Cuando solo uno impacte, si lo detiene un solo ataque, los demás le golpearan definitivamente, toma más concentración y paciencia, y créeme que eso nos sobra tanto a mi como a Lira, cerebro de pájaro… literalmente hablando)" pensó Matt, Lira escucho todo e hizo una mueca disimulando una sonrisa que el Swellow no debía ver, que no se haga ideas.

Mientras tanto, Mi y Sora se las arreglaban tanto como podían con el Drapion, que parecía ser el más experimentado, y tendría sentido, ya que pertenecía al primer tipo, aquel que Matt no podría haberse enterado si no fuese por la inexperiencia de su compañero.

El Drapion arremetía cubriendo sus puntos ciegos ante cada movimiento, ya que normalmente iba por uno, y el otro buscaba el momento para atacar. Mi usaba Furia Dragón mientras Sora intentaba defenderse y contratacar con Palmeo, buscando el milagro de la parálisis, Drapion entonces acertó con un Acua Cola potente en una Furia Dragón, y la redirigió hacia Sora, quien había dado un salto intentando evitar la explosión que se supone habría.

Sora cayó malherido del ataque, y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que el Drapion se acercó y lo tomo con sus colmillos, en un potente ataque Colmillo Ígneo; después simplemente lo arrojo a un lado y presto total atención en Mi, quien se preparaba para atacar cuerpo a cuerpo.

Cuando se abalanzo, fue detenido por un chorro de agua, más precisamente una Pistola Agua de Teo quien venía montado sobre Rex, ambos dispuestos a luchar, el Drapion acepto su desafío e ignoro a Mi, quien se sintió ofendido, aunque rápidamente paso esa sensación al ver que en frente suyo caía el Swellow completamente debilitado, eventualmente recibió un impacto, y todos los demás también por consecuencia, sumado a otro más que lanzo Lira en el preciso momento que recibió el primer golpe. El Swellow se movía un poco, y Mi aprovecho para acertar un potente Golpe Cabeza sobre él, terminando de debilitarlo.

"¡OYE!" grito Lira acercándose "¡ESE ERA MI PUNTO! ¡GANATE EL TUYO!" termino por decirle, el Deino simplemente aparto la cabeza y presto atención a Drapion, la verdadera amenaza. Lira se calmó e hizo lo mismo, preparada para intervenir si debía, aunque Matt le afirmaba que estaba bajo control, y que revise el estado de Sora, quien seguía inconsciente.

Teo usaba Pistola de Agua, esperando la oportunidad que Rex le diese para usar Hidrobomba, movimiento en el cual era inexperto, y costaba bastante usarlo de por si, por eso esperaba el mejor momento.

Mientras que el Drapion debía defenderse de los ataques del Piplup, Rex continuaba presionando con Ataque Rápido y Ataque Ala, sin perder chance para usar Gruñido o Látigo, para favorecer la balanza. Drapion estaba ciertamente furioso, aunque en parte satisfecho, sabía que no sería justo si tuviese que enfrentarse a uno a la vez, y aunque este retrocediendo, le agradaba saber que no perdía el tiempo, claro que su forma de agradecérselo era luchar con todo lo que tenía.

Mientras Lira trataba las heridas de Sora junto a Matt, quien se mantenía pendiente de la batalla y guiándolos como siempre, estos se acercaban cada vez más a la victoria, se notaba que el Drapion se veía fatigado, mientras que Teo y Rex luchaban lucidos, bastante cómodos. Llego el tan esperado momento en el que el Staravia pudo acertar un golpe directo, que tanteo al Drapion, entonces Teo aprovecho el momento para usar Hidrobomba. Impacto de lleno, y aunque Drapion parecía retroceder bastante poco, las palabras de ánimo de Matthew hicieron que se potencia a tal punto, que aun disparando, evoluciono a Prinplup, y ese fue el aumento de poder necesario para terminar de cubrir al Drapion, enviándolo con múltiples árboles que derrumbo del impacto, uno tras otro.

"Nada mal" dijo el primer tipo, devolviendo a su Pokemon a descansar. "Ciertamente se preveían cosas al enviarnos aquí"

"En verdad que no son una pérdida de tiempo, en ese caso luchare enserio ahora" dijo el segundo "¿Recuerdas que me detectaste fácilmente? Es porque no soy de la división de sigilo, sino de combate. Ahora iremos a mi campo, y luchare enserio"

Todos se reagruparon, el Staravia Rex, el Prinplup Teo, la Kirlia Lira y el Deino Mi. Todos listos para pelear, mientras Sora seguía inconsciente detrás de Matt, quien se preparaba para iniciar la Sinergia con Mi en caso que sea necesario.

Tras esto, el hombre saco a Absol, el cual se veía realmente poderoso, haciendo dudar a Matt sí podrían conseguir la victoria, aun teniendo una amplia ventaja numérica.

El Absol se adelantó, rápidamente uso Psicocorte, haciendo que todos deban saltar hacia los costados para evadirlo, incluso Mi, quien se vio abrumado por el impacto del ataque al golpear el suelo. Tras esto, Teo uso Pistola Agua, el Absol salto para esquivar y fue entonces donde Rex apareció arriba preparado para atacar, aunque no esperaba que el Absol se moviese más rápido y usase Golpe Bajo, dañándolo antes de poder hacer nada, y haciéndolo caer dolorido.

Mi empezó a lanzar Furia Dragón, pero el Absol parecía desviarlas y cortarlas con su cuerno, volvió a usar Golpe Bajo para adelantarse a su posición, pero justo cuando estaba por acertar el ataque, fue interrumpido por múltiples hojas multicolor que lo dañaron, una Hoja Mágica bien acertada por Lira.

Arremetió contra ella, pero se teletransporto, apareciendo sobre un árbol, frente al Absol, que estaba justo delante de Mi, este aprovecho para lanzar otro Furia Dragón, el Absol salto para esquivarlo, pero no esperaba que el ataque fuese directo al árbol, haciendo caer casi todas las hojas, las cuales Lira aprovecho para manejarlas y usar Hoja Magica nuevamente, pero ahora realmente incrementado. Se dirigieron automáticamente al Absol, impactándole todas las hojas, ni siquiera pudo caer tranquilo debido a que Mi uso una vez más Furia Dragón, y Teo desato otra Hidrobomba, que le dañaron bastante, y para finalizar Rex se dirigió hacia él, lo tomo, y cayeron juntos a gran velocidad al suelo, obviamente el Staravia se detuvo a último momento, por lo que cayo solo desde una gran altura, no había forma de que no hubiese salido herido de todo el combo que recibió.

Acabo por ponerse en pie, bastante serio, y volteo la mirada para ver a su entrenador, este le asintió, y entonces hablo.

"Realmente fantástico, apenas pude hacer nada en esta parte de la batalla" dijo aplaudiendo sinceramente.

"¿Primera… parte?" dijo Matt, algo preocupado por el tono de su oponente.

"Ahora, subamos el nivel un poco ¿Quieren?" tras esto, levanto su manga, mostrando una extraña piedra circular y pequeña, que empezó a brillar bastante. Para sorpresa de todos, el cuello del Absol también brillaba, y revelo que bajo su pelaje se encontraba una piedra similar, aunque con leves diferencias; tras eso, una gran luz envolvió completamente al Absol, sin dejar ver nada, y Matthew alcanzo a advertir a sus Pokemon.

"Cuidado chicos… absolutamente no hay forma de que esto acabe pronto, ni que sea fácil"

Mientras tanto, Sora se encontraba en un vacío completamente oscuro, donde no se podía distinguir nada, sin embargo, lo que más le preocupo fue una voz que escucho de improvisto.

"Hola, Riolu" le dijo una voz que parecía venir de un cuerpo pequeño, casi de su tamaño debido a la entonación que apenas alcanzo a reconocer. También pudo saber que sea quien sea, no estaba ahí, debido a que la voz parecía venir de un eco, que resonaba en cada parte de la zona, aunque dudaba que hubiese paredes realmente. Finalmente se calmó, y respondió.

"Hola"


	28. Al nivel

Era difícil darle nombre a las dificultades que tenían todos ahora ante un Absol megaevolucionado, Pokemon que si bien tenia alas, Matt sabía que no adquirió el tipo Volador, por lo que se quedaba en Siniestro, aun así, no estaban de adorno, no podía volar realmente, pero si planear y maniobrar en el aire, solamente Rex podía ponerse a su altura en el aire, y aunque deteste admitirlo, sabia y dejo en claro que Rex y ese Mega-Absol no estaban al mismo nivel, había una amplia diferencia, cosa que obviamente preocupaba a todos.

Lira desde abajo usaba Hoja Magica una y otra vez, buscando hacer un mínimo de daño posible, ya que el Absol daba impresionantes saltos esquivando cada ataque y contraatacando desde cualquier posición, era obvio que recibió un entrenamiento realmente efectivo. Teo usaba Pistola Agua repetidas veces, las pocas que acertaba eran bloqueadas por sus alas, que además de elegantes, se veían firmes y resistentes. Mi lanzaba sus Furia Dragón a él, cuando bajaba intentaba acertar un Golpe Cabeza, a veces Mordisco buscando el retroceso para dar más tiempo a sus compañeros de atacar, claro que ya había entrado en estado de Sinergia, y ciertamente daba frutos, aunque no los suficientes. Por último, Rex era el que intentaba presionar desde arriba, intentando llevarlo al suelo, donde sus compañeros puedan desenvolverse mejor, aunque claro que si veía la oportunidad, atacaba con Ataque Ala, o Ataque Rápido; ciertamente le molestaba que un Pokemon que ni siquiera sea tipo Volador le esté causando tantos problemas en su territorio.

Por otro lado Sora…

"Hola" respondió el Riolu mirando a todos lados, sin encontrar más que el mismo vacío donde sea que vea.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunto aquella voz que resonaba en todos lados.

"Yo debería preguntar eso" respondió sin dejarse intimidar "Simplemente aparecí aquí y ahora no entiendo nada de nada"

"No, no…" le dijo corrigiéndole "¿Qué estas TU haciendo aquí, en esta pelea contra un oponente vastamente superior?"

"Eeemmm, no entiendo la pregunta" le dijo confundido.

"Todos tus compañeros están luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra dicho rival, aunque sean superados, ciertamente lo están dando todo y puede que hagan la diferencia"

"Vaya… me sorprende que ese Drapion les cause tantos problemas, realmente era muy fuerte"

"No… el Drapion que te derroto fácilmente ya fue superado con relativa facilidad por tus compañeros"

"¿Ah, sí? Espera… el que me derroto fácil lo vencieron fácil… ¿Insinúas que soy débil?"

"Solo te lo hago saber"

"Ah no pos gracias hombre, eres de mucha ayuda" le dijo burlándose Sora "Ahora si me disculpas, debo volver con ellos"

"¿Y que harás cuando estés con ellos?"

"Ayudarlos, ¿no es obvio?"

"¿Como?"

"No entiendo la pregunta… Si ellos están luchando ¿No es obvio que los ayudare en eso?"

"Pero eres débil"

"Vaya hombre, eres como un disco rayado"

Volviendo a la batalla, tal como era de esperarse, las cosas iban fenomenales. Lira acertó absolutamente todos los ataques contra ese Pegaso debilucho, Rex lo supero como era obvio en el aire, Teo aprendió a usar una mescla entre Pulso Primigenio e Hidrocañon, y Mi había despertado el Super Sayajin super mega legendario.

…

Nótese la pisca de sarcasmo.

Lira luchaba por quedarse en pie, estaba exhausta y ya no servía la técnica de usar las hojas de los arboles cercanos, de por si eran muy débiles como para que hagan daño a las alas del Absol cuando bloquea, y tampoco sirve que Rex ataque a la vez, ya que puede bloquear con una ala, y con sus garras defenderse. Claro que lo más obvio viene cuando Teo atacaba al mismo tiempo, sus ataques eran potentes, por lo que el Absol se planteaba la idea de tomarlos enserio, y simplemente lo esquivaba descendiendo un poco. Por último, Mi estaba exhausto, apenas podía usar Furia Dragón un par de veces más, y ya sabía que no tenía caso usar ese movimiento.

Resumiendo, estaban en problemas.

"Argh, maldición…" se quejaba Matt, estaba exhausto, ciertamente la Sinergia ya le estaba drenando lo que le quedaba de energía, por supuesto que le dolía, Lira le gritaba e intentaba irrumpir en su mente para que desactive el poder que tenía con Mi, hasta el Deino se veía conforme con la idea, pero Matt no se dejaba, estaba perseverando con tal de no dejar solos a sus amigos. "Ese Absol nos supera en casi todos los sentidos, y su poder nace de la piedra de su portador, por lo que no parece cansarse de usar sus ataques"

Nuevamente en la oscuridad donde estaba Sora…

"¿Ves que tal están tus amigos?" decía aquella voz al Riolu, que con cerrar los ojos veía la situación, y se desesperaba más por no poder estar ahí con ellos.

Sora sabía que si estuviese ahí, a Matthew ya se le hubiesen ocurrido múltiples formas de presionar al enemigo por su debilidad de tipo, si lo hizo contra el Bisharp, este no sería una excepción.

"Maldita sea… ¿Cuándo me dejaras irme?" pregunto molesto a la voz.

"¿Por qué quieres ir? No harás ninguna diferencia con tu poder"

"Y aquí vamos de nuevo…"

"¿Cómo sabes que no iras solo a perder con ellos?"

"En primer lugar: estaría conforme con eso, teniendo en cuenta que la alternativa es quedarme aquí a soportarte"

"Grosero…"

"En segundo lugar: ahora sé que no eres mi conciencia ni nada, ya que se perfectamente que en ningún momento dudaría de mis amigos, y seas quien seas, no sabes lo que podemos hacer todos juntos"

"Interesante…"

"Y en tercer lugar: ¡¿A TI QUE DIABLOS TE IMPORTA?!"

Sin duda ese grito tomo por sorpresa al ser, quien guardo silencio.

"Entonces… ¿Eres fuerte solo si ellos están ahí?" dijo aquella voz, algo dudosa de que estaba haciendo ahí, en verdad se quedó pensando en que hacía en ese sitio, que hacia hablando con alguien que estaba por ahí, y porque se entrometió tanto.

"Te equivocas…"

"¿Como?"

"Yo… ¡Soy fuerte porque ellos están ahí!"

"…"

"¿Entendiste?"

"Es exactamente lo que dije, cambiando una sola palabra…"

"¿Te parece? Yo lo siento como algo completamente distinto"

"En ese caso… no hay por qué continuar aquí"

"SANTO ARCEUS, GRACIAS"

"Déjame ayudarte un poco aunque sea… muéstrame de donde sale tu fuerza realmente…" dijo aquella voz.

Es entonces cuando todo el sitio empezó a iluminarse bastante, a tal punto que Sora tuvo que cerrar los ojos, y al volver a abrirlos, estaba en el piso, finalmente despertó. Matt se percató de esto y le hablo.

"Oh, ya despertaste Sora. Qué alivio…" suspiro Matt algo tranquilo, pero rápidamente volviendo a la batalla.

"Matthew…" dijo a secas el Riolu.

"Lo siento, ¿Puedes esperar un poco? Estoy algo ocupado…"

"Guíame"

"¿Disculpa?" dijo volteando un poco, y se concentró más en el al sentir algo extraño proveniente del pequeño Riolu.

"No sé cómo, ni porque, pero ahora no importa. El asunto es que me siento más poderoso que nunca, y quiero sacarle provecho" dijo aclarando todo.

"…" Matt dudo un poco, aunque no lo quería admitir, sabía que Sora se estaba quedando atrás, claro que era muy fuerte, pero Lira, Rex, Mi y ahora Teo lo superaban en múltiples aspectos, por lo que prefería que se quede atrás, para que no esté en peligro. Sin embargo, al verlo, pudo notar un cambio, un cambio radical, por lo que solo había una cosa que decir. "Sora, al frente; equipo, fórmense" dijo tranquilo.

Todos se pusieron en posición, y absolutamente todos notaron el aura que desprendía Sora, un poder azul nuevo. Todos ya sintieron en antiguas ocasiones como Sora despertaba un poder desconocido para acertar un potente golpe final, Lira más que todos, ya que ella lo sintió físicamente hablando; pero esto era distinto, Sora parecía estar completamente de ese poder, y si bien no era tan grande, era mucho más controlado, cosa que le daba mayor utilidad. Claramente Matt lo reconoció como el poder que los Riolu y Lucario manejan, el control del Aura.

"(No será un Lucario, pero esto es ciertamente una evolución)" pensó para sí, y tras ponerse el también en posición, se preparó para darle todo el poder que le quedaba a Mi, tenía en mente hacer un super ataque en conjunto donde apostase todo a sus Pokemon, el ya daba por hecho la victoria, de tanta confianza que tenía en todo su equipo.

Tras esto, finalmente dio la orden de ataque.

Sora avanzo a una gran velocidad para atacar directamente al Absol con Palmeo, quien al principio lo espero para ver que hacía, pero a último momento reacciono que sería peligroso detener ese ataque con sus alas, o garras. Tras esto, se percató que Rex ya estaba tras él, y acertó un Ataque Ala algo potente, que lo hizo dar unos pasos atrás, no dolorido, pero si inestable; entonces Teo aprovecho para lanzar múltiples Pistola Agua, haciendo que al recibir algunas, el Absol decida dar un salto bastante alto, pero el Prinplup ya lo había previsto, preparando y lanzando una potente Hidrobomba arriba, impactando en un ya preocupado Mega-Absol, dejándolo a la deriva, con segundos de desventaja hasta que pueda estabilizarse.

"¡ACABEMOS ESTO! ¡SORA, LIRA, MI! ¡AHORA!" grito Matt, dando las ordenes finales.

Sora preparo 2 Palmeo, uno en cada mano, y uso la izquierda para golpear fuertemente el suelo, haciéndolo temblar, pero más importante, destruyendo el suelo, dejando un gran cráter, y muchas rocas esparcidas por ahí; Mi uso todas las Furia Dragón que le quedaban, drenando todo el poder que le quedaba a Matt de la sinergia, disparando hasta 4 en direcciones distintas, dejando una a cada lado del Absol, sin darle la oportunidad de tomar carrera en el aire para elevarse más, o bien bajar a un ritmo más acelerado. Lira uso toda su fuerza Psíquica para levantar todas las rocas que había, las cuales puso a la altura de las Furia Dragón.

Matt dio la señal y todas las rocas, así como la energía de Mí se dirigieron a la vez al rival, recubriéndolo, y ambos concentrándose por que no pierda la forma circular que le habían dado, casi parecía un meteorito quieto en el aire. Fue entonces en el que el turno de Sora inicio, dando un gran salto, y cayendo ahora sí, con su mano derecha imbuida en el poder del Palmeo, sobre el aquella esfera, sin llegar a romperla, pero si empujarla haciendo que caiga a gran velocidad, impactando en el cráter creado anteriormente.

Ahora, con la nueva señal de Matthew, Lira comprimió todas las rocas, mientras que Mi finalmente se relajaba al liberar todo el poder de las Furia Dragón, que estuvieron juntas todo ese tiempo, causando así una gran explosión; mientras que Sora, aun en el aire, no se quiso quedar atrás, cayendo a toda velocidad, y esta vez juntando en su puño todo el poder de aura azul que siempre liberaba en esas situaciones, cayo impactando con todo su poder, causando una explosión aún mayor.

Mientras tanto…

"¿A Matthew le habrán seguido atacando esos tipos raros tanto como a mí?" pensaba Luna, quien caminaba lejos de ahí, aproximadamente a pocos metros de llegar a Ciudad Pradera. La gracia viene cuando en ese momento escucha una explosión, y al ver arriba a su izquierda, ve una gran explosión fácilmente distinguible.

Con su razonamiento, llego a la conclusión que para que este a esa distancia, pero aun así haya visto bien eso, claramente fue un golpe muy fuerte, por lo que simplemente pensó otra cosa.

"No sé ni para que lo pienso…" tras esto, siguió su camino, sin importarle más que fue eso.

Volviendo al campo de batalla…

El Mega-Absol estaba completamente debilitado en el suelo, no pudo aguantar semejante ataque, y su entrenador estaba boquiabierto, pensar que todo pasó por que no dio la orden de esquivar cuando el Riolu se acercaba para el primer ataque; ciertamente tomaba toda la responsabilidad por haberse confiado tanto, y eso le costó el combate.

"In-increíble…" decía el primer hombre, quien se mantuvo a un lado de la batalla todo el tiempo, su único Pokemon era su Drapion, y ya no estaba en condiciones.

"No puedo creer que haya perdido así… Casi no quiero marcharme para sufrir las consecuencias solo porque me lo tengo ganado" se dijo el segundo hombre.

"Entonces quédate, y acepta el trato de las autoridades" le dijo Matt, sin caer, no quería mostrar debilidad alguna.

"¿No me escuchaste? Dije casi" dijo el tipo, y entonces una cortina de humo se levantó, al disiparse ya no estaba nadie ahí, se marcharon tan rápido como llegaron.

"Uf" Matt se dejó caer finalmente al sentirse libre de peligro, y todos se pusieron a su lado, Mi y Sora también se tumbaron, ciertamente estaban tan exhaustos como él. "Eso fue bárbaro ¿No creen?"

"¿De qué otra forma lo llamarías?" respondió Sora.

Mi no hablaba, prefería tomar aire una y otra vez.

"Por cierto… ¿De dónde sacaste esa cinta?" pregunto Lira a Sora.

"¿Qué cinta?"

"La que tienes en la cabeza"

"Cierto, yo también iba a preguntar eso" complemento Matt.

Sora toco su frente, y si pudo sentir una cinta, y al quitarla le prestó atención. Un lazo de color azul, similar a su color predominante

"Lazo Azul" dijo Alexa, desde la comodidad de su silla.

"Que informativo" dijo Matt, había vuelto al hotel de la ruta donde estaban, obviamente tras recuperarse un poco, volvieron por donde vinieron, para tratar sus heridas, y como ya era costumbre, consultar a Alexa.

"¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?"

"Lo siento, por favor dime que es este Lazo Azul"

"Es lo que es a simple vista, pero hay una región que visite hace años, donde son los Pokemon quienes predominan, y de hecho, no hay normalmente humanos ahí, por lo que hay algunos que pueden llegar a dudar de su existencia"

"Vaya región rara… ¿Qué tiene que ver con el lazo?"

"Pese a las múltiples diferencias que hay entre nosotros y ellos, conservan la característica de que sienten el impulso por luchar y hacerse más fuertes, es parte de todos los Pokemon al parecer, por lo que igualmente pueden intentar sacar provecho a los objetos que tengan a disposición" explico tomando una taza de té, concluyo diciendo lo obvio. "Ese objeto proviene de aquel sitio, y mejora ligeramente casi todas las estadísticas, algo realmente útil en múltiples casos"

"Ya veo"

"Lo curioso es que no hay solo uno de ese estilo, los hay de muchos colores, todos representando diferentes Auras de distintos seres"

"¿Seres?"

"Bien notado Matthew, lo cierto es que, aunque a menor escala, es algo compatible con los humanos igualmente, siempre y cuando se conozca su aura"

"¿Cómo sabes todo esto?"

"Hay varias regiones con este tipo de sociedad de solo Pokemon, y suelen compartir culturas. Yo pude viajar ahí gracias a que mi Alakazam, Ala, suele pasar el rato en una de ellas"

"¿Ah, sí?"

"Si, no es la misma región de donde sale ese lazo, pero si una parecida, por lo que pude viajar a casi todas estas regiones y manejarme gracias a Ala. Pude viajar al sitio, y conocer a un Wigglytuff bastante amable, y fue el quien, al hacernos amigos, me mostro los múltiples lazos, de distintos colores, para cada tipo de aura"

"Interesante… ¿Y que llama la atención a Alakazam de ese sitio?"

"Oh, pues lidera un equipo de rescate con un Tiranitar, y un Charizard, ambos muy fuertes. Es uno de los equipos más famosos entre todas esas regiones"

"Vaya… eso si es genial"

"Ya ves, si tuviera que definirlo de una forma… Lo llamaría: Mundo Misterioso" dijo extendiendo los brazos "Volviendo al tema del Lazo Azul ¿De dónde lo sacaste?"

"No lo sé, Sora lo tenía en medio de la batalla y nada más"

"¿Y dices que lucharon en el Lago Valor?"

"Exacto ¿Qué tiene?"

"Mmmm… Ahora que caigo, Azelf suele ir a visitar a Uxie cuando este está en la misma región de los lazos…" Susurro Alexa para sí.

"¿Que?"

"Oh, nada, no me hagas caso" dijo alertada, ni veía necesario que supiesen de Azelf "(¿Sera que ese pequeño elfo vio valor a tener en cuenta en Sora?)" se preguntó en su mente; todo lo sucedido las últimas semanas a Matt y su equipo no podía evitar llamarle la atención.

No hablaron de nada más que eso, y se fueron a dormir, todos estaban realmente exhaustos, y pensaban que deberían ir acostumbrándose a esa vida.

A la mañana siguiente, pudieron hacer lo habitual, entrenar un poco, desayunar… y finalmente marcharse, dentro de poco estaría en Ciudad Rocavelo.

Nueva ciudad.

Nuevo gimnasio.

Nueva medalla.

Nuevos problemas.

O tal vez no…


	29. A buen camino

Ciertamente la llegada a Ciudad Rocavelo fue un alivio de los grandes, más por enterarse de lo tranquila que era, lo suficiente para que se tomen el descanso que consideran merecerse, y no es para menos, ya que podemos encontrar una masajista, un centro comercial, un gimnasio, y una antigua base del equipo Galaxia que ahora hace de museo desde que la organización se disolvió.

Claro que primero irían a dejar a sus Pokemon para que se relajen con un masaje, mientras él iba a comprar bastantes cosas en el centro comercial. Estaba la posibilidad de que lo embosquen mientras esta en el camino sin Pokemon, pero con lo harto que estaba de todo, le daría igual, el seguiría caminando haciendo de cuenta que no hay nadie.

Afortunadamente, nada de eso paso, y llego al centro comercial listo para hacerse el paseo de todo joven: ese en el que ve todas las cosas que hay, pero recuerda que su dinero no le alcanza para todo, para deprimirse entonces e irse a llorar a un rincón. Claro que esto a él le daba igual, estaba preparado para hacerlo, pero no significaba que lo haría, en ningún momento se afirmó que lo haría; es un joven que sabe lo que necesita y selecciona todo de tal forma, que consigue lo óptimo, y le sobra para caprichos.

Tras terminar con todas las compras, aprovecho que aún no pasaban las 2 horas de masaje, que era lo que le dijeron para que cada Pokemon que le acompañase tuviese su sesión propia; para ir a una cafetería, aunque pidió un té. Se sentó en una de las tantas mesas vacías que había debido al horario, normalmente la gente va a esos sitios durante la tarde, y faltaban algunos minutos hasta que pueda llamarse así lo que restaba del día.

Dio un sorbo y se dispuso a disfrutar el sabor, pero fue interrumpido por una voz desde atrás; ni siquiera se molestó en voltear.

"Hola, joven"

"(suspiro) Porque…" dijo para sí, esperando lo obvio.

La sorpresa fue para Matt al ver que aquella persona se sentó frente a él no era nadie que lo quisiese muerto.

"Oh, lo siento Alexa, creí que eras otro de esos tipos molestos"

"Ja, creíste que era alguien que te quería muerto; PERO ERA YO, ALEXA"

"No estoy ajeno al internet, así que se original y no robes chistes"

"No me arrepiento de nada"

"¿Y qué haces aquí?"

"(tose) "Hola señorita K., que buen día hace hoy ¿Qué la trae por acá?"" dijo ella, con un tono de voz parecido al de Matt "No te dañaría ser algo más educado ¿Sabes?"

"Sabes que no tengo en mente llamarte "Señorita K." dijo Matt como respuesta mirándola fijamente, aunque luego bajo la mirada a ver su te, y siguiendo aquella línea blanca que salía de él, preguntándose si se llamaría humo o vapor, francamente le daba igual, ahora pensaba en otra cosa "Aunque si es cierto que podría haberme mostrado más amable, lo lamento Alexa" dijo después volviendo a levantar la mirada, pero ciertamente mirándola desde abajo, aunque estaban sentados a la misma altura.

"Está bien, no hay problema, tampoco es mi mejor semana, aunque no tengo derecho a decir nada sabiendo cómo te va a ti"

"(Suspiro)"

"¿Quieres hablar conmigo de esto?" se ofreció Alexa, normalmente se comportaba como una niña menor de lo que aparenta, como si tuviese la edad de Matt, aunque igualmente en momentos serios, también se comportaba como él, todavía conservando su toque original, de niña menor de 15 años, aunque tuviese 27.

"De acuerdo…"

Mientras tanto, con los Pokemon…

Sora parecía estar en estado vegetativo mientras recibía su masaje, Rex y Teo estaban a un lado, siendo tratados por otras personas; y Mi, al ser cuadrúpedo, le seria incomodo acostarse como ellos, por lo que recibió un almohadón especial, donde podía recostarse en tranquilidad, sin necesidad de que nadie se acerque. Lira estaba fuera, había sido la primera en recibir el masaje y ya había terminado, por lo que quería tomar algo de aire, así como pensar en sus cosas. El turno de Sora termino antes que el de los demás, por lo que decidió hacerle compañía.

"¿Sucede algo?" le dijo el Riolu acercándose.

"Oh" Lira se exalto un poco al darse cuenta que no estaba sola, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no pudo sentir la presencia de uno con los que siempre mantiene conexión.

"Parece que si" dijo Sora poniéndose a un lado, mirando al frente, viendo casas y edificios donde sea, podía ver el centro comercial donde estaba Matthew.

"Je, se me da mal esconder cosas"

"Si, pero no te obligare a contarlas, obviamente" le conto Sora con voz amigable "Pero ten en cuenta que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras"

"Si, gracias" dijo ella bajando la mirada, temía por lo que quería decir. Solamente tomo aire y lo soltó. "Extraño a mi hermano"

Sora volteo a verla un poco, prestándole toda su atención.

"Lo lamento" se disculpó la Kirlia "Sabiendo de ti, imagino que debe molestarte que te diga esto"

"Nah, eres tú, así que sé que no hay malas intenciones" le respondió con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, por si quieres saber…" Lira tomo aire, estaba dispuesta a hablar de eso con él, a quien consideraba su mejor amigo, junto con Matthew.

Matthew mientras tanto hablaba con Alexa.

"Vaya… las cosas están serias" decía Alexa, tomando otro sorbo de su te.

"Lo se… hace tiempo ya empecé a temer por mi equipo, temo que envíen a alguien mucho más fuerte que nosotros, y de esa no creo que podamos salir"

"¿Algún plan que involucre que harás?"

"No, no por ahora, lo más cercano sería poner fin a mi viaje, pero realmente no quiero hacer eso"

"Cierto, si haces eso sería Luna quien se volvería tu amenaza"

"Jajaja" Matt aprecio eso, le hacía algo de falta una risa para quitarse tantas tensiones, un niño de 10 años no debería lidiar con todo eso.

"En todo caso, empezare a tomar cartas en el asunto si quieres, no creo poder solucionar todo el asunto inmediatamente, pero espero averiguar algo"

"Gracias, eso me aliviaría un poco"

"Bueno, cambiemos de tema"

"¿De qué quieres hablar?"

"¿Qué tal te va en tu viaje? Obviamente dejando de lado todos esos asuntos"

"Por lo demás, voy bien supongo, tengo ya 3 medallas, y quizás mañana, o tal vez hoy consiga la cuarta" respondió recordando sus batallas en los gimnasios. "¿Qué hay de Luna?"

"Va bien, hoy llego a Pueblo Sosiego, y va camino a Caelestis, probablemente la encuentres allá cuando vayas tú también, si ese es tu destino tras este gimnasio"

"Posiblemente así sea. ¿Y tú que haces en esta ciudad?" pregunto Matthew esta vez, ahora que ya estaba de un mejor humor, si podía preguntar eso sin sonar molesto.

"Vine por invitación de unas amigas"

"¿Tienes amigas con las que sales? ¿Quiénes son?"

"Tengo una vida ¿Sabes?" respondió Alexa algo molesta. "Creo que ya las conoces, son Cynthia, la campeona, y Marian, la enfermera con la que yo hablaba la noche que me espiaste en Ciudad Pirita".

"Eso suena terriblemente mal" dijo el en voz baja "¿Pero de donde las conoces? ¿Por qué una enfermera Joy se junta con ustedes?"

"No hables así, suena a muchos prejuicios" le reprendió ella. "Pero si en verdad quieres saber, las 3 empezamos nuestro viaje juntas hace años, teniendo yo cerca de 9 años, Cynthia 10 y Marian 9 y medio"

"¿Al mismo tiempo? ¿Eran como rivales?"

"Si de hecho, lo creas o no, esa enfermera Joy tiene un equipo Pokemon extremadamente poderoso, y cualquier día de la semana puede ir a la liga, derrotar al alto mando y plantarle cara a Cynthia, en su día pasamos muchas aventuras, y si me permites decirlo, pasamos muchos problemas, afirmo que aún peores de los que pasas tu ahora"

"¿Ah sí?" Matt ahora se interesó aún más, quería saber qué clase de problemas tuvieron.

"Si… fueron tales que se nos obligó a hacernos más fuertes en muy poco tiempo, claro que eso tiene sus ventajas ahora, pero el hecho de ser forzadas de tal forma, hace ver lo difícil que fue"

El niño bajo su cabeza, le estaba contando sus problemas a alguien que paso mucho más a una edad menor, por si fuera poco, se atrevió a decirle que pensaba rendirse con su viaje, ahora sí que se sentía incómodo de verdad. Por otro lado, saber eso lo motivaba, sentía que si ella tuvo tantos problemas, y los supero, el no debería temer tanto por sí mismo, le debía mucho a esa mujer, le ayudo en más de una ocasión, además que hace tiempo le pidió que se hiciese más fuerte, para superarla. Se negaba a dejar esa petición pendiente.

Volviendo con Sora y Lira…

"Mi hermano se llama Alex, la última vez que lo vi, era un Ralts, era de los más fuertes de mi generación, aunque no luchaba mucho, prefería solucionar las cosas hablando, y si no se podía, llamaba a alguna autoridad. Era bastante responsable, y la verdad, no sé si era amable conmigo porque en verdad le importaba, o porque quería comportarse simplemente" decía Lira sentada en el piso, mirando el suelo, temía como se tome esto Sora, aunque él ya le dijo.

"¿A qué viene eso último?" pregunto Sora extrañado, estaba sentado al lado de su amiga.

"No lo sé, simplemente me sentí así durante mucho tiempo, aun cuando vivíamos juntos"

"¿Y por qué piensas eso? Son hermanos, debes de importarle mucho"

"¿Le importo por sangre? ¿O le importo de verdad?" se preguntaba Lira, para después preguntar. "¿Qué es un hermano para ti?"

Sora no sabía que decir, parecía que ella quería hundirse en sus propios pensamientos, y deprimirse aún más con ellos, al final, no tuvo mejor idea que contar algo del cómo se sentía.

"Permíteme contarte algo…" aclaro su voz, mientras que Lira le prestaba atención.

"Hace tiempo, no había tarde en la que yo no saliese a jugar por el Monte Corona con mi hermana, mama y papa nos decían que volvamos temprano, antes que el sol se ponga, y mi hermana insistía en que era fuerte como para protegerme en caso que algo suceda, ya sabes, excusas para poder quedarnos por ahí algo más de tiempo" dijo el Riolu con una sonrisa, recordando buenos tiempos. "Claro que un día nos salió mal la jugada, era tarde ya, nos quedamos jugando en un pequeño lago; que no preguntes como, estaba en una parte superior de la montaña. Sin saber lo tarde que era, nos quedamos más de lo debido, y al salir de la cueva vimos que ya era casi de noche. Claro que yo me asuste, y me pegue a mi hermana, literalmente tuvo que arrastrarme para poder caminar, ella estaba asustada de verdad, pero aunque lo mostrase un poco, seguía caminando, sin soltarme nunca, atenta a cualquier movimiento ajeno a nosotros. Todo empeoro cuando escuchamos un ruido, casualmente un Abomasnow por ahí decidió atacarnos en solitario, no sé porque, pero parecía ser yo su único objetivo, ya que cuando mi hermana intentaba atacarle, el solo la hacía a un lado mediante empujones o golpes débiles, mientras parecía querer matarme. Sin importar lo que sucediese, mi hermana no dejaba de ponerse en pie para volver a protegerme; no recuerdo mucho de eso, pero sé que en un momento, yo recibí un ataque, y quede muy malherido, es ahora cuando mi memoria se nubla. Pero… si recuerdo que pude sentir un pequeño cambio en el aura de mi hermana, y que asesto un golpe devastador en ese Abomasnow, para después correr a por mí, y llevarme cargando devuelta a casa, pese a sus heridas y lo cansada que estaba, yo perdí el conocimiento sintiendo como me abrazaba con fuerza mientras que corría, rogando porque me encuentre bien" dijo Sora, esta vez tragando saliva, ciertamente recordar eso le toco una parte en su interior "Lo que recuerdo después es que ya estaba en mi casa, me sanaban mientras que mi hermana seguía inconsciente, no despertó hasta 2 días después"

"Vaya historia…" Lira susurraba, en verdad que nadie lo paso bien, pero el parecía haber pasado más que ella.

"Y bien, en mi pensamiento, eso es un hermano" concluyo Sora "Lamento no haberlo dicho con una descripción clara, pero no soy bueno con esto"

"Está bien, entendí a la perfección" le respondía Lira, con mayor ánimo, ahora solo le quedaba saber si Alex haría eso por ella.

Matthew salía ya del centro comercial con la mochila cargada, aunque Alexa se ofreció a pagar por todos sus objetos, el insistió en encargarse de eso. Se apuró a llegar con sus Pokemon, los dejo solos por más de una hora, confiando en que nada malo pasaría, y se alivió al ver que todos estaban bien, excepto Lira, quien parecía no estar de mucho humor.

Pasaron un poco el rato por ahí en la ciudad, a lo lejos Matthew pudo ver a Alexa entrando al casino con otras 2 mujeres, desconocidas para él, ya que una usaba bastante ropa, como para ocultarse (Reconoció por eso que se trataba de Cynthia, la campeona; debido al atuendo) y la otra iba muy casual (Quedo como la enfermera; por descarte). No las interrumpió, simplemente siguió su camino, hasta que decidió que era hora del gimnasio, quería intentar de moverse rápido, no creía poder permitirse asentarse en ningún lugar, y con mucha razón.

Cuando estaban a punto de entrar, Sora lo detuvo. Desde hace tiempo sabían que este gimnasio era de tipo Lucha, y Matt pensaba en usar a Lira, por su ventaja, y a Sora, ya que él quería luchar contra el Lucario de Brega, la líder; sin embargo, Sora pensó en otros planes, y se comunicó mediante señas, para que Lira no supiese y no intentase de intervenir.

` ¿Podemos Lira y yo quedarnos fuera? No nos alejaremos´

"¿Qué pasa con esa decisión? Pensé que habíamos planeado como seria este gimnasio" pregunto Sora, preocupado.

`Lo sé, lo siento, pero Lira no parece estar en condiciones, y quisiera acompañarla un poco´

"Mmmm, de acuerdo, si yo me quedo, o si posponemos el gimnasio, seguro que se negara, así que te lo dejo"

`Gracias Matt´

"Solo recuerda, si algo pasa, estaré adentro, e intentare terminar la pelea tan pronto como pueda" concluyo el joven agachándose a la altura del Riolu "Cuídense" dijo acercándole un puño.

Sora choco con su puño, y se dirigió a donde Lira, que se había detenido un poco, pero ya estaba acercándose nuevamente.

Matt entraba al gimnasio mientras les contaba la situación a Rex, Teo y Mí, mientras Sora llegaba en frente de Lira.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No entraremos?" decía la Kirlia con ojos entrecerrados.

"No, nosotros no" respondió el Riolu, sentándose en el suelo.

"¿Nosotros no? Escucha, si es por mi actitud actual, perdona, pero no debes preocuparte por mi…"

"Si debo" la interrumpió "Me preocupa como estés, no puedo dejarte así como así"

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Lira algo molesta "¿Por qué te preocupo? Nos conocemos hace unos meses solamente"

"Tú me lo dijiste antes ¿Recuerdas?"

"…"

"Porque en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, basto para hacernos amigos"

Lira suspiro, eso le subió un poco más el ánimo, y Sora se alegró de notarlo. Nuevamente estaban uno al lado del otro, sentados.

"Realmente me pregunto cómo estará Alex"

"¿Cómo crees que este?"

"Seguro que de maravilla… Ya no tiene que protegerme, ahora debió de usar todo este tiempo para entrenarse, el si es fuerte de verdad…"

"Tú también lo eres"

"Ya…"

Un nuevo silencio los atrapo, cada uno con sus pensamientos, Lira iba a caer nuevamente, pero Sora no se lo iba a permitir, y decidió poner en marcha la última idea.

"Oye Lira…"

"¿?"

"Vamos a pelear"

"¿…Que quieres decir?"

"Eso mismo que oyes"

"No peleamos desde hace tiempo"

"Ya recuerdas que paso la última vez que peleamos, nada bueno"

"Entonces esta vez debería ser diferente, ambos pasamos por mucho desde entonces, y ciertamente los 2 somos mucho más fuertes de lo que entonces podríamos haber imaginado siquiera"

"¿Pero por qué quieres pelear?"

"Ambos somos Pokemon, ciertamente buscamos formas de hacernos más fuertes, simplemente para ponernos a prueba cada vez más, dejémoslo con eso por ahora"

"…"

"…"

"Ok, tu ganas…"

"Perfecto (Te demostrare lo fuerte que eres)"

Se pusieron en posición, aunque Lira había accedido al combate, se notaba que no le hacía gracia realmente, por su postura despreocupada, apenas se defendía, por lo que Sora tuvo la mejor idea para ese momento.

Atándose su Cinta Azul, quedando como pañuelo que cubre su cuello, se lanzó a atacar, Lira esquivaba sin muchas ganas, bloqueaba ocasionalmente, pero se notaba su estado de ánimo, por lo que Sora decidió dar paso a su idea. Aumentando la velocidad a gran escala, Lira se sorprendió al recibir un golpe muy potente en la cara, que el tiro varios metros hacia atrás.

Se levantó con su mano en la mejilla herida, sorprendida, no esperaba que Sora se pusiese tan enserio, sin embargo, eso basto para que ella se tome las cosas enserio, se puso en posición adecuada, con la guardia arriba, y junto su poder en su mano, lista para atacar.

Sora sonrió, e hizo lo mismo en su mano. Se miraron fijamente, esperando el momento adecuado para comenzar como es debido, y casualmente, desde el interior del gimnasio, se escuchó una explosión, estaba claro que Matthew había superado los obstáculos y acababa de empezar su combate contra la líder, por lo que lo usaron de campana.

Corrieron el uno al otro.

Y chocaron puños.

Lejos, muy lejos, una silueta indistinguible observaba desde el Monte Corona el sitio exacto donde lucharían Sora y Lira.


	30. Nuevas motivaciones(a quien lo entienda)

Ante aquella mirada que pasa desapercibida, Sora y Lira empezaron su duelo.

Separaron puños, y Lira retrocedió rápidamente, para empezar a presionar con su ataque que realmente vale la pena, y no es simple estética como el golpe del inicio. Empezó a usar confusión repetidas veces, mientras que Sora saltaba de izquierda a derecha esquivándolo, y acercándose como podía para empezar su turno. Cuando finalmente la alcanzo, decidió dar golpes simples, sin nombre ni potenciadores, como Ataque Rápido o Palmeo, solo por que buscaba analizar a su oponente, había pasado tiempo desde su última pelea, por lo que, aunque a diario la recordara, debía ser cauto.

Cuando Sora estaba por acertar un golpe potente, Lira se teletransporto hacia arriba, y como podía, uso su poder para levitar un poco, lo suficiente como no caer mientras lanzaba un Confusión hacia abajo. De un salto hacia atrás, Sora lo esquivo, sin embargo el ataque impacto en el suelo, causando que unas cuantas rocas y tierra se levantasen, la Kirlia cayo de pie y manejo las rocas, que vayan directo hacia él. Sora por su parte golpeaba las rocas destruyéndolas, hasta que sintió un corte en su mano, entonces noto que justo detrás de las rocas, se encontraban hojas, pertenecientes al movimiento Hoja Magica, por lo que pensó que lo mejor sería esquivarlas, y prestarle total atención a esto. Lo que menos esperaba es que del suelo justo debajo de él saliese el ataque Confusión de antes, que ya no pudo esquivar.

"Nada mal… una distracción en otra distracción, para que me golpee el más peligroso" murmuro el Riolu. "Pero…" dijo mientras se acomodaba la cinta de su cabeza "Necesitaras mucho más que eso si quieres hacerme daño significativo"

Mientras tanto…

Teo lanzaba una potente Hidrobomba dirigida al Meditite de la líder Brega, estaba siendo una batalla difícil, pero nada que no se esperase de un líder de gimnasio, nada para lo que Matthew no se hubiese preparado antes, hasta se permitía el lujo de distraerse preguntándose qué tal le irían a Sora y Lira.

"(Lira se veía algo extraña, pero si Sora cree poder hacer algo al respecto, confiare en el)" pensaba, mientras que a la vez daba órdenes precisas a su Pokemon. La pelea tuvo una muy breve pausa al escuchar una onda que parecía proceder de las puertas del gimnasio, y mientras la líder se preguntaba que podía ser eso, Matthew se concentraba más en la batalla. "Están bien, eso sirvió de prueba que están bien"

En el casino…

"Vamos maquinita… dame las cerezas, mami las necesita" decía Marian, amiga de Alexa, viendo fijamente la tragaperras. "¡SI!" grito al ver que le salió a pedir de boca.

"Te va bien al parecer" decía Cynthia viendo la máquina, mientras su compañera bailaba un poco "Préstale tu suerte a Alexa"

"¿Y dónde está en todo caso?" pregunto Marian.

La campeona se limitó a señalar una mesa de ruleta, donde había una triste mujer, parecía haber perdido las ganas de vivir, mientras repetía para sí:

"No pasa nada… el Azurill verde va a ganar… yo lo se…"

"Extrañamente familiar" dijo Cynthia.

"Pero parece irle bien, solo mira lo feliz que esta"

Alexa dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa al ver que había 5 esferas en total, 3 a la izquierda del Azurill verde, y 2 a su derecha.

"Tan radiante como siempre…" fue interrumpida al sentir cierta sensación, Cynthia igual, hasta Alexa levanto la cabeza al sentirlo, parecían ser los únicos, pero Alexa les dirigió la voz cuando querían salir a ver qué tal.

"Oigan, no interrumpan, no se preocupes, todo está bien" y volvió a concentrarse en su juego, a su rincón del infierno.

Volviendo a las afueras del gimnasio…

"Increíble… (Ciertamente mejoro demasiado, su poder es tal que no solo hiere, sino que duele de por sí, y con acercarme ya me da jaqueca)" Sora pensaba todo mientras intentaba mantener distancia, para su sorpresa, Lira parecía haber notado su estado, e intentaba acercarse cada vez más, dispuesta incluso a dar golpes físicos imbuidos por su poder. "(Aun así, esos movimientos, sin duda me resultan familiares)"

Lira se detuvo un momento, quería preguntar algo.

"¿Qué sucede? Parece que estas desconcentrado"

"Que lista… Dime algo: Naruto, Dragón Ball, Saint Seiya… Todos son Animes que estuviste siguiendo últimamente, pero lo que quiero preguntar es… ¿Los ves por gusto? ¿O por qué querías un estilo?" dijo Sora, los movimientos de esa Kirlia eran estilizados como siguiendo una coreografía, pero aun así libres, listos para moverse en base a cualquier situación.

"Jaja, ¿Y dices que yo soy la lista?"

"Ahí está, ese es el ánimo"

"¿Ahora de que hablas?"

"Somos Pokemon, tenemos una gran inteligencia, que conlleva con grandes problemas, pero a la vez, somos Pokemon, y por nuestra sangre corren las ganas de luchar, cuando empieza el duelo, ya no somos más que 2 seres que buscan medir sus fuerzas, y nada nos lo impedirá"

"No entendí nada" dijo con una cara de confusión

"Descuida, yo si me entendí, y eso basta"

"¡¿Pero no el mensaje iba para mí?!" le grito, sintiéndose ignorada

"Ah, sí, cierto, lo olvide, jajajajaja"

"Jeje… Jajajajaja" ambos reían bastante fuerte, y de lo poco que se entendió de las palabras de Sora, ahora podrían añadir que también son niños.

"Jaja… Que tal, ahí tienes tu mensaje"

"Je, nunca cambies por favor" decía Lira, secándose una lagrima de la risa.

"Y bueno ¿Ahora qué? Cumplí mi objetivo, y luchar ya no tiene sentido.

"¿Tiene que tenerlo? Somos Pokemon, midiendo nuestra fuerza, así que continuemos"

"Ja, no esperaba otra respuesta"

Nuevamente Sora se acercó a gran velocidad, e intentaba acertar golpes que Lira esquivaba con gracia, aunque no quisiese reconocerlo del todo, Lira esa actualmente superior que él, en casi todos los sentidos, aun con la cinta. La Kirlia contrarresto con un empujón de su poder, para que durante el efecto tenga tiempo de preparar un nuevo ataque, el cual arrojo al instante, y Sora no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse ante él.

"Eso… eso no fue Confusión…"

"Me estuve guardando este movimiento hasta el momento adecuado, ni siquiera Matthew sabe que conozco Psíquico"

"Desde… cuando…"

"Desde que me recupere definitivamente de la batalla contra aquel Absol, durante sesiones personales de entrenamiento. Honestamente me sorprende que me haya salido bien ya que nunca lo use antes ni siquiera en prácticas, simplemente esta vez quería usarlo y el poder salió de por sí, aunque sigues de pie, por lo que me falta controlarlo todavía, además que no sé cuánto más seré capaz de usarlo, sé que deben ser menos que las 10 naturales"

Psíquico, considerado como el movimiento definitivo de categoría especial, ambientado en el tipo psíquico, aunque ya hay movimientos tales como Psicoataque, lo cierto es que se suele confiar más en el equilibrio de este movimiento. Por algún motivo, Sora no podía dejar de pensar que había algo raro en que Lira conociese ese movimiento, aunque lo ignoro debido a que ella le dio tiempo de sobra de descanso, y posteriormente se olvidó del asunto.

Ahora debía estar más precavido, tenía suerte que Lira no era profesional en el uso de ese ataque, aunque si era diestra para manejarse con todo lo demás.

Volviendo al interior del gimnasio…

"Vaya, que habrá sido eso" exclamo la líder, se percató cuando su Lucario (que estaba a su lado, y aun no empezaba a luchar) volteo a ver a la entrada, sin duda sintió el poder del Psíquico lanzado por Lira.

"Oh, te diste cuenta también, Por ahora ignorémoslo que tenemos asuntos pendientes" dijo Matt, intentando ignorar lo que sucedía afuera

"Tienes razón, no más tregua de nuestra parte. ¡VAMOS ALLA, MACHOKE!"

"Ok, sigamos Rex…" decía Matthew.

En las puertas del casino…

"no quiero seguir jugando… no… no quiero seguir jugando…" repetía para si una triste mujer, que parecía que su suerte era para remarcar a la posteridad más que su habilidad en los combates.

"Ya… Ya…" Decía Marian quien la cargaba con el hombro de costado.

"¿Y bien? ¿Ahora qué?" Pregunto Cynthia, mientras dedicaba saludos con la mirada a quien la veía y la reconocía, de todas ellas, ciertamente era la más famosa, por mostrar su rostro en múltiples medios, a diferencia de Alexa, quien si es captada por cámara es solo por accidente o coincidencia.

"Ahora la llevamos a su casa, apenas puede mantenerse en pie, además…" Marian no pudo continuar al escuchar otro ruido, sonaba a una batalla, pero cuando quiso ir a ver de qué se trataba, fue detenida por Alexa nuevamente.

"Dije que no había que interferir, y no es nada de qué preocuparse" decía, ya recuperada emocionalmente.

"Ok, si tú lo dices, no debería confiar en ti…" respondió Marian mirando a un costado.

"¡OYE! ¡QUE ESTOY AQUÍ MISMO!"

"Lo sé, por eso lo digo"

"Sabe que no te gusta que hablen de ti a tus espaldas. ¿Ves que buena amiga tienes?" dijo Cynthia, riéndose.

"Pero te daré el capricho, no interferiré" finalizo Marian, simplemente accediendo a ignorar lo que sea que suceda

Tras esto, simplemente se marcharon. En la entrada de la ciudad se despidieron, y la enfermera saco una Pokeball, de donde salió un Dragonite, su Pokemon estelar, sobre el cual se subió junto con Cynthia, dispuesta a llevarla a Caelestis, a su casa. Alexa por su parte se dio media vuelta, y ahí apareció su Alakazam, quien la teletransporto de vuelta a Ciudad Pirita, a su casa.

Durante el viaje de la enfermera y la campeona, esta última quiso decir algo.

"Oye Marian… sobre eso que sentimos allá…"

"Basta… por favor no digas nada de eso, ni una palabra…" dijo sin siquiera voltear a verla. Cynthia entendió que no era momento de tocar el tema. El resto del viaje fue silencioso.

Alexa, por su parte al llegar a su casa se dirigió al living, sentándose en el gran sofá al centro de la habitación, y se tapó la cara con ambas manos respirando fuerte, Alakazam se quiso acercar, pero por simple instinto mantuvo la distancia, hasta que pudo escuchar susurros de Alexa.

"Lo lamento… Marian… esto debió ser difícil para ti…" decía entre algunos sollozos difíciles de distinguir.

Volviendo a Sora y Lira…

Ambos respiraban bastante fuerte, estaban notablemente cansados, y veían el final de la batalla cerca.

"Creo que…" dejo Sora pensando algo.

"¿?" Lira se percató de esto, y decidió preparar un golpe final, un ataque improvisado de Psíquico, mientras que Sora juntaba sus manos, concentrando energía en ellas, entonces supo cuál era su idea.

"Si tú te adelantas con tu Psíquico… Yo haré lo mismo con mi poder…" decía, creando un intento de esfera en sus manos.

"¿Eso es…?"

"Un prototipo de Esfera Aural… o menos que eso aunque sea. Es débil en comparación a lo que debería ser, no puedo lanzarla, y aun si pudiese, sé que no llegaría lejos, aun si lo hiciese, igualmente sé que no perseguirá al objetivo… Pero esta es la representación definitiva de mi aura actualmente… además creo que contiene parte de ese poder misterioso mío, al ser creada con todo mi ser…" explico Sora entre jadeos que hacían saber su estado.

"Y sabes lo que toca ahora…"

"Claro… el gran final…"

Tras esto, tomaron aire preparándose para un último esfuerzo. Entonces corrieron hacia el centro, donde chocarían ataques, ya que Lira estaba en igual condición con el estado de su ataque, no podía arrojarlo realmente.

Dentro del gimnasio…

"¡MI! ¡ACABEMOS ESTO, FURIA DRAGON!" gritaba Matthew, dándole la orden final a su Deino, quien estaba en el aire tras saltar alto, y disparo su potente ataque hacia la dirección del Lucario de Brega, que no pudo esquivarlo, al ser muy veloz el ataque. Una gran explosión, seguido de una gran luz colisiono con otra luz que provenía desde fuera, justo en la entrada.

Tras la victoria, Matthew acepto la medalla y se marchó, para ver finalmente que estaba sucediendo ahí fuera, para encontrarse con Sora y Lira, ambos en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y bastantes heridas, aunque ninguna seria.

"…"

"…Hola…" dijo Sora algo dolorido, aun en el suelo.

"…Que tal…" dijo Lira, ciertamente menos dolorida, pero más inmóvil.

"… Mira, es que ni preguntare" y tras decir esto, se marchó caminando dejándolos ahí, intentando fingir que nada paso jamás.

"Pero…"

"…No nos dejes aquí…"

Matthew simplemente se fue, que se queden ahí como castigo por luchar entre sí, sin importar el motivo, nadie los obligaba a quedarse en ese estado.

"…"

"…"

"…tengo frio…" dijo Sora.


	31. Misterios en el pueblo del origen

A la mañana siguiente, tras disculparse como es debido (Sora y Lira le lamieron los zapatos a Matthew por el perdón) finalmente se marcharon de la ciudad, aunque a Matthew le hubiese gustado despedirse de Alexa, (sin saber que ya no estaba en la ciudad) sabía que ella le diría que ir a verla solo para eso sería una pérdida de tiempo, por lo que decidió poner rumbo a Pueblo Caelestis, claro que atento a lo que sea, esperando que aparezca algún ataque estilo ninja de cualquier sector de la ruta por donde debía pasar.

Ante la cercanía, pudieron ver parte del estado del Monte Corona. Para nada era la zona por donde estuvieron, pero aun así escucharon decir que seguía siendo un misterio la desaparición de todos los Pokemon del sitio, cosa que incomodo a Sora y Lira, mientras Matthew sufría al no saber qué hacer en esa clase de momentos por sus amigos.

Por lo demás, fue un viaje tranquilo, para la sorpresa del grupo, incluso esperaban que apareciese alguien con tal de romper la incomodidad; aunque por otro lado, agradecieron haber llegado sanos y salvos a la nueva ciudad, o en este caso, pueblo.

Realmente no había mucho turismo por hacer, pero Matthew y Lira se vieron fascinados por la gran biblioteca, que no solo tenía cosas sobre el origen de la región, y sus mitologías, sino múltiples libros con información de cientos de Pokemon. Esto fue suficiente para que ambos decidiesen plantarse ahí con suministros para sobrevivir por unos días.

"Oye, Matt…" decía Sora, llamando su atención.

"Mmmm… oh, Sora ¿Puedo ayudarte?" dijo, sin sacar la vista del libro tras percatarse que e Riolu le llamaba.

"No quiero interrumpir, ¿Pero ya te diste cuenta?"

"eehhh, ¿De qué?"

Sora entonces señalo a otra mesa, donde alguien familiar leía igual de concentrada que él.

"Oh, sí, ahí está Luna ¿Sucede algo?"

Sora suspiro, vio que no era de su importancia, sabía que Luna sabía que su rival estaba ahí, pero por el momento ambos disfrutaban de un momento de paz y lectura, no tenían porque intercambiar palabras, ni saludos.

Paseando por el sitio, llego a una sala, con muchos libros, todos especializados en un Pokemon en específico por cada libro. Había libros levitando por ahí, y en el centro, Lira, como coordinadora de una función orquestal.

"Eeemmm ¿Permiso?" dijo Sora, entrando cuidadosamente en la habitación.

Lira se exalto, dio un salto del susto y todos los libros cayeron al suelo.

"Oh vaya… Lamento asustarte"

"Nonononono, no te preocupes, fue mi culpa por ausentarme del mundo momentáneamente"

"¿Y qué haces aquí?"

"¿No es obvio? Leo" decía haciendo levitar otros libros, que la rodeaban, y ella daba vueltas sobre si para ver todos a la vez.

"¿Y por qué?"

"Últimamente estamos siendo asechados en gran medida por tipos malos, con Pokemon malos"

"Cierto…"

"Y quiero estudiar cuanto pueda sobre tanto Pokemon como pueda para saber qué hacer en caso de encontrarme con alguno con malas intenciones"

"Ya veo…"

"Por cierto, empecé por ver cosas sobre nosotros, sobre ti como Riolu, y sobre mi como Kirlia, gracias a eso, pude saber para qué son estos ridículos picos que tengo en la cabeza, o también que clase de propiedades tiene tu aura"

"De hecho, quisiera averiguar esas cosas por mi cuenta, y por experiencia propia"

"Como gustes, pero no te será fácil"

"Como debe ser"

Pese a haber llegado temprano a la ciudad, se quedaron en la biblioteca a leer hasta la noche ya. Sora, Teo, Mi y Rex se fueron juntos a entrenar por ahí por horas, y volvieron cansados a la biblioteca. Matthew decidió ponerle una pausa a sus estudios para llevarlos a ellos, y a Lira, quien se había quedado dormida sobre una pila de libros abiertos por ahí, al centro Pokemon, donde ya reservaría una habitación, y los dejaría ahí durmiendo. Era ya de noche, pero aun no tenía sueño, por lo que volvió a la biblioteca, donde aún estaba Luna, y parecía haber leído aunque sea 3 libros grandes completamente.

Matthew buscaba otro libro que leer, esta vez en la sección donde estaba ella.

"Te apasiona leer al parecer" dijo viendo las estanterías, buscando algo que ni él sabía que era.

"Me gusta conocer cosas" respondió Luna, sin sacar la vista de su libro, pasando página.

"Como a todo ser vivo. La cuestión es "que te gustaría conocer""

"¿Tu qué leías?"

"Perfiles de entrenadores, líderes que me quedan por derrotar, y parte del alto mando" dijo subiendo una escalera buscando algo.

"¿Y de Alexa?"

"No, no quiero leer de ella. Ella quiere que la superemos, así que lo hare sin haberla estudiado, lo notara como un mayor progreso. ¿Y tú?"

"Igual, por ese motivo no le preste información a las referencias hacia ella en los años que permanecí viviendo con ella" dijo, levantando un poco la mirada, para ver que el también bajo la mirada desde ahí. Una rápida sonrisa de parte de ambos, y esta desapareció para volver a sus asuntos.

Matthew bajo y se puso a su lado.

"¿La has visto últimamente?" pregunto Luna

"Si, en Ciudad Rocavelo, al parecer se encontraría con unas amigas suyas"

"¿Cynthia y Marian?"

"Las mismas, si no me equivoco de sus nombres"

"Supe que se conocieron hace mucho tiempo ya, cuando eran niñas, antes de empezar su viaje incluso"

"Si, eso ya me lo conto, ella con 9 años, Cynthia con 9 y medio, y Marian con 10 años. No sé si me equivoque o confundí con alguna"

"Era Cynthia con 10 años, y Marian con 9 y medio. En todo caso… ¿Alguna idea sobre su misterio?"

"¿Misterio? ¿Cuál misterio?"

Luna volteo la cabeza para ver a Matthew, quien ya la miraba extrañado.

"¿Sabes sobre su edad?" empezó a contar Luna.

"¿Edad? Si no me equivoco, Alexa dijo tener 27, por lo que Marian debe tener 27 y medio, y Cynthia 28"

"Así debería ser, pero Marian y Cynthia tienen 29, esta última pronto cumplirá 30, por lo que no hay una diferencia extraña entre ellas"

Matthew se alarmo, se bajó de las escaleras y tomo asiento pensativo.

"¿Nos mintieron sobre su edad?" Pregunto Matthew.

"Ambas deben tener esa misma edad, por lo menos así lo aparentan…"

"Pero Alexa… ¿Tienes alguna idea?"

"Ella siempre me afirmo que tiene 27 años, y no es alguien que diga eso solamente para aparentar ser menor"

"Recuerdo que hace tiempo, el día que la conocí menciono tener una especie de enfermedad que le impedía crecer adecuadamente" menciono Matt haciendo mucha memoria.

"¿Cómo dices? Ninguna parte de su historial médico menciona ni una enfermedad, ni malformaciones, ni nada por el estilo"

Ambos quedaron en silencio de repente. Luna menciono el misterio de las edades solamente por hacer algo de conversación, paso todo el día sin decir ni una palabra, y el instinto humano de soledad ya le había invadido; aunque no esperaba escuchar del asunto de la "enfermedad" de Alexa. Al final, ambos pensaron la misma pregunta.

¿Quién es Alexa?

Cada uno con sus propias incógnitas, fueron al centro Pokemon, donde habían dejado a los Pokemon de Matt. Cada uno fue a su propia habitación sin decir ninguna palabra. Pese a todo, sabían que el día siguiente debían hacer lo que dijeron antes, cumpliendo la propuesta establecida.

Mañana seria la revancha.

Al despertar, se prepararon cada uno por su cuenta, cada uno tuvo también su propia sesión de calentamiento, como entrenamiento matutino, y luego se enfrentaron.

Antes de empezar, se acercaron, para unas palabras antes de la batalla. Fue Luna quien empezó a hablar.

"Oye, sobre lo que paso ayer… ¿Qué tal si lo olvidamos?"

"Tenía en mente decir lo mismo"

"Si… Esa clase de ideas suenan muy ridículas, seguro que todo debe ser un malentendido, o tal vez a propósito"

"Exacto, Alexa me conto que hace tiempo paso por muchas cosas con Cynthia y Marian, y sería normal que cuando terminase todo, hubiesen sido reconocidas y aclamadas, por lo que quizás para desconcertar y no hacer menciones, se modificaron sus historiales públicos"

"Eso mismo debe ser… Pero bueno ¿Empezamos?"

"Ahora mismo"

Fue una charla corta, cada uno quería dejar de pensar en la charla del día pasado, por lo que se pusieron a pensar en posibilidades favorables. Pero ahora nada importaba, ya los 2 se veían como entrenadores hechos y derechos, y ambos son reconocedores de la maestría del otro, por lo que, a diferencia de la vez pasada, no se arriesgarían a confiarse.

Así, con un movimiento rápido de sus manos, arrojando las Pokeball, empezó el combate.


	32. Matthew vs Luna: Por algo se continua

Ambos lanzaron sus Pokeball, las cuales chocaron entre sí, dejando salir a un Tranquill y un Staravia, de Luna y Matthew respectivamente. Aunque ambos tenían sus dudas sobre lo que hablaron de Alexa, lo cierto es que en ese momento eran entrenadores que se encontraron y cumplen la regla de oro de todo entrenador que se haga llamar como tal.

Ni bien salieron, ambos Pokemon, del tipo Volador, empezaron a ascender, con una mirada fija el uno con el otro, similar a la de sus entrenadores. El Tranquill fue quien se adelantó, arremetiendo a Rex, quien apenas pudo ver venir el ataque, su rival tenía la ventaja en velocidad, pero no sería más que un obstáculo a superar. Pese a recibir el primer golpe, rápidamente Rex se reincorporo y lo devolvió con el doble de fuerza, esta era su ventaja en el duelo.

Tranquill cayó al suelo, pero se puso rápidamente de pie, sin la más mínima intención de rendirse. Rex cayó sobre su oponente, quien ágilmente lo esquivo moviéndose a un lado, y esquivando los consecutivos Ataque Ala de Staravia, pero sin ver la oportunidad de contraatacar. Finalmente decidió dar un salto hacia atrás y atacar con Aire Afilado, ya no usaría Tornado teniendo este nuevo movimiento. Ahora era Tranquill quien tenía la ventaja, al tener su velocidad y la distancia a su favor.

Rex estaba en problemas de verdad, esquivaba los ataques mientras intentaba acercarse, pero con facilidad el Tranquill se alejaba, mientras usaba su ataque para mantener a raya a Rex. Este no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, y fue cuestión de tiempo hasta que ya no pudiese continuar.

Primer punto para Luna.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Eso es todo?" se burló Luna "Esperaba más de quien llamo mi rival"

"Vaya, vaya… ¿Soy yo o hay alguna palabra en tu orgullo?" respondió Matthew rápidamente, y se agacho a la altura de Lira "¿Vas?" pregunto.

"Voy" respondió la Kirlia.

Luna no había visto combatir ni a Sora ni a Lira, se veía por lo tanto en desventaja.

Comenzó el segundo duelo, si así se le pudo llamar. El Tranquill quería sacar provecho de la distancia, y continuo atacando con Aire Afilado, mientras Lira solamente iba de izquierda a derecha, no le era difícil esquivar esos ataques, y cuando volteo a ver a Matt, este le asintió, era hora de atacar.

A punto de recibir un golpe, Lira se teletransporto detrás del Tranquill, quien estaba arriba en el aire, este se dio vuelta rápidamente intentando atacar, pero Lira fue más veloz, y solamente puso su palma en su pecho, impulsándolo con no más que un confusión. El cansancio de la última pelea no le permitió reincorporarse a tiempo, y aun en el aire, Lira se teletransporto al suelo, en el sitio donde vería que caería Tranquill, y preparo esta vez un Psíquico, el cual espero a lanzar cuando ya estaba a distancia para que quede como si solamente le hubiese dado un fuerte puñetazo. Se creó un pequeño cráter de aproximadamente un metro de diámetro, desde la posición exacta de sus pies.

"Así queda más genial" dijo Matthew, esta vez burlándose el.

Empate.

"Felicidades, te luciste contra un Pokemon debilitado"

"No era un Pokemon debilitado, era TU Pokemon debilitado, eso debería haber marcado la diferencia"

Luna no se molestó en responder, y saco otra Pokeball, de esta salió un Luxio.

"A Shinx lo capture hace poco, y me centre en el para que llegue al nivel de mi equipo"

"¿Lo lograste en tan poco tiempo?"

"¿Quieres arruinar la sorpresa?"

Según los medios por los que Matthew se informaba, sabía que Luxray atacaba por la parte física de preferencia, pero siendo un Luxio su oponente, supuso que aún no estarían definidos del todo su parámetro, por lo que podría defenderse y atacar desde cualquier categoría. Claro que todo ese razonamiento fue tirado a la basura al recordar que fue Luna quien lo entreno, y que hace tiempo, durante su primer combate, acordaron no ver los Pokemon del otro como si fuesen genéricos.

El Luxio se adelantó usando Chispa, que Lira esquivo saltando a un costado, con algo de dificultad, prosiguió por contratacar con Confusión, para probar a su oponente, y noto que por seguir envuelto en electricidad, apenas le habrá hecho cosquillas, se preparó para recibir un ataque, pero el voltaje que rodeaba al Luxio desapareció, y uso Mordisco. Durante eso, Lira entendió que no podía permanecer eléctrico por mucho tiempo, todo por efecto del ataque Chispa. Lira acabo recibiendo el ataque Mordisco, y retrocedió, dándole tiempo al Lucio de burlarse, usando así Contoneo.

"(Esto es interesante, tal vez debería preguntarme por qué no dolió tanto el Mordisco, pero creo que tengo algo más importante. Y más me vale concentrarme, después de todo estoy confusa ahora, aunque no creo que deba preocuparme si con mi nivel de concentración actual puedo pensar todo esto claramente)" Pensaba Lira para sí. Tenía una gran resistencia ante la confusión a propósito; recordaba el entrenamiento que tuvieron hace semanas en la casa de Alexa, en la que pudo ver que Sora fue capaz de resistirse y sacar provecho a la confusión hasta cierto punto. Claro que eso le hizo saber que es posible lograr a la cosa, por lo que era obligatorio que lo consiga.

El Luxio preparaba otro ataque Chispa, pero cuando embistió a Lira, esta se teletransporto a último momento, a una ubicación completamente al azar, aun dentro del campo de batalla. Estaba tan cuerda como para usar el movimiento, pero si era cierto que elegir la ubicación ya era bastante. El Luxio intento embestir otra vez, y Lira repitió la jugada, así por un par de ataques.

Finalmente se liberó de la confusión y pudo estar a 100% otra vez, por lo que decidió usar Psíquico, su ataque más potente para medir la resistencia de su rival, el movimiento impacto de lleno, y el Luxio salió disparado. Se levantó algo dolorido, ese movimiento si había tenido un efecto a tener en cuenta; por si fuera poco, Matthew, Luna y Lira se dieron cuenta que parecía haber bajado la guardia, eso quería decir que el ataque redujo su defensa especial.

"Bien… solo terminemos con este combate" decía Lira, recobrando una postura de batalla, pese a sus palabras, no tenía la más mínima intención de confiarse, aun estando en mejor estado que su oponente.

El Luxio aun así, no tenía intención de rendirse, y se abalanzo a atacar con Mordisco nuevamente, Lira esquivaba hacia la izquierda, derecha, atrás, y un teletransporto delante, quedando exactamente detrás del Luxio, se preparaba para usar Psíquico otra vez, pero no esperaba recibir un potente ataque de la cola del Luxio. Unos cuantos metros más tarde, se levantó bastante dolorida, estaba preparando un ataque, por lo que no pudo defenderse ni prepararse en lo más mínimo contra ese ataque, y fue crítico probablemente.

"¿A que no esperabas que me hubiese encontrado la MT Cola Férrea tan pronto en mi viaje?" decía Luna, con una gran sonrisa, satisfecha por el daño causado.

"(Ahí va otra vez con su palabrería, aunque otra vez, Lira recibió un golpe de tipo Acero y le afecto demasiado, como si fuese un ataque super eficaz, pero hasta donde sé, solo el tipo Hielo y Roca tienen debilidad, dentro de los 17 tipos existentes, y estoy seguro que Lira no pertenece a ninguno de esos, solamente es tipo Psíquico)" pensaba Matthew, pensativo sobre esto. Decidió ignorarlo por el momento al ver que Lira se ponía en pie con mucha dificultad, pero sin ceder aun. No se podía permitir fallarle a esa determinación mostrada.

Lira decidió empezar a usar Teletransporto, mientras preparaba un Psíquico, con sus últimas fuerzas, empezando a confundir al energético pero ya cansado Luxio de Luna, este le seguía la vista, y soltaba chispas, señalando que se preparaba para su momento de atacar con Chispa. Finalmente Lira termino de cargar el ataque, y no estaba en posición de retenerlo en sus manos, estaba muy cansada como para mantenerlo estable sin que explotase junto con ella, por lo que lo arrojo con todas sus fuerzas. Luxio vio que finalmente se detuvo, por lo que embistió, aun a través del movimiento de su rival. Una gran explosión cubrió el campo, acompañado de una fuerte estática que ponía los pelos de punta (literalmente). Finalmente se vio a Lira de pie, mientras se disipaba la neblina causada, y se dejaba ver al Luxio caminando lentamente a Lira, bastante herido, para desplomarse a sus pies.

Punto para Matthew.

Matt no festejo mucho, ya que Lira se dio vuelta, para decirle unas palabras.

"Matthew… lo siento… pero…" le comunico telepáticamente, con dificultad e interferencias.

"Sora" dijo Matt rápidamente.

El Riolu respondió sujetando a Lira, quien se desplomaría en el suelo de no ser por él. Este la cargo hasta llevarla al lado de Matt, quien puso su mano sobre su cabeza y la felicito por el combate. Luna no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa al ver tal escena. Claro que ya vio actos similares durante su viaje, pero no quitaba merito tal comportamiento; aun así no tenía en mente contenerse.

Empate.

Matt dejo salir a Teo de su Pokeball, bastante animado, y no era para menos, su oponente sería un Grotle, el mismo oponente de la vez pasada, aquel Turtwig que le causo tantos problemas estaba listo para darle aún más, aunque esto lo motivaba.

Por otro lado, en otro sitio, a unos cuantos kilómetros de la ciudad…

"Ya sabes, esta vez no pierdas" decía una voz a través de un micrófono.

"No perdí antes, ustedes me dieron la orden de retirada, esta vez no me hagan perder el tiempo" respondía un Bisharp, camino a Caelestis.

"Cuida tus expresiones, no te dimos ese traductor para que lo uses faltándonos el respeto"

"Entonces usare este tiempo para dejarlo claro, mientras puedan entenderme: Vuelvan a interrumpirme, y los aniquilare"

"Serás… Ten más respeto ¿Acaso sabes con quienes estás hablando?"

"Estoy hablando con unos inútiles que me llamaron a mí, la artillería pesada, solo para aprovechar que les tuvieron tanta lástima que los ascendieron a un rango superior, y sentirse más que la basura que son. La verdadera pregunta es… ¿Saben ustedes con quien están hablando?"

A través del micrófono hubo un silencio mortal, y solo un mensaje más se escuchó.

"Solo cumple tu trabajo"

"Por algo es mi trabajo" respondió el Bisharp, y siguió con su camino, apago el traductor, dejando en claro que no tenía más que decir.

*Capítulo de relleno justo como los que odio, pero por motivos A y motivos B quedara así. Después de todo ya me acostumbre a la manía de publicar esto los martes.


	33. Un problema mayor

Un choque entre Rayo Burbuja y Hoja Afilada dio inicio al combate entre Teo y el Grotle de Luna. Posteriormente, el Grotle intento entonces usar Mordisco, el cual Teo detuvo con Garra Metal, chocando nuevamente movimientos, pero siendo Teo quien pierda este choque, quedando atontado por el efecto secundario de Mordisco, Grotle entonces uso Maldición, con tal de potenciarse aún más, sacrificando velocidad, pero ganando aumento en su habilidad física. Teo uso Garra metal nuevamente, pero el Grotle lo resistió sin problemas, entonces dio un lento salto hacia atrás, ganando algo de distancia, preparo Hoja Afilada nuevamente, y las lanzo, reduciendo el número de hojas lanzadas, con una velocidad aun mayor por consecuencia.

*A ver quien entiende esa referencia*

Teo no pudo esquivar todas, y resulto herido, pero aun dispuesto a continuar, como era obvio. Se dispuso a usar Garra Metal, y Luna ordeno usar Mordisco nuevamente, un nuevo choque, el cual para sorpresa del Grotle y su entrenadora, Teo gano.

"… Ya veo, claro que aumento su ataque 2 veces seguidas por usar 2 veces Garra Metal, porque es así como funcionan las probabilidades…" se quejó un poco, con un tono sarcástico.

"(No le hagas caso… Aprovecha el bug)" pensaba para sí Matt, y reanudaron el combate.

En Ciudad Pirita…

Alexa estaba acostada en su gigantesca y cómoda cama, leyendo un libro, igual su Alakazam, sentado en una silla al lado.

Alexa era bastante talentosa en lo que sea que pruebe, empezó entrenando Pokemon y sobresalió, probo los concursos y empato con cierta persona con un Altaria en Hoenn, se dirigió al frente de Batalla en Hoenn y Sinnoh, y los conquisto en unos 4 días el de Hoenn, y en 3 el de Sinnoh, cuando ya había un record de conseguir todos los símbolos en una semana en Hoenn, tenía entendido que una joven hizo algo parecido en Sinnoh, pero no lo completo por x motivo. Alexa ya había logrado más que muchos a una corta edad, por lo que aunque le gustase entrenar Pokemon, ya no le encontraba tanto el caso, habiendo completado las Pokedex de cada sitio en donde fue, por lo que necesitaba encontrar nuevos entretenimientos.

Un día quería ver la tele todo el día, otro día jugar videojuegos, otro día salir por ahí, y hoy leía en paz, aunque nada de esto tenía que ver con el asunto en que pensaba.

"Algo te preocupa" le dijo Alakazam.

"Claro que algo me preocupa, esos niños están progresando bastante bien" respondió lanzando el libro hacia arriba.

"¿No es eso lo que querías?"

"Claro que es lo que quería, yo les di esa meta"

"Entonces que te preocupa"

"Eso mismo. Yo, la mismísima Alexa K. les he encomendado una tarea a unos niños más que prometedores, y tras presentarlos públicamente en la fiesta de los mejores de la región, aquella noche, repentinamente ambos están siendo asechados por unos tipos malos bien malosos que los tienen fichados a ambos en su lista negra"

"Entiendo tu punto, pero sabemos que Matthew empezó sus asuntos con esos tipos por encontrarlos e interferir con una acción suya"

"Matthew es un niño con talento, pero normal en otros sentidos ¿Y tú crees que se los encontró por coincidencia? El talento no lo vuelve un imán para los problemas como protagonista de un videojuego. Por otro lado, Luna es aproximadamente lo mismo, y ella empezó de por si con un tipo más fuerte que un súbdito normal que en un videojuego solo aparece para morir"

"Entonces…"

"Exacto, les tendieron una trampa en cada caso, no entraron en peligro cuando se presentaron en el momento y lugar exacto, sino cuando los presente sin preocuparme de que pueda suceder. Es más, quien sea que sea el jefe debe tener muchas personas y materiales a su disposición, por lo que quizás haya estado presente ahí, y yo se los presente (Suspiro, seguido de una tos): "Hola buen señor, ellos son Matthew y Luna, podríamos decir que son mi legado, y quiero que los conozca, ¿Le importaría ponerle precio a sus cabezas?" Seguro que así soné…" se quejaba Alexa, tapándose la cara de la vergüenza que sentía de sí misma en ese momento.

Alakazam se limitó de dejar el libro a un lado, para responder tranquilamente:

"Tú lo dijiste, se están haciendo cada vez más fuertes a un buen ritmo, ¿No confías en que puedan cuidarse solos?"

"No confió en eso por esa misma razón" respondió Alexa poniéndose en pie "Al principio Matthew se encontró con tipos normales a los que derroto; luego con un tipo que se enfrentó a Luna, siendo salvado por esta a último momento; luego a 2 tipos, uno con acceso a una Mega-evolución, y si salieron vivos de esa fue seguro porque el mismísimo Azelf así lo quiso. Para estas alturas los malos ya se habrán dado cuenta que no podrán vencerlos de forma sencilla, por lo que quizás manden a alguien que de verdad pueda ser demasiado para Matthew y Luna, aun cuando están al límite y sacan más de lo que conocen de sí mismos"

"Entonces crees que pueden enviar a alguien que de por si no puedan derrotar, resumiendo"

"Al fin captas mi punto"

"Oohh, y es un mal punto de verdad…" concluyo Alakazam.

Alexa tomo una almohada, se tapó la cara y grito tan fuerte como pudo.

"¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE DE VERDAD NO PODAMOS INTERFERIR!"

"Claro que podemos interferir, pero no debemos, a menos que quieras acelerar todo el proceso, y créeme que no quieres eso"

"AARRGGHH, MALDITO SEA ESE IMBESIL"

"Alexa, vocabulario"

"¡¿SABES LO QUE OPINO DEL VOCABULARIO?! ¡ES UNA GRAN…!"

"No me interesa saber tu opinión sobre esto, por favor guárdatela"

Un largo suspiro de Alexa puso fin a su ira.

"Lo lamento Ala, no quiero gritarte, pero esto es frustrante"

"Dímelo a mí, los Alakazam somos de por si especies de un intelecto incomparable, pero aquí estoy, con las mismas dudas que tu"

"No nos queda más que esperar, y confiar en que si eso sucede; o más bien, cuando suceda, confiar en que sabrán manejarse" concluyo Alexa, y tras un suspiro, finalizo susurrando "Estoy molesta-"

De repente, se escuchó la ducha al lado de la habitación, y un conjunto de ropa levito a ella, producto del poder de Alakazam.

"Ya, date un baño, iré a preparar un té, estará listo para cuando salgas, luego duerme un poco, debería ser suficiente para calmarte completamente"

Alexa solo obedeció, tomo la ropa y entro al baño, dejando a Alakazam solo en la habitación. Él se levantó, y se dirigió a la cocina, cerrando los ojos, concentrándose y viendo a través de los ojos de Luna que estaba luchando, sí; pero nada realmente peligroso, por lo que se calmó.

Volviendo a la batalla de Matthew y Luna…

Teo estaba cansado, su ataque había aumentado, pero lo mismo iba a su rival, que también tenía grandes defensas, por lo que acercarse sería inútil, como ventaja, tenía su velocidad. Disparo una potente Hidrobomba esperando finalizar el combate con eso, pero el Grotle contrarrestó con Mega-agotar, debilitando el ataque antes de que llegue, aun así acabo recibiendo el golpe. Antes que Matt y Teo pudiesen cantar victoria, del polvo levantado salieron unas cuantas hojas afiladas, que impactaron a Teo, sin que pudiese defenderse realmente, debilitándolo en el proceso.

Punto para Luna.

"Que fue eso…" se preguntaba Matt, y espero a que se disipe la tierra, viendo al Grotle en mejor estado que antes, en eso también pudo ver unas semillas por debajo, y lo que parecería el corazón de una fruta. "Ya veo. No sé de donde la sacaste, pero tenías una baya Zidra"

"¿Por qué una baya Zidra, y no una Aranja?" le pregunto Luna, interesada en la respuesta.

"Sera poco eficaz, pero la Hidrobomba es siempre un golpe potente, y viendo como estaba antes de recibirla, está en buen estado, una Aranja quizás no le hubiese permitido mantenerse en pie, mucho menos pararse sin tantos problemas como es ahora"

"Bravo, nada mal realmente"

Matt saco otra Pokeball, era hora de su Deino, era hora de Mi.

"¿Mi? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?"

"El que no te daré tiempo a analizar"

Ni bien llego, Mi uso Furia Dragón en el Grotle, debilitándolo instantáneamente, sin que Luna pueda siquiera haber iniciado a analizar a su oponente.

Empate.

"Ok, ya enserio ¿Qué clase de nombre ridículo es Mi?"

"No lo sé, ¿De acuerdo? No pensé muy bien, de por si no lo pensé, y fue idea de Sora y Lira, no me culpes"

Lira estaba inconsciente, por lo que los Pokemon no podían comunicarse con Matt, aun así quedaba claro lo que el Deino quería decir.

"(Es tu culpa, tu eres el entrenador, tú tienes la última palabra)" ese pensamiento rondaba en la cabeza del pobre Mi.

Luna saco a su Monferno, bastante preparado, hasta salió en posición de combate.

"Monferno es mi último Pokemon, así que lo apostare todo a el"

"¿Ultimo?" dijo Matt, miro a Sora, quien cerró los ojos y le levanto el pulgar. Con esto le dejaba claro que no le molestaba no participar en este combate.

El combate comenzó rápidamente, tanto Deino como Monferno se veían emocionados, para la sorpresa de sus entrenadores, se daban a entender que no conocían esa faceta de sus Pokemon.

Casi sin que deban recibir órdenes, Monferno empezó a usar Golpes Furia, atacando una y otra vez con sus garras, mientras Mi esquivaba y usaba Triturar para retener alguna de las patas de su oponente, cortando así sus movimientos. Luego con un rápido movimiento de mandíbula, lo arrojo al aire y empezó a usar Dragoaliento, en forma de rayo, para continuar apuntando al Monferno que se reincorporo inmediata té y parecía impulsarse en el aire con disparos "aleatorios" de fuego. Cuando el ataque de Mi finalizo ya que debía respirar un poco, Monferno aprovecho y cayo a gran velocidad con Ultrapuño. A gran velocidad Mi uso Golpe Cabeza y así chocaron ataques. De su otra mano, Monferno empezó a preparar fuego, parecía querer usar Ascuas, pero no disparándolo de la boca, sino de su mano; por lo que Mi, ante el peligro inminente, disparo una Furia Dragón de su boca, desde su posición actual. Claro que ese ataque impacto en el suelo, creando una gran polvareda, y al disiparse, ambos había toma distancia el uno con el otro, quedando en sus posiciones iniciales, como si aún no hubiesen empezado a luchar.

Matthew y Luna dieron al unísono un silbido realmente largo, signo de su sorpresa ante esto.

"Vaya, no esperaba que pudiese emocionarse tanto contra un solo oponente" dijo Matt.

"Igual, nunca se había tomado tan enserio un solo combate" complemento Luna.

"Como sea, si van a luchar ellos, lo menos que podemos hacer como entrenadores es apoyarlos como podamos. ¿No crees?"

Luna asintió, y a la vez levantaron sus manos, viéndose envueltos en un aura que compartían con su respectivo Pokemon, dejando paso al poder de la Sinergia.

Ahora sí, se prendió el asunto. Ambos habían trascendido a un nuevo nivel, uno que por algún motivo, se intensifico esa ocasión, tal vez por la emoción de ambos, o porque ambos realizaron la sinergia a la vez.

"Wow" se sorprendía Lira quien empezaba a despertar.

"Es increíble, ambos son muy fuertes" decía Sora, en una conversación privada entre ellos.

"¿Sabes? Por los últimos sucesos, y el como lo estamos manejando, uno creería que ambos somos los más fuertes del grupo…"

"Sé a qué te refieres. Y viendo esto… ¿Cuándo nos quedamos atrás?"

"No lo sé… Pero será mejor que remontemos tan pronto como podamos"

Mi aumento el poder de sus ataques en gran medida, y el Monferno no se quedaba nada atrás.

Disparaban Dragoaliento y Ascuas, que de hecho parecían Pulso Dragón y Lanzallamas; que chocaban entre sí, dificultando ver o bien estar de pie. Se disipaba cuando decidían atacar cuerpo a cuerpo, en esta situación, Monferno tenía la ventaja en velocidad, pero pese a tener la ventaja en tipo, el Deino parecía tener una ventaja en potencia, pese a lo que los datos pueden indicar. Ultrapuños dirigidos a la cabeza de Mi eran detenidos a tiempo por las grandes fauces del dragón, que luego revoleaba a su rival por los aires, y disparaba Furia Dragón a diestra y siniestra, cambiando a Dragoaliento para perseguirlo cuando maniobraba en el aire y desviaba los ataques con sus manos envueltas en fuego. Luego Mi salto usando Triturar, Monferno lo detuvo con sus manos y lo arrojo hacia el suelo, cayendo con sus afiladas garras, listo para usar Golpes Furia, aunque no esperaba que el Deino se reincorporase rápidamente y al tenerlo a distancia, lo recibió con un fuerte Golpe Cabeza, devolviéndolo atrás, manteniendo la distancia nuevamente. Ambos se veían notablemente cansados para sorpresa de sus entrenadores, ya que llevaban solo un rato luchando; el punto es que decidieron apostar todo por un último ataque. Un Ultrapuño contra un Triturar era lo que definiría la frenética batalla que se llevaba a cabo. Y como ya es costumbre, una gran polvareda se levantó del impacto entre ellos 2, Monferno tenía la ventaja en velocidad, y Mi en cuanto a potencia.

Finalmente se dejó ver a ambos en el suelo, fuera de combate, se deshicieron de su aura de Sinergia al momento de chocar, por eso ni Matthew ni Luna pudieron sentir como fue el final realmente a la hora del impacto.

Empate. La batalla termino.

"Pues nada mal…" decía Matthew acercándose a Luna.

"Si… supongo…" respondió, algo callada.

Caminaron juntos al Centro Pokemon algo preocupados, con sus propios pensamientos. En el momento en que termino la batalla ambos cambiaron su actitud radicalmente, algo les empezó a incomodar a la vez.

Todos los Pokemon fueron tratados, y a la mañana siguiente ya se encontraban todos como nuevos.

Sin previo aviso, ambos decidieron ir a la cueva que se encontraba en el centro del pueblo, donde había indicios de algunos Pokemon legendarios, pero nada de eso importaba. Luna tomo aire, y llena de valor grito al vacío.

"¡YA ESTAMOS SOLOS! ¡MUESTRATE DE UNA VEZ!"

Matthew por su parte, miraba a un costado, bastante preocupado, y por qué no decirlo: asustado.

En frente de ambos, apareció un Bisharp, que Matt pudo reconocer. Sor y Lira también lo recordaban, pero ciertamente no estaban tan preocupados como Matt, y como los envidiaba el humano en esos momentos.

"Lira, por favor crea un lazo" pidió Matthew, sin apartar la vista del aterrador Pokemon que tenía en frente. La Kirlia accedió, y cuando confirmo que se aceptó la unión, le aviso a Matt.

"¿Que quie-?"

"No me hables" interrumpió. "Accedí el lazo porque pensé que dirías algo importante, pero veo que serán las preguntas genéricas. Ahórrame tiempo"

"¿Puedes responder aun así?" dijo Luna, adelantándose.

"Debo acabar con ustedes, al parecer estorban. ¿Contenta?" respondió con total tranquilidad "Pero ya que estamos, también preguntare… Desde ayer notaron mi presencia, sus Pokemon les advirtieron de mi llegada cortando abruptamente la conexión que tenían, que los delataba contra alguien como yo. Aun así, ustedes sabían de mi cercanía, por eso permanecieron juntos y se quedaron en lugares públicos, como el Centro Pokemon. Esta mañana intensifique mi presencia, para hacerles saber que ya no esperaría, que atacaría sin importarme el lugar, y entonces se dirigieron aquí. La pregunta es ¿Por qué?"

"Uf, hombre, que testamento te mandaste… Ahórrame tiempo y resume" dijo Luna, burlándose.

"Olvídenlo, solo terminemos con esto…"

El Bisharp se puso en posición de combate, ciertamente estaba en mejor posición que cuando lucho contra Matt y su equipo hace semanas.

"Oye Luna"

"Que pasa…"

"¿Huimos o luchamos?"

"¿Que? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"

"Decide pronto, yo ya luche contra él y gane en su momento, supongo, pero esta vez es diferente"

"¿Diferente en qué?"

"En que ni por un milagro podemos ganar esta batalla" le dijo mirándola a los ojos, sin la más mínima duda, y sin intención de mentir.

"¿De qué hablas? Solo tenemos que…"

"No, créeme. No. Podemos. Ganar"


	34. Momento decisivo

Analizaron a su oponente, Lura sentía el poder que emanaba del Bisharp, pero no entendía por qué Matt ya daba por perdida la batalla, pensaba que podrían derrotarlo si se organizaban y usaban todo su poder.

Ella ya conocía a los Bisharp, Alexa tenía uno que capturo en Tesalia, por lo que ella no perdió oportunidad y decidió estudiarlo. Ella sabía que era del tipo Acero/Siniestro, sabía que atacaba muy fuerte por la parte física, sabía que esas garras que tenía podían rayar diamante si se llega a entrenar bien, y sabía que ese Bisharp contaba con esas características y aún más. Sabía que los Bisharp no eran muy rápidos, pero ese mismo se veía bastante ágil. Sabía que no tenían nada que envidiar en defensas, pero este parecía trascender eso. Sabía todo esto, sabia de su superioridad, pero aun así confiaba en poder derrotarlo.

"Espero tu respuesta" le apuraba Matt, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Luna, listo para correr y llevarla arrastrando si debía.

"¿Por qué estás tan preocupado por este tipo?"

"Ya te dije, no podemos ganar"

"¿Realmente luchaste contra él?"

"Si"

"¿Realmente ganaste?"

"… No lo sé…"

"Sea como sea, sigues vivo, así que tan peligroso no puede ser" dijo, ya espero suficiente, era hora de pasar a la acción.

Rápidamente saco a su Luxio, buscaba intentar paralizarlo, para ganar ventaja después. Tras un suspiro, Matt saco a Rex, que debería ser capaz de reducir el área donde el oponente pueda moverse, y no muy seguro, se dispuso a dar órdenes conforme Luna las daba, con tal de dar apoyo.

Luxio embistió primero con Chispa, mientras Rex cubría por arriba, esperando que saltase para evadirlo, sin esperar que el Bisharp simplemente lo detendría con una Mano, tomándolo de la cabeza, y apretando un poco, hasta que ya no salieron más chispas de su alrededor, luego lo tomo de la cola y lo uso como arma para golpear a Rex, sin soltarlo, de un gran salto lo tomo de un ala, y empezó a correr por toda la cueva, chocándolos contra las paredes una y otra vez, para después arrojarlos de vuelta con sus entrenadores con fuerza, gracias a Lira no les impacto tan fuerte a ellos, pero aun así no pudo detenerlos por completo, y cayeron ambos al suelo.

"que… que fue eso…" balbuceaba Luna aterrada de lo que vio, una exhibición de fuerza increíble.

"Eso fue de lo que te hable" decía Matt devolviendo a su Pokeball a Rex, y tomando de la bolsa de Luna otra, para introducir a Luxio en ella. Luna estaba muy sorprendida para actuar. "Volveré a decirlo ¿Luchamos o huimos?"

"¿Por qué preguntas? Es obvio que tenemos que huir…"

"Pregunto por qué tampoco creo que sea posible, es más veloz que nosotros definitivamente, por lo que no veo muchas posibilidades de huir, aun si nos dividimos, y vamos cada uno por un lado, nos alcanzaría a ambos antes que podamos ver la luz"

"En ese caso… solo nos queda pelear"

"Supongo…"

"¿Sabes? Creo que me hiciste esa pregunta con tal que decida de qué forma quiero morir"

"En parte…"

"Pues nada, no quiero morir aun, tu tampoco puedes morir aun, y nuestra historia no acabara aquí"

Matthew se sintió reanimado por esas palabras, recordó la charla que tuvieron cuando se conocieron, y se dispuso a darlo todo.

Salieron Tranquill y Sora se puso al lado suyo, debían asestar un ataque a como dé lugar, Sora podría hacer un buen daño.

El Tranquill voló a gran velocidad, y uso Aire Afilado para tantear al Bisharp, que se hacía a un lado fácilmente evadiendo cada ataque, mientras que Sora corrió hacia él, usando Palmeo, y el Bisharp salto evadiéndolo, entonces Tranquill uso otro Aire Afilado, el cual tuvo que bloquear cruzando sus brazos, para luego caer sobre Sora, quien preparo otro Palmeo, que impacto de lleno en su espalda, sin embargo, no pareció haberle hecho daño realmente, y lo tomo del cuello, para usar Cabeza Hierro en su cara, soltándolo y usando Tajo Umbrío para alejarlo, posteriormente tomo con ambas manos al Tranquill, que venía a embestir, y estiro de sus alas a lados opuestos, queriendo arrancárselas al parecer, al escuchar el esperado "crack" lo arrojo sobre Sora que se ponía en pie con dificultad, estrellándolos a ambos contra una pared.

Luna corrió a su Pokemon, y lo devolvió a su Pokeball muy preocupada, temiendo por su estado, mientras que Matt ayudaba a Sora a levantarse. Entonces para sorpresa de ambos, el Bisharp se movió a gran velocidad, apareciendo frente a Luna, levantando su garra, dispuesto a asestar el golpe final. La pintura de los Pokemon legendarios, brillo un poco en un tono azul, en el momento en que algo de sangre toco el suelo.

En Ciudad Pirita…

Alexa dormía en su cama en paz y tranquilidad, y su Alakazam dormía igualmente en una silla al lado. Hasta que de repente…

"¡ALA!"

"¡NO PODEMOS PERMITIR ESTO!"

Ambos gritaron eso, y se tele transportaron, sin notar que se despertaron ambos con los ojos con un brillo azul especial.

Luna había caído al suelo, con un brazo herido, se veía un corte profundo, que ella de inmediato tapo con su mano, y cerraba los ojos aguantando el dolor. Bisharp miraba a un costado, observando a quien desvió su ataque, observando a Lira fijamente, que tenía una cara de sorpresa increíble. Al ver sus manos veían un color rosa, con poder desconocido, sentía que le pertenecía, pero no era Psíquico.

"Hada…" dijo Matt. "Sabía que su especie podía poseer ese tipo en algunas partes del mundo, pero no esperaba que Sinnoh fuese una de ellas… Debería haberlo imaginado, por eso los ataques del tipo Acero le hacían bastante daño últimamente, menos mal que no fue envenenada nunca, porque eso podría haber sido más peligroso sin conocer su nuevo tipo"

Lira se ponía en posición, mientras que el Bisharp la veía como su nuevo objetivo, sin embargo, en el medio de ambos, apareció de repente Alexa, acompañada de su Alakazam. Matt, que estaba al lado de Luna, se sorprendió, y de un solo paso, pareció tele transportarse ella sola en frente de ellos, y se agacho a su altura.

"OH DIOS LLEGUE A TIEMPO, ESTAN BIEN PARECE, ADEMAS…" se detuvo abruptamente al ver a Luna, ver su brazo ensangrentado y solo pudo decir unas palabras más "…quien te hizo eso…"

Matt se limitó a señalar al Bisharp, que la veía, pensando que otra idiota venía a molestar. Finalmente decidió que si bien su misión consistía en deshacerse de Matthew y Luna, aquella intrusa se interponía en su camino, por lo que estaba bien añadirla a la lista.

Alexa volvió al lado de Alakazam, con ojos blancos mientras lo miraba, con más odio del que se puede describir.

"Te… destruiré…" susurro, y entonces la batalla empezó… si así se le pudo llamar.

El Bisharp empezó por Alexa, buscando acabar con ella antes que el Alakazam se diese cuenta, pero al llegar frente a ella, noto que su Pokemon ni se inmuto. Ataco a Alexa, pero ella simplemente iba de un lado a otro, esquivando con gran facilidad, mientras que el Alakazam observaba los movimientos. Cuando estaba por acercar un golpe, se detuvo instantáneamente a centímetros de la cara de su rival, entonces ella posiciono su mano sobre el cuerpo del Bisharp, y los ojos de Pokemon y entrenador brillaron en un tono violeta. Inexplicablemente para él, el Pokemon Siniestro /Acero salió disparado hacia atrás, y se reincorporo con mucho esfuerzo, más enojado que nunca, observando a sus rivales, y preguntándose quienes son.

Alakazam se puso frente a Alexa, era su turno, por lo que no dio tiempo al Bisharp de prepararse para lo que le esperaba, un ataque Bola Sombra salió disparado hacia su dirección, y por culpa de que se confió, no se movió del sitio. El ataque lo dejo en un estado deplorable, luchando por seguir en pie, extremadamente dolorido en todo el cuerpo. Un grito desesperado lo llevo a intentar embestir al Alakazam, pero este simplemente lo detuvo a mitad del camino, simple poder Psíquico.

"(Ya veo… En el momento en que apareció frente a mí, debería haber sido yo quien huyera. Aun siendo el del tipo Psíquico y yo del tipo Siniestro, puede hacerme esta clase de ataques… No puede ser descripto de otra forma que no sea "Diferencia de Poder abrumadora")" Pensó el Bisharp aceptando la paliza que recibió en menos de 30 segundos.

Alexa y Alakazam se pusieron uno al lado del otro, y levantando una mano cada uno, lo llevaron a chocar con la pared, dejando un cráter, entonces el Bisharp entendió lo que le pasaría en ese momento.

"Dile a tu jefe, quien quiera que sea, que estos niños están bajo mi custodia, y que desafiarlos equivale a desafiarme. Claro, díselo solo asumiendo que sobrevivas a este ataque y a sus consecuencias" dijo, y ambos se pusieron en posición, puño cerrado, y atrás, tomando distancia, para después dar el golpe ambos al unísono, impulsando a la vez, para mayor potencia.

El Bisharp salió disparado, atravesó la gruesa roca que hacía de techo en la cueva como si de una bolsa de plástico se tratase, saliendo de la cueva obviamente, y ascendiendo hasta perderse de vista. Alexa observo el agujero, y se relajó un poco, solamente para burlarse diciendo: "Plus Ultra idiota"

Rápidamente se dirigió con los niños, Luna estaba inconsciente, y Matt la cuidaba, y se quedó mirando a Alexa cuando esta se acercó.

"Que fue eso…"

"Matthew… ¿Confías en mí?"

"¿Que?"

"¿Confías en mí?"

"… Si…"

"Entonces no preguntes"

De un momento a otro, Alakazam los teletransporto a todos a un piso de un apartamento, en Pirita, donde al lado suyo estaba Marian comiendo algo, y en menos de 1 segundo, sin necesidad de explicación empezó a tratar la herida de Luna, Sora, Rex, el Tranquill y Luxio.

"En que se metieron ahora…" decía mientras buscaba en un cajón su equipo para tratar esa clase de heridas.

"Bastantes cosas…" respondía Alexa, mientras intentaba ayudar en algo.

"No te preocupes, por ahora vuelve a tu casa" le dijo, intentando calmarla.

"Quiero ayudarte en algo" respondió ella, no quería dejar solos a ambos jóvenes después de lo que acababan de sufrir.

"No te preocupes por nosotros, tu limítate a ir a tu casa por ahora" le dijo Matt.

"Oh, lo siento. Debe ser que te incomoda mi presencia después de lo que acabas de ver… lo lamento…" se disculpó ella, ya sospechaba que se sentiría asustado de estar cerca de ella.

"Oh no, no es eso…" le corrigió Matt.

"Es que…" continuo Marian, pero entonces miro a Alakazam, esperando que el de la noticia.

"¿Es que…?" esperaba la respuesta Alexa.

"Es que sigues en pijamas" le dijo telepáticamente con total calma.

"…oh…"


	35. Epilogo: Parte 1

Después que Alexa y Alakazam se marchasen, Marian empezó una conversación con Matt mientras trataba a Luna. Cabe resaltar que Marian le pidió al joven que se dé vuelta, que no quería que viese su trabajo, y era obvio, después de todo tendría que tratar ese profundo corte de Luna, algo para nada agradable de ver.

"Entonces… has visto a Alexa en acción…"

"Si… me pregunto de que fue todo-"

"¿Confías en ella?"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Confías en ella?"

"Pues… ¿Si?"

"Entonces no preguntes"

"De acuerdo… (Ella también)" pensó Matt, algo se traían entre manos.

Fueron interrumpidos por una intrusión a la casa, alguien abrió la puerta de una patada, y se trataba de Cynthia.

"¿QUE PASO? ¿ESTAN TODOS BIEN? LAMENTO LLEGAR TARDE PERO ES QUE…"

"Ya, cálmate, respira profundo" le calmaba la enfermera sin perder la concentración en ningún momento, mientras ya estaba con Rex. "Inhala… exhala…"

La campeona siguió esas instrucciones, y se calmó pronto. "Sea como sea, llegue tarde obviamente" dijo mirando hacia abajo.

"No te preocupes, están bien"

"Espera… ¿Qué hace Cynthia aquí? ¿Cómo se enteró de todo esto?"

"Oh, imagine que no lo sabrías" dijo Cynthia, y aclaro su garganta para empezar a explicar. "Alexa ya llevo varias veces a Luna a Pueblo Caelestis, y previniendo que en algún momento tendría problemas allí, le dijo que se dirigiese a la cueva si algo llegase a suceder, después de todo, la anciana del pueblo suele pasearse por ahí muy seguido, y se enteraría de cualquier problema ahí dentro, además de que ella es mi abuela, y nadie me puede contactar más rápido que ella. Entonces yo llegaría y me haría cargo; aunque esta vez reaccione tarde"

Matt se quedó pensativo, tenía un par de cosas en la mente. "(Así que Luna en verdad supo desde antes de encontrarse con el Bisharp, que ya estaba en problemas, por eso fue a la cueva, y yo solo la seguí por instinto, en verdad sabía que estaba en grave peligro, y quiso hacer tiempo)" tras pensar eso, miro a Luna, que estaba inconsciente aun. "(Por otro lado… ¿Acaso Alexa sabía que tendríamos problemas al llegar ahí? ¿Cómo es que supo el momento exacto y apareció para ayudar?" tras este pensamiento, recordó la pregunta final de cuando hablo con Luna en la biblioteca. "¿Quién es Alexa?"

De vuelta a la casa de Alexa…

"Mendiga suerte la mía, mira que voy, salvo el día, y todo en pijama, ya podría empezar a irme a dormir con un traje normal, o bien un uniforme de combate, sería menos vergonzoso" se quejaba Alexa, encerrada en su cuarto cambiándose de ropa. Alakazam estaba tras la puerta, esperando.

"Aunque sea llegamos a tiempo, ya podrían habernos avisado antes igualmente…" dijo, sin esperar que escuchase un ruido dentro de la habitación, como se alguien se hubiese caído, preocupado entro inmediatamente, para ver a Alexa, en el suelo, con una camisa a medio poner, con un brazo fuera y otro dentro.

"Oh no, nos expusimos, nos expusimos Ala, nos expusimos…" repetía, poniéndose de pie con ayuda de su Pokemon. "No deberíamos haber ido…"

"Ahí no te sigo, si no hubiésemos aparecido, da por hecho que todos estarían muertos, sin excepciones"

"Si… tienes razón… pero estoy segura que ya nos encontró, y ya nos relacionó"

"Si, eso sí lo sentí, ya paso"

"¡MALDITA SEA!" grito al cielo y las estrellas, ahora si estaba enojada.

"Sea como sea, las cosas empiezan a partir de ahora, ya no podemos seguir tan tranquilos como viene siendo hasta ahora"

"Quisiera haberlo retenido aún más tiempo"

"Igual yo; son solo niños, y ya deben pasar por esto, pero lo único que podemos hacer ahora es apoyarlos como podamos"

-En otra zona, o más bien, realidad…

"Al fin… llego el momento…"

-En otra parte del mundo…

"Señor, de verdad lo son-"intentaba hablar un hombre, quien fue quien le dio la orden de ataque al Bisharp.

"Silencio, no tienen derecho a hablar en su defensa" interrumpió una persona bastante molesta.

"Señor, por favor. No sabíamos que Alexa estaba involucrada" intento comentar su desafortunado compañero.

"Y no lo sabían por no haber investigado lo suficiente, ahora uno de nuestros Pokemon más fuertes está en paradero desconocido" recrimino una mujer, tan molesta como el hombre. "A partir de ahora, ambos quedan degradados a reclutas comunes, y jamás tendrán oportunidad de subir su rango nuevamente"

"S-si señora…" acepto el primer hombre, bajando la cabeza.

"Si me permiten preguntar señores… ¿Qué serán de ellos?" preguntó el otro,

"Nosotros nos haremos cargo personalmente. Retírense ahora" declaro el superior.

Después de que se retirasen, ambos superiores se quedaron solos. Prendieron una gran pantalla, donde se mostraron las letras GM, y una voz distorsionada empezó a hablar.

"Hijos míos… hablen conmigo" dijo desde aquella pantalla.

"Gran Padre… Se trata de la operación inicial aquí en Sinnoh" dijo el hombre.

"Tengo entendido es ahí donde realizaríamos nuestro primer movimiento tras años de planeación"

"Efectivamente Gran Padre, sin embargo, hubo un gran problema" dijo la mujer.

"Díganme de que se trata, hijos…"

"Desde el primer día, unos niños empezaron a entrometerse en nuestro camino, derrotando a reclutas y algunos superiores antes que puedan siquiera empezar con su operación"

"¿No han enviado fuerzas superiores? Intenten con alguien que sea mucho más fuerte que ellos en sus mejores momentos, para prevenir"

"Ese es el problema Gran Padre… Ya lo hemos hecho. De hecho, enviaron al "Bisharp" para lidiar con ellos"

"¿Y esos niños lo derrotaron?"

"No… se trata de alguien más…"

"¿Quién puede derrotar a Bisharp?"

"Al parecer esos niños tienen contacto con una gran amenaza… la sexta mejor entrenadora del mundo… Alexa K."

La sala se inundó de un silencio aterrador, era obvio que quien estaba al otro lado de la pantalla quedo sorprendido.

"Así que… Nº6 ya nos tiene en la mira"

"Por eso decidimos contactarlo Gran Padre… Queremos saber que opina que debemos hacer…"

"Que hacer… Ya sé. Definitivamente no podemos dejar que se siga involucrado, pero tanto a ella como a los niños les parecerá sospechoso que los ataques se detengan repentinamente, aun si la misma Alexa fue quien ordeno que paren nuestros movimientos. Con lo que se de ella, es posible que le haya dicho eso a Bisharp antes de asestarle un golpe final" analizo, acertando sorpresivamente, aunque nadie este seguro. "Como sea, quiero que sigan enviando a nuestros hombres, pero que sean igualados o inferiores, así ellos aún se sienten hostigados, pero al ser los niños capaces de derrotarlos, Alexa no interferirá realmente, y acabara confiando que no somos la gran cosa. Manténganse al tanto de la situación, y cuando este momento se presente, avísenme, y les diré que hacer"

"Comprendemos sus órdenes Gran Padre… Gracias por su tiempo, y lamentamos las molestias"

"Eso sería todo… Buena suerte, hijos míos"

La conversación termino con eso, ya todos estaban listos para su siguiente movimiento.

"(Creo que las cosas empezaran a complicarse a partir de ahora…)" pensó para sí Matthew.

"(Mejor empezamos a prepararnos)" pensó Sora.

"(Sera mejor permanecer alerta)" pensó Lira.

"Sea como sea…" dijo Alakazam.

"Ya no hay vuelta atrás" Dijo Alexa.

"¡Aceptare tu desafío, Nº6!" Dijo en alto desde su propia habitación, el "Gran Padre".

"Pongamos los engranajes en marcha" Dijo un ser en otra dimensión.

"AQUÍ EMPIEZA TODO" Exclamo cada uno de los ya mencionados personajes.

Ahora sí que todo se intensificara.

Bien, aquí va la parte 1.

Estoy bastante satisfecho del como se ve, en especial porque mencione que la historia avanzaría más rápido, y mientras que todo el prólogo solo llego a poco más que la primera medalla de Sinnoh; esta parte ya va por la cuarta.

A partir de la Parte 2, se desvelara el rumbo de la trama, no completamente, pero si lo suficiente como para que cualquiera se haga una idea.

¿Por qué cortar ahora la parte 1? Pues porque me voy de vacaciones, y no tendré contacto con este sitio. Imagino que será un lapso de tiempo de 2 semanas, o bien puede ser un mes en total.

Creo que no hay nada más que decir, además de Feliz Navidad (Que de hecho fue hace un par de días) y Prospero Año Nuevo.


	36. Receso

3 días después del ataque en Caelestis, en la casa de Alexa…

Matt ya se empezaba a relajar, no había sentido tanto miedo ni en sus otras ocasiones cercanas a la muerte, después de todo, ver al Bisharp tomándose su trabajo enserio lo aterro, y le hizo saber que están a merced de quienes los acechan, que cualquier día de la semana podrían enviar a alguien igual o peor, y Alexa no estaría siempre ahí para ayudarles. Temió por él, por Sora, por Lira, por Rex, por Teo, por Mí, por Luna… demonios, temió por absolutamente todo el mundo. En este tiempo también intento pensar en que fue eso que hizo Alexa, pareció unirse y sincronizarse mediante Sinergia con Alakazam, pero era algo mucho más complejo. Aun con su poca experiencia en el uso de ese poder, podía sentir en el aire que eso no se acercaba a nada que haya visto jamás, o siquiera imaginado. Si tuviese que describirlo de alguna forma, sería sin duda que existe u lazo inquebrantable entre ellos 2, como si Alexa fuese Alakazam, y Alakazam fuese Alexa. Tanto pensar en eso le daba dolor de cabeza, por lo que simplemente siguió con las instrucciones de Alexa, Cynthia y Marian, que las 3 le dejaron en claro que no pregunte y confié.

Se distrajo de sus pensamientos al ver que la puerta de una habitación cercana se abría, y de ella salía Luna, quien hablo antes que Matt pudiese preguntar por su estado.

"¿Qué día es?"

"¿Que?"

"¿Cuántos días estuve dormida?"

"Pues… 3 días"

"Perfecto… ahora tendré problemas recuperando mi ciclo de sueño. Por otro lado ¿qué método usaron para sanar mi herida?"

"No lo sé, Marian se encerró contigo en la habitación y salió al poco rato, un par de veces nada más fue para abrir la puerta y ver desde ahí que tal estabas, pero nada más."

"En ese caso no sé qué magia arcana uso, pero esa herida profunda ya no está, ni siquiera dejo una cicatriz, lo que llega a preocuparme aún más"

Matt estaba confuso en ese momento, tenía razón. 3 días era muy poco tiempo para que algo como eso sanase, y no oculto sus dudas, aunque eso solo hacía que Sora y Lira, quienes estaba a su lado, se preguntase porque entonces no le parecía raro que el sanase solo a un ritmo aun mayor, como pasaron las otras veces, en las que sufrió cosas que de por sí podrían llegar a matar a un adulto.

"¿No deberías volver a descansar, por si acaso?" pregunto, intentando cambiar de tema. Estaba muy confundido con sus dudas como para que Luna le comente las suyas.

"Paso, no siento mi espalda de tanto estar acostada" respondió mirando de un lado a otro, buscando a alguien. "¿Dónde están Cynthia, Marian y la señorita K?

"Cynthia no está desde hace tiempo, después de ponerse al tanto decidió empezar a actuar como cree que la campeona debería, y tomo responsabilidad por el asunto, y se llevó a Alexa con ella, la escucharan más que a Cynthia incluso, o ese debería pensar. Yo vi en su cara que debía regañarla por haber creado ese agujero en las Ruinas Caelestis…"

"De eso ya días imagino ¿Ahora qué?"

"Cuando volvió reviso tu estado, y se marchó nuevamente. Parecía bastante alterada por algo, así que ni me moleste en preguntar de las cosas que no quiere que pregunte"

"En otras palabras: Es un fastidio"

"Entiendes rápido, el punto es que no regreso"

"¿Y Marian?"

"Se fue de compras, al parecer debía ir por comida"

"¿Y nos dejó solos?"

"Tras esa puerta tienes a tu niñera" le dijo señalando una puerta vagamente, casi sin querer que la abra.

Aun así fue y la abrió, para cerrarla al instante y sentarse en un sitio alejado de esa puerta, y entonces hablo.

"Es buen Pokémon, pero Dragonite no deja de dar miedo con esa mirada suya característica"

"Aun no supero esos ojos de la muerte" Tras esto, decidió cambiar de tema "Por cierto, ¿qué tal si abres esa puerta ahora?" le dijo señalando otra.

Luna fue tranquilamente a abrirla, pero cuando toco el picaporte, la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejándola algo floja, y de esa habitación salieron sus Pokémon, quienes la taclearon hasta tumbarla al suelo, y no se despegaron de ahí.

"Ya, ya… Tranquilos, también me alegra que estén bien, pero no lo demuestro con tacleadas que podrían dañarme más de lo que ya estuve"

Tras un tierno momento, Marian regreso, y al ver que Luna estaba despierta ya suspiro de alivio. Tiempo después, cuando Alexa ya fue informada que estaban todos sanos y salvos decidieron seguir con su camino retirándose cada uno por su lado; sin preguntar a Marian como sano a Luna, todos ya estaban hartos de las preguntas por lo que simplemente lo ignoraron por el momento. Sin embargo, cuando estaban por marcharse…

"¡HOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"!¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?!" Se sobresaltó Matt del susto, y al voltear vio a Alexa, quien prácticamente estaba forcejeando con Luna, quien parecía querer alejarse a como dé lugar. "¿Alexa? ¿Qué sucede?"

"Hoy se toman el día libre, para celebrar que están a salvo"

"No es necesario, ya descansamos lo suficiente…"

"NO LO SUFICIENTE" insistió tomándolo a él también de un brazo y tironeándolo a distintos destinos del pueblo.

Matt saco sus Pokeball, y salieron sus 3 Pokémon, quedándose al lado de Sora y Lira, y con un gesto, les hizo entender un mensaje: "Sálvense"

Quedando rápidamente solos, los 5 seguían confundidos por lo sucedido, pero no quedaba más que cumplir el último deseo del pobre niño arrastrado muy probablemente a las puertas del abismo.

"Y ahora que…" dijo Rex, asumiendo que no lo verán hasta dentro de un par de horas.

"¿Y si vamos a la playa?" sugirió Teo.

"Pueblo Caelestis no tiene playa" dijo Lira.

"Entonces que tal si creamos una…" quiso proponer el Prinplup, antes de ser interrumpido por todos.

"No, eso causara mas problemas de los que podemos imaginar" dijeron al unísono.

"¿Alguna idea, Mi?" volteo Sora a ver al Deino, pero cuando le presto atención, vio que el ya estaba recostado en el suelo, parecía dormir tranquilamente. Hizo la prueba acercando su mano, y al escuchar el gruñido, supo que estaba durmiendo plácidamente, por lo que decidió no molestarlo (por su bien).

"Entonces que hacer?" se pregunto Lira, viendo a su alrededor, y ciertamente el pueblo estaba casi en medio de la nada, olvidado por las grandes atracciones de la región. Rex hablo entonces.

"Entrenar por nuestra cuenta?" propuso.

"Ya entrenamos todos los días" dijo Sora.

"Que tal si propones algo entonces?" le dijo desafiante.

Minutos después estaban entrenando.

Por otro lado...

Alexa había llevado a Matt y Luna al centro Pokémon

"Para que nos quieres aquí?" pregunto Luna.

"Que tiene de malo? No está de más relajarse un poco de vez en cuando" respondía alegre.

"Ya nos relajamos durante días, suficiente hemos descansado ya" replicó Matt.

"Cual es la prisa? Los gimnasios no se irán a ningún lado"

Alexa no lo diría, pero simplemente quería tener a los 2 vigilados por un tiempo. Necesitaba despejar una duda simple pero personal, y Alakazam vigilancia de lejos a sus Pokémon. Estaba muy preocupada por un asunto.

Así pasaron el resto del día, de aquí para allá, con distracción tras distracción, perdiendo el tiempo. Hasta que en un momento dado Matt se pudo escapar, alejándose sigilosamente para respirar en paz, fue entonces cuando alguien llamo su atención.

"Te encuentras bien, jovencito?"

Matt se dio la vuelta algo asustado, pero por algún motivo se calmó al ver al señor mayor que le hablo. Llevaba un traje estilo smoking, aunque en lugar de ser negro era beige. Bastante alto de hecho, pero no intimidante, y como no, un sombrero estilo galera que hacía juego con su traje. Cabello blanco y el infaltable bigote.

En otras palabras, parecía un veterano de la región de Hoenn.

"Disculpe señor, me encuentro bien" dijo, y no se pregunto por qué dijo eso como si ya conociese al señor en frente.

"Eso es bueno, sería malo si no estuvieses en forma, ciertamente sería desafortunado"

Pese al vocabulario formal pero sospechoso de aquel tipo, Matt no se sintió como para hacer preguntas en ningún momento.

Nuevamente sin motivo aparente, cuando el señor se disponía a marcharse, Matt lo siguió, hasta llegar en frente de la cueva, entonces el señor hablo.

"Existe una leyenda de unos elegidos, un humano y un Pokémon los cuales están destinados a salvar el mundo de una amenaza más grande de la que se podría imaginar. Una criatura del abismo, nacida de lo negativo más puro del origen, la cual tiene el deseo de destruir todo, y controlarlo en pos del caos y la desesperación"

Matt prestaba atención, claro que le preocupaba y quería saber más, aunque solo fuese una leyenda, se sintió parte de ella como si el la fuese a vivir. El señor continuo.

"Los elegidos deberán unir sus fuerzas y luchar contra el, dándolo todo para que todos en el mundo puedan seguir vivos unos años más. Un humano elegido y guiado por Arceus, y un Pokémon elegido y entrenado por Palkia o Dialga, turnándose estos en cada ciclo. Como ya cualquiera imagina, el ser que amenaza todo se trata de Giratina, un ser que a falta de otra descripción, es considerado un Pokémon. Los elegidos deberán darlo absolutamente todo para contenerlo, incluso sus vidas al final de la batalla, y entonces formarán parte de las leyendas que cumplieron su cometido, teniendo el descanso merecido al lado de sus maestros, y ayudándole a guiar a sus sucesores cuando llegue el momento"

Matt trago saliva, sentía un escalofrío en su cuerpo, pero lo que más lo preocupo es que reconoció ese sentimiento; el mismo que cuando estaba con su padre en el auto el día del accidente, el mismo que sintió cuando escaló el Monte Corona, para acabar con todo… momento.

Cuando Matt recordó ese momento, pensó en algo que no pensó antes. ¿Por qué haría algo así? Irse a la cima a esperar la muerte. ¿por qué querría morir? Las cosas no le iban muy bien viviendo como nómada, pero para nada estaba deprimido como para cometer tal acto, es casi como si el no hubiese tomado esa decisión. Entonces hizo otro inciso… Su encuentro con Sora… ¿No fue muy forzado? Que los 2 en un estado tan deplorable lograsen escapar de un derrumbe de tal magnitud. Claro que Lira estaba ahí, pero aún con su herida en la pierna no podía compararse con los 2.

Volvió 2 pasos atrás, al asunto del escalofrío y relaciono que aquellos 2 sucesos marcaron historia en su vida, y pensó sobre como se sintió al escuchar sobre la leyenda, y no pudo evitar sentir otro escalofrío, esto no estaba bien. Antes que pueda decir algo, Alexa se presentó en escena.

"Oh, aquí estabas" dijo acercándose, y observo al señor que le devolvió la mirada fijamente "buenas tardes señor, espero que esté niño no le haya causado inconvenientes"

"En absoluto, fui yo quien se acerco ¿Sabe señorita? Si es usted quién lo educó, hizo un gran trabajo, el niño escuchó sin interrumpir lo que conté, y se nota que me presto atención. Es un buen niño" tras decir esto, se marchó caminando hasta perderse de vista.

No queda mucho más que recalcar del día, Matt no se quitó lo confundido, y Luna no le dio importancia, los Pokémon se reunieron con el después, pero ante su incomodidad, no preguntaron que sucedió, aunque Sora sintió un malestar a medida que permanecía tiempo a su lado. Aun así, decidió no seguir preocupando a los demás y empezó a actuar como si nada le preocupase. Alexa no le pregunto sobre el tema del que hablo con el señor, en cambio se retiro a su casa tras llevarlos al centro Pokémon para que pasen la noche.

Hablando de Alexa...

"HIJO DE ****"

"Alexa, vocabulario"

"YA SABES QUE PIENSO DE TU ****** VOCABULARIO"

"Vivo aquí, esta es mí casa tanto como la tuya, y me molesta que te comportes así, siendo ya una mujer mayor"

"SABES MAS QUE NADIE QUE CLASE DE MUJER MAYOR SOY" Alexa no se podía controlar, de la furia ya había roto un buen par de cosas, las cuales Alakazam arreglaba instantáneamente solo para que se rompan otra vez "LO PEOR ES LO QUE DIJO AL FINAL EL DECREPITO MISERABLE: ñañaña haces un buen trabajo cuidándolo ñaña me prestó atención y es un buen chico ñaña Y POR MIS SANTOS ******* SE QUE LO DIJO SOLO PARA BURLARSE DE MI, ANCIANO MALDITO HIJO DE LA ***** Y SU **** MADRE"

"OK, TU GANAS, ESTAMOS *******. ¿QUE QUIERES HACER AL RESPECTO, EH?"

Alexa bajo la mirada apenada, no muy a menudo Alakazam llegaba al punto de usar tal lenguaje, y sabía que no le gustaba, así como sabía que era su culpa.

"L-lo lamento Ala, no me gusta ser así" se disculpo y suspiro "aquellos capaces de soportarme se cuentan con los dedos, ni sé por qué Marian y Cynthia pierden el tiempo conmigo…"

"Por que eres más rica y famosa que ellas, y te sacan mucho provecho" Alexa lo miro fijamente "y… ¿Por qué te quieren y son tus amigas?" complemento, y logro ver una mueca de su entrenadora.

"Y menos son los que logran subirme los ánimos. Gracias Ala" Finalmente se había calmado, se recostó en su cama y miró al techo, para hablar otra vez "Igual no nos salvamos, ya se presentó y contó la leyenda, por lo que ya no se puede evitar, ahora solo queda ir al frente y ver si podemos cambiar el destino"

"Aun así me sorprende que se trate de Matt, no niego que tiene potencial, pero Luna es capaz de llegar mucho más lejos a largo plazo, ella sería más capaz de cumplir el rol"

"Aunque lo siento por Matt, me siento aliviado que ella no haya sido la elegida, acabe por agarrarle cariño a esa niña. Como una…" Alexa se callo en ese momento, y Alakazam quiso terminar la oración.

"¿Hija?"

"Cállate…"

"Deberías superar eso aunque sea" dijo Alakazam "No puedes sufrir siempre"

"¿Quieres apostar?" contesto Alexa, con una pequeña sonrisa, intentando disimular su incomodidad. "Uuufff… ¿Qué harías tú? ¿Eh, Don?" y se durmió.

Pues bonitas vacaciones me di ¿O no?

Después de unas largas vacaciones, y unas vacaciones de tantas vacaciones, estoy de vuelta, y pude usar este tiempo para adelantar bastante en los capítulos, así que se cumplirá el capítulo semanal, y quizás pueda haber doble capítulo, aunque no hay promesas. El punto es que estoy de vuelta, y esta historia también, ahora empieza el arco más "aburrido" en mí opinión, así que vamos a pasarlo tan rápido como sea posible.

También podríamos añadir algo, y es que ya empecé una nueva historia, o tal vez no tan nueva, la cual si bien ya tengo algunos capítulos hechos, aún no creo que sea correcto publicarlos. ¿Por qué es esto? Por que pese a aún no haber elegido el nombre, el mejor candidato es: "Una historia de Pokémon: Crónicas de Alexa"

Como queda claro, será una precuela, y se desentrañara el misterioso pasado de la Badass de la serie, y cómo llego a ser conocida como la Campeona Errante, aunque esto será lo de menos… Debo confesar que de hecho, de todo el universo que estoy creando basado en Pokémon, es esta la que más me gusta, y me emociona saber que pronto podré darla a conocer.

Habiendo terminado ya este momento de fanboysmo extremo, puedo despedirme de momento, y espero que todo avance según lo planeado.

Nos vemos.


	37. Preparandose

Tras marcharse de Caelestis finalmente; Matt por un lado y Luna por el otro, estaban listos para ir por la siguiente medalla, en Ciudad Vetusta. Allí les esperaría Gardenia, líder de tipo Planta, por lo que durante el camino fue Rex quien mayor cantidad de combates tuvo, preparándose para su actuación estelar, aunque sin olvidar a Teo, quien pese a no tener mucha participación en el gimnasio siguiente, no quería quedarse atrás. Mira también se preparaba, en caso de tener que enfrentarse al Roserade que vieron durante la reunión de entrenadores, el día que conocieron a Alexa y Luna, el hecho de que el Haxorus de la campeona errante lo haya destrozado como si nada (junto con los demás) no quería decir que fuese débil, sino que el oponente era muy fuerte, por lo que no podían confiarse.

Cabe destacar que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, viajaron tranquilos, sin miedo a ser atacados por tipos malos, o algunos como aquel Bisharp. Por presentimiento sabían que la advertencia de Alexa afectó a la organización enemiga, por lo que tomarían enserio sus siguientes movimientos. Sin miedo no es lo mismo que sin preocupaciones, ya que Matt seguía pensando en lo sucedido con aquel señor mayor, y esto no paso desapercibido, siendo Sora y Lira quienes más sentían su preocupación, aunque siendo solo el Riolu quien parecía sufrirlo en cierto modo, haciendo que todo el resto del grupo no pudiese hacer más que preguntarse el problema.

Al fin habían llegado, era tarde pero se encontraban en Vetusta ya, y como es de costumbre se tomarían un descanso antes de luchar, por lo que fueron directo al centro Pokémon, de donde no saldrían lo que restaba de día. Pese a todo, fue un día productivo el cuánto al entrenamiento, y su que los pensamientos confundían al niño, no le tomo mas de 30 segundos dormirse en la cama a la que se estaba acostumbrando.

A la mañana siguiente…

Sora despierta con dificultad, ve a Matt que seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, y ve que Lira estaba acurrucada en forma capaz de hacer que un Metapod se sienta desafiado en el arte de la nada absoluta; levantándose para entrar en calor con Rex y Mí, mientras que Teo dormía profundamente (era el único que despertaba después de Matt, aunque siendo Prinplup ahora empezaba a despertarse más temprano en comparación con el pasado).

Lira finalmente reunía fuerzas y valor para levantarse (como todos en las mañanas), para cuando Matthew despertaba con bostezos continuos, en la clásica agonía de despegarse del colchón.

Un entrenamiento matutino más tarde, ya todos estaban listos para un nuevo día, en el que lucharán contra la líder de gimnasio, Matt se sentía incómodo, am parece durante sus aventuras solitarias, tuvo cierta "historia" no muy amigable con ella, a tal punto que incluso tenía dudas de si presentarse como si nada, mientras que con los otros líderes le daba francamente igual. Tal vez por eso cuando se preparaban para ir, el saco a relucir otro tema igualmente importante.

"Oye Lira, una cosa antes que vayamos al gimnasio…"

Todos voltearon a verle, para después preguntándose por que no hablaron del tema en cuestión.

"¿Cómo funciona tu tipo Hada?"

Era cierto, Matt conocía la existencia de ese tipo, pero solo se había manifestado en la región Kalos y Hoenn recientemente, no pensaba que Sinnoh seguía la siguiente, y menos que sería en la generación de Lira.

Una mirada pérdida de Lira le hizo saber que lo había olvidado. Uso ese poder para llamar la atención del Bisharp cuando estaba a punto de matar a Luna, y si bien no le hizo daño, si le dio tiempo a Alexa a aparecer, por lo que fue vital para salir de esa situación sin bajas.

"Apareció en un momento de necesidad, pero como Kirlia que eres, no debería de estar oculto como es el caso del poder de Sora. Tendremos que hacer algo a respecto, está dentro de ti por lo que debería ser más fácil incluso que el manejo de sinergia que tengo con Mi"

Asintieron todos con la idea (Mi estaba en su Pokeball, no estaba al tanto) y se dirigieron a entrenar un poco.

"Para empezar, lo primero es saber si tienes acceso a ese poder o algo ahora que lo despertaste"

"No siento nada extraño, ni me siento diferente en ningún aspecto realmente" respondió Lira, viéndose de arriba abajo buscando alguna novedad sin éxito.

"Ok. ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando usaste ese poder la vez pasada?"

Lira se quedó viéndolo con una mirada algo ridícula, ya sabía a donde iba esto.

"Asustada… ¿O nerviosa? No se qué decir"

"Se un poco más detallista ¿Quieres?"

"No se qué quieres que te diga. ¿Algunas vez despertaste algún poder interno especial? No sé decirte para que tengas una referencia. ¿O esperas algo ridículo y simbólico como sentir una explosión en mí interior que me grito que no me rinda y de repente ya estoy revitalizada?"

"Pues eso es cierto... Pero no me ayuda" Matt pensó poco, pensó en como se sintió cuando despertó el poder de la Sinergia con Mí, hasta que recordó que lo olvido hace tiempo. Entonces miro a Sora queriendo preguntarle, pero sí le respondió antes que dijese algo.

"A mi no me mires, realmente no soy consciente en esos momentos así que no esperes una guía de mí parte"

Matt volvió a pensar, era algo preocupante que Sora no fuese consiente cuando salvaba el día, pero no tenían por qué hablar de eso en ese momento.

"Pues no nos queda otra más que ir como siempre, ya despertaste ese poder, así que es cuestión de tiempo hasta que puedas soltarlo, y entonces trabajaremos en manejarlo. Por ahora limitémonos a entrenar como hasta ahora ¿Les parece?"

Todos asintieron a favor, y fueron a entrenar bajo la supervisión del entrenador presente, aunque tampoco le dieron mucha importancia por esa sección, después de todo, el gimnasio a enfrentar se especializa en tipo planta, y puede que Lira deba enfrentarse al Roserade, por lo que lo mejor era sacarle provecho a su tipo Psíquico.

Tras un largo día de entrenamiento sin progresos para la novedad (pero moderados avances para lo básico) todos decidieron hospedarse en una posada, era bueno no estar en el centro Pokémon siempre para dormir.

Pese a que este día no fue distinto a muchos otros, Matt tenía un motivo para no querer ir al gimnasio. Además de su "enemistad" con la líder, no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo hablado con el señor mayor antes, sobre aquella leyenda de los elegidos contra Giratina. Matthew no era ningún tonto, no empezaría a analizar su situación otra vez, ni intentaría negarlo; el forzado encuentro con Sora, su misterioso poder azul, el hecho que fuesen de repente el blanco de una organización malvada… por favor, no hace falta seguir, es obvio que si la leyenda llegase a ser cierta, el y Sora serian los únicos candidatos validos. Ahora solamente deseaba que esa leyenda sea falsa, y que todo sea una broma de un anciano que se sentía solo y que sólo quería hablar con alguien. Será un pensamiento algo cruel, pero era mejor que tener que imaginar que tanto Sora como el deberían… "No tiene caso pensarlo ahora, mejor dormiré" se dijo a si mismo y durmió rápidamente. No quería desafiar al gimnasio por qué no quería decepcionar a sus Pokémon con un mal desempeño.

Lira sintió el malestar de Matt, y aunque no llego a leer su mente para indagar más, si se preocupó más por el. Logro dormir aún así poco después, mañana sería un día complicado.


	38. Nueva medalla de gimnasio (y reunion)

Un nuevo día dio inicio, con un nuevo objetivo en mente. Ese día conseguirían la medalla del gimnasio, por lo que debían estar en plena forma. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido un par de días atrás, no podía verse flaqueando, se lo debía a sus Pokémon, quienes le permitieron estar en donde está hoy en día, con 4 medallas ya, y camino a la quinta. Le preocupaba haber recibido aquella noticia del señor mayor, y se quedo pensando en la posibilidad que sea la persona seleccionada, junto con el Pokémon que conoció prácticamente por azar del destino. ¿Puede ser que su destino sea salvar el mundo de un Pokémon del cual incluso tenía dudas de su existencia? ¿Por que debería terminar de la forma en que le comentaron? ¿Podían evitar su aparentemente "inevitable" muerte?

…

Un largo suspiro después, se puso en pie y se marchó de la posada donde se hospedó.

Así se sentía Luna, temiendo por ella y por su Monferno, el cual últimamente mostraba tener una Sinergia a una escala distinta, bastante sospechosa incluso si se puede decir.

Volviendo a Ciudad Vetusta…

Sora despierta bla bla Lira Metapod bla bla Matt ronca bla bla entrenar etc…

Tras una mañana normal, ya no habían excusas para posponer la batalla, por lo que se dirigieron al gimnasio, donde fueron recibidos por la líder en persona, en lugar del tipo que siempre saluda con la frase para las jóvenes promesas del mañana. Matt se estremeció un poco al ver a Gardenia, quien solamente lo miro, y volvió a su puesto, esperando a que el entrenador derrotar a todos los "súbditos". Cosa sencilla, y hecha rápidamente, no podían gastar energía de forma innecesaria sabiendo ya el combate que les esperaba.

Cuando al fin estuvieron frente a frente, Matt solamente dijo un par de palabras, mientras miraba a un lado.

"Vamos… mientras más rápido terminemos esto, menos tiempo tendremos que vernos…" tras esto, saco su Pokeball, donde estaría su capitán del equipo.

Gardenia suspiro, e hizo lo mismo, parecía guardarse algo que quería decir, pero se contuvo.

Mientras tanto, en la ruta entre Ciudad Vetusta y Pueblo Caelestis…

"Ok, Alexa dijo que vaya a Caelestis, que hay algo de lo que quiere hablar. Y si me llamo a mí, a Cinthia, e incluso a Lectro y Fausto debe ser que algo serio está pasando. La única pregunta es que será ahora que amerita la presencia de todos…" Marian pensaba en voz alta mientras se apuraba, caminaba mientras su Dragonite la seguía tranquilamente. Hasta que…

"Oye tú, detente ahí mismo" le gritó una voz, y unas 3 personas aparecieron frente a ella, a simple vista se veían competentes en los combates Pokémon.

"Oh vaya, hablando del rey de Kalos…" exclamó Marian, viendo hacia atrás y efectivamente encontrando a otros tipos más, vaciando un total de 9 sujetos en su contra. "¿Alguien más? Por que aún faltan mí izquierda y derecha"

"Aun no peleamos pero ya nos subestimado. ¿Es esa la actitud que alguien como tú debería presentar? Además te informo que somos más que suficiente para derrotarle"

"¿Qué garantía hay? Ilumíname"

"Hemos visto tu exhibición de hace 6 meses, en la que demostraste tu máximo poder, y nosotros somos más que capaces de contener tal poder. Claro que puedes ahorrarnos Las molestias y venir con nosotros, que solo queremos hacerte un par de preguntas"

"Lo lamento, llego tarde a una cita. Así que si quieres ahorrarte las molestias, podrías salir del camino"

"(Suspiro) Me temo… que estamos un pequeño desacuerdo"

Volviendo al gimnasio de Vetusta…

Matt estaba concentrado en la pelea de Rex y el Cherubi de Gardenia, y aunque no tenía problemas realmente gracias a su ventaja de tipo, si que tenía que apurarse antes que el Staravia se debilitase por las drenadoras que empezaron a afectar casi al inicio del combate.

Rex uso Ataque Ala abalanzándose por el Cherubi, que se movió como pudo a un lado esquivando para contraatacar con Hoja Afilada, si bien acertó tampoco hizo un daño significativo.

Gardenia sabía que usar Velo Sagrado no serviría, ya que el Staravia no parecía usar ataques de estado, además que una batalla que se decante a su favor no terminaría pronto, por lo que el efecto terminaría antes que el final. Además sabía por ojo que Hierba Lazo seria muy débil contra el Staravia que parecía ser muy liviano. Le guste o no, tendría que seguir con Hoja Afilada y esperando a que Drenadoras haga su efecto.

Sin embargo, mientras pensaba todo esto analizando su situación, no noto que Rex ya había acertado un potente Ataque Ala, el cual había debilitado a su Cherubi. Toda su reflexión le hizo perder tiempo, y eso era lo que Matt necesitaba.

El entrenador retiro a su Staravia para que descanse un poco, y Gardenia en ese momento saco a su Pokémon estrella, su Roserade.

"Juraría que esperaba a otro Pokémon" pensó Matt, eso no cuadraba con lo que investigó de la líder, pero no se quejaría. Sabía por instinto que no estaba guardando a otro miembro de su equipo, confiando en lo que sabía de la líder en persona. Acabo enviando a Lira, quien estaba preparada para sacar provecho a su ventaja de tipo.

Matt tenía en mente ordenar usar Confusión, para empezar despacio y agarrarle el ritmo al estilo de combate de su rival, pero no se esperaba que ni bien empezase Gardenia ordenarla usar Picotazo Venenoso, y que agradable sorpresa se llevó al ver que Lira empezaba a marearse, efectivamente se envenenó.

"(Cuando no…)" pensó la Kirlia esforzándose por concentrarse en la pelea.

Volviendo a la ruta…

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Eso es todo? Ni siquiera pudimos empezar con el calentamiento" se quejó Marian con su Dragonite a su lado, rodeada de un total de 9 Pokémon debilitados, y otros 8 aún en pie de puro milagro.

"Maldición… como puede ser esto posible…" se quejaba uno de los atacantes, de rodillas sin creerse nada.

"Simple. Ustedes dicen haber visto mi máximo poder ¿Verdad? Pues eso era lo máximo que podía mostrar en cámaras si quería conservar mí empleo como enfermera y doctora. Si mostraba mas, acabarían por querer ubicarme en otra sección con entrenadores especializados en esto" contesto Marian completamente neutral, y tras suspirar, hablo nuevamente "Muy bien. Para resumir, me he dado cuenta que a partir de ahora ustedes solo serán una inútil pérdida de tiempo contra mí, así que les daré la oportunidad de rendirse" dijo bajando la guardia confiada en que había acabado ya, y rebuscando en su mochila, tomo una pequeña bolsa con algunos materiales dentro y la dejo en el suelo "Podrá verse como poco, pero aquí hay suficiente medicina para todos sus Pokémon. Lo cierto es que como entrenadores no son una completa vergüenza, así que confío en que sepan cómo usar estas cosas" Tras decir eso se dispuso a marcharse caminando acompañada de su inseparable Pokémon.

"Cómo… ¡como te atreves…!" se puso a gritar el mismo tipo, Marian ni siquiera se dio vuelta a prestarle atención "¡NO ME IGNORES MALDITA!"

La "maldita" lo ignoro.

"TE ESTOY HABLANDO ESTUPIDA INUTIL"

La "estúpida inútil" se ponía de vuelta unos auriculares.

"Jeje… Tal como nos dijeron… Eres una cobarde… ¡Igual que hace años con tu misión! ¿Verdad, Marian?"

Marian se detuvo en seco, habían tocado un interruptor que nadie debía tocar. Así que levantó la mano haciendo una seña a su Pokémon de tipo Dragón.

En el pueblo que sería el punto de encuentro…

"Marian se está retrasando mucho ¿No creen?" Decía Lectro, sentado como si nada importase.

"Paciencia, Lectro. Solo pasaron 32 segundos desde que deberíamos estar todos aquí" le comento Fausto, su amigo.

"Podría estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa en lugar de perder mí tiempo aquí"

"¿Cómo que? ¿Aburrirte en tu gimnasio esperando a que algún entrenador que no consideres una pérdida de tiempo? ¿O remodelar por enésima vez en la última semana?" le respondió Alexa que andaba golpeando la mesa donde estaba sentada con los dedos.

"Podríamos pel…"

"Paso" le contesto espontáneamente.

"Oh vamos. La regla principal de los entrenadores es no rechazar desafíos"

"Tanto por titulo como por logros además de habilidad, ninguno de los presentes somos entrenadores que se manejen por esas reglas" dijo Cinthia, quien se puso en pie para ver por la ventana, y al percatarse de algo, hablo "Marian se acerca ya"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto Lectro.

Cinthia señaló a través de la ventana el cielo, en cierta ubicación, y cuando todos se acercaron a ver, comprendieron. Solo Fausto hablo entonces.

"¿Es eso un meteorito cayendo?"

Volviendo al gimnasio de Vetusta...

Aunque había acertado un par de ataques psíquicos, Lira se encontraba en peor condición con diferencia por causa del veneno. El Roserade aunque cansado, se veía más capaz de dar pelea que la Kirlia, y se acercaba el final de la batalla, con Matt sin más ideas que simplemente atacar con lo que tenía y esperar que suceda lo mejor.

Cuando el Roserade se preparaba para dar el golpe final con Hoja Mágica, a Lira no le quedó otra que preparar un último Psíquico, y si sale bien, pues bien. Roserade ataco primero, y Lira lanzó su ataque cuando estaba cerca, pero para sorpresa de todos, aquello que lanzó fue tan débil que no podía ser llamado Psíquico. Lira recibió el golpe de pies a cabeza, y cayó en el suelo debilitada. Con sus últimas fuerzas llevó su mirada a su mano, y vio una especie de polvo rosado, tal como el que desprendían algunos ataques de tipo Hada hasta donde sabía.

"A buena hora despiertas…" y quedó inconsciente tras pensar eso.

Luego de que Matt fuese a recogerla del suelo, saco su Pokeball y Rex salió nuevamente al combate, listo para terminar lo que su compañera empezó.

Afortunadamente ya no estaba afectado por las drenadoras, pero eso no quería decir que estaba en condiciones óptimas para pelear. Tenía la suerte también de que su oponente estaba igual o peor que el.

Comenzó un nuevo o combate, y Rex noto que superaba en velocidad al Roserade, por lo que decidió sacarle provecho como pudo usando Ataque Rápido, para desconcertar aún mas, y como golpe final decidió usar Ataque Ala, pero no contaba con que el Roserade se hubiese acostumbrado a su velocidad con tal rapidez, por lo que antes que reciba el golpe uso Picotazo Venenoso, envenenando a Rex (que hax).

Quedando bastante afectado por el veneno, se puso en pie para reanudar la batalla, solo que ahora se había un reloj que corria para el.

En Caelestis…

Se abrió la puerta de una casa, y entró Marian, acompañada de su Dragonite, y recibida por aplausos de todos en el interior de la casa.

"Al fin apareciste" decía Cinthia aplaudiendo.

"Iba siendo hora" menciono Fausto.

"Aunque se nota que no perdiste el tiempo, lo vimos desde aquí" comento Alexa.

"Hablando de eso… ¿Te gustaría combatir conmigo?" Dijo Lectro, el no aplaudía.

Tras una reverencia en agradecimiento (obviamente riéndose), se acomodo con los demás, para empezar la reunión.

"Ok, nos llamaste por algún motivo especial. ¿De que se trata?" pregunto Marian.

"Se acerca el juicio final" dijo Alexa a secas.

Un silencio aterrador inundo la habitación.

"Metafóricamente hablando…" complemento.

"Si Alexa, sabemos que no es literal" dijo Cinthia.

"Después de todo no oigo las trompetas, ni veo a los 4 duques del infierno paseándose por aquí" continuo Fausto.

Lectro no le dio importancia mayor a simplemente dirigirle la mirada.

"Es igual, saben a qué me refiero".

"¿Y porque nos llamas solo a nosotros?" dijo Marian, sin subir su mirada del suelo.

"Es cierto, podríamos haber traído a todo el alto mando, esto es un asunto de suma importancia" dijo Cinthia ahora.

"No podría ser, están todos ocupados según me dijeron cuando les propuse un Battle Royale estilo Alola" dijo Fausto.

"Claro que están ocupados. El insecto tenía que pulirle el aguijón a su escorpión súper-desarrollado; la anciana debía tomarse su tercera siesta del día; y el princeso tiene una cita con sus libros" dijo Lectro, casi riéndose por sus palabras.

"LOS LLAME… porque a ustedes no les tengo que dar explicaciones, todos aquí somos conscientes de lo que pasa, así que deberíamos ser quienes se encarguen del asunto de la forma en que podamos" interrumpió Alexa, subiendo el tono de voz, intentando evitar una discusión, por qué se notaba que tanto Cinthia cómo Fausto no estaban conformes con la forma en que Lectro llamo a sus compañeros.

"¿Por que nosotros? No veo que hayamos recibido alguna señal de que es nuestro turno" menciono Fausto.

"¿Me llamaron para esto?" se quejó Lectro.

Marian no levantó la mirada, Cinthia miro a un costado.

"Por favor… si no hacemos nada, será un niño quien en solitario deba enfrentarse a algo peor que lo que conocemos… ayúdenme por favor… no merece esto"

Un nuevo silencio abrumo a todos, y tras un minuto, Lectro se levantó.

"No es mí problema…" y se marchó sin decir más.

"Lo lamento, pero no puedes contar conmigo en esto" dijo Fausto, para seguir a Lectro.

Quedaron Alexa, Cinthia y Marian en la sala, y fue la campeona de Sinnoh quien se agacho a altura de Alexa.

"Alexa… sabes que te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, pero no más…" y se marcho, seguida de Marian, quien no quería hablar.

Quedo Alexa sola en la casa, y se puso en pie.

"Para que llame a todos... Si ni siquiera yo estaba dispuesta a esto…" dijo Alexa, dándose cuenta de la pérdida de tiempo que fue esto.

Aunque parece que todos se negaron por alguna razón egoísta o miedo, Alexa sabía que era por qué no estaban motivados.

Sabia… que el equipo no estaba completo.

En el gimnasio de Vetusta (por última vez, lo juro)

Ya llevaba un rato así, el Roserade ya se había acostumbrado a la velocidad de Rex así que usar Ataque rápido era lo único que daría garantía de golpe, pero sabía que entre su resistencia al veneno y la resistencia física de su rival el perdería, por lo que tenía que encontrar un mínimo hueco para asestar un Ataque Ala que defina todo. No le quedó de otra que hacer lo mismo que hizo cuando entro al campo por segunda vez, y empezó a usar Ataque rápido rodeando al Roserade, esperando confundirlo de alguna forma.

Finalmente encontró un hueco, y se acercó con Ataque Ala, sin embargo el Roserade se reincorporo rápidamente y lo espero con un Hoja Afilada. No contó con que en el momento en que lo disparo, Rex cambiaría a Ataque rápido instantáneamente, y cambiaría de dirección, rodeando ese ataque y acertando un golpe, para entonces detenerse justo detrás del Roserade que estaba atontado por el impacto. En ese mismo momento preparo su Ataque Ala y se dio media vuelta, acertando su ataque finalmente mientras el Roserade aún no se recuperaba del primer golpe. Así cayó finalmente, y con Rex en pie todavía. Lo lograron.

Aunque Matt quería correr a su Pokémon, decidió devolverlo a su Pokeball, se veía de lejos que no aguantaría ni siquiera un abrazo.

"Buen trabajo, en verdad eres merecedor de mi medalla" dijo Gardenia acercándose, ofreciéndole la medalla.

Matt la acepto, y tras guardarla, se dispuso a marcharse, pero fue detenido por la líder.

"Oye… lo lamento"

Matt pareció extrañarse por eso.

"Poco después que terminase la reunión de lideres, en la que tú y Luna se presentaron con Alexa, todos nos preguntamos por que ella confiaría en ti, pero sabíamos que debía haber una razón válida. Yo hice mis investigaciones, y acabe por descubrir la verdad. Ahora se que tu no fuiste el culpable, y que por creer eso tanto tiempo, el verdadero culpable ya está muy fuera de mí alcance. Se que no puedo deshacer todo lo que intente en tu contra, pero si sirve de algo… me disculpo contigo"

Matt quedó perplejo, miro a todos lados por lo confuso que se sentía ahora.

"Esta bien… se que no puedes perdonarme…"

¿Qué? No es eso. Es sólo que…. Nunca nadie se había disculpado así conmigo, y la verdad no sé cómo reaccionar en esta clase de situación. Sin embargo, no te preocupes, que te perdono"

"¿En-en serio?"

"Claro. Solo con oírte y verte la cara puedo notar que estas más arrepentida que yo cuando le apagó la tele a Lira. Y supongo que con eso presente toda disculpa es válida"

Tras eso se marchó, sintiéndose mucho más ligero.

Camino al centro Pokémon, Sora solo pensó en una cosa.

"Estoy cansado de no saber nada. Juro que algún día lo haré contarme que demonios paso en su vida"


	39. Y ¿Ahora que?

2 días después de la batalla de gimnasio en Ciudad Vetusta, el grupo debía elegir un nuevo destino. El líder Lectro estaba descartado, porque por todos era conocido como el más fuerte, y mejor prepararse. Quedaban Inverna, Aceron y Mananti, si la memoria no le fallaba. La pregunta era por quien ir ahora. Inverna con su tipo Hielo podría ser retenido por Teo, y Sora sería su ofensiva. Lira como posible último recurso; Mí y Rex quedarían completamente descartados por supuesto. Pasando por Aceron, Sora nuevamente sacaría a relucir su potencial, sin embargo no tendría más ventaja que esa, y el líder seguramente ya esté preparado para luchar contra Pokémon tipo Lucha, así que necesitaría más consistencia en su equipo según pensó. Y Mananti sería el más adecuado, ya que era el que más se acercaba a su nivel según el orden oficial de lideres, aunque no gozaba de ninguna ventaja realmente… ¿No había peleado ya contra Mananti? Si… en efecto ya lo había derrotado hace tiempo realmente ¿Por qué no se acordó? Porque se sintió como una pelea que pueda ser relatada en un párrafo como mucho. Tras recordar lo fácilmente olvidable (y que seguro que olvidaría pronto) quedó solamente la elección entre Inverna y Aceron. Tras lanzar una moneda, ya se dirigía a Ciudad Puntaneva.

Nota del autor: Honestamente olvidé que ya habían derrotado a Mananti, durante el juego, para mí fue el líder más olvidable, y eso que tenía su propio evento, con el equipo Galaxia y su bomba.

Fue un camino rápido y sin distracciones, aunque Matt pensaba si no era mejor ir a Ciudad Canal, por la medalla de Aceron, que quizás sea más cómodo. Aún así en ningún momento se dio vuelta.

Llegó a Caelestis nuevamente, que tiene conexión con las rutas que llevan a Puntaneva y esperaba pasar el día restante en el pueblo. Al llegar al centro Pokémon, pudo notar un evento que le llamó la atención. Un pequeño concurso creado por la campeona de la región, que se basará en combates a regla simple. Aunque sea algo pequeño (solo 16 participantes) mucha gente se reúne, muchos entrenadores que buscan el premio principal: Dinero como para mantenerse un par de semanas en condiciones más que decentes, y lo importante, un combate contra Cinthia, en el que está solo usará un Pokémon a su elección. Esto último no tiene premio material; pero bastante es ya con poder presumir sobre la oportunidad de pelear contra Cinthia, mayor el prestigio si logras vencer.

Matt se fue a inscribir, y noto que no solo había que escribir el nombre (no era necesario el apellido), sino también la edad, el número de medallas (para el emparejamiento) e incluso el ID mostrado en la tarjeta del entrenador. Estaba a punto de escribir cuando escucho las puertas del centro Pokémon abrirse, y una voz se dirigió a el.

"Qué sorpresa…"

"Casi sabía que aparecerías Luna"

Se acerco a su lado, dispuesta a ser la siguiente en registrarse, pero cuando era su turno, el encargado le hablo a Matt.

"Disculpe, sus datos no coinciden"

"¿Cómo que no coinciden? Creo haber escrito todo correctamente"

"Su edad no corresponde con nuestros datos"

"Pero tengo 10 años"

"Hace 3 días cumplió 11. La ID de su tarjeta no nos muestra información confidencial, como historial médico o identidad de sus padres, pero por motivos de conveniencia, muestra su fecha de nacimiento, y si nos basamos en ella, usted ya ha cumplido un año mas"

"¿Ah si? Está bien, si con eso participó, me parece bien"

"Feliz cumpleaños" le dijo Luna, con algo de desinterés.

"¿Por que no nos dijiste que cumpliste años?" Le dijo Lira.

"Podríamos haber hecho algo ese día, o al menos haberte felicitado" continuo Sora.

"Me olvidé de la fecha de mí cumpleaños, además que hace años no le doy importancia. Cada día es más importante ahora" respondió Matt, queriendo dar por finalizado ese tema.

"(Y ahí va otro tema del que le tengo que sacar información)" pensó Sora.

Tras la inscripción era el turno de Luna, cuyo turno armó más revuelo al ver que su tarjeta no mostraba fecha de nacimiento, no mostraba nombre, ni apellido ni nada. Matt entendió eso, recordando cuando le contó sobre como fue su pasado, y supuso que significa indicaría que sus padres biológicos la borraron de alguna forma, sin embargo, al ver a Luna, está parecía querer ocultar una sonrisa. Debió ser que esto le hizo sentir mejor, ya no había forma de que alguien la relacione con esa gentuza. El centro Pokémon tuvo que ponerse en contacto con un número que Luna otorgó. Llamaron esperando comunicarse con el tutor de la niña, pero colgaron al momento en que a través de la pantalla, vieron el rostro de Alexa. Acto seguido se disculparon con Luna y la inscribieron jurando encargarse del papeleo por un participante sin datos. Al parecer temían estar en contra de la Campeona Errante.

Termino el día más rápido de lo que pensaban, y para el día siguiente, ya vieron la increíble fila en el centro Pokémon. Ellos llegaron minutos después de que se anunciará el torneo patrocinado por la campeona, por lo que ahora estaban ahí todos los que se enteraron de la noticia después. Pudieron ver entre la multitud una gran variedad de rostros para nada familiares, gente de otra región, y Pokémon de otra región incluso.

"Cinthia es famosa" exclamó Matt.

"Es la representante de toda la región cuando se trata de combates Pokémon. Por supuesto que es famosa" respondió Luna.

Analizando a todos los presentes ambos se emocionaron, era claro que les esperaba un gran día de buenos combates, y que conocerían más de lo que podrían entender en el poco tiempo que duraría. Al final acabaron por decepcionarse ya que no podrían enfrentarse ni a un 10% de los presentes.

En como una hora dio comienzo el torneo, y vieron los emparejamientos. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que si ganaban todos sus combates, acabarían enfrentándose en la final, por lo que Sora se motivo, después de todo era el único que nunca había participado en una batalla contra Luna, aunque sabía que sería un desafío a la altura.

El primer combate fue entre una joven de Johto (según su equipo Pokémon conformado por 6 integrantes) contra un chico que parecía ser de Hoenn (4 Pokémon característicos de esa región). La batalla fue entretenía de ver y duro como 10 minutos, con la victoria de la vecina de Kanto.

La segunda batalla fue entre un adolescente de como 16 años, contra Luna.

"Jajajaja ¿Debo enfrentarme a una niña? Prometo no reírme si te rindes"

"Yo prometo ser amable contigo" respondió Luna, sin darle importancia a las burlas.

Desde las gradas la gente especulaba lo que podría pasar.

"Pobre niña, le tocó contra ese chico de Kanto" dijo alguien.

"Escuche que fue elogiado por algunos líderes por qué su habilidad no es a tomar a broma" dijo otro.

"Yo supe que su maestro fue Lt. Surge, y que no salió de ahí hasta que el líder de Carmín reconoció que podría ir por el campeonato" dijo alguien mas.

"Es una pena, esa niña era nativa de Sinnoh, y esperaba que pueda representar a la región en este torneo" dijo una persona más.

"Ridículo" exclamó Matt, ya cansado de tantos prejuicios. "Ni siquiera empezó el combate ¿Y ya deciden el resultado?"

"Niño, para empezar nadie pidió tu opinión. En segundo lugar, todos aquí somos entrenadores, y sabemos reconocer un entrenador con experiencia al verlo. No hay forma en que gane tu novia"

"…" Matt se sintió afectado por eso, entonces tomó aire.

"Aaahh ¿El niño quiere llorar?"

Sin embargo, Matt uso todo su aliento para gritar desde las gradas.

"¡LUUUUNAAAAAAA!"

La niña volteo a verle.

"¡NO JUEGUES!"

En ese momento, la mirada de Luna cambio. Que Matt le diga eso quería decir que su oponente debía ser tomado enserio.

Así dio comienzo el combate.

El tipo saco a un Wartortle, y Luna saco a su Luxio.

"Vaya, aunque sea la niña sabe la ventaja de tipo. Muy bien, Wartortle, empezamos con…"

"Luxio, Chispa"

Luxio ataco con Chispa, y acertó perfectamente. Wartortle estaba debilitado.

"¡NO ES JUSTO, NO PUDE ATACAR YO!"

"No llores, estamos en una batalla Pokémon a reglas simples. El mejor ganará, y el peor perderá. Punto"

"Te burlas de mí… BIEN, LO PAGARAS" tras esto, saco un Haunter. "Ahora es mí turno. BOLA SOMBRA"

El Haunter disparo su ataque, pero Luxio lo evadió fácilmente.

"¿Te gusta esquivar? ENTONCES ESQUIVA ESTO. PUÑO SOMBRA"

El Haunter desapareció para atacar por sorpresa, pero en el momento en que se "materializó" (es fantasma, así que ahí están las comillas), Luxio ya estaba dado vuelta, y acertó primero el con Triturar. Eso bastó para debilitarlo.

"M-MALDITA, ESTAS HACIENDO TRAMPA, ESE POKEMON NO ES NORMAL"

"Cambiare de Pokémon si empiezas a luchar enserio. Matt dijo que combata tomándote un poco enserio, así que debe ser que eres fuerte. Eso quiere decir que aún no empiezas a luchar enserio ¿Verdad?"

El joven no sabía que responder. Estuvo luchando con intensiones de ganar desde un principio, pero si lo decía quedaría en ridículo frente a todo el mundo. Incluso ante las cámaras que habían, que transmitían el torneo en todas las regiones. Realmente no le pudo tocar peor enemigo para lucirse ante el mundo. Sin embargo, tenía otro problema.

"Se… se me acabaron los Pokémon"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Ya derrotaste a todos mis Pokémon"

Luna estiró su brazo tanto como pudo, lo giro haciendo que suene, y entonces a toda velocidad lo dirigió a su cara, haciendo un ruido que llegó a escucharse hasta en las partes más alejadas de las gradas. Entonces, con una marca roja de su propia mano en su cara grito.

"¡MAAAAAATTTTT! DIJISTE QUE VAYA ENSERIO ¿NO SIGNIFICABA ESO QUE ESTE TIPO VALDRIA LA PENA?"

Matt hizo señas desde su posición disculpándose. Ninguno de los 2 se dieron cuenta que estaban menospreciando a montones el promedio de los entrenadores de Kanto.

"N-niño…"

Matt se dio vuelta para ver quién le hablaba, era el mismo que se burló de el justo antes de la pelea.

"¿Q-que relaci-cion tienes c-con esa ni-ni-niña…?"

"Somos rivales. ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"¿Ri-rivales? ¿Eso quiere decir que tú y ella…?"

"¿Estamos a un nivel similar? Si, eso mismo. Oye… ¿No te conozco? ¿No eres el entrenador con quién pelearé en la primera ronda en el quinto combate según el emparejamiento? Esforcémonos al máximo y demos un buen espectáculo" dijo Matt sonriendo a esa persona, que se fue caminando cabizbajo.

Tras unos interesantes combate 3 y 4, llegó el turno de Matt para el quinto, pero el público se llevó la sorpresa de que su contrincante no apareció. Cuando fueron a preguntarle su opinión a Matt, este fue claro con sus palabras.

"He visto que se alejaba con unos Pokémon a su lado, que parecían de Kanto, y si debo opinar sobre esto, considero que es una forma muy peculiar de representar a su región. Si estás viendo esto… feliz viaje a casa"

Con la gente susurrando cosas entre si, Sora dijo algo.

"Tal vez te pasaste, ahora probablemente le esperen abucheos cuando llegue a su casa, y lo pasará muy mal… y ese era tu plan…" esto último lo dijo al ver una sonrisa maliciosa de parte del joven.

Rond normales, llegaba el turno de la última, sin embargo a Matt le dio hambre y decidió ir a comprar algo en el receso que hay entre cada batalla. Ahí se encontró con Luna.

"¿Comprando?" pregunto.

"Tenía hambre. Este torneo es algo extraño. ¿No crees?" pregunto Luna.

"Algo así, es extraño que aún siendo este un torneo al que gente de todos lados acude, resulte que están a nuestro nivel, o inferior según pudimos ver en nuestros casos."

"A lo mejor la siguiente ronda sea interesante"

"Esperemos que si. Sino este torneo sería una pérdida de tiempo"

Tras esta pequeña conversación, volvieron para ver el inicio del octavo combate, solo para sorprenderse de que segundos después que empezara, terminase antes que ellos se acomoden en sus asientos. Ninguno tenía palabras para describir lo que pasó, y los espectadores no estaban mejor. Lo cierto era que ni Matt ni Luna vieron que pasó, ya que el combate empezó sin que estuviesen presentes, y terminó cuando se asomaron para ver qué sucedía.

"Matt, a ti te tocará con quién sea que sea el" dijo Luna, en voz baja, para después alejarse.

Matt solo pudo preocuparse. Realmente no sabía lo que esperaba, pero por otro lado…

"Este torneo… ¿Una pérdida de tiempo? Pérdida de tiempo fueron mis palabras anteriores" tras decir eso, río.


	40. Combates interesantes

"Ahora dará comienzo la segunda ronda. Hemos disfrutados de buenos combates, y algunos participantes con un talento especial para los combates, pero a partir de ahora se enfrentarán los que ya han demostrado su valía. Señorita Cinthia ¿Algún comentario?" Dijo el presentador, bastante emocionado.

"No" respondió Cinthia.

"¡QUE EMOCIONANTE!" Dijo el presentador, se estaba emocionando más de la cuenta, y realmente no prestó atención a la campeona de Sinnoh.

"Oh ¿Desde cuándo Cinthia está presente?" Pregunto Matt.

"Este torneo es auspiciado por ella en persona. Más le vale estar presente como mínimo" respondió Lira.

Llego entonces el inicio de la segunda ronda. La chica de la apertura de combates se enfrentaría a Luna, y aunque esta estaba confiada en su victoria, no tenía en mente menospreciar a su rival. Después de todo la recordaba del combate que vio, y reconoce una buena técnica que maneja, además de luchar limpia y respetuosamente.

Luna saco a su Tranquill, mientras que la otra joven saco un Croconaw. Luna decidió mantener un combate cercano pensando que podría conocer algún ataque de tipo Hielo, y aunque así fue, logro sobreponerse a la situación y venció. Salió entonces un Sneasel, que pudo poner las cosas más complicadas, aunque no hizo lo suficiente y fue debilitado, dejando al Tranquill bastante cansado, por lo que Luna decidió darle un descanso enviando el su lugar a Grotle. Salió del lado contrario un Quilava, que tal vez buscaría superar al Pokémon de Luna con su fuego, aunque a costa de exponerse a ataques de tierra, de los que podría tener acceso. Fue esto lo que acabo por debilitarlo, y en su reemplazo salió un Sudowodo, que buscaría rematar sin éxito al Grotle pese a su desventaja. Bellossom fue el siguiente, y logró derrotar finalmente a Grotle, para que después salga Luxio a terminar el trabajo. El último esfuerzo lo dio un Dratini que parecía nuevo en los combates, pero que los expertos como Cinthia reconocieron como nativo de la Guarida Dragón de Johto. Ese combate resultó el empate, dándole la victoria finalmente a Luna, quien regreso a las gradas tras un respetuoso apretón de manos con su rival, que afirmó aspirar a superarla.

"La tuviste relativamente fácil" le dijo Matt.

"Es bueno tener un combate ligero ocasionalmente, en lugar de tener que arriesgar tu vida a diario" respondió satisfecha con la experiencia reciente.

La siguiente ronda fue entretenida de ver, aunque nada del otro mundo realmente. Luna de hecho era consciente que tenía su pase a la final asegurado.

Llego el turno de Matt, quien lucho usando a Sora, Mí y Teo, superando sin muchos problemas la ronda, dejando boquiabiertos a los otros que dudaron de su habilidad y contribuyeron en los "insultos" dirigidos a el en la primera ronda.

Matt, Sora y Lira analizaron el siguiente combate, queriendo saber qué tal sería su próximo oponente, aunque tal como esperaban, solo vieron salir a un Fraxure, hacer un par de movimientos y volver a su Pokeball intacto.

Era claro, no lo tendrían fácil, y veían la posibilidad de la derrota mas de una vez durante el encuentro. Tras iniciar la siguiente fase, Luna superó su combate con mayor facilidad que el anterior, esperando que terminase el torneo para poder hacer cualquiera otra cosa, sin embargo, llegó el turno de Matthew, quien no se veía listo.

"¡El siguiente combate será entre el participante Matthew, y el participante Jin. Ambos concursantes han demostrado una habilidad prodigiosa, y sin importar el resultado, ambos deben ser elogiados por llegar hasta aquí!" dijo el presentador gritándole al oído a Cinthia, quien quería prestar mayor atención al encuentro que seguiría ahora.

"Matt es un gran entrenador, y aunque no sé de que es capaz si lucha enserio, Alexa insiste en que está al mismo nivel que Luna, y eso dice mucho ya. Pero por otro lado, ese otro joven es completamente nuevo, nunca había participado en este torneo, y arrasó con todos hasta ahora ¿Lo hará otra vez? ¿O Matt será una excepción?" todo esto rondaba por la cabeza de Cinthia, quien pensaba también si debería calentar un poco para la batalla de premio, que daría lugar al final.

"¡Ahora que de comienzo el combate!"

"Muéstrame…"

"¿Que?" Pregunto confundido Matt, tras escuchar eso de su oponente.

"Muéstrame por qué estoy aquí"

"Disculpa, no entiendo nada de lo que dices" respondió Matt.

Sin previo aviso, salió el Fraxure antes visto, y Matt saco a Rex en respuesta, aunque tenía muchas dudas, ahora se encontraba en un combate y no podía permitirse dudar.

Rex empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del Fraxure, pero después de que notase que ni se molestaba, decidió pasar a la ofensiva, usando Ataque Ala. En ese momento lo esquivo a último momento, y con sus grandes colmillos (podrían llamarse fauces) lo tomo fuertemente con Triturar, para después arrojarlo lejos, y volver a una posición indiferente a lo que haga quien sea.

"Ni se molestó en contraatacar, se limitó a alejar a Rex ¿Me quiere poner a prueba? ¿O es que no valgo su tiempo?"

Luna contempló todo eso, y se sentía alto decepcionada de no poder estar en su lugar, pero entonces pensó algo "¿Conoce el Haxorus de Alexa el movimiento Triturar?" tras eso, se preocupó a medida que veía como se desarrollaba el combate.

Rex decidió usar Ataque Rápido, pero el Fraxure lo retenía con cabezazos comunes, hasta que uso Golpe Cabeza y desestabilizo al Staravia, dándole la oportunidad de usar Garra Dragón, para librarse de Rex, quien apenas pudo comprobar la diferencia que había entre todos.

"¿Acaso no me explique bien? ¿Era tan difícil de entender? Muéstrame. Porque. Estoy. Aquí. No me hagas perder más tiempo"

"Si me das una pista de lo que quieres, quizás pueda ayudarte" respondió Matt por inercia. Estaba completamente eclipsado por su rival, y no quería hacerlo enojar y que sus Pokémon paguen el precio, porque no tenía en mente rendirse.

"Que estupidez… ¡SOLO PELEA Y PUNTO!" le gritó enojado.

"Vaya, que temperamento" tras decir esto el voz baja, saco a Teo "(Teo tiene desventaja en sus movimientos, pero solo necesito tiempo para saber como se mueve ese Fraxure. Lo peor es que ni siquiera está siguiendo órdenes, está peleando por instinto, ese tipo sería aterrador si luchar junto a su Pokémon)" pensó.

Teo empezó con su Pistola Agua, pero el dragón ni siquiera se movió de su lugar. No era capaz ni de moverlo de su sitio. Teo decidió acercarse un poco, pero al llegar acierta distancia, el Fraxure se acerco inmediatamente y le dio un cabezazo justo en el pico, dejándolo muy aturdido, para después usar Triturar y tomar a Teo, sacudiéndolo y golpeándolo contra el suelo, para después arrojarlo lejos, más de lo que estaba antes cuando disparaba su ataque. Teo a duras penas se levantó

"Maldición ¿Algo podrá hacerle daño?" tras esto cruzó miradas con Teo, era la hora de su movimiento estrella, aunque aún no lo controlase bien. "HIDROBOMBA"

Tras esta orden, Teo concentró todo su poder, aprovechando sus heridas con su habilidad Torrente, y disparo una poderosa Hidrobomba, la más poderosa que lanzó en toda su vida. Al momento de acercarse lo suficiente al Fraxure, Matt pudo notar lo que quería ver, como de repente paso a una posición defensiva, entendiendo que no estaba a tiempo de esquivarla, y debería resistirla como le sea posible.

"Bien, eso sin duda hizo daño, buen trabajo Te…" su comentario se detuvo al ver como mientras se deshacía el ataque, se dejaba ver al Fraxure aún de pie, solo que esta vez con una expresión enojada "Oh no, que no se acerque… ¡Teo, otra vez!" Teo disparo otra Hidrobomba, aunque esta vez al llegar a su destino, chocó con la Garra Dragón del Fraxure, quien tras forcejear un poco, la devolvió a dónde salió, impactando a Teo, dejándolo debilitado.

"Me la dejo fácil ahí, si se acercaba Teo habría acabado muy mal sin duda" dijo Matt, devolviendo a Teo a su Pokeball.

Matt pensó en que hacer ahora. Quedaba Mi, quien sin duda aceptaría el desafío, pero después no sabría que hacer, tal vez perder. No podía pedirle a Sora y Lira que participen, ahora que finalmente tenían elección (las otra veces fueron momentos de vida o muerte), y sabia que quien sea que fuese ese tipo, estaba con esos tipos malos que hace rato que no sabía nada de ellos. En otras palabras, pedirle a Sora y Lira que luchen, sería enviarlos consigo devuelta a ese mundo, cuando hace poco salieron de milagro. Sin embargo, al voltear a verlos…

"PIEDRA PAPEL O TIJERAS. PIEDRA PAPEL O TIJERAS…" andaban compitiendo.

"Oigan ¿Qué hacen?" pregunto Matt.

"PIEDRA PAPEL O TIJE… AAAAHHHGGG. NO ES JUSTO, PERDI POR QUE MATT HABLO Y ME DESCONCENTRE" se quejo Sora.

"Perdiste limpiamente, así que ahora es mí turno" dijo Lira "Ok Matthew. Cuando tú digas voy, así que piensa en que debo hacer, cuento contigo"

"Ustedes... Gracias chicos"

"Nos opusimos a los tipos malos juntos, no sería correcto dejarte solo contra ellos ¿O si?" dijo Sora.

Matt sonrió, y miro al frente, contemplando la mirada inexpresiva de su rival.

"Diviérteme…" dijo en voz baja aquel tipo.

Empezó el encuentro ante la mirada atónita de todos los espectadores. Esto era desigual, pero por algún motivo el instinto de Luna le decía que esto tenía cierta igualdad.

Lira quiso mantener la distancia con Confusión, para ver si siquiera nos afectaba, y se alivio al ver que el Fraxure esquivaba sus ataques. Este se intentó acercar con un Golpe Cabeza, pero Lira logro esquivarlo saltando a un lado, para después usar Teletransporte y aparecer justo sobre el Fraxure, a unos metros de altura. Entonces con las manos juntas, lanzó un Psíquico desde ahí, acertando completamente.

"(Ahí está, un punto ciego)" pensaron Lira y Matt.

"(Vaya, no sabía que ese era un punto ciego de Fraxure, nadie se había atrevido a atacar desde arriba)" pensó el joven misterioso, y entonces sonrió.

"Pero que… ¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Estás disfrutando este combate?" pregunto Matt.

"Ya veo… por eso…" dijo para si mismo.

"¿Qué? No te oigo, si susurrando no se te escucha"

"ENTRETENME AUN MÁS" grito descontrolado, con una sonrisa algo aterradora.

En ese momento el Fraxure se levantó, antes que Lira pudiese tocar el suelo y la embistió, arrojándola lejos, pero sin ocasionar daños realmente. Aunque esto solo lo hizo para aturdir a la Kirlia, y después preparar una Garra Dragón con gran potencia. En ese momento Lira pensó que sería un buen momento para despertar su poder de Hada, pero se frustró al recibir el golpe y notar que le dolió tanto como esperaba, recorriendo todo el campo de batalla y algo más del retroceso. Cuando se puso en pie, supo que el Fraxure se preparaba para atacar otra vez, y antes que estuviese lista para pensar en algo, su oponente ya estaba en camino.

"(¡Maldita sea, no logré nada en esto. Rex y Teo hicieron todo para que yo estuviese lista ¿Y es esto lo que les ofrezco? Maldición… No. Me niego a acabar así. Escúchame poder misterioso o como quiera que te llames, necesito tu poder y lo necesito ahora. Apenas coincidimos para hacer algo para hacer algo, y la última vez que nos vimos fue para hacerme quedar en ridículo. Di lo que quieras, pero me debes unas disculpas aunque sea, pero como sé que no puedes hablar, será mejor que me des control sobre ti de una buena vez. ¡¿Entendido?!)"

En ese momento para sorpresa de todos, el Fraxure se detuvo en seco, paralizado por algo de polvo rosado que empezaba a rodear a la Kirlia.

"Lira… ¿Es acaso…?" murmuró Matt.

Entonces, Lira lanzó un ataque con ese poder acumulado, que al impactar al Fraxure, lo más retroceder bastante, dándole dificultades para reincorporarse.

"Matthew, este es el poder del tipo Hada. No temas en darme órdenes, porque a partir de ahora, no permitiré que se me escape. Aunque tampoco te confíes, estos ataques que puedo lanzar no tienen nombre, son solamente fragmentos del poder que puedo arrojar. Cuento contigo" explicó Lira, preparándose para usar el poder que parecía ya saber manejar incluso.

"Jeje ¿Empezó por ella?" Río Cinthia desde su puesto, observando el combate.

"Bien, en ese caso…"dijo Matt, observando fijamente al joven que tenía por rival "¡OYE TU! ¡PUEDE QUE NO SEPA QUE QUERIAS QUE TE MUESTRE, PERO TENGO CLARO QUE ES LO QUE TR MOSTRARE AHORA, ASI QUE PREPARATE!"

"Je… ¡VEN, NIÑO!"

Entonces se gritaron el uno al otro.

"¡QUE EMPIECE EL ROUND 2!"


	41. Rompiendo limites

Alexa se encontraba en su casa leyendo algo, aburrida y cansada de complicarse la vida tanto. Aún así descansaba por obligación de Alakazam, quien la encerró y le gritó: "¡AHORA CALMATE, RELAJATE Y DISFRUTA DE UN DESCANSO COMO LA GENTE O TE PATEARE EL CEREBRO LITERALMENTE PARA OBLIGARTE A HACERLO!" A Alexa le gustaba saber que se preocupaban por ella, pero esto era algo exagerado quizás. No le dio muchas vueltas y se concentró en el libro que tenía, mientras que recordaba bastantes cosas, lo sucedido en la cueva de Caelestis, el como conoció a Matt, a Luna, a Cinthia, a Marian, y a…

"Tendré que hablar con ellos algún día. Esos niños merecen saber la verdad más que nadie" dijo, y volvió a su lectura, para despistarse nuevamente pensando en otra cosa "Ahora que recuerdo, hoy era el torneo de Cinthia. Lo más probable es que tanto Matt como Luna estén participando, y obviamente se las habrán arreglado para meterse en problemas. La pregunta es… ¿Qué clase de problemas son ahora?"

En Caelestis…

Lira se movía de forma errática, buscando confundir al Fraxure, quien esquivaba como podía los ataques con poder de Hada, percatándose que la Kirlia mezclaba sus ataques con su poder psíquico natural, para no gastar todo su nuevo poder inmediatamente, además de que con todo eso, el Fraxure desgastada su resistencia esquivando inútilmente la mayoría de las veces. Aún así, no podía arriesgarse a recibir un ataque de un Hada.

"¡Bien Lira, continúa así!" Alentaba Matt.

"Grandioso. Valió la pena el viaje. Esto es increíble. Eres increíble" lo elogió el misterioso joven.

Lira finalmente se atrevió a acercarse viendo que estaba llegando a su límite, pero el Fraxure intento guardar distancias saltando bastante alto. Lira lanzó sus ataques hacia el cielo, para después usar Teletransporte con algo de su poder restante, apareciendo arriba suyo, y lanzando un ataque del poder Hada. Impacto en el Fraxure que cayó entonces al suelo, donde Lira canalizo sus últimas fuerzas en redirigir todos los ataques que había arrojado al cielo, sean de poder psíquico o hada. Después para finalizar, puso todo de si en sus palmas, y cayó sobre el Fraxure, atacando con sus palmas (o puntas, como sea que se llamen) al Pokémon rival, levantando una cortina de humo, que tomo poco para que se disipase. Ahí estaban Lira, debilitada en el suelo; y el Fraxure, quien estaba en pie aún, pero jadeando. En ese momento, el dragón empezó a correr hacia Lira quien estaba inconsciente.

"¡Pero que…!" se sorprendió Sora.

"¡SORA, VE!" grito Matthew.

En ese momento Sora fue frente a Lira, dispuesto a defenderla, pero el Fraxure se detuvo tras escuchar un grito.

"¡FRAXURE, BASTA!" eso sorprendió a Matt y a Sora, quienes no esperaban que sería el "malo" quien salvase la situación. "Esa Pokémon lucho bien, y te concedió un momento entretenido. NOS consiguió un momento entretenido. ¿No es motivo suficiente para respetarla?"

Tras esto el Fraxure volvió cerca de su entrenador, quien le dio una palmada en la cabeza, para después hacer como si le revolviese su inexistente cabello.

"Así que…" empezó Sora.

"…malo no es" termino Matt (claro que con Lira inconsciente no se entendieron, pero lo dijeron a la vez).

"Lamento el susto, espero que eso no te prive de continuar divirtiéndome"

"Cl-claro…" dijo Matt atónito, aunque ya esperaba que esto siguiese siendo un juego ante los ojos del tipo.

Sora se puso en posición, era su turno finalmente y tenía en mente marcar la diferencia, sin embargo tras ver cómo le fue a Lira aún con su nuevo poder, se cuestionaba se lograría hacer algo más que ser un saco de boxeo que ocasionalmente se mueve. El Fraxure se abalanzó a él con Golpe Cabeza, Sora esquivo y contrarresta con Palmeó, entonces el dragón detuvo el ataque con Garra Dragón chocando entre si y ganando distancia entre ellos otra vez. Sora decidió acercarse con Ataque Rápido, aunque hace tiempo que no lo usaba, por lo que no sabía si lo manejaría bien. Para su infortunio, no fue tan rápido y el Fraxure lo golpeó a tiempo con Garra Dragón, para después usar Triturar, tomándolo con la boca, golpeándolo contra el suelo y después arrojándolo lejos. Sora se reincorporo en el aire y cayó en pie, sintiendo como esos golpes en verdad lo aturdieron.

Después de respirar un poco, decidió acortar la distancia ya que no sentía que tenía opción, y uso Palmeó, el Fraxure uso Garra dragón esperando los mismos resultados que antes, sin embargo se sorprendió cuando Sora lo supero en fuerza, y logró acertar bien el ataque, haciendo que por segunda vez en todo el combate, el Fraxure caiga al suelo. El no se paró a pensar por que pudo lograr eso, lo atribuyó a su poder misterioso que suele aparecer cuando lo necesita (o cuando le da el capricho a ese poder); Matt lo pensó aunque no llego a una conclusión que tenga sentido. En cambio fue Luna quien descubrió porque pasó eso.

"Si es lo que creo, el Fraxure cometió un error al usar Triturar, aunque no lo culpo ¿Quién habría imaginado que un Riolu nacido en Sinnoh tendría como habilidad Justiciero?" pensó Luna, para después seguir prestando atención en el combate.

Sora decidió presionar con Palmeó aprovechando que sentía aún ese poder incrementado, pero el Fraxure está vez le seguía el paso, con Garra dragón para detener cada ataque, acabo por tomarlo de ambas manos y propinar un Golpe Cabeza que no podía evitar, quedando terriblemente aturdido, y después recibir una Garra Dragón más, Sora finalmente estaba debilitado.

Matt fue a buscar a Sora, quien estaba inconsciente, y finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

"Este tipo sigue con su primer Pokémon" y en ese momento, se dio cuenta del otro factor clave "Ha derrotado a 4 Pokémon ya" y saco su conclusión "Se que es tarde pero ¿Puedo ganar?"

Ya no quedaba más por hacer, era muy tarde para rendirse, así que saco a Mí, quien estaba esperando su turno pacientemente, dispuesto a luchar con todo lo que tenía y aún mas.

Con concentrarse un poco, Matt formó el vinculo de Sinergia.

"Si no vamos a 100 desde un principio, dudo que tengamos oportunidad de llegar a eso después" dijo Matt a Mi, quien se preparaba mientras sentía como el poder fluía en el.

Finalmente llegó el último round, y el Fraxure considerablemente cansado decidió dar la iniciativa esta vez, atacando el primero con Golpe cabeza para acercarse embistiendo, Mi logro verlo venir y haciéndose a un lado, uso también Golpe Cabeza, atacando al lateral. Fraxure retrocedió para su sorpresa, y Mi aprovecho para alejarlo con Furia Dragón, acertando y después dando un salto corto atrás para alargar aún más la brecha entre ambos. El Fraxure estaba jadeando, notablemente ya era difícil seguirle el ritmo, pero no habían visto lo último de el. Mi uso Mordisco, y el Fraxure uso Triturar, sin embargo empataron por el estado de ambos.

"Que raro, un entrenador normal se sentiría preocupado en esta situación. Entonces ¿Por qué estoy disfrutando tanto?" pregunto el joven.

"Es normal que ante las adversidades, un buen entrenador se emocioné de tener un buen desafío enfrente, aún así francamente me sorprende que haya sido capaz de llevarte a este punto…" menciono Matt.

"Ya veo. ¿Eso quiere decir que he encontrado un rival a mí altura?"

"Si a esto llamas un combate igualado, si"

"Grandioso… por primera vez, no quiero que esto termine"

"Me alegro por ti…" Matt estaba realmente extrañado. Sentía que estaba perdiendo, pero aún se veía con posibilidades, por otro lado, ya no sabía si con esto se refería al combate o a algo más importante quizás.

Pese a que Mi tenía la ventaja, el Fraxure empezaba a seguir el ritmo nuevamente, tras entender cómo se comporta su rival. En ese momento, logró detener el Golpe Cabeza del Deino con su propio Golpe Cabeza, y entonces acertó una Garra Dragón, expulsando a Mí del capo de batalla, quedando este realmente malherido. Matt corrió a ver qué tal estaba, sin embargo cuando se acerco, se detuvo en seco al sentir una presión que parecía hostil hacia quien sea, sea el oponente, o sea para el incluso. El Deino se levantó lentamente, y camino hacia el Fraxure, mientras que este lo miraba sorprendido. El joven también lo miro sin decir nada, asumiendo que algo importante estaba por suceder, y así fue. Mi empezó a brillar, y cubrió todo a su alrededor, obligando a Matthew a cubrir sus ojos. Para cuando los abrió nuevamente, ya no vio a Mi como un Deino, sino como un Zweilous, que brillaba de un tono algo arcoíris, que no contrastaba mucho con su apariencia de dragón aterrador, sin embargo por cualquiera era sabido que acababa de ganar un poder como ningún otro que hayan visto.

"Genial, esto es aún mejor. Veamos que puede hacer ahora…" dijo el joven desconocido, y ordenó a Fraxure atacar para probarlo.

Cuando el Fraxure se acerco rápidamente con Garra Dragón, el nuevo Zweilous lo esquivo fácilmente y uso Golpe Cabeza con una de sus cabezas, y con la otra Furia Dragón, acertando ambos golpes a la vez. Entonces uso Mordisco con la cabeza más cercana, mientras preparaba otra Furia Dragón, sosteniendo así al Fraxure para evitar que escape. El dragón enemigo uso Garra Dragón cerrándose la boca cuando lo quería lanzar, haciendo que explote ahí mismo, levantando una cortina de humo. Cada Pokémon se alejó con un salto, quedando el solitario temporalmente. El Fraxure vigilando a sus alrededores se dio media vuelta rápidamente al sentir un ataque inminente, y esquivo un Golpe Cabeza saltando, preparándose para atacar en picada mientras cae, sin embargo, Mi concentró su energía y con ambas cabezas apuntando al Fraxure, disparidad un rayo violeta.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Matthew.

"¿Pulso Dragón? Eso es una sorpresa" dijo el joven misterioso.

Desde el aire, el Fraxure no pudo hacer nada para esquivar, y al estar principalmente en una posición ofensiva no pudo defenderse tampoco. Tras el impacto, cayó finalmente debilitado.

"Guau…" se sorprendió Matt.

"Guau…" siguió Luna "Y eso que evolucionó en pleno combate con el vinculo de Sinergia al máximo. Mejor provecho no pudo haberle sacado"

"Después de combatir mucho, y redefinir el significado del poder, el Fraxure ha caído. ¿Qué Pokémon lo reemplazará? Por favor sorprendemos joven promesa" dijo el hombre sentado al lado de Cinthia, con la misma emoción que mostró durante todo el evento.

"He perdido, no tengo más Pokémon" dijo, devolviendo al Fraxure a su Pokeball.

"Vaya, pues si que sorprende eso" dijo Matt.

Tras esto, sin decir nada mas el joven se retiró por su cuenta, desapareciendo entre la multitud que se hacía a un lado para dejarle pasar. Matt hubiese querido detenerlo para hablar con el, saber por qué lo buscaba, y por qué se presentó solo con un Pokémon, pero pensó que se volvería hostil si se acercaba mucho, y ahora curar a sus Pokémon era la prioridad, por lo que se dirigió a ello.

Horas después llegó el atardecer, y finalmente era hora de la final, Matt contra Luna.

"Ambos entrenadores han hecho gala de una habilidad que no se ve todos los días, y superaron todas las adversidades del torneo, mereciendo ambos el derecho de disputar el premio. Ahora ha llegado la hora de conocer la verdad ¿Quién de los 2 será el ganador? Solo es seguro que este será un combate como ningún otro. Pero no los retendré más, ahora… ¡COMIENCEN!" dijo el narrador del torneo, con más emoción que antes incluso.

"Me rindo" dijo Matt tranquilamente.

"¡OH POR FAVOR!" exclamó el narrador decepcionado.

"No tiene caso luchar. Aunque mis Pokémon estén curados, están fatigados aún así"

"Ni caso, ¡entonces creo que pasaremos ahora al combate de exhibición contra Cinthia, la campeona!"

"Lo siento, no quiero" dijo Luna por su parte "Se que perderé si lucho ahora, aún si peleó contra solo uno de sus Pokémon. Prefiero esperar a la liga, donde creo que no la haré perder su tiempo"

"¡DEVUELVANME MI ENTUSIASMO!" Grito el hombre, tirándose al suelo a llorar un poco.

"Sabía que diría eso, pero no se porque. Si Alexa no le metió ese pensamiento ¿De dónde salió?"

Con eso termino el torneo, que no fue una pérdida de tiempo al fin y al cabo. Lira finalmente tiene control de su poder tipo Hada. Y en la otra cara de la moneda (muy literalmente) Mi evolucionó, ganando un poder increíble, aunque a Matt le costó mantenerse cuerdo durante la sinergia, por no decir que ni siquiera pudo darle alguna orden; Mi se encargó de todo.

Matt salió del establecimiento, mientras que Luna se quedo hablando con Cinthia dentro. Ahí pudo ver un Pidgeot posando majestuosamente, y se le acercaba un joven algo familiar, por instinto Matt se le acercó, con cuidado de no molestarlo.

"Oye ¿Podemos hablar?" Pregunto cauteloso.

El joven volteo a verlo, y se sorprendió de que sea el.

"Perdí el combate, así que no tengo derecho a negarme ante condiciones. Aún así me extraña que me quieras hablar, si eres como me dijeron; y ya confirme que es así, entonces ya sabrás que vine por ti, y no con buenas intenciones" comento el, esperando responder sus propias dudas.

"Quiero saber por que viniste por mí. Si en verdad me conoces ¿No deberías haber llegado en condiciones de derrotarme definitivamente? Además no sería algo arriesgado haber acabado conmigo en un torneo con la campeona de la región presente, en público, y para colmo televisado? Creo que llevas a otro nivel la temeridad, si me preguntas"

"Claro que vine por ti, pero eso no quiere decir que deba eliminarte en el acto. Me gusta conocer a mis objetivos"

"¿Objetivos? ¿Acaso eres un mercenario?" dijo bromeando un poco para calmar el ambiente.

"Supongo que esa palabra sirve" concluyó el joven. Eso elimino todo el ambiente que Matt quiso armar. Tras quedar en silencio momentáneamente, el joven simplemente hablo nuevamente. "Si ya no tienes nada que decir, me marcho. Con permiso" tras esto, se marchó en el Pidgeot a velocidad de vértigo, dejando a Matt confundido.

El Punto es que estaba muy cansado, por lo que decidió llamar a todo eso un día completo, y se marchó por su cuenta, sin hablar con Cinthia o Luna, y siendo seguido por Sora y Lira, quienes no estuvieron presentes durante la charla (estaban en sus asuntos); nuevamente preguntándose qué sucedió. Ellos empezaban a darse cuenta que Matt no les contaba nada de cualquier asunto importante pero no podían culparlo, era obvio que el era la víctima principal.

Ya era de noche y Matt dormía el silencio. Sora daba vueltas en una almohada en el suelo, y Lira observaba la ventana, preguntándose por que tuvieron que meterse en esos problemas, si todo empezó por que trataron de hacer lo correcto salvando a unos Pokémon de un brusco entrenamiento.

No quería darle más vueltas, y durmió simplemente.


	42. Preparativos

"JAJAJA ¡PARECE QUE TE TIENEN EN LA LISTA NEGRA!" Se burló Luna cuando Matt le contó todo eso desayunando juntos en una cafetería cercana, mientras se ponía azúcar en un café.

"No estoy bromeando, esto es serio" respondió Matt, viendo atentamente que la joven ya estaba sirviendo la sexta cucharada de azúcar "¿No es mucho azúcar? Mejor dicho ¿No eres muy joven para tomar café? Solo tienes 10 años"

"Ya tengo 11, así que no me vengas a aconsejar, que eres mayor por poco" respondió, y sirvió una novena cucharada de azúcar para empezar a mezclar mientras veía fijamente la taza. "En todo caso, imagine que hablarías enserio. Y si es algo preocupante, pero suena ridículo lo veas por dónde lo veas. Quiero decir: "enviaremos a un niño para que aprenda de otro niño, así lo puede matar algún día". Dime qué no suena ridículo" finalizó tras esa interpretación.

"Si, lo se"

"¿Lo saben Sora y Lira? Ellos parecieron ser el centro de atención en el combate de ayer, más que tú Zweilous incluso. Es obvio que están involucrados, así que dudo que dejen que ellos hagan lo que quieran cuando te maten"

"Eso pens… ¡OYE!"

"Perdón. Si te matan"

Matt la miró algo enojado, y después suspiro. "Ni modo, supuse que eso dirías, aunque no me ayuda en nada"

"Oh ¿Buscabas mí ayuda?"

"¿Por qué te llamaría sino?"

"¿Para que alguien se burle de tu situación?"

Matt la miró fijamente otra vez, y suspiro nuevamente "Por favor, habla enserio ¿Hay algo que puedas decirme que podría ayudarme"

La expresión de Luna cambio, dio un último sorbo a su café, terminándolo y se levanta, para marcharse mientras hablaba honestamente "Ok ¿Quieres la verdad? No sé qué hacer, y aún si se te ocurriese algo, seguramente sea inútil. Esos tipos siempre envían a alguien que podamos derrotar, y ahora asignaron a un "mercenario" solo para ti. Es obvio que quieren desmotivarte en lugar de simplemente acabar contigo, como si se burlasen solamente, o tal vez te tengan lástima. Ahora mismo empiezo a temer por si tienen planes similares para mí.

Tras decir eso, finalmente salió de la cafetería, dejando a Matt solo pensando sobre su situación ahora.

"Y dudo que Alexa tenga algo que decirme, es obvio que sabe algo de lo que pasa, pero se negara a involucrarse" tras esto, se marchó sin más.

Tras volver al centro Pokémon y reencontrarse con sus acompañantes, se prepararon para marcharse hacia el norte, camino a Puntaneva. Se abrigaron a conciencia y partieron cuanto antes. Eran conscientes que les esperaba un camino largo y frío. Las entradas inferiores del Monte Corona seguían en obras, por lo que debían rodearlo, y el mapa no cubría ese pequeño fragmento, así que con cuidado extremo empezaron a caminar a ritmo apresurado (acción algo contradictoria).

"¿Creen que nos atacarán?" pregunto Lira.

"No lo creo, ya fallaron todas las otras veces, y quien sea el tipo del torneo, si estaba con ellos pues también fallo. Harían bien en dejarnos en paz de una vez" dijo Sora confiado.

"Supongo que tienes razón ahí" contesto Matt, recordando que no les contó sobre quien era el joven con quién lucharon antes. "Por otro lado, desde que evolucionó, Mi se volvió agresivo, como si no nos reconociese. Tal vez sería buena idea sacarlo aquí en la zona nevada para razonar, así no tendría fuerzas para atacar si se descontrola"

Asintieron entre todos y mientras Matt sacaba su Pokeball, Sora y Lira se preparaban por si debían contenerlo. Puede que estén en un sitio donde estará debilitado, pero por dónde se vea Mi es alguien difícil de contener.

Entonces salió el Zweilous, que con cada cabeza observó a su alrededor, y después fijo su vista en los 3, que lo miraban fijamente.

"Mi… Tranquilo. Somos nosotros y ya" intento razonar Matt, pero Mi no pareció prestarle atención. Se dedicó a mirar a Sora y Lira, como si les quisiese poner a prueba mediante su apariencia, dispuesto a pelear.

"¿Nos reconoce siquiera?" pregunto Lira mientras se acercaba.

En ese momento, Matt cayó de rodillas y por instinto grito a ambos Pokémon que tengan cuidado. Instantáneamente el Zweilous se puso en posición y ataco a ambos, quienes saltaron hacia un costado esquivando.

"Parece que no" contesto Sora.

"¿Estás bien Matthew? ¿Por qué caíste?" pregunto Lira preocupada.

"Sentí algo como un golpe desde adentro en cuanto el se preparó para atacar"

"Para que haya pasado en el mismo momento es que tiene relación" supuso Sora.

"Tengo entendido que Mi evolucionó mientras estaba forzando el lazo de Sinergia, puede que eso haya reforzado el vinculo de tal forma que no se hayan separado ni con el en la Pokeball" dijo Lira.

"Eso tiene suficiente sentido para mi. ¿Pero por qué nos ataca? Si el lazo está activo, debería saber de sobra quienes somos ¿O no?" dijo Matt.

"Tal vez si que lo sabe, y por eso mismo nos ataca" comento Lira como posibilidad.

"Conociéndolo, debería pensar que tiene motivos válidos por haberlo llamado Mi todo este tiempo"

"¿Por qué pasaría eso? Si le puse un buen nombre" dijo Matt poniéndose en pie.

"Pensaste ese nombre hace tiempo en menos de 1 segundo, y ciertamente suena ridículo" dijo Sora.

"Oigan, no crean que no me parece divertido verlos discutir por tal tontería, pero ahora mismo tenemos un dragón siniestro potenciado con Sinergia que parece querer nuestras cabezas, así que creo que no es el momento ¿Podrían suspender este diálogo por ahora?" dijo Lira con tono autoritario.

"Si mamá…" dijeron ambos en voz baja.

Antes que pudiesen seguir con su charla, Mi ataco a Sora, quien se defendió retrocediendo como podía, hasta que recibió un Golpe Cabeza directo, que lo tiró al suelo, acto seguido el Zweilous lanzó un Pulso Dragón a Lira, apuntando a donde estaba parada, para que sea la explosión lo que la dale. Le salió bastante bien ya que después de eso tanto Sora como Lira estaban en el suelo, no heridos pero si aturdidos. Se pusieron en pie y hablaron a Matt.

"Oye Matt ¿Qué hacemos?"

"¿Deberíamos atacar? Nuestros movimientos podrían hacerme daño serio"

"No nos queda de otra, solo tengan cuidado"

Tras esto, cada uno se preparó a su manera, y empezó la ofensiva. Lira empezó a lanzar sus ataques convencionales de tipo Hada, mientras Sora presionaba con Palmeó, que era contrarrestado por continuos Golpe Cabeza, a la vez que saltaba para esquivar los ataques de la Kirlia. Sora lo persiguió en el aire y uso Ataque Rápido para desconcertarlo, acertando y desestabilizando al Zweilous, quedando a merced de un ataque directo de Lira, haciendo que caiga al suelo, seguido de un Palmeó de Sora que cayó sobre el, despejando el suelo de toda la nieve en un radio cercano, de un par de metros.

De la pequeña ventisca que se formó, salió Sora para reunirse con ambos.

"Eso estuvo genial ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nosotros 2 estuvimos solos contra un enemigo?" pregunto Sora emocionado.

"Creo que solo había pasado cuando luchamos contra Rex, poco después de conocerlo, cuando apenas empezamos el viaje" respondió Lira haciendo memoria.

"Yo realmente me había olvidado de eso, parece que haya pasado como un año ya, tal vez mas" dijo Matt, intentando recordar.

"Como sea, Mi está inconsciente, por lo que deberíamos ver si al despertar está de mejor humor como para dialogar con el"

Los 3 caminaron hacia donde estaba Mí, sin embargo este se levantó nuevamente con una potente ofensiva, obligando al grupo a retroceder.

"¿Es enserio?"

"Pero si de verdad intente dejarlo inconsciente"

"No queda de otra, deben ir aún más enserio esta vez, ya vemos que puede aguantar lo que usaron, así que mejor que hayan con todo esperando que lo pueda aguantar, o mejor dicho, que lo pueda tumbar"

Y así se reanudó el combate.

Mientras tanto, en Ciudad Pirita…

"PORQUERIAAAAAAA" grito Alexa mientras arrojaba el mando a la ventana, el cual se detuvo gracias a los poderes de Alakazam "¿DE DONDE DEMONIOS SALEN ESTOS 3 INUTILES EN LA MALDITA CIUDAD DEL DRAGON DURMIENTE?"

"Es un juego, no dejes que te frustre tanto perder, más aún si esa es la dinámica del juego en si" le dijo Alakazam "Guarda tu frustración para las afueras glaciales"

"AL CABO QUE NO QUERIA SEGUIR JUGANDO" grito volteando la cabeza al las contrario de su Pokémon, para que no la vea con ganas de llorar. "Oh claro ¿Sabes que tal acabo el torneo de Cinthia?" dijo cambiando de tema.

"Tenia en mente sugerirte que vayamos a averiguar, que sea ella misma quien nos lo diga" respondió Alakazam, acercándose a ella.

"Vamos a su casa en la Zona Batalla, debería estar ahí supongo"

"No, de hecho está en la liga, debe cumplir el horario reglamentario esperando a un posible retador"

"Vamos allá entonces"

Tras decir esto, ambos se teletransportaron a las puertas de la liga, notaron que había un par de personas listas para afrontar el desafío, pero por simple vista, Alexa noto que la mitad no pasaría de Alecran, dos tercios del grupo restante se quedarían con Bertha y nadie superaría a Fausto.

"Este Lectro se puso a regalar medallas para ahorrarse el pelear contra casi todos los presentes. Al parecer seré la única visita de Cinthia por hoy" dijo, y cruzó las puertas para cuando unos cuantos de los presentes la reconocieron. Nadie tuvo tiempo a desafiar la a combatir.

"¿Puertas principales?" pregunto Ala.

"Si ¿Por qué no?"

Llegaron a encontrarse con Alecran, quien empezó su clásico discurso.

"Los Pokémon Bicho son increíblemente infravalorados, y esto se debe a que nadie sabe apreciarlos como yo lo hago…" hablo y hablo, sin embargo se detuvo cuando escucho que una puerta se abría detrás suyo, volteo y vio a Alexa con Alakazam cruzando la. Habían pasado de el de forma olímpica.

Llegaron a la otra sala, donde Gaia esperaba.

"Oh, que grata sorpresa. ¿Realmente eres tú, Alexa?"

"Señora Gaia, se ve radiante como siempre. Dígame cuando vamos a bailar las 2 juntas" Dijo Alexa mientras se acerco a abrazarla para saludarle.

"Jojojo, si que sabes lo que está anciana quiere oír"

"Quisiera quedarme a hablar con usted, pero tengo asuntos que tratar con Cinthia, con permiso"

"Oh, espera por favor…" dijo la entrenadora profesional especializada en el tipo Tierra, sin embargo Alexa ya había cruzado la puerta.

Siguiente sala, Fausto esperaba dado vuelta.

Alexa entonces se detuvo, y se puso de rodillas, como preparándose para correr un maratón. Entonces empezó con la carrera, y al llegar cerca de el levando la mano y grito.

"CHOCA AFROOOOOOOOOOOO"

Fausto se dio vuelta sobresaltado solo para recibir una palmada en la cara que resonó por unos segundos en toda la habitación.

"Te dije que la choques"

"¿No tienes un método más sutil para llamar mí atención?"

"Para que, si tras esto ya estás bien espabilado y ya me reconoces inmediatamente ¿O no?" dijo Alexa mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie "Como sea, solamente me detuve para saludarte, pero ahora debo ir a hablar con Cinthia, hasta luego afro"

"Para esta clase de saludo, preferiría que fingieses que no me viste, sin embargo…"

El no fue la excepción, fue igualmente ignorado sin poder terminar de hablar para cuando Alexa había entrado a la última sala. La sala de Delos.

"Vaya, no esperaba ver aquí a la mismísima Campeona Errante"

"No molestes, debo hablar con Cinthia"

Alexa y Delos no se llevaban bien para nada. Cuando tenían poco menos de 10 años, Delio era el bravucón de la escuela, y claro que la "buena en todo" Alexa era su objetivo principal. Han pasado muchos años, y ese mocoso desagradable se convirtió en una persona educada amante de la lectura que se especializa en el tipo Psíquico ni más ni menos. Ciertamente ya ha hecho las pases con todo aquel con quién se hubiese metido, sin embargo Alexa es la excepción, como si ninguno de los 2 quisiese deshacer ese vínculo de desprecio que tienen.

"Ha sido muy rápida tu llegada hasta aquí, y de hecho no escuché ninguna batalla en las salas anteriores"

"Insisto, a un lado"

"Sabes que estamos en labor ahora mismo ¿No?"

"…"

"Y que eso significa que quien cruce por la puerta principal es un retador que debe derrotar a los miembros del alta mando ¿Verdad?"

"¿Insinúas que debo derrotar a los 4 miembros si quiero hablar con Cinthia?"

"Por algo eras la mejor de la escuela" dijo dando unos pasos atrás preparándose para el combate.

"ESPEREEEEEN" grito Alecran cansado, y cayó al suelo tras cruzar la puerta para respirar una y otra vez.

"Ay niño, inhala por la nariz, exhala por la boca, así eso como se debe respirar" dijo Gaia que caminaba tras el, uniéndose a la población en la sala.

"Por favor Alecran, ni siquiera estás tan lejos" comento Fausto con las manos en los bolsillos, entrando también.

"Cállate, no soy un atleta"

"No hace falta ser un atleta para menos de 20 metros. Esto no pasaría si no pasases todo el día midiéndole el aguijón a tu Drapion" Al escuchar esto, Alexa soltó una pequeña risa. "Ni siquiera es tipo bicho realmente ¿Por qué te agrada?"

"Su corazón es como el mío, suenan al compás como el aleteo de un Beautyfly, pero es capaz de brillar y explotar cual Volcarona" dijo Alecran con tono poético.

"Oigan, tranquilos ustedes 2 ¿Se puede saber que hacen en mí sala? ¿Y si entra algún otro retador?" pregunto Delos intentando aclarar las dudas.

"Yo contestaré eso jovencito" dijo Gaia, entonces tosió para aclarar su garganta y hablo "Estamos aquí porque la joven Alexa nos ha omitido, creyendo que eso era algo que podía hacer, así que debemos corregirla de la forma adecuada, obligándola a cumplir las reglas"

"Entiendo, en ese caso empiecen ustedes. Sigamos el orden adecuado"

"No tengo tiempo para esto. Pero aunque no me importen las reglas, no puedo rechazar el desafío. Sin embargo como tengo algo de prisa, quiero que vengan los 4 por mí con todos sus Pokémon. No se preocupen, yo aguanto"

"Vaya, me siento algo insultado ahora…" dijo Alecran.

"Comprendemos que tengas confianza en ti misma…" continuo Gaia.

"Y créenos que recordamos lo fuerte que eres, pero…" menciono Fausto.

"¿Acaso recuerdas tu lo fuertes que somos?" finalizó Delos.

"… ok, no lo niego. Fue genial que se turnen para hablar, es lo mas épico que haya visto de ustedes 4 juntos" dijo Alexa "Pero créanme, no los estoy subestimando. Asumo que en todo este tiempo ustedes han mejorado, y es por eso que aunque diga que puedo con los 4, tengo en mente luchar enserio por un rato"

Al decir esto, las expresiones de los 4 miembros cambiaron, su confianza se convirtió en seriedad absoluta, intercambiaron miradas y entendieron que debían luchar juntos, y que era una suerte que pudieran luchar los 4 a la vez contra un mismo enemigo.

"Bien ¿Qué esperan? Deberían haber empezado cuando dije eso. ¡ENTRETENGANME, DEMUESTREN PORQUE LA REGION CONFIA EN QUE SON LO MEJOR QUE PUEDE OFRECER" tras esto, se acomodo el cabello, que se sacudió con ese pequeño descontrol que acababa de tener. "Quiero decir… Buena suerte"


	43. Trasfondo

"Me aburroooooooooo" decía Cinthia sola en su sala. "¿Por qué pedí que mí sala sea blanca y negra? Queda genial para combates, pero es aburridisima cuando estoy sola, que es la mayor parte del tiempo. ¿Tal vez podría mandar a instalar una televisión?" Y siguió pensando en sus cosas, mientras que justo en la sala anterior, ya habían pasado 4 minutos de fiesta sin receso.

Un Hippowdon, un Drapion, un Margmortar y un Gallade tenían cara de cansancio, rodeados de sus otros compañeros de equipo que estaban en el suelo completamente debilitados, y entre los 4 rodeaban a un Alakazam, un Haxorus y un Absol, quienes apenas tenían alguno rasguños.

El Hippowdon uso Terremoto para dañar a los 3, pero en lugar de esquivarlo, el Haxorus se puso al frente y el uso Terremoto también no solo para anular el ataque, sino también para detener al Drapion que quería aprovechar la oportunidad. El Gallade fue por el, pero fue detenido por un tacleada del Absol, quien uso Tajo Umbrío para dar distancia, seguido de Alakazam quien arrojó con su poder psíquico al Margmortar directo al Gallade, cayendo juntos. Entonces cayeron sobre ellos el Hippowdon y el Drapion (cortesía de Haxorus), para que Alakazam los levantarse poniéndolos en fila en el aire, dejando que Absol use Cuchillada con su cuerno, atacando a los 4 uno tras otro. Cayeron a la vez quedando debilitados, y dejándola Alexa paso libre, el cual tomo inmediatamente.

Sin embargo el Gallade se levantó inmediatamente detrás de la supuesta vencedora de la batalla. Este se reincorporo como pudo y a gran velocidad intento atacar nuevamente, pero se detuvo en seco a centímetros de alcanzarlos, no por voluntad, sino por simple poder de Alakazam. Ambos se dieron vuelta y lo miraron, y levantaron sus manos juntos a centímetros del rostro del Gallade, dejándole ver una muy pequeña esfera que crearon, oscura y parecía tener como un núcleo dentro. Entonces lo reconoció como una minúscula Bola Sombra, pero sabía que iba a doler. Fue disparado inmediatamente directo a donde estaba Delos, y entró en la Pokeball antes de chocaron. Para cuando los miembros del alto mando vieron nuevamente la puerta, ya estaba cerrada.

"Vaya, no hemos podido hacer nada" dijo Gaia.

"Demonios, esperaba que podamos hacer más, pero al final uso 3 Pokémon y fue más que suficiente" comento Alecran mientras rodaba en el suelo tapándose la cara.

"No queda de otra, si ella es así de fuerte quiere decir que a nosotros nos falta entrenamiento" dijo Fausto rascándose la cabeza.

"Era inevitable, le guste o no, esa mujer siempre estuvo unos cuantos pasos delante de nosotros" finalizó Delos, poniéndose en pie, volviendo a su puesto y retomando su lectura.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Alexa subía el ascensor, y hablo con Alakazam.

"Oye Ala… ¿No crees que esa clase de cosas, como eso que hicimos con el Gallade, son cosas que haría el tipo malo de una historia? Fue casi como una humillación"

"Siempre he dado por hecho eso, pero aún así no me importa realmente"

"Como sea…" dijo Alexa volviendo a ver al frente, finalmente habían llegado. Cruzaron la puerta y vieron a Cinthia.

"Te doy la bienvenida, aspirante. Yo soy Cinthia, y aunque las formalidades te hagan verme como la campeona, ruego que ahora mismo me tomes como una entrenadora que encuentras donde sea… Oh, eres tú" dijo Cinthia, quien para su discurso permaneció con ojos cerrados.

"Bonito nuevo discurso Cinthia, hola por cierto. ¿Quieres hablar?" dijo Alexa y tomó asiento.

Volviendo a la ruta de desvío del Monte Corona…

"Uf, dios, esto al fin acabo… ¿Verdad?" pregunto Sora haciendo terribles esfuerzos por permanecer en pie, sin sentirse seguro como para sentarse un segundo.

"Espero… Espero que si… puf…" balbuceaba Lira, sucumbiendo al cansancio y cayendo al suelo.

"Si… creo que ya termino… argh…" tras decir esto, Matt cayó al suelo casi inconsciente.

Ambos Pokémon corrieron a el como pudieron, muy preocupados. Delante suyo estaba Mi, finalmente debilitado, con múltiples heridas no mayores, y al fin dejo de ejercer tanta presión con solo estar cerca. Matt respiraba fuertemente, pero con una sonrisa.

"Puedo sentirlo… ya me libre del lazo con Mi…" dijo poniéndose en pie, y regresando al Zweilous a su Pokeball. Debido a continuos malestares no pudo sacar a Rex ni a Teo, como si algo se lo impidiera. Sin embargo, sintió que ya había terminado.

Volvieron a Caelestis, y la enfermera Joy les pregunto si no querían hacerse clientes V.I.P que ya reconocía sus caras. Con solo ver sus expresiones, noto que la broma no fue bien recibida y se limitó a curar a Sora, Lira y Mi. Matt decidió ir a la habitación de siempre.

"Chiste o no, si es cierto que ya hemos estado mucho en pueblo Caelestis, como si algo nos impidiese dejar el sitio. Y no sé por qué será, si este debería ser el sitio que más queramos dejar atrás, después del asunto con aquel Bisharp" pensó Matt, tomando una ducha.

En un lugar desconocido, aún en Sinnoh…

"Johto" dijo un hombre, sentado en una silla dirigiéndose al Bisharp.

El Pokémon asintió.

"Una mujer junto con un Pokémon PSIQUICO, te golpearon a ti, un Pokémon Siniestro/Acero, tan fuerte que te mandaron volando a Johto" dijo el hombre, queriendo aclarar sus dudas con tono sarcástico.

El Pokémon asintió otra vez.

"Y que te tomo como una semana despertar del aturdimiento, y otra en descubrir en donde estabas, por qué apareciste aislado de toda vida"

Una vez más, el Pokémon asintió.

"Y la próxima semana la usaste para encontrar una forma de volver aquí"

El Pokémon asintió nuevamente.

"Te das cuenta que esto es difícil de creer ¿Verdad?"

Una vez más, el Pokémon asintió.

"¿Pero dices que se trata de Alexa quien hizo esto, por lo que eso explica cómo fue capaz de hacer tal cosa?"

Me niego a encontrar otra forma de decir lo que pasó sin repetir.

"Bien, queda claro que te has vuelto loco. Sabía que era una mala idea enviarte a ti a cumplir misiones…"

No pudo seguir ya que el Bisharp saco sus afiladas garras, en el cuello del hombre, quien se detuvo en seco aterrado. La expresión del Bisharp era tan clara que daba 2 mensajes. El primero era que no se cuestione lo competente que es para cumplir misiones; el segundo el mensaje lo llamo cobarde por la reacción que tuvo ante la amenaza. Tras esto, Bisharp dejo la sala, dirigiéndose al sitio donde le encomendaron su nueva misión un hombre y una mujer, los mismos de hace tiempo que decidieron tomar el caso de los "estorbos". Solo una cosa le rondaba por la cabeza, y para sorpresa de muchos, no eran ansias de venganza, sino curiosidad. Quería saber porque era necesario eliminar a aquellos niños, por qué aparecería un entrenador tan fuerte que los defienda de tal forma. Y como no, ahora vio lo que un Pokémon puede hacer, romper las barreras de la lógica conocida ignorando la efectividad de movimientos mediante pura diferencia de poder. El concepto era claro y simple, si un Pokémon es capaz de llegar a tal nivel, el es igual de capaz de lograrlo también. Con una sonrisa, cruzó las puertas de sus superiores, esperando que las próximas misiones le permitan responder sus preguntas.

Volviendo a Caelestis…

Ya había pasado un día mas en ese mismo pueblo, y ciertamente ya era frustrante. Luna se había marchado ya sin siquiera despedirse, aunque tampoco es que fuese necesario. El punto es que al fin estaban listos para irse, y acordaron que aunque les caigan truenos, no darían vuelta atrás al pueblo; ya tuvieron suficiente de tantas visitas.

Aunque el camino fue complicado en especial por las tormentas de nieve, tampoco representaron un obstáculo mayor, y fue cuestión de tiempo hasta que llegasen a una casa de descanso donde pasaron la noche. Partieron nuevamente a la mañana siguiente ya el la mitad del camino, y aunque ya estaban cerca de la ciudad para cuando era tarde, decidieron acampar por su cuenta poco antes, precisamente en el Lago Agudeza. Ya era de noche y se habían preparado ya.

"¿Que tal? Ya estamos cerca de la ciudad, y ahí me pregunto qué clase de problemas nos aguardaran" dijo Lira.

"No sé preocupen, no debería haber nada que no esperemos de una ciudad nevada"

"¿Y que hay del líder de gimnasio? Parece que aquellos con los que ya te has encontrado te tenían algún tipo de rencor, o eso creo" dijo Sora, desde una rama de árbol, en donde estaba recostado en lo alto.

"Ah eso… no hay problema, después de todo no conozco a esa líder, Inverna si no me equivoco era su nombre" dijo acostándose sobre una sábana que dejo en el suelo. "Con ella solo llegaremos, lucharemos, ganaremos y nos iremos"

"Ya veo… Oye Matt, todavía no es tan tarde como para dormir, así que mientras tanto ¿Podrías contarnos sobre como te pusiste en esa situación con la mayoría de los líderes?"

Lira volteo a verlos a ambos, en verdad le interesaba saber del tema, pero vio que Matthew se acostó de costado, dándole la espalda a ambos.

"Ya lo dije antes, es algo aburrido de explicar, y tampoco es que me sienta cómodo hablando de eso" dijo el joven, algo preocupado.

"Puedo sentir que no estás bien pensando en eso, pero aún así creo que deberíamos hablarlo" dijo Lira sentándose cerca.

"Si, lo lamento pero como tus compañeros de viaje merecemos saber los motivos de algunos de nuestros problemas" dijo Sora, mientras saltaba desde el árbol, para ponerse a la misma distancia que Lira.

Matt suspiro, y saco 2 Pokeball, de las que salieron Teo y Rex.

"De acuerdo, ustedes ganan. Pero si ustedes merecen saberlo, ellos también tienen el mismo derecho"

Les explicaron la situación a ambos Pokémon, quienes también se acomodaron al lado de Sora y Lira, preparados para escuchar. Mi no salió de la Pokeball, ya que Matt sabía por instinto que aunque el lazo ya estaba desactivado, el Zweilous sería aún así hostil. Con todo preparado entonces, comenzó a contar la historia.

"Antes de conocerlos yo no tenía hogar y de eso ya habían pasado 2 años. En ese tiempo yo tuve que encontrar métodos para sobrevivir como pudiese, evitando encontrarme con gente tanto como sea posible, ya que por supuesto que para bien o para mal, no dejarían que un niño huérfano se pasee por dónde quiera estando en tal estado; sea por qué se preocupaban por mí, o por qué no querían que cause problemas. Sin embargo, era diferente cuando me quedaba en algún bosque. Ahí conocí a montones de Pokémon, los cuales jamás mostraron repudio a mí, como si estuviesen bien con que yo camine donde caminan, duerma donde duermen, coma lo que comen… Realmente me sentía feliz sabiendo que podría pertenecer a ese sitio, pero fue entonces cuando empezaron los problemas. Jamás faltan aquellas personas que se quedaron el la era del equipo Rocket, y pensaba que un Pokémon no es más que una bestia que puede ser utilizada para cumplir un propósito, por supuesto, egoísta. Empezaron a capturar Pokémon para exportarlos, y claro que no iba a permitir tal cosa por las buenas. Es por eso que decidí escabullirse a los pueblos donde estaban, y saboreaba sus operaciones como podía. Fue así como tuve mis primeros combates contra esos tipos, ayudado por los otros Pokémon que también querían evitar que esos sujetos logren su cometido. Me había hecho un historial en poco tiempo, aunque solamente entre mis enemigos, ya que ninguna noticia podía salir a la luz. Hasta que llegaron los grandes gordos. Era todo una cooperación entre varios jefes de empresas, quienes buscaban hacerse aún más ricos con lo de los Pokémon, y se dividían cada uno en cierta ciudad. Es por eso que fui de ciudad en ciudad liberando a los Pokémon que encarcelan. Aunque como debía imaginarlo, esos miedosos tendrían un ejército cada uno."

"Ya veo dónde va esto…" interrumpió Lira "Como gente poderosa que son, pueden decir que están recibiendo ataques de un criminal, que está en contra de sus proyectos que "ayudan a los Pokémon" ¿Me equivoco?"

"Y eso incluye a los líderes de gimnasio, que ven como algo obligatorio ayudar" continuo Sora.

"Exacto, y ellos nunca se detuvieron a preguntar el porque hago esto. No solo eso, sino que después del primer conflicto, los demás fueron advertidos, por lo que los líderes restantes estaban a la defensiva, y preparados para luchar contra cualquier amenaza. Tal vez los haya enojado aún más que yo encontrase siempre la manera de vencerlos o evadirlos" finalizó Matt. "Pues eso es todo ¿Qué piensan?"

"Que es injusto. Los líderes se guiaron por instinto más que por razón" dijo Sora poniéndose en pie.

"Si, antes yo pensaba eso, pero luego use yo la razón y note que ellos no tienen ningún motivo para confiar en un niño que sin previo aviso ataca. Estoy casi seguro que esa sería mí reacción inicial también" comento Matt calmando a ambos.

"Ok, si tú lo dices… pero parece que esto ya está terminando. Estamos limpiando tu nombre"

"Así parece. Roco ya lo supero, Gardenia lo descubrió por su cuenta, Fantina, Mananti y Brega lo pasan por alto y puede que Gardenia les haya dicho, Lectro e Inverna no están relacionados con esto. Solo queda Aceron y es muy terco, pero ya veremos qué hacemos con el"

"Gracias por contarnos esto, aunque no entiendo por qué te molestaría contarlo" dijo esta vez Lira.

"En verdad lo siento, pero una muy pequeña parte de mí pensó que ustedes no entenderían muy bien la historia y acabarían por tomárselo a mal, como lo hicieron los líderes, en quienes se supone que se puede confiar…"

"Pues si que te equivocaste, porque saber esto solo me hace confiar aún más en ti" dijo Sora.

Rex y Teo se acercaron, y mientras el ave se quedó cerca a su lado, el pingüino se recostó sobre el.

"Al igual que ellos, saber esto solo me hace estar feliz de haberte conocido, entre tantas personas" dijo Lira.

Todos sonrieron, y al fin se prepararon para dormir. Lira fue la última, ya que se quedo pensando en algo.

"(Matthew puede ser inteligente, puede tener la costumbre de pensar muchos las cosas y la lista sigue, pero aún así le importa lo que sus amigos piensen de el… ese pensamiento combina bien con su edad. Al fin y al cabo, es un niño y su mente tampoco es tan compleja)"

Así durmieron en paz.


	44. Una mañana comun

Matt despertó por un ruido ensordecedor, seguido de Lira, Sora, Rex y Teo. Fue una mala mentira decir que durmieron en paz, ya que se notaba que era la madrugada, estando tan oscuro. Realmente no se podía decir que estaban en condiciones de luchar, pero no es como si tuvieran opción, después de todo el ruido fue una explosión que se dirigía a ellos, pero fallo y tumbo un árbol.

"No puedo creer que fallases ese tiro, si ni siquiera se estaban moviendo" dijo uno de los hombres que se acercaban.

"Cállate, me pongo nervioso si te tengo al lado" dijo el otro.

"¿Eso qué quiere decir? No me eches la culpa de tu incompetencia"

"Tú eres incompetente"

"Como que me siento ignorado…" Susurro Matt a sus compañeros, mientras los 2 seguían discutiendo entre ellos de forma bien ridícula.

"Como sea, no perdamos más tiempo, que por algo estamos aquí"

"Cierto, mientras más rápido terminemos, más rápido podremos irnos"

"Oh, ya se dan cuenta que los veo. Que amables"

"Las presentaciones sobran aquí, pues ya debes de recordarnos"

"Y no creas que terminara como aquella vez, pues hemos mejo…"

"¿Los conozco?" preguntó el joven.

Los 2 se cayeron al suelo de la sorpresa.

"¡¿Que?! ¿Cómo que no nos recuerdas?"

"Lo siento, pero tampoco recuerdo que alguien se presente ante mí, así que no se diferenciarlos realmente… ¿Ustedes recuerdan?" dijo Matt volteando a Sora y Lira. Y ambos negaron meneando la cabeza. "Lo siento" dijo volviendo a verlos.

"A ver, te daremos una pista"

"Ahí va: Aunque hayas ganado, te hicimos pasar un momento muy difícil, y prácticamente te salvaste de milagro"

Matt bajo la cabeza, llevando su mano a su mentón, y volteo a ver a los Pokémon, quienes tras un corto silencio hicieron señas de no saber tampoco. "Ni idea, me rindo"

"¡COMO PUEDES NO SABER! ¡QUE NIÑO DESCORTES!"

"¡Y LUEGO POR QUE MANDAN GENTE POR TI!"

"¡BUENO LO SIENTO! ¡PERO SI SUPIESEN ALGO DE MI, SABRIAN QUE ESA DESCRIPCION CALZA BIEN CON LA GRAN MAYORIA DE MIS PELEAS!"

Un silencio inundo todo el Lago Agudeza, hasta que uno de los invasores hablo en voz baja.

"Oye, eso es algo triste"

"Si… ¿Qué clase de vida tienes?"

"Una serie de eventos desafortunados"

Otra vez ese silencio y algo de pena rondo todo el lago.

"Solo hay una cosa que no entiendo" dijo uno de los hombres. Tanto su compañero como Matt lo vieron esperando la pregunta "¿Por qué estamos empatizando con el enemigo?"

"Es una muy buena pregunta, sin una muy buena respuesta" contestar Matt, habiendo ya desperezado gracias a la charla, y preparándose ya para pelear.

Mientras que Matt decidió sacar a Teo y Rex, los otros sacaron a un Magmar y un Sneasel.

"¿Ahora sí nos recuerdas?"

"No se si vi a algunos tipos con ustedes usando esos Pokémon, creo que no de hecho"

El Sneasel uso su velocidad para separar al Staravia y al Prinplup, para después perseguir al Staravia, mientras Magmar se quedaba con el restante. Dando múltiples saltos, intentaba alcanzar a Rex con sus garras sin éxito, mientras cada tanto el ave bajaba intentando acertar también un ataque. Esto tenía para rato, así que Matt decidió ponerle más atención a Teo, que quizás podría acabar rápido con su batalla.

Teo uso Rayo Burbuja, mientras el Magmar esquivaba y usaba Pirotecnia, acertando con las chicas que se esparcían, aunque tampoco hacía mucha diferencia. Se acerco entonces para usar Polución, el cual acertó pero no envenenó al Prinplup, por lo que antes de insistir con el mismo movimiento uso Rayo Confuso, dejando mareado a Teo, y entonces uso Finta, para acertar el golpe pese a los movimientos erráticos de su rival.

"Vaya ¿Están seguros que ya nos vimos? Debo decir que sujetos que se suponen que son normales nunca me han dado problemas como lo hacen ahora, felicidades" dijo Matt.

"Oh pues muchas gracias, me alegra que…" dijo uno de los tipos, antes de ser golpeado en la cabeza por su compañero.

"¡No seas idiota! ¿Qué no ves que nos acaba de llamar inútiles en cuanto la vez pasada?"

"¿Ah si? Pero eso es el pasado. Ahora reconoce que somos oponentes a tener en cuenta. Además…" tras esto, le devolvió el golpe al otro. "No todo es motivo para que me pegues"

"Cállate. Te pegaré cuando quiera"

"Oye. Acabas de confesarlo. Te hace el malo. Dilo de nuevo. Acaba el confesarlo ¿No?" dijo mirando a sus Pokémon quienes parece que estaban acostumbrados a esto, por lo que lo ignoraron, pero hicieron que se note que lo ignoraban. "¡Malos!"

Matt quedó bastante confundido con esto. Dio el cumplido para saber qué clase de reacción dejaría, así podría quizás conocer al enemigo algo, pero esa reacción lo dejó pensando en muchas cosas. No se vio en condiciones de seguir absorto en sus pensamientos cuando vio que Teo finalmente fue envenenado, poco después de librarse de la confusión en ese rato. Afortunadamente pudo acertar el Rayo Burbuja decisivo, y con eso el Magmar quedó fuera. Tras relajarse por el, comprobó el estado de Rex, quien justo acertó un Ataque Ala al Sneasel, cuando esté salto para alcanzarlo. Con eso eran 2 a su favor.

"Mira nada más, con tus tonterías hemos descuidado a nuestros Pokémon, y mira como terminaron. Esto es tu culpa" dijo el que parecía querer tomar el papel del mayor.

"¿Mia? Tu podrías haber ayudado un poco. No te hagas el listo y acepta que tú fuiste igual de inútil" dijo el que inevitablemente debía tomar el papel restante.

"No creas que ha terminado aún. Si aún no nos recordabas, este debería refrescar tu memoria"

"¡OYE, NO ME IGNORES, PRESTA ATENCION CUANDO TE HABLO"

Pese a su ridícula discusión, no perdieron más tiempo y ambos sacaron a sus 2 Pokémon restantes, un Drapion y un Absol.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH. Creo que ya me acuerdo" dijo Matt mirando al cielo. "Pues si que lo hicieron bien la vez pasada, pero estaba seguro que si luchaba contra ustedes otra vez les daría una paliza. Creo que me equivoque"

"¿Lo ves? Gracias por el cumplido" dijo el "menor" antes de recibir otro golpe en la cabeza.

"Idiota, ha vuelto a decir que éramos débiles" dijo el "mayor" bloqueando el golpe de venganza que por poco recibe.

"De repente me siento ignorado…" dijo Matt "Otra vez…"

"ES TODO, NO TE AYUDARE EN ESTA PELEA" dijo el menor.

"Al cabo que ni quiero ni necesito tu ayuda" dijo el mayor, concentrándose en su Drapion.

"Disculpen…" dijo Matt "¿Eso significa que ahora haremos combates de 1vs1?"

"No te molestes, puedes seguir usando a 1, no es como si hiciese la diferencia" respondió el mayor, preparado para pelear mientras su compañero se subió a un árbol y se recostó dándoles la espalda, aunque se le podía escuchar murmurar algunos insultos dirigidos a su querido compañero. Matt le hizo el favor a su oponente de fingir que no escuchaba nada, y con la mirada este lo agradeció. Entonces dio inicio el nuevo combate.

Drapion se acerco rápidamente, incluso más de lo que Teo y Rex esperaban, y tomando a ambos con sus colmillos expulsó electricidad, reconociendo Matt a eso como Colmillo Rayo. Ambos Pokémon se liberaron gracias a que Teo expulsó algo de agua, haciendo que pierda el control del ataque y se electrocute también, para entonces usar Rayo Burbuja mientras Rex usaba Ataque Ala para tomar distancia entre el Drapion con ellos.

Drapion se acerco para volver a sujetarlos, pero esta vez fue más lento a causa del efecto secundario de Rayo Burbuja, así que Rex se adelantó con Ataque Ala, y Teo ayudo con Picotazo. El Drapion lo resistió y aún así logro tomar a Rex con Colmillo Hielo, arrojándolo a Teo cuando termino con el, dejándolo debilitado en el suelo. Esto enfureció a Teo, quien ataco con Picotazos y otra vez recibiendo los Colmillo Fuego que daba el Drapion, hasta que lo quemó e hizo que sus ataques físicos sean prácticamente inútiles, sin saber que está era la idea del pingüino, quedando sumamente exhausto, y sacando provecho de su habilidad para dar el golpe más fuerte que había dado nunca, con su as Hidrobomba.

Dejando el sitio empapado, el Drapion ya no pudo mantenerse en pie, aunque Teo igualmente cayo.

"(suspiro) Temía que esto pasara" dijo el sujeto devolviendo al Drapion a su Pokeball, guardándola cuidadosamente en su mochila. Esto fue otra acción que llamó la atención de Matt, así que decidió hacer otra prueba.

"Oigan, quiero preguntarles algo"

"¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Por que actúan así?"

"¿Así como?"

"La última vez que nos vimos, parecían ser más serios, como dispuestos a vencerme y ya"

"¿Si…?"

"Pero ahora parece que actúan como idio… de forma más amigable"

"OYE, QUERIAS DECIRNOS IDIOTAS. DILO EN VOZ ALTA. HAZME FELIZ Y DILO EN VOZ ALTA" dijo el menor, dándose vuelta abruptamente.

"Oh, si que escuchabas" dijo el mayor volteando a verlo. En ese momento el menor se dio vuelta otra vez y volvió a su posición de "ignorancia" del mundo.

"En fin, puedo responder eso" dijo el mayor y aclaró su garganta. "Es nuestra segunda misión, y la primera fue aquella en la que luchamos contra ti. Aquella vez éramos indiferentes en cuanto a lo que debíamos hacer, solo lo cumpliríamos y ya; pero habiendo fallado, no solo nos regañaron sino que también nos mandaron a completar la misma misión, y el niño que vez ahí está enojado por qué cree que no podremos vencerte, y eso explica su mal humor"

¿¡NIÑO!? ¡POR DECIRME NIÑO QUEDAS COMO UN INFANTIL, ASI QUE TU ERES EL NIÑO! ¡JAJA!" Se burló el niño.

"Sigo sin entender" dijo Matt.

"Es un niño molesto y punto. No hay más que entender" dijo el mayor, y dándose la vuelta, tomó aire fuerte, para entonces gritar "¡OYE TU, TE TOCA ASI QUE TRAE TU TRASERO AQUÍ ANTES QUE LO HAGA YO POR TI"

"(Con ese vocabulario yo me refería a el como el mayor…)" pensó Matt.

De mala gana, el menor se dejó caer del árbol, esperando caer de cabeza para no tener que hacer esto, con mala suerte. Se acerco y puso su mano sobre su Absol.

"Ahora, puede que no esté de humor…" dijo bajando la cabeza, pero entonces se subió a su Absol y a gran velocidad se acerco a la distancia adecuada "¡PERO UNA PELEA ES UNA PELEA! ¡Y NO FALTARE EL RESPETO DE MI POKEMON O RIVAL AL NO DARLO TODO"

Tras este grito de guerra, se bajó y comenzó el combate.


	45. En problemas (otra vez)

"A ver… ¿Pokeballs? Listo. ¿Comida? Listo. ¿pociones y tales cosas? Listo. Creo que ya estoy lista para marcharme" dijo Luna, a la salida de Puntaneva. Ya había conseguido la medalla y estaba lista para ir a Ciudad Canal, donde conseguiría la séptima medalla, aunque tenía planes de pasar por Ciudad Pirita y descansar un poco en su casa.

Tras irse, a pocos minutos de caminata escuchó algo a su derecha, sobre una escalada, que daba al bosque. Se escuchaba como una batalla la cual quiso ignorar hasta que se escuchó más fuerte. En ese momento supo que lo que sea que esté ocurriendo ahí, no era una batalla amistosa, así que subió para ver qué pasa, topándose con algunos de los sujetos con los que solía encontrarse, y que ocasionalmente le causaban dolor de cabeza, entonces escuchó una voz ya algo conocida y se dio vuelta mientras hablaba.

"Vaya vaya, qué coincidencia. No esperaba que nos encontraremos aquí, hasta empezaría a creer que me rastreas precisamente a mí, como si te interesase o algo" dijo aquella persona, que resultaba ser el comandante con quién Matt lucho cuando seguía cansado por una batalla anterior, y que Luna tuvo que intervenir para salvarlo. Aquella vez recordó mencionar que ya se había encontrado con el antes, pero no le dijo a Matt que se han vuelto a ver en numerosas ocasiones, en las que siempre luchaban.

"Miren nada más, es mí saco de boxeo favorito. ¿Te sentías solo y quisiste verme? Que dulce, déjame corresponderte" se burló Luna, hasta que su expresión cambio cuando escucho el mismo ruido de antes, pero ahora aún más fuerte "¿Qué está sucediendo ahí?" pregunto.

"Tu novio debe de estar siendo mutilado ahora mismo, nada muy importante" dijo, devolviendo la burla y notando que hizo efecto en la joven.

"... Solo por decir eso me arrepiento de pensar en darte la oportunidad de que te marches intacto"

"Oh perdón. No pensé que te molestaría que hablase mal de tu novio"

"Y has dicho la contraseña. Oficialmente estás muerto" contesto sacando su Pokeball, preparándose para luchar contra quien siempre considero un rival secundario.

Volviendo a la pelea principal…

Sora está agarrado al Absol, quien volaba rápido para sacarse lo de encima, mientras que Lira intentaba apuntar y disparar con su poder tipo Hada. El miedo de herir a su compañero le afectaba, y sus golpes eran tan poco concentrados que no tenían nombre (o sea los clásicos ataques convencionales).

El Absol tras forcejear un poco, pudo quitarse a Sora de encima, arrojándolo al suelo mientras se dirigía a atacar a Lira con Megacuerno, el cual la Kirlia pudo esquivar por reflejo.

"Eso es nuevo hasta donde se" dijo Matt, viendo cómo Sora se ponía en pie sin problemas, y Lira se juntaba con el, lista para cubrirlo.

"No gane la vez pasada, así que era obvio que querría aunque sea hacer algunos cambios. Esto vino de la mano con nuevas estrategias y movimientos, a lo mejor aguantas hasta ver algo más." Contesto su oponente.

"Oh claro, eso me recuerda… ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?"

"En primer lugar, como es que mencionar estrategias y movimientos te hace recordar preguntar nombres; y en segundo ¿Para que quieres saberlo?" mencionó el mayor.

"No es por nada en específico, pero creo que sería más cómodo si pudiese llamarlos de alguna forma. Además que tengo la sensación de que si por algún motivo alguien escribiese esto, le sería algo incómodo y aburrido comentar todo esto sin perder el interés, tendiendo que referirse a ustedes como primero o segundo; o mayor y menor… no lo sé, esa clase de tonterías"

"ESE ES UN MOTIVO EXTREMADAMENTE ESPECIFICO"

"Soy JKQ-092" contesto el menor.

"Y TU LE CONTESTAS" se desespero el pobre mayor.

"¿Que con ese nombre?" Pregunto Matt.

"¿Qué tiene? ¿Es raro?"

"Peculiar… por decirlo de alguna manera…" dijo apartando la mirada, y observo al mayor "¿Y tu? (A ver qué clase de nombre dice, que sea uno más simple me ayudaría a recordarlo)"

"Leonard"

"(ESE ES MUY SIMPLE, QUE DEMONIOS) ¿Puedo preguntar el porque de la diferencia con sus nombres?"

"Yo soy de una generación anterior, cuando los superiores tenían originalidad, pero entonces para la generación de este zoquete decidieron enumerarlos"

"NO TE BURLES, ES EL NOMBRE QUE SE ME DIO, Y ESTOY ORGULLOSO DE SER JKQ-002"

"¿No era 092?" pregunto Matt.

"Bueno, tienen razón, ese nombre apesta. Pero es lo que hay" dijo JKQ-0x2"

"¿Pues que te parece si te llamo Kaku? Suena ligeramente como parte de tu nombre"

"¿Para que me preguntas el nombre si te inventadas uno? Si quieres llamarme de alguna forma, que sea por mí verdadero nombre"

"Como quieras ZLS-215" dijo Matt haciendo la mirada a un lado.

"Mejor así" dijo el joven oponente.

Entonces absolutamente todos lo miraron, incluyendo el Absol, Sora y Lira.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo?" pregunto mirando alrededor suyo.

"(El idiota ni se dio cuenta que le inventaron un nombre que solo compartía el formato con el que dijo el)" pensó Leonard.

"(Me pregunto si el nombre que me dijo antes era su verdadero nombre o solo se lo invento)" pensó Matt.

"(Este tipo es extremadamente idiota)" pensó Sora.

"(¿En verdad estamos teniendo problemas contra este tonto?)" pensó Lira.

"(Yo solo lo conozco en cuanto se trata de combates)" pensó el Absol.

En Ciudad Canal, en la biblioteca…

"Así que eso fue lo que me dijo Cinthia en cuanto al torneo" dijo Alexa susurrando a Marian, sin querer ha era ruido.

*Mmnnmmaha…" se escuchó eso de Marian, quien estaba más concentrada en el libro de más de 2000 páginas frente suya, y anotando de forma exhaustiva en un libro de apuntes de como 5 centímetros de grosor.

"Así que es por eso que quise venir a verte, ya que pensé que tú podrías ayudarme al…"

"Alexa, por favor ve al grano, tengo exámenes en solo unas semanas y me quedan como 20 toneladas de libros que tragar aún, así que si puedes apurarte…"

"Ok… como lo digo… quiero ver al viejo"

En ese momento, Marian dejo de escribir de golpe, y lo reanudó tras 5 segundos de silencio, tras haberse concentrado lo suficiente, arranco un trozo de papel limpio de su libro y escribió un numero, para entonces dárselo a Alexa.

"¿Su teléfono?"

"Creo, solo se me ocurrió ese número al pensar en el y lo anoté, espero que te sirva"

"Gracias, no se que haría sin tu instinto. Suerte en tu examen y llámame si quieres que te ayude a estudiar" dijo Alexa marchándose por la puerta, pero entonces Marian le llamo la atención sin preocuparse por el ruido.

"Alexa, no sé por qué quieres contactarte con el, pero me imagino lo peor. Así que por favor recuerda que tienes amigas que te ayudarían si lo pudieses, así que por favor háblanos si necesitas lo que sea"

Alexa se detuvo en seco, y volteo la cabeza solamente, dejando una muy sincera expresión "No te lo tomes a mal, pero ya me dijeron lo que pensaban en Caelestis, con Fausto y Lectro. Cuento con ustedes, pero si no quisieron aceptar mí petición de ayuda, no los obligare. Nos costó mucho salir de ese mundo, no echaré a perder su "felices para siempre" arrastrando las de vuelta"

No había nada que Marian pudiese responder, aún si con todo el pesar del mundo tuviese que abandonar a su amiga, no estaba en condiciones de involucrarse nuevamente. Es por eso que simplemente la dejo ir y ya.

Volviendo con Luna…

"Mira nada más quien mejoro" dijo Luna, devolviendo a su Tranquill debilitado a su Pokeball.

"No podía quedarme detrás todo el tiempo. Se supone que soy un rango mayor al de los soldados comunes, soy un capitán de división, es normal que pueda con entrenadores mediocres y comunes, pero entonces llegas tú y me muestras que estás en otro nivel. Así que debo ir más allá, aunque deba escalar rangos. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás algún día nos enfrentemos siendo yo el jefe de toda la organización" contesto el hombre.

"Eeeehhh… ¿Ajá?"

"¿Ajá que?"

"Nada, es solo que parece que te intentas agrandar en esta situación"

"¿Y no puedo?"

"No dije eso, pero si es el caso, si alguna vez me derrotas deberías sentirte orgulloso de derrotar a una niña a quien doblas la edad"

"¡¿ES ESO UNA BURLA?!"

"Tómalo como te quepa en la bota"

"¿Además que es eso de que te doblo la edad? Tengo 16, así que te supero en solo 5 años.

"Como quieras, continuemos con esta batalla, así puedo irme tras derrotarte" dijo Luna, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ocultar exitosamente un escalofrío que sintió anteriormente. "(¿Sabe que tengo 11 años? ¿Que tan lejos llegan solo por unos niños que se interpusieron en su camino por casualidad?)" con eso en mente incomodándola, no le quedó otra más que continuar el combate.

Cerca de ahí, con Matt y su batalla.

"Maldición… si esto sigue así, acabaré por perder…" se susurraba a si mismo Matthew, viendo que Sora y Lira no podrían aguantar mucho más contra el Absol enemigo que era muy bien comandado por Kaku (ya había empezado a llamarlo así). "Ni Rex ni Teo están en condiciones de luchar, y Mí aunque quizás podría vencer al Absol, después nos atacaría a nosotros, y no estamos en condiciones para eso"

"Entonces… ¿que harás?" le dijo una voz que solo él pareció escuchar.

"…"

"¿Y bien? ¿Por qué no respondes?"

"…perfecto, la presión del momento me hace alucinar con una voz que me hizo una pregunta redundante…"

"Eres capaz de dar una respuesta tan lógica como esa ¿Y no puedes saber que hacer aquí?"

"Y esa misma voz no sabe que ahora mismo no estoy para escuchar a algo que ni se si es mí cabeza"

"¡OH POR FAVOR! ¡VEN AQUÍ!" Dijo esa voz ya molesta.

Cuando Matt quiso saber que estaba pasando a su alrededor, se vio a sí mismo en un sitio donde no distinguía nada, ni sabía si era negro el color de ese vacío. Con lo mucho que piensa, llegó a comparar la vista de ese sitio con lo que uno ve cuando cierran los ojos, que parece ser negro pero siempre está la duda de que se ve diferente.

"¡OK, ESCUCHAME! ¡ESTO NO ES UNA ALUCINACION, NO ESTAS SOÑANDO DESPIERTO NI NADA!"

"Gracias por el dato. ¿Dónde estoy entonces?"

"Eso no importa, lo que importa es que sepas que vas a hacer"

"Estoy abierto a sugerencias"

"No tengo en mente decirte la respuesta"

"¿Entonces a qué me trajiste aquí?"

"Para que puedas pensar en paz y tranquilidad"

"¿Entonces estuviste el tiempo en el campo de batalla para darme tiempo?"

"…no…"

"¿Actuaste como una fuerza sobrenatural y estás siendo una distracción para que mis amigos descansen un rato?"

"…no…"

"¿Entonces solo me trajiste aquí, dejándome inconsciente y preocupando más a mis amigos, por lo que estén preocupados y desmoralizados de sobra contra un enemigo enemigo con el que ya estaban teniendo problemas?"

"…si…"

"¿Debo preguntarte si pensaste mucho en el como te presentarías?"

"…no…"

"Y por último ¿Debería considerarte un aliado?""

"…por favor…"

"Ni modo, no estoy como para conseguirme otro enemigo así que te haré caso está vez" dijo Matt suspirando, y sentándose en ese vacío desconocido.

En Johto…

"Ok, gracias Lance" decía Alexa para después cortar la llamada de su Pokegear, necesario para captar la señal de Johto y Kanto. "Tampoco lo vio"

"Lo escuche, eso quizás complique las cosas" contesto Alakazam, poniéndose a pensar. "Fue Marian quien nos dio el número, así que pensé que nos comunicaría con el"

"Yo sabía que no sería su número, después de todo el nunca ocupo alguno de esos aparatos. Tiene suerte de tener un reloj, y encima es de bolsillo"

"¿Entonces porque vinimos hasta aquí?"

"Por que creí que aún así nos daría alguna pista. El instinto de Marian nunca falla"

"¿Sera está la excepción?"

"En absoluto. Que poca confianza tienen en una amiga" dijo una persona que se acercaba detrás suyo.

Sin darse vuelta ninguno de los 2, fue Alexa quien tomo iniciativa para hablar. "¿Cómo habrán pasado esto?" pregunto, esperando la respuesta de aquella misma voz.

"Yo llevo por aquí un par de días, así que Marian debió haberlo sentido de forma indirecta, simplemente teniendo el presentimiento. Así que los llevo a ustedes hasta aquí, y les dio un número prácticamente aleatorio, con tal de que pudiesen llamar a alguien y tener un motivo para hablar fuerte con toda la gente alrededor, ya que no se escucharía si solo hablasen entre ustedes. En fin, solo fue cosa de que pasase yo por aquí y los escuchase" contesto.

"Eso suena extremadamente rebuscado" dijo Alakazam.

"O es eso, o es la mayor coincidencia que hayamos presenciado"

"Sea como sea, te encontramos, maestro"


	46. Cuento contigo

"Para empezar, dime qué es lo que quieres que piense" mencionó Matt a aquella voz.

"Debes pensar en que hacer para superar esta adversidad" le respondió.

"ANDA SHERLOCK NO ME DIGAS"

"Es todo lo que puedo decirte"

"Realmente me pregunto para que me molestó contigo…"

"Dímelo tu"

"Ok, ya estás siendo molesto"

"¿Eso que quiere decir?"

"Que no me gusta tenerte cerca"

"¿Y que harás?"

"Dejar de tratar contigo" dijo Matt girando la cabeza, y entonces no hubo respuesta. Matt pensó que al fin de iba a quedar en paz, pero el silencio se notó extraño, como si esa voz estuviese esperando a que dijese algo más, casi con una hipotética sonrisa. "Un momento…"

"Tanto como el que necesites"

"Tampoco debías decir eso, si no necesitaba mucho" respondió Matt poniéndose en pie. "Me siento algo estúpido, pero creo que ya está"

"¿Seguro?"

"Tanto como puedo estarlo, ya puedo despertar si no es mucha molestia"

Cerca de ahí…

"Realmente me sorprendes más cada vez que peleamos, se nota a leguas que buscas superarte con cada minuto que pasa" dijo Luna, devolviendo a su Luxio a su Pokeball.

"Y tu aprendes de cada acción que tomo, parece como si fueses a tomar medidas con cada movimiento que hago" le respondió.

"Muy bien, basta de cháchara innecesaria, continuemos con esto"

"¿Innecesaria? Que te quede claro que yo no digo nada innecesario nunca"

"Sisiajácomodigas" dijo Luna burlándose un poco mas.

"Sera mejor que no te burles, o lo pagarás bastante caro"

En Johto…

"Uf… puf… estoy sin aliento" decía Alexa dejándose caer al suelo, para descansar un poco.

"Solo llevamos 5 minutos ¿Y ya estás sin aliento?" le respondió aquel anciano ya.

"¿Solo 5 minutos? Se sintieron como una eternidad"

"Pues ni caso, no estás en una edad en que sobre-esforzarse resulte en algún beneficio"

"¿Me estás llamando vieja, viejo?"

"Pues ya no eres una ni-" no pudo continuar, su cabeza se estrelló contra el suelo sin motivo aparente "-ña…"

Ambos se recostaron en el suelo, mirando al cielo.

"¿Qué has estado haciendo, maestro?"

"Nada muy importante, de aquí para allá, muy ocasionalmente combatiendo, creo que no he tenido una pelea a tomar enserio desde hace años. Ha sido muy aburrido. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿Qué te impulso a visitarme? ¿Me extrañabas?"

"Necesitaba algo de entrenamiento"

"Puedes entrenar en tu casa"

"Necesitaba algo de buen entrenamiento"

"Ya veo. ¿Y por qué? Ya eres bastante fuerte. A no ser… ¿Alguien te derrotó?"

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Maestro, sabes que yo en cuanto a combates, nunca pierdo, y nunca perderé"

"Menos mal, le tendría que pagar bastante a alguien si de alguna forma hubieses perdido"

"¿Me- me estás usando para apuestas"

"No, como crees" dijo volteando la mirada. "Pero bueno, partamos por el inicio ¿Cómo dices que me encontraste?"

"Marian. Ella me pasó un número que escribió en el momento"

"Y lo reconociste como el número de Lance, a quien llamaste. Y viniste a Johto para captar la línea de la región ¿Verdad?

"No, no se su numero"

"¿Qué? ¿Entonces que hiciste? Fuiste de región en región llamando hasta que por casualidad logro llamar?

"No, pero reconocí el formato del número. En Hoenn, el Pokenav funciona por señal, y se registra con solo acercarlos, sin número ni nada. Creo que el pokereloj era algo similar, pero con Sinnoh (¿Podía el Pokereloj hacer llamadas? Que chafa sino). El Visor de Teselia creo que igual que con el Pokenav… el caso es que creo que solo en Johto y Kanto tienen este tipo de formato para su señal telefónica"

"Eso si es algo rebuscado y exagerado. Casi pensaría que me rastrearse, acosadora"

"Como si alguien quisiese acosar a un viejo como tú. No te creas mucho, anciano"

"Insisto, tu no eres ninguna señori-" esta vez vio venir el golpe y lo esquivo "-ta. Bueno, tú dijiste que querías entrenamiento real, pues ponte de pie, esta vez tendrás que estar 3 horas en ese estado con Ala, y después de eso tendrás que sacar a tu Absol y ordenarle que te ataque con todo lo que tenga. Debes de vencerlo con Ala sin usar ataques, haciendo que no pueda seguir por su propio cansancio"

"Ese es un entrenamiento tan exagerado como el de alguien que quiere hacer un desafío exageradamente difícil e injusto para un videojuego ya complicado.

"¿Como pasarse ghost and goblins sin recibir daño ni matar enemigos excepto jefes?"

"Y con el escudo desde el primer nivel, pasando la segunda partida incluso"

"Da igual, agradece que te estoy dando 10 horas para cumplir todo este entrenamiento de inicio a fin"

"¿¡SOLO 10 HORAS!? ¿¡QUIERES MATARME MALDITO VIEJO!?" grito Alexa, revolcándose en el suelo un rato.

"¡10 HORAS EMPEZANDO DESDE YA, NIÑA! ¡VAMOS VAMOS VAMOS! ¡DE PIE HOLGAZANA!" le devolvió el grito mientras la pateaba continuamente desde arriba.

Volviendo con Matt…

El joven se despertó y vio que Sora estaba en súper sayajin legendario y Lira en 9 colas… oh esperen, ya use ese tipo de sarcasmo ridículo, así que vayamos al grano. Estaban tan mal como pueden estarlo unos Pokémon que a mitad de combate perdieron a su guía mientras peleaban contra un Pokémon que de por si era más fuerte que ellos.

"¿Matt?" Dijo Sora volteando a verlo.

"¡Despertaste! Qué alivio" suspiro Lira al darse cuenta, mientras esquivaba un ataque del Absol.

"Me alegro que estén bien"

"Define "bien"" contesto rápido Sora.

"¿Vivitos y coleando?"

"Entonces estamos de maravilla"

"Matt, no quiero molestarte justo cuando te despiertas, pero si de casualidad sabes que podríamos hacer ahora… creo que sería de mucha ayuda"

"A decir verdad… digamos, así de la nada… ¿Confían en mí?"

"¿Qué?" pregunto Lira dándose vuelta ante la peculiaridad de la pregunta.

"¿Parece el mejor momento de hacer una pregunta cómo esa?" dijo Sora, igualmente extrañado.

"¿Por qué los 2 me responden con preguntas? Respondan"

"Entonces si, confío en ti"

"Igual"

"Bien, en ese caso…" Matt saco la Pokeball de Mi, y la lanzó al campo de batalla. Sin tardar mucho, salió el Zweilous, envuelto en su propia aura correspondiente de dragón agresivo, una tan fuerte que incluso Matt sin Sinergia podía ver. Respiró una y otra vez, juntando valor, y se acercó a él, quien estaba dispuesto a atacar ante la más mínima sospecha de muestra de hostilidad (así de exagerado era) "Hola Mi"

Tanto Sora como Lira olvidaron el combate y corrieron a Matthew, aterrados de lo que podría pasar, pero el Absol les tapo el paso.

"¡Déjanos pasar ahora!" grito Sora atacando al Absol, sin éxito y siendo retenido.

"Quédate quieto niño, antes que te lastime de seriedad. De hecho, hasta deberías sentirte afortunado" le contesto el Pokémon rival, mirándolo desde arriba.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Mi entrenador está intrigado, lo puedo ver en su mirada, así que no necesite que me diese orden alguna. Y a decir verdad, yo también tengo curiosidad; a simple vista puedo ver que ese Zweilous es muy peligroso, por no mencionar que su amigo está muy confiado a medida que acerca a el. Además… ese niño les pregunto a ustedes si confiaban en el ¿Y ahora ustedes quieren detenerlo?"

Sora y Lira quedaron callados sin saber que contestar y aceptando esas palabras de momento, confiando realmente en Matt pero aún así dispuestos a avanzar a como dé lugar si era necesario.

"Bien Mi, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos, un par de días… así que esto es algo incómodo para mí, ya que siento vergüenza por no haber comprendido como te sentías. Eso es sólo culpa mía como tu entrenador…" dijo Matt, mientras avanzaba hasta llegar a agacharse a su altura, frente a Mi, quien gruñía con mayor fuerza.

"Esto es algo interesante…" decía Kaku, muy atento.

"La vez pasada, cuando evolucionaste, se dio en un momento muy complicado, contra alguien que no sabemos con seguridad si en realidad estaba esforzándose o jugando. Fuiste el último en salir, lo que significa que tu rival ya se había enfrentado a tus otros 4 compañeros. Ahora entiendo que eso debió sentirse humillante para ti, un Pokémon tan fuerte… eso también llevo al hecho de que tuvimos que usar todo lo que tenemos para vencerlo. Eso sin duda fue un golpe a tu autoestima, además que tengo entendido que al evolucionar un Pokémon como tú sufre una confusión que no puedo imaginar. Después de todo, a los humanos no nos crece otra cabeza, jajaja… el caso es que quiero disculparme por no haber podido ser tan buen entrenador, aún estoy aprendiendo en esto. Así que si en algún otro momento te sientes confundido por cualquier razón, da por hecho que ahí estaré, dispuesto a ayudarte" finalizó Matthew.

"¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo?" dijo Kaku.

"Si, supongo que es todo lo que tenía por decir" respondió Leonard.

"Pero no entiendo. Eso que le dijo es algo muy simple ¿Por qué actuó como si fuese de lo más importante?"

"Porque ese niño parece no saber cómo relacionarse, ni actuar con amigos. Debió ser algo nuevo e incomodo que no sabía cómo tratar"

Tras un pequeño periodo de miradas fijas, Mi finalmente se dio vuelta, hasta llegar frente al Absol, así como Sora y Lira.

"Esto sí que será interesante. Tu te vez fuerte de verdad" dijo el Absol, pero Mi no le respondió.

Sin previo aviso simplemente lo embistió, haciéndolo retroceder un poco, quedando el al lado de Sora y Lira "Atrás, no se metan" les dijo, y se acercó cada vez más al Absol.

"Vaya, parece que ahora tendré que luchar con todo lo que tengo. Absol está algo cansado por su pelea ¡PERO SI CREES QUE BAJAREMOS EL RITMO, TE EQUIVOCAS A LO GRANDE"

Y así se reanudó la batalla.

Mientras tanto…

"Muy bien, basta de juegos" dijo Luna devolviendo a su Grotle a su Pokeball.

"¿Ósea que estabas jugando hasta ahora? Hieres mis sentimientos, yo sí que me estaba esforzando" le contesto su oponente

"Muy gracioso. Ahora saca a tu as bajo la manga" y tras decir eso, saco a su Monferno.

"No es un as bajo la manga si ya lo sabías desde hace rato" dijo el sacando a un Arcanine.

"Entonces no hay porque alargar esto" y tras decir eso, realizó la unión de sinergia de inmediato con Monferno.

"Opino igual, aunque de hecho si tengo un as bajo la manga real" y fue entonces que, para sorpresa de Luna, el Arcanine empezó a brillar, de la misma forma en que Monferno lo hizo, y acabado igual, con un aura violeta similar "¿A qué no sabías que puedes entrar en sinergia sin necesidad de que el Pokémon sea de esa región que ni me acuerdo el nombre?"

Mientras tanto…

Matthew y Mi estaban ya en pleno combate contra Kaku y su poderoso Mega-Absol. Con la sinergia activa, podían sentir que se acercaba el final de la batalla.

Mi embestía continuamente al Absol, quien debido al cansancio ya no era capaz de volar. El Zweilous no tenía problemas en usar ya Triturar, además de que a estas alturas, no importaba que sea poco eficaz, bastaba con que causara el daño que debía causar. Estaba tan motivado que en lugar de sentirse humillado por luchar contra un enemigo cansado, se sentía orgulloso de que su equipo cuente con el para que le ponga fin a la batalla que nadie más podía terminar.

Finalmente, de un Furia Dragón final, logro debilitar al Absol enemigo.

"¡Eso es, Mi! ¡Gran trabajo!" le alentó Matthew.

"Maldición, sabía que no iba a ganar" dijo Kaku devolviendo a su Pokémon debilitado a su Pokeball. Inmediatamente recibió una palmada en la nuca

"Podías haber ganado, pero nooooooo "voy a ser inteligente, voy a mandar a mí Pokémon cansado contra un Pokémon potenciado que ayude a crear, voy a ser muy inteligente" eso es, ese eres tú" le dijo Leonard apareciendo de imprevisto detrás suyo.

"Déjame en paz, me divertí y eso es lo que importa al final"

"No idiota, estábamos en una misión, lo que importaba al final era cumplirla"

"Ah si, eso es cierto creo…"

"Me siento ignorado nuevamente" dijo Matthew devolviendo a Mi a su Pokeball tras felicitarlo.

"¡Escúchame tu, la próxima vez no te será tan fácil! ¡Te derrotaremos, solo espera!" le gritó Leonard.

"No lo haremos" respondió Kaku "Cada vez tengo el presentimiento más fuerte de que no podre vencer a este tipo"

"¡AUNQUE SEA FINGE! ¡ES EL ENEMIGO, IDIOTA!"

Estaban listos para irse de inmediato, sin embargo Matt los detuvo poniéndose frente a ellos.

"Esperen por favor, antes que se vayan quisiera a hacerles unas preguntas"

"¿Qué quieres?"

"¿De dónde son?"

"No tengo en mente decirte" contesto Leonard.

"¿Cual es el objetivo de su gente?"

"Pregunta otra cosa" contesto esta vez Kaku.

"¿Por qué me buscan realmente?"

"Ok, eso sí. Tenemos órdenes de encargarnos de quitar del camino a quien sea que se interponga"

"¿A qué se refieren con "quitar del camino"? ¿Quieren matarme?"

"¿Qué? ¡No! Eres el enemigo, pero eso es ir un poco lejos"

"Ya veo…" Matt quedó perdido en su mente, intentando de sacar sus conclusiones. "(¿Entonces de dónde salió el tipo del torneo? Era muy sospechoso, así que puede ser que no esté con el grupo de estos tipos ¿O son ellos quiénes vienen por su cuenta? No lo sé, solo sé que el grupo en general me quiere fuera de alguna ecuación que aún no descubro, y es motivo más que suficiente para responder como vengo haciendo…)"

Cuándo levanto la vista, se dio cuenta que Leonard y Kaku ya no estaban ahí. Observo a todos lados pero solo distinguió a Sora y Lira, quienes aún descansaban. Tras examinar con la vista el lugar otra vez, vio que Luna se acercaba a el.

"Te ves horrible" le dijo la entrenadora.

"Gracias, tu más, y no por el polvo. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Sospecho que lo mismo que tu"

Ambos se pusieron al día, contándome tal les fue en sus batallas, y como se desarrollaron.

"Entiendo tu preocupación, yo sospechara igual, aunque hay algo que quizás te ayude a dar con la respuesta" les dijo Luna, preparándose para marcharse.

"¿De que se trata?"

"Es cierto que las posturas de esos 2 son extrañas teniendo en cuenta lo que dijiste del tipo del torneo ¿Pero recuerdas al Bisharp? El nos hizo entender que los de esa organización tienen recursos como para enviar a oponentes mucho más fuertes que nosotros, pero ahora aquí estamos, justo tras lidiar con tipos a nuestro nivel, y ahora dicen que no tenían en mente acabar contigo, y creo que lo mismo fue para mí. No solo no envían gente que nos supere, sino que también están repitiendo a sus soldados"

"Recuerdo el tema del Bisharp, pero eso quizás explique por qué ya no envían gente más fuerte que nosotros. Esa vez Alexa se entrometió y ahora no sabemos si ese Bisharp está vivo siquiera. Tal vez teman que vuelva a meterse y entonces estén en peligro real. Aunque sean una organización grande, no sé que tan bien les iría contra uno de los mejores entrenadores del mundo. En todo caso ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

"Por el momento, asumiremos que hay 2 facciones en cuanto a ese grupo, o quizás sean 2 grupos completamente distintos. Además, si es como dices, aún así no deberíamos involucrar a Alexa, si ella se involucra sin duda se pondrán en acción, aunque eso quizás signifique enviar absolutamente todo lo que tienen, que podemos asumir que no está por debajo del nivel de los profesionales, y puedo asegurar que si estamos en el medio, seremos los primeros en caer"

"De acuerdo, supongo que en eso tienes razón…"

"Ni modo, me marcho…"

"Hasta luego" se despidió Matt, pero la llamo antes que se vaya de su vista "¡Luna!"

Ella volteo a verlo, a saber que le querría decir.

"¿Dices que el tipo con quién peleaste te hablo demasiado?"

"Mas que las últimas veces, si ¿Por qué?"

"¿Y hablaron de cosas ridículas?"

"Se podría decir que si ¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Es posible que hubiese querido decirte algo? ¿Darte un mensaje quizás? Si se le escapo algo como su edad, e incluso demostró saber la tuya y hacértelo saber"

"Es… posible…" contesto quedando pensativa.

"Solo tu sabes con exactitud sus palabras, intenta pensar que podría significar. Después de todo, nuestras peleas fueron casi al mismo tiempo, y bastante cerca estábamos además. No me creo que no hayan estado juntos en esto"

Tras esto, finalmente relajo su mente, pensando en una sola cosa.

"Tengo hambre, me desperté hace como media hora y aún no desayuno" y mientras preparaba el una alfombra en el suelo para comer ahí también pensó. "Luna se veía bien, físicamente descansada y no parecía tener hambre ¿Será que madruga?"

Y finalmente, desayuno con sus Pokémon.

¿Saben ese momento en una historia, donde llega la parte aburrida y debes obligarte prácticamente por tortura a escribir aunque sea una oración? Pues eso viene siendo, y esto seguirá por un rato más supongo, aunque finalmente le estoy agarrando la mano al aburrimiento.


End file.
